Here Come The Brides The Tricks of Fate, Story 3
by April D. Wade
Summary: No one, not even Jason Bolt thought there would ever come a time when he would be ready to settle down. But in trying to help Aaron's sister, Julie Stemple, gain her financial independence from her brother, Jason and Julie managed to trick themselves into falling in love. Facing up to their feelings they've decided to marry, what other tricks of fate are waiting to face the pair?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The morning dawned bright and breezy as Julie stepped onto the porch of the dormitory to greet the day. She still found herself having difficulty, at times, believing that her life had taken the turns that it had since her arrival in Seattle just a little more than six weeks prior. Despite the happiness, she felt now, she still found herself having bouts of remorse, despite her brother and sister in law's assurances that she shouldn't, over the tragedy that they had almost suffered at the hands of Blake Anderson, her former fiancee. Shaking her head in frustration of what she considered her own stupidity, Julie kicked herself mentally, yet again, at the anger that she felt for having allowed herself to be used by such as monster as she had been by Anderson. Venting her moments irritation, she chastised herself aloud;

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Julie Victoria Stempel. Had you been honest with yourself, and with Jason, you could have been a lot happier a lot sooner, not to mention what could have happened to your family."

Yet, despite her aggravation with herself, she couldn't help but let a smile lift the corners of her mouth as her thoughts drifted to Jason Bolt. She couldn't deny that she had been attracted to Jason when she had first met him, chuckling slightly, she shook her head as she thought out loud;

"But then again how could I not have been?"

There was no use in trying to deny the fact that Jason was a handsome man, although in a very different way than what she had been accustomed to in her experience with the men of San Francisco. What Julie had come to expect when it came to men, had been what was considered 'normal' by the standards set back in the Eastern half of the United States. Yet, despite the distance, in it's eagerness to become to the Western half of the country what New York had in the East, San Francisco and it's citizens did everything in their powers to keep up, match, and even, in some cases, exceed the bar set by New York in the determination to become just as, if not more sophisticated and metropolitan than its Eastern counterpart.

The men of the city were no exception to that rule when it came to keeping up with fashion. Although there were exceptions to that rule, such as the nautical types and those newly acquainted with the city, for the most part, the men took almost as much care and precision with their appearance as the women. That was something that she found so refreshing when she had met Jason; there was nothing artificial or contrived about him, he was just himself. There was no denying that he was a handsome man, but he didn't try to cultivate his appearance the way the men she had grown accustomed to did, he was simply 'natural', from his curling and waving thick brown hair to the way he carried himself; what was even more appealing, as far as she was concerned, was that he was comfortable with who he was and didn't try to put on airs, something she had found too much of for her liking in San Francisco.

While she certainly couldn't and wouldn't deny that Jason's rugged handsomeness was a drawing point, that feature would have been nothing were it not combined with the attitude of self-confidence and purpose, as well as his intelligence. Despite the physical aspect of his profession as a logger, a fact that couldn't be denied given his physique, Jason Bolt was one of the most intelligent and educated men that she knew, something that he had insisted be imparted to his younger siblings as he had raised them after the death of their parents. The only man, outside of Jason's two brothers; Joshua and Jeremy, who she felt was just as intelligent as her fiancee was her own brother; Aaron, however, while Jason tended to be more philosophical, Aaron was fact-based. As Aaron had pointed out once;

"I may not exactly have the gift of gab and be able to recite Shakespeare off the top of my head, but I'm also willing to bet that Jason couldn't give you the EXACT facts and figures when it comes to dealing with interest rates and their variables either."

Julie couldn't help but smile as she remembered a statement that her brother's wife, Jemma, who was also Jason's sister, had made when she had asked her sister in law's opinion regarding how the two men managed to make any partnerships they entered into, business-wise, work as well as they did. It was during one of the sewing circle sessions that had taken place just after Jason and Julie's engagement had been announced, something that Lottie Hatfield and Candy Pruitt had insisted on to make certain that the, soon to be, newest citizen of Seattle was as well dressed as possible. Jason had been explaining a new contract that he and Aaron were trying to acquire and as they were taking a break from their sewing, Julie had turned to Jemma to ponder aloud;

"Jemma, could I ask you something? I'm just curious, but you've been around it so much more than what I have, so if anyone has the answer I'm sure it would be you."

Offering a slight nod as she pushed herself up from her chair, now about five or so months into her pregnancy with her and Aaron's first child, she ventured;

"Considering you're about to become my sister in law twice over, Julie, not to mention being one of my closest friends, I certainly can't see why you can't."

Following her to the kitchen to help her prepare the tray for the lemonade and other refreshments for everyone, Julie couldn't help but look at her sister in law in a quizzical glance as she queried;

"It's just that, well, given their past history with butting heads and what have you, and not that I'm not glad that they do, mind you, but how on earth do Aaron and Jason managed to make their partnerships work the way they do?"

Julie could still see the amused look on her sister in law's face just before she laughed and shook her head as she returned;

"Julie, I'm not quite sure just how to explain that to you and, quite frankly, all I can offer you for an answer is my own opinion. But, for what it's worth, I think that the reason behind why they are successful as partners is because of how intelligent they both are, but in very different ways."

Her curiosity piqued by the statement, Julie couldn't help but question;

"What do you mean?"

Preparing to cut the cake that she had baked for the get-together, Jemma speculated;

"Well, Jason is extremely smart and intelligent, but he is more along the lines of being more philosophical and imaginative, he can imagine and dream up the ideas and see them in action. Aaron, on the other hand, is just as intelligent, but he is also more pragmatic in his intelligence. He deals with the facts and figures and while he might not conceive of the ideas that Jason does, he can figure out the logistics and what it will take to make those ideas come to life and work. Does that make sense?"

Although she was certain that her sister in law didn't realize it, Jemma had helped Julie understand the relationship between her fiancee and brother much better than what she had been able to achieve on her own before. Julie found her thoughts brought back to the present as the front door opened and Biddie Cloom joined her;

"Good morning, Julie. I certainly hope that you slept well last night."

Nodding as she offered the young woman a genuine smile, she confirmed;

"I slept wonderfully, Biddie, and yourself?"

Chattering, she described;

"Oh, my heaven's, yes. I just slept wonderfully, I think that it's the time of year."

Turning towards Julie, as though she was sharing a deep, dark secret, she admitted;

"You know, when we first came to Seattle, almost two years ago now, I just didn't think I would ever get used to it. But I must say, I've grown to just love it here."

Her mood turning a bit serious, she couldn't help but ask;

"Julie, after the excitement of living in San Francisco, do you really think that you'll be able to settle down here, in Seattle?"

Nodding, Julie affirmed;

"YES! Biddie, I'm tired of San Francisco, it may be nice to visit, but I'm more than looking forward to the quiet, simplicity of Seattle."

Smiling brightly, she offered;

"Besides, I'll be busy being a good wife and, hopefully, a mother eventually. Not to mention I have Aaron and Jemma here and before too much longer there will be a niece or nephew for me to spoil too."

Biddie couldn't help but shake her head as she speculated;

"Considering that baby has you and will have Candy as his or her aunts, Jeremy and Joshua and Jason as uncles and Lottie acting as the grandmother and that's not to mention Captain Clancy acting like the grandfather, and that's before you even take into consideration all of us girls waiting to help spoil it. The bad part is that all of that's not even before taking into account just how much Aaron and Jemma are going to spoil that child."

Unable to contain her laughter at Biddie's statement, Julie nodded before defending;

"True, but Biddie you have to remember something; Aaron waited a long time to settle down. He may well have wanted and planned on marrying Jemma for some time before he did, but I don't think the idea of having children was something that he really considered, at least not as quickly as it's happened. We'll just have to be patient with him about spoiling him or her, that's all."

Giving thought to Julie's statement, Biddie couldn't help but ask;

"Do you REALLY think that Aaron will spoil that baby THAT much, Julie?"

Before she could answer, they were startled as they heard the unmistakable sound of Jason's deep voice offer;

"You can count on that fact, Biddie, especially if that baby happens to be a little girl and she happens to inherit her mother's emerald green eyes and auburn hair. I know I found it hard not to do so when she was a baby."

Assuming that he was at

the logging camp, Julie was surprised when she heard Jason's voice, seeing the slight blush of embarrassment he stood beside the post and railing where she was sitting to place a kiss on her cheek as he offered;

"Not that I'm not more than happy to be greeted by such a lovely sight, but what are you doing up so early, darling?"

Somewhat surprised that he had not realized that her help would be needed, she reminded him;

"Jason, don't you remember what next week is?"

Stroking his chin for a moment as his brow furrowed in concentration, he pondered;

"Well, let me see. I know that the McCarthy order is due, but the last of that lumber will be shipped out today, so that can't possibly be it. Hmm, Jemma still has a little way to go yet, so you couldn't be referring to the baby."

His eyes widening as if a sudden inspiration struck him, he exclaimed;

"I KNOW!"

Taking her hand in his as he put his arm around her shoulders, he ventured;

"Next week would be when I have the pleasure of making Miss Julie Victoria Stempel my wife. So that would mean that tonight is the rehearsal with Reverend Adams and the party afterward; would that be what you're referring to?"

Although she tried to give him a look of irritation, Julie found it impossible when she saw the mischief and intense love reflected back at her from his deep blue eyes. Finally, she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist before nodding as she affirmed;

"Yes, that would be what I I'm referring to."

Both turned towards Biddie with an expectant look as Jason suggested;

"Biddie, isn't it about time for the other girls to be getting up pretty soon? I mean wouldn't it be nice if you started breakfast?"

Her face a mask of confusion, Biddie shook her head;

"Oh, well we take turns doing breakfast Jason, there just isn't any sense in me starting it until some of the other girls come downstairs. I mean, not by myself anyway, I don't want to pull Julie away from your conversation."

Jason couldn't help but sarcastically roll his eyes as Julie giggled slightly before interceding;

"Biddie, would you mind if Jason and I talked in private for a few minutes?"

Realizing that had been the reason behind his suggestion, Biddie blushed in embarrassment as she realized that she had missed Jason's earlier hint as she rushed to offer;

"Oh my heaven's yes, I'm sorry, I should have realized."

With that, she hurried inside to leave them in privacy to finish their discussion. Julie couldn't help but find humor at the look on Jason's face as she reasoned;

"Biddie really is a very sweet girl, she just doesn't seem to understand subtle hints very well, that's all."

Shaking his head, Jason observed;

"Sweetheart, Biddie wouldn't understand subtlety if it were to drop out of the sky and fell on top of her head."

Unable to contain the amusement she felt at his observation, Julie brought her hand up to stifle her laughter as she agreed;

"I know, darling, but we just need to be patient with her all the same."

Her curiosity returning, Julie demanded;

"By the way, where are you off to this early?"

Shrugging negligently, he explained;

"Just doing a final check on that order that's going out today and a few other things at the camp. I'm going to stop by the mill to talk to Aaron for a few minutes about one of our contracts that are coming up."

Seeing the concerned look on her face, he shook his head as he promised;

"Stop worrying so much, honey, I promised you that, other than possibly one exception, we were spending our honeymoon in San Francisco spending our time with each other and not on business, and I meant it."

Seeking to change the topic, Jason reminded;

"Now that I've answered your question how about answering mine; why are you up so early?"

Jason couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit sheepish as she confessed;

"It's only right that I help with my own rehearsal party and, admittedly, because I want to get in the habit of waking up early so that, once we're married, I can make sure that you have a good breakfast before you go off to work."

Raising her eyes to meet his, she confessed shyly;

"I want to be a good wife and I know that I probably have a lot to learn, especially since things here are very different here from what they are in San Francisco."

Brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek, Jason offered;

"Julie, sweetheart, I'm not marrying you because I want to put you to work, I'm marrying you because I love you and want to spend my life with you. In case you don't realize it, you make me a very happy man and I can't imagine not sharing our lives together."

Lowering her head slightly, she offered a slightly embarrassed look as she confessed;

"I just want to be as good a wife to you as Jemma is to Aaron, Jason, that's all."

Shaking his head in amazement, Jason couldn't help the tender smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as a wave of tender love swept through his heart at her confession. Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her eyes to meet his as he placed a kiss on her forehead before pointing out;

"Honey, first of all, you can't expect to go into marriage with everything set and into place. As with anything else in life, we're going to have to learn each other's little idiosyncrasies and habits, but I know I love you more than enough to invest the time to do so. Besides every couple has that probationary time in their marriage and I assure you that we'll get past ours. As far as being a 'perfect' wife,"

Shaking his head, he continued;

"There is no such thing as a 'perfect' wife, there's the wife that's perfect for each man and I have no doubts that you're the perfect wife for me."

Offering her a bright smile, he demanded;

"How about you? Do you think that I'm worth leaving the excitement and culture of San Francisco to settle down in Seattle?"

Jason had his answer before she even spoke, the light of love that filled her brilliant blue eyes told him more than what any words spoken possibly could have as she lifted her eyes to meet his. Nodding, he couldn't help but comment as he lowered his head;

"I think I have my answer."

Brushing his lips against hers in a loving and gentle kiss before noticing the twittering he heard from behind the first-floor windows of the dorm, Jason lifted his head as he ventured;

"I do believe that everyone's awake now and, as much as I hate to do so, I do believe that we should continue this particular 'conversation' at a little later point in time. I think tonight, might be a good time to do so; don't you, darling?"

Nodding eagerly, she agreed;

"I think that would be a marvelous idea."

Jumping down from the porch railing, Julie turned to throw her arms around Jason's neck before kissing him soundly and then reminding him;

"Don't forget, we're meeting with Reverend Adams at five o'clock and then to Lottie's for the party."

Taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it, he nodded;

"I'll be here by four-thirty, love." Turning to leave, he stopped momentarily to glance over his shoulder to inquire;

"I don't suppose that Jemma would be making..."

Before he could finish the statement, Julie nodded as she laughed to finish his inquiry;

"Yes, she's making a cake; she said something about a caramel toffee cake, whatever that is."

His face showing his delight in anticipating the promised treat, Jason offered;

"You'll love it, trust me. I'll see you this evening, sweetheart."

Julie watched as he made his way past the dormitory before hurrying inside to help prepare breakfast for everyone. Noticing her happy mood as she and Julie set the tables for the morning meal, Candy couldn't help but ask;

"Are you getting excited, Julie?"

Julie couldn't help but nod eagerly as she confirmed;

"Yes, Candy, I am. I know it's just the discussion and rehearsal with Reverend Adams and the party, but I still can't believe that, in just one more week, Jason and I will be married."

Placing the plate of biscuits on the table, Biddie turned to Julie and Candy as she quipped;

"Well, considering that NONE of us ever thought that Jason would ever go to the alter I can certainly understand why you're having a hard time believing it, Julie."

Noticing Candy's look of censure, Julie laughed good-naturedly as she shook her head to defend;

"It's alright, Candy."

Turning to Biddie, she offered;

"You're right, Biddie, but no one ever thought that my brother would get married either, that just goes to show you that when the right person comes along, anything is possible."

Sighing longingly, Biddie nodded;

"I guess that you're right, Julie, I mean I'm sure there's someone out there for everyone, maybe even me."

Noticing her as she walked off, both, Julie and Candy couldn't help but notice the slightly forlorn look that Biddie seemed to be wearing. Turning to Candy, Julie couldn't help but question;

"Candy, is Biddie alright? I mean she usually tends to take these things in stride, but she seems to be very down here lately."

Nodding, Candy offered in a hushed tone;

"I know, I think she's upset because things seemed to have cooled between her and Sparky, not to mention she hasn't heard anything from Barnabas, you remember, the attorney I told you about?"

Casting a sad glance in Biddie's direction, she couldn't help but offer;

"Poor Biddie."

Seeing the look of slight regret in her future sister in law's eyes, Candy nodded in understanding as she placed her hand on Julie's shoulder to admit;

"I know, when you're so in love and happy, you just want everyone around you to be the same way."

Uncertain as to whether she was offering a possible solution or perhaps rubbing salt into the wound, Julie ventured;

"Do you think that, maybe, if we include her in more of the wedding preparations as

well as helping with everything we're doing for Jemma and the baby, that might help to cheer her up, or make it worse for her?"

Her eyes brightening at the thought, Candy grasped Julie's hands as she stated in certainty;

"I think that it would help to cheer her up. Biddie just loves organizing things and she's really very good at it, I think it would give her something to focus on and help distract her."

Having settled the matter, they decided to surprise their friend with the news after breakfast was finished, before they began the preparations for the party to be held later that evening.

Jason couldn't understand how, since the decision to marry Julie had been settled, the ordinary things that he used to take for granted, seemed to suddenly scream out for his notice and attention, such was the case this morning as he walked the familiar path to his sister and brother in law's house. Although he had walked the path hundreds, if not thousands, of times, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful everything seemed to be for the time of year as the month of April was giving way to May. Noticing the smell in the air as the breeze blew across his path and noticing the source for the delicate scent, he smiled as he plucked a few of the wild roses he had found, knowing his sister's love for the flowers. Approaching the door he rapped lightly as he heard Aaron bid;

"Come in."

Pushing the portal open, Jason greeted eagerly;

"Good morning, Aaron."

Seeing his sister making her way to the table with a fresh pot of coffee, he couldn't help but smile lovingly as he approached her to take a plate from her hand before placing a kiss on her forehead before offering her the blooms he had picked for her as he greeted;  
"Good morning, and just how is my favorite expectant sister this morning?"

Glancing down pointedly at her swollen stomach, she replied;

"Fat and getting more so with each passing day."

Placing a kiss on her brother's cheek she offered;

"And thank you for these, they're beautiful."

Waiting until she had lowered herself into her chair, Aaron turned to give her a look of censure before lightly chastising her;

"Jemma love, you are not fat. You're about six months pregnant with our child and I happen to think that you are absolutely beautiful."

Reaching across the space to pat his hand affectionately, Jemma couldn't help but shake her head as she offered;

"My pride and my vanity thank you, my love."

Turning towards her brother as she poured him a cup of coffee she demanded;

"Okay, big brother, so what brings you here so early?"

Feigning a look of insult, Jason demanded;

"Now can't a big brother just so happen to check on his baby sister, especially in your condition, without there being a specific reason?"

Finishing her glass of milk, Jemma sat the glass on the table before pinning her brother with her eyes as she admitted;

"Yes, of course, you can. I just don't happen to think that's ALL of your reason for coming by this morning."

Shaking his head as he started laughing, Aaron rose from his place to take his plate to the sink before suggesting;

"She's got you there, Jason."

Returning to the table to pour Jemma another glass of milk amid her protest, he directed;  
"You know what Allyn said, now drink up."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he turned to his brother in law to suggest;

"You know there's not much that you can get by her, Jason, so why even bother trying."

Laughing at his brother in law's observation, Jason confessed;

"Fair enough; yes, I did have an ulterior motive. How is our little surprise going?"

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Aaron offered;

"So far so good, although how on earth we're managing to pull this off is beyond me. It's not exactly as if Seattle is a huge metropolis, keeping a secret like this isn't exactly easy."

Shaking her head in amusement as she pushed herself up from her chair to pump some water into a small vase as she put the roses her brother had brought her into it, Jemma ventured;

"Oh, I don't know about that, honey. I mean, after all, you managed to keep a pretty good secret from me and we managed to keep one for a couple of years from everyone else. The only one we couldn't seem to keep it from was Lottie and since she's in on THIS particular secret, I think it's safe to say that we have a fair shot at managing to maintain it."

Jason couldn't help but laugh as he asked;

"So she has no idea?"

Shaking her head, Jemma explained;

"No, she thinks that I'm thinking about redecorating our house, especially since it's getting closer to time for the baby. So she doesn't think anything about me asking her opinion about this or that."

Satisfied with her explanation, he turned to his brother in law to question;

"Is it almost done?"

Nodding, Aaron explained;

"Yes, but out of curiosity what have you told her about your living arrangements after you're married?"

Leaning back in his chair as he finished his coffee, Jason replied;

"Joshua and Jeremy took care of that for me; they've told her that they are planning on living at the camp so that we can have the cabin to ourselves."

Draining the last of the milk from her glass before turning to her husband, Jemma vowed;

"That is the LAST glass of that I am drinking for today."

Seeing the strange look on her brother's face she quipped;

"Every time he puts a glass in my hand or I pick one up, he makes certain that it has milk in it. I'm starting to feel as if I'm made up of fifty percent baby and fifty percent milk."

Finding amusement at her observation, Jason shook his head but he wasn't surprised when she demanded;

"So Julie has no idea that you've had the new house built for her?"

Shaking his head, he affirmed;

"No, and, thanks to you and your condition, none of the brides have been nosy. They've all been too busy with the sewing and knitting and what have you for the baby and to help get ready for our wedding next week."

Aaron finished his cup of coffee before offering;

"Well, the house is almost done, since you two are sailing with Clancy after the wedding, I'm sure that between me, Josh and Jeremy, we'll make sure that, when you two get back, the house will be finished and ready for you to move in."

Satisfied that everything was progressing with his plans, Jason rose from his chair as he offered;

"Aaron, Pixie, I can't thank you enough for everything you're doing to help us."

Shrugging as he pulled his wife's chair out to help her up, Aaron couldn't help but respond;

"Considering that you're marrying my sister, Jason, how could I refuse. Besides, if you can make Julie half as happy as Jemma has made me, then she's going to be truly blessed."

Accepting his brother in law's statement as a compliment, Jason nodded his thanks before offering his sister a kiss on the cheek as he bid;

"I'll see you tonight at the rehearsal and the party, Pixie."

Watching as he pulled the door closed behind him, Jemma couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she washed up the last of the breakfast dishes. Finding his curiosity getting the better of him, Aaron couldn't help but ask;

"Sweetheart, could I ask you a question."

Handing him the last dish, once she had rinsed it, Jemma nodded as she ventured;

"I don't see why not."

Setting the dish down once he had finished drying it, Aaron leaned against the counter as he folded his arms across his chest to question;

"Out of curiosity, when did you decide, I mean REALLY decide that you loved me and wanted to marry me?"

Drying her hands, Jemma turned towards him to demand;

"Honestly?"

At his nod, she shrugged;

"Alright, I knew the night that you helped me save Windy that when I grew up and was old enough, that I was going to marry a man just like you. Then, when I was sixteen and realized that I was in love with you, I made my mind up that I was going to marry you."

Shocked by her admission, Aaron could only stare at her in disbelief as he demanded in a shocked tone of voice;

"Jemma Elysia, are you telling me that, when I proposed to you the first time, you already knew that you wanted to marry me?"

Placing a smile of contentment and amusement on her face, Jemma nodded as she confirmed;

"Yes, I did."

Stunned, Aaron couldn't help but demand;

"Then why in the world didn't you tell me then?"

Closing the short distance between them to place her hands against his chest she pointed out;

"Aaron, my love, given just how hard of a time Jason, initially, gave us when you asked for my hand in marriage at twenty years old, could you imagine what would have happened had you done it when I was eighteen/"

Shrugging slightly, he nodded as he conceded;

"I suppose I see your point."

Pulling his head down to kiss him soundly, she offered;

"Good, besides you know as well as I do, everything happens for a reason and everything happens when it's meant for it to do so."

Noticing that she started a bit, he couldn't help but ask;

"Kicking again?"

Nodding, she ventured;

"I swear if this child is as active once I give birth as he or she has been since they started moving inside me, they're going to keep us pretty busy chasing after them."

Checking his watch and noticing the time, Aaron pointed out;

"As much as I would love to stay home and spend the day with my wonderful wife, I need to get going so I can make sure everything goes right with shipping that lumber order out and I need to stop by and make sure everything's going alright with Jason and Julie's house."

As had been his habit when she didn't accompany him to the mill, Aaron ordered;

"I know there's a lot to be done for the party tonight, but I don't want you to overdo things; understand?"

Recognizing the familiar look on her face and what it signified, Aaron admonished lightly;

"And don't you roll your eyes and give me one of your; 'yes sirs'."

Bringing his hand up to push her hair behind her shoulder, he offered;

"I want Julie and Jason to have a nice wedding just as much as you do, but not if it means you overworking yourself to make it happen. Promise me you'll take it easy and rest, whatever needs doing I'm sure Candy and Julie or Biddie would be more than happy to help see to it."

Sighing in acceptance of his statement, Jemma nodded as she held up her hand;

"I promise, the only thing really that I have to do is finish the cake for tonight and just get ready this evening."

Satisfied, he kissed her before bidding;

"I'll see you later this afternoon, sweetheart."

Watching as he left, Jemma couldn't help but smile as she marveled at just how contradictory her husband truly was. To most everyone else, Aaron Stempel was a tough, serious and very somber man, but what they saw and what she knew were two very different things. True enough, he was tough, but he was also a fair man who tried to always be forthright and honest, even if he had something to lose he let his conscience make his decisions. As far as his serious and somber nature, that was what the outside world saw, Jemma knew the kind, caring, amusing and very loving man that came home to her every night. Allowing the small smile to lift the corners of her mouth as she thought of just how blessed she was, she said a silent prayer that her brother and Julie would find the same happiness that she and Aaron had found before setting about her task to finish the cake for their party that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lottie stood in her private room, admiring Miss Essie's gift with a needle and thread in the creation that she had made for her to wear to Jason and Julie's wedding. There were no doubts about it as she turned to offer the school teacher a warm smile as she complimented;

"Miss Essie, there is simply no getting around it, you have a magnificent talent when it comes to your sewing. You know, if you ever get tired of being a school teacher you could make a fortune if you were to open your own dress shop."

Studying the shy young woman as she shook her head and blushed delicately at the compliment, Lottie couldn't help but think of just how right she had been when the lady had arrived in Seattle to take over the post of school teacher to the children of Seattle. Despite the woman's shyness as well as how she tended to downplay her good looks and hide behind her glasses, Lottie had known that there was something special about Essie Halliday the moment that she had met her and she couldn't help but feel that even more so the way that she had taken Jemma under her wing when the girl began her formal schooling. Despite her quiet and reserved demeanor, Lottie had no doubts that the young woman was holding back a reserve of love and passion that was just waiting for the right person to bring it out; as it turned out, Lottie, as usual, had been right on the money, although she had not suspected just who that right person would turn out to be.

Just before the Bolt brothers' trip to New Bedford, Olaf (Big Swede) Gustavsen, had made 'advances, towards Essie, something that, in her innocence, she had not understood. However, after Jason had explained Swede's motivation to her, Essie had come to realize that he was just as shy as she was, something that seemed to draw the two closer together until they married. Lottie found her recollections interrupted as Essie inquired;

"Do you think Jemma might be coming by, Lottie? I brought her dresses with me as well, I can just as easily take them to her."

Shocked, Lottie couldn't help but demand;

"Do you mean that she asked you to help her finish her dress?"

Emitting a slight laugh, Essie shook her head as she offered Lottie a look of sympathy as she explained;

"No, not exactly, the poor thing, she said that she couldn't get a good guess on the hem when she let the waist out to accommodate the baby. She said that she was at such a loss because Aaron had tried to help her by pinning it for her, he might well be able to draw a straight line with a pen or pencil, but his capabilities when it comes to using a sewing pin leaves much to be desired."

Blushing slightly, she confided;

"Besides, I told her that she could return the favor in a few months when I'm as far along as she is."

Lottie's eyes widened in delight as she crossed the space to grab Essie's hands in delight as she gushed;

"Miss Essie, are you and Big Swede expecting?"

Nodding as she smiled shyly, she confirmed;

"Yes, we found out last week, but we don't want to make the announcement yet, at least not with Jason and Julie getting married. Seattle has waited a long time to see this day arrive and we don't want to dim their day, so after they're married we'll make the announcement."

Hearing a knock on the door, Lottie bid;

"Come in."

Offering a loving smile as Jemma entered the room, she pointed to a chair before ordering;

"Alright, miss, sit down and catch your breath."

Chuckling ruefully, Jemma demanded;

"Is it THAT obvious?"

Nodding, Lottie pointed out as she poured her a glass of water;

"Well, let's just say that I have definitely seen you with a lot more spring in your step than what you seem to have here lately."

Taking the water, Jemma took a long drink before handing the glass back to Lottie as she admitted;

"I think the baby has managed to inherit all the spring that I had, at least for the moment."

Offering her a sympathetic look, Essie asked solicitously;

"I take it that he or she is rather active?"

Finding amusement at the statement Jemma couldn't help but laugh as she observed;

"Active is not the word for this child, Miss Essie. Don't get me wrong, we were absolutely thrilled the first time we felt the baby move a few weeks ago and I'm glad, especially after everything that happened, the baby is so active, but it just seems as if, since he or she started moving they haven't stopped."

Stepping behind the dressing screen to change out of her dress, Lottie reminded her;

"Considering the fact that this baby is half Stempel, half Bolt, are you surprised that they aren't sitting still?"

Shaking her head as she rolled her eyes, Jemma couldn't help but laugh as she admitted;

"No, I don't suppose I am, somehow I have the feeling that I'm about to get paid back for all those 'stressful' moments that I put my brothers and you through as a child, aren't I?"

Laughing as she finished fastening her dress, Lottie came from behind the screen to offer Jemma her hand to help her up as she advised;

"Since you've had a chance to sit for a few minutes, Miss Essie brought your dresses, so why don't you try them on so we can make sure they're alright."

Shaking her head, as she pushed herself up from the chair, Jemma speculated;

"If I get much bigger than this I'm going to have Ben order me some tarp, add some sleeves, hem the neckline and bottom and be done with it."

Once Essie had laid the two dresses on the bed, Jemma couldn't help but state;

"Miss Essie, you have done wonders with them, but how?"

Smiling at the thought that she had pleased, not only one of her favorite former students but a friend as well, Essie explained;

"Well, when I thought about it, the way that the two were made, it was nothing to give them an empire waistline. That way, you have plenty of room for the baby and once you've had the baby, you'll still be able to wear them, plus you'll have them to wear in case you should find yourself expecting another baby later on."

Laughing slightly, Lottie ventured;

"Oh, I have no doubts that she will, Miss Essie, especially considering that it didn't take them very long to find themselves expecting this one."

Placing the dresses over her arm to step behind the screen, Jemma placed a kiss on Lottie's cheek as she pointed out;

"You realize that you're too much, don't you, Lottie?"

Once the matter of Lottie and Jemma's dresses had been settled, the ladies ventured downstairs as Lottie and Jemma were questioning each other about what might be left to do for the party that evening. Turning to Essie, Jemma couldn't help but ask;

"Miss Essie, is Julie's dress ready for next week?"

Nodding, she put her mind at ease as she confirmed;

"Oh yes, Jemma, we did her fitting a few days ago and I finished it just before I finished yours and Lottie's dresses."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned to Lottie as she offered;

"I put the cake I made in the kitchen, Lottie, it's Jason's favorite; caramel toffee."

Shaking her head, Lottie observed;

"Jemma, you need to pace yourself, you still have close to three months to go. Not to mention there is a dormitory full of brides across the street who are all more than willing to help with the wedding."

Tilting her head to the side, Jemma pointed out;

"I'm not pushing myself, I promise, Lottie. Besides that, there may be a dormitory full of brides across the street, but none of them are the matron of honor to a bride who is their husband's sister and marrying their brother."

Placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder, she offered;

"I promise, Lottie, I'm enjoying this and you and I both know that it won't be very much longer before all I'll be able to do is to sit and sew and knit, maybe I'll be able to cook for my husband, but beyond that there won't be much else I can do until this baby arrives."

Casting a pleading look, she begged;

"Let me enjoy it while I can."

Sighing in resignation, Lottie shook her head before giving in;

"You've been hardheaded and stubborn since the day you made your appearance in this world, Jemma Elysia."

Hugging her close, she admitted;

"But that's part of what makes you who you are."

Before she could say more, Julie and Candy rushed in, carrying plates and bowls of food as they greeted;

"Good morning, everyone."

Once they placed the food on the buffet table that Lottie had set up for the party, Julie eagerly asked Jemma, the worry in her voice;

"Did you get your dress finished?"

Nodding, she motioned towards Essie as she complimented;

"Thanks to Miss Essie, yes. You should see it, Julie, she did a wonderful job with it, she even made it so that I can wear it after the baby comes and even if I have another baby..."

Giggling, Candy interjected;

"Which you will."

Casting a glance towards one of her best friends, Jemma quipped;

"You all seem certain that this isn't going to be an only child."

Bracing her elbow on the bar as she rested her chin in her hand, Lottie pointed out;

"Well, were you?"

Julie couldn't help but laugh as she placed her arm around her sister in law's shoulders as she suggested;

"By the way, Candy and I wanted to talk to you and Lottie about something."

Glancing over her shoulder, she offered;

"Would you care to join us, Miss Essie?"

Her curiosity piqued, Lottie motioned to a table as she offered;

"Lemonade?"

At the four younger women's eager nods, she poured four tall glasses as Candy and Julie grabbed the glasses while Jemma lowered herself in a chair as they waited for Lottie and Essie to take their seats. Once they were all settled and comfortable, Julie told Jemma and Lottie about what had taken place earlier that morning with Biddie, as well as Candy's idea on how to help take Biddie's mind off of her troubles. After they had finished, Jemma couldn't help but shake her head

as she observed sadly;

"Poor, Biddie. I guess we didn't think about how she might feel with being left out like this. I mean, she's heard nothing from Barnabas in a while and then Corky seems to be back peddling. Combine that with Aaron and I getting married, then the baby and now Jason and Julie, I guess there was no way around her NOT feeling a little morose."

Nodding, Candy offered;

"Exactly, but, if her mind were occupied I think that she wouldn't feel that way, at least not so much. Biddie is the type of girl who needs to keep her mind and her time occupied."

Turning to Jemma, she ventured;

"I was thinking that, since there are still some things left to do where the baby is concerned, that, just maybe, you might be feeling a bit 'overwhelmed' and need someone who is well organized to help make sure everything is ready for when the baby gets here."

Seeing where her line of logic was going, Jemma nodded her understanding as she concluded;

"Someone with Biddie's particular skill set, I would assume?"

As if a slash of lightning had illuminated a thought hiding in the back of her mind, Essie's blue eyes lit up with excitement as she considered;

"You know, with Jemma as far along as she is and the increase in students that I'm beginning to see, I could certainly use some help with my younger students."

Seeing the trail of Miss Essie's thoughts, Candy nodded as she ventured;

"Not to mention, the men promised to have the building for the library built sometime this Summer."

Sharing a knowing look with Essie, Jemma offered;

"I wouldn't be surprised if we couldn't keep Biddie busy enough to keep her mind occupied for a few months to come."

Nodding, Lottie took a sip of her drink as she speculated;

"That might well light a spark under Corky too, you know. She'll be so busy that she won't be available when HE wants and it might well find him rethinking his back peddling."

Their plan firmly in mind, the group agreed as they finished preparing for the party to take place that night before Julie and Candy offered;

"Would you like some company on your walk home?"

Carefully, she folded the dresses that Essie had brought her as she jumped at the offer;

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Taking their time as they left Lottie's, Jemma smiled as she asked Julie;

"Are you nervous, Julie?"

Before she could answer, Candy, advised quietly;

"Jemma, trouble approaching."

Glancing up, Jemma let out a sigh or thinly veiled irritation as Helen Dalton and Maude Burns, or the Seattle Ladies' Betterment League, as they preferred to be known, seemed to be making a beeline straight towards them. Under her breath, Jemma couldn't help but mumble;

"I wonder what THEY want."

Julie couldn't help but notice the way her sister in law seemed to stiffen the closer the two women came towards them; that was aside from the look of neutrality that she had come to recognize as Jemma's way of remaining polite when she really had no inclination to do so. So when the women greeted;

"Mrs. Stempel."

Julie, as well as Candy, were both having similar issues with hiding their amusement as Jemma sighed in exasperation as she addressed;

"Maude considering the fact that you have known me since I was barely able to walk and Helen, if memory serves, you knew my mother before I was even born, as I recall you happen to be very busy the night that particular event happened, don't the two of you think that you can call me by my given name? Not to mention don't you think it's rather improper NOT to do so, especially since you call my husband by his given name, most well-bred people would frown upon that you know."

Despite the amusement that Julie felt at her sister in law's well-aimed barb, her amusement soon turned to frustration and indignation as Helen glanced pointedly at Jemma's swollen stomach to smirk;

"Your condition certainly is obvious, my dear. If I didn't know any better I would swear that you're ready to give birth any day now."

Narrowing her gaze, Jemma stated in a dangerously calm tone;

"Hardly, Helen, I happen to only be about six months along; according to Dr. Wright, this baby will be making his or her appearance anywhere between the end of July into August, I'm sorry since I know how disappointed you must be by that fact."

Shocked by her directness, Helen demanded;

"Now why on earth should we be disappointed by the fact that YOUR child isn't supposed to be born until later this summer?"

Both Candy and Julie looked at each other in concern, having noticed how the elder woman stressed the word your in regards to the child Jemma was carrying as if the child was Jemma's alone and Aaron could claim no contribution to the child's existence. Julie couldn't help but notice the green sparks of fire that had ignited in her sister in law's emerald-colored eyes, nor could she miss how the neutral look on Jemma's face had changed to one that conveyed frustrated anger. Candy, also seeing the warning signs and knowing Jemma's temper, especially when it came to the idea of slighting those she cared for and loved, couldn't fathom just how much worse that display was about to get considering that it was now Jemma's unborn child being slighted. Glaring at the two women, Jemma stated in a matter of fact tone;

"Because, Helen, you have been counting the days since the day that Aaron and I married to see if OUR baby will be born before we've been married nine months."

Always the spokesperson for the duo, Helen became incensed as she smirked;

"I think that your condition has made you just a bit paranoid, my dear. And as far as counting the days until that child is born, why should I want to waste my time doing that? If your husband is willing to accept that this baby is his, then who am I to disagree?"

There was no mistaking the clear insult that Helen was issuing in regards to Jemma's virtue before her marriage and her faithfulness afterward. All three women's anger was heightened by the insult, so much so that they found themselves speechless, taking their silence as a sign of her victory, Helen gloated in triumph. Her look of victory soon turned to panic as the group found themselves stunned as they heard a deep masculine voice respond to the taunt;

"As it so happens, Helen, her husband accepts that the baby she's carrying belongs to him because it's the truth. I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that the child is mine."

Never having learned the lesson of discretion being the better part of valor and seeking to back her mentor, Maude spoke up;

"And just exactly how can you be so certain of that fact, Aaron Stempel?"

Having walked up upon the scene they were now witnessing, Aaron and Jason had stood quietly, listening to the exchange between Helen and Jemma. Although he knew his wife was more than capable of defending herself from the likes of Helen Dalton and Maude Burns, he also knew that she shouldn't have to. The fact of the matter was that he had kept himself in check as long as he was able to, especially given, what he considered to be, the insult issued against his wife's virtue and character. Trying to rein in his temper as he approached the group, Aaron found himself strained to the limits as he issued;

"You really don't want me to answer that, Maude."

Crossing her arms over her chest in a stubborn manner, Helen challenged;

"Would that be because you CAN'T be certain, Aaron?"

Noticing the fact that she was so upset she was shaking slightly in an attempt to keep her anger under control, Aaron placed his arm around Jemma's shoulders before glancing towards his brother in law in silent question. Jason, seeing Julie and Candy's concern for his sister, had come closer to hold Julie's hand in his to offer her some measure of comfort as he allowed Aaron to deal with the situation at hand. Seeing the unspoken question on Aaron's face, Jason simply shrugged in response as he waved his free hand towards the elder women. Any capability that Aaron had left of resisting the urge to put the two harpies in their place disappeared at the sight of their smirk; glancing down at his wife, he shook his head as he offered;

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I HAVE to do this."

Turning a heated glare on the two women, he declared;

"Actually, Helen, I can be VERY sure of that fact, I suggest that you take my word for it."

Not comprehending what he was trying to tell her, Helen pushed the issue;

"And just why should I do that, Aaron?"

Having had her fill of the two busybodies, Jemma blurted;

"Because, since you two are so insistent on knowing something that is, clearly, none of your business I'LL tell you. It just so happens that my husband is the first and ONLY man that I've ever known, at least in the sense that resulted in my condition."

Ignoring the duo's shocked gasps of embarrassment, Jemma stepped up to the two as she glared heatedly from one to the other before issuing;

"Now if you two banshees will excuse me, I need to get home so that I can prepare for my brother's wedding rehearsal and party afterward."

Walking between the two as they stared in shock after the young woman, they found themselves even further mortified as she stopped to turn and suggest;

"Oh, and Helen, Maude."

Seeing the questioning looks on their faces, she ventured;

"Would the two of you, PLEASE, for the love of heaven above, get lives of your own and stop trying to intrude into the lives of others."

Narrowing her gaze to glare at the two as she put her hand over her swollen stomach protectively, she vowed;

"So help me, I am telling the two of you now; once this child is born and starts growing, so help me, if I EVER hear of either of you saying or hinting around about what your evil tongues just said and this child gets hurt by it, you two won't have to wonder anymore

as to whether or not I'm as wild as you have always gossiped I was. I promise you, you will find out firsthand just how wild I can be when I tear the two of you apart and toss whatever might be left into the river for the fish to enjoy."

Aaron and Jason exchanged concerned looks as Julie and Candy could only stare with their mouths wide opened as Helen exclaimed;

"WELL! I NEVER!"

Rolling her eyes, Jemma nodded;

"I'm sure and believe me, Helen, it more than shows."

With that she turned and continued on her earlier path as the two women turned to Aaron expectantly as he shook his head before reminding them;

"I told you, Helen, you should have taken my word for it, you two brought that on yourselves"

The expression on his face mirroring his wife's sentiment, he confirmed;

"But in case you didn't take her seriously, let me assure you of something; if you don't heed her warning, she won't be the only one willing to toss you two in a river. The only difference is that I had better not hear of any more of your vicious gossip directed at my wife or our child because I promise you, I will be more than willing to make whatever she does look like a Sunday picnic compared to what I'll do to the two of you."

With that Aaron hurried to catch up to her as Jason, pulling Julie's hand through his arm before turning to offer Candy his other arm, walked past them as Jason nodded and simply offered;

"Ladies."

Candy glanced over her shoulder and, noticing the identical looks of frustration and embarrassment that both women wore, leaned slightly closer to Jason as she advised;

"Jason, I don't think that those two are going to let this go, do you?"

Frustrated for the distress that she felt the two harridans had caused her sister in law, Julie demanded;

"What on earth is wrong with those two women? And what in heaven's name do they have against Jemma?"

Shaking his head, Jason offered;

"Darling, if you could answer that question then we would all know. The only thing that I can think of is that it's a cross between the fact that Helen, especially, seems to have always resented Jemma's independent streak, but I also think that it's because she reminds Helen of Mother and, for whatever reason, Helen never seemed to care for our mother."

Stunned by Jason's explanation, she could only stare in disbelief as she observed;

"But that's not fair, Jemma had no say about being born to your parents, and that's certainly nothing to hold against her."

Shrugging, Jason offered;

"You know that, sweetheart, and I know that, and anyone with any sense knows that. However, try explaining that to those two, especially Helen."

Nodding towards Candy, Jason ventured;

"And Candy was right, Helen and Maude are probably not going to let this go."

Offering his fiancee a smile, Jason suggested;

"But given that the situation has been handled, I suggest we put those two harpies out of our minds and concentrate on what we should be focusing on; our rehearsal and the party tonight and then our wedding next week."

Nodding in agreement, Candy ventured;

"Jason's right, Julie. Those two are always trying to cause trouble in Seattle and, for some reason, their favorite target seems to be the Bolts, Jemma in particular."

The thought suddenly occurring to him, Jason pointed out;

"I'm afraid that what Candy says is true, sweetheart, and I think it's only fair to tell you, since you and I are getting married and you'll be a Bolt, you may well find yourself their target as well."

Tilting her head to the side, as if considering the severity of Jason's statement, Julie shook her head as she assured him;

"I've thought about that, darling, and if I cared about the opinion of those two vultures then that might be a problem. However, since I could give less than a flip about their opinion or the opinion of those who would be so easily led by two such, obvious, trouble makers, I don't particularly see a problem, do you?"

Casting a sideways glance towards his future sister in law, Jason couldn't help but nod towards Julie proudly as he ventured;

"Candy, I think that my, soon to be, wife, is going to prove more than a match for anyone who tries to come up against the Bolts, or the Stempels. What do you think?"

Candy couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her lips at the display of Julie's spirit as she nodded eagerly;

"Yes I do, Jason."

Glancing between the two women, Jason shook his head as he chuckled;

"Between you two and Pixie, heaven help anyone who tries."

Motioning in the direction that Jemma and Aaron had taken earlier, Jason suggested;

"I think we should go check on our little mother to be before we get ready to meet with Reverend Adams."

Aaron knew that his wife's temper was running high, a fact made even more evident given that he wasn't able to catch up to her as she stormed away from Helen and Maude to reach their house before he did. Any doubts he had left were soon eliminated when she slammed the door with enough force to make him wonder that it remained on its hinges. Entering the house behind her he had no doubts as to her destination as he heard their bedroom door slam shut, albeit with less force than the front door. He was about to follow her trail when he heard the knock on the door just before Jason, Julie, and Candy entered as Julie asked in a worried tone;

"Aaron, is Jemma alright?"

Turning towards the stairs, he offered;

"That's what I'm about to go find out; make yourselves at home."

Hurrying up the staircase, he quietly opened the bedroom door to what he had already suspected he would find; Jemma standing in front of the bedroom window, her arms crossed as though she were hugging herself and her small shoulders shaking as she cried tears of frustration and anger. He knew that her anger wasn't at the idea of her being the center of Helen and Maude's gossip, it was how that gossip might affect those she loved and cared about, and given that, in this case, the repercussions that it could cause their child, he had no doubts as to just how much rise their animosity was going to give to her maternal instincts. Coming up behind her, Aaron wrapped his arms around her as he tried to calm her;

"Jemma love, don't let those two get next to you like this, you know that it's not good for you or good for the baby."

Turning to face him, she nodded her agreement;

"I know that honey, I do, and if I weren't as big as the side of a barn, I'd probably smack those two harping magpies for doing it, and myself for letting it get next to me. But I don't particularly care for the fact that they stood there in front of Julie and Candy and told me to my face that, not only was this baby conceived outside of our marriage but that it's doubtful that you're the father."

Seeing that, beyond the anger in her eyes, there were traces of pain as well, Aaron took her hand in his before settling himself in the rocking chair near the window to pull her onto his lap. Seeing her about to offer an argument, he shook his head before cutting off what she was about to say as he ordered;

"And don't you dare say that you're too heavy to sit in my lap; you may feel like you are, but I can promise you, darlin that, other than it being obvious that you're expecting a baby, you're not one bit heavier than you were beforehand. Now, as to Helen and Maude, sweetheart, let them talk, we know and everyone else that matters does too, that this baby is ours, you're the mother, obviously, and I'm DEFINITELY the father. Not to mention, considering that you're only six months, at best, along and we've been married for close to eight months, she's going to look mighty foolish if she's idiotic enough to try and spread THAT particular rumor."

Placing his finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his, he offered softly;

"Not to mention, love, you and I both know that there is no way possible for this baby to belong to anyone except me. So now, do you want to tell me the real reason that you're as upset as you are? I know you don't want the risk of our child hearing anything even remotely like what those two were saying to be a possibility, but that won't be an issue for a few years yet, so it's not really something that we have to worry about, at least for the moment."

Tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, Jemma swallowed the lump that had worked its way into her throat back down as she wiped the tears from her cheeks before shaking her head;

"I think that I just let them get to me, honey, that's all. That and I just don't like the idea of their insinuations, especially not considering the long-reaching effects that they can have on our child. Even though we know it's a lie and can be proven as such, that wouldn't prevent the hurt or the damage that a small child can feel at hearing such things. Even when they learn the truth, the memory of that pain can still be felt, and even more so at the idea that someone knew the truth and STILL wanted to lash out and cause an innocent child pain like that."

Even though he understood her concern, Aaron couldn't help but feel that there was more to the intensity of her mood than just the aggravation she felt at Helen and Maude's gossip mongering. Placing his hand against her cheek, he searched her eyes carefully before demanding quietly;

"Jemma, are you sure that is all that there is to this?"

Shocked by his question, she couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief before retorting;

"Don't you think that's more than enough?"

Nodding, Aaron clarified;

"Yes but, by that same token, you're a lot more upset about this than what you normally would be, darlin, and there has to be a particular reason."

Seeing her growing agitation with the subject, especially as she struggled to rise from his lap, Aaron decided, before she even asked,

to let the subject drop for the moment, especially in light of Julie and Jason's wedding rehearsal and the party afterward. Helping her up from his lap as he noticed the time on the mantle clock, as he stood, Aaron suggested;

"Tell you what, why don't we just put those two and their viciousness out of our minds for the moment? It's only two o'clock now, so why don't you rest for a couple of hours before it's time for us to get ready for the rehearsal and party; alright?"

Deciding that she didn't want to think anymore about Helen Dalton or Maude Burns, Jemma nodded before turning towards the bed. Once she had settled herself comfortably and he had pulled the quilt across the bottom over her, Aaron placed a gentle kiss on her lips before pleading;

"I know it's hard, but try not to think about those two, try to get a little bit of rest, especially considering I'm sure it's going to be a late night."

As he turned from the bed, Jemma reached out to take his hand, causing him to stop as she offered;

"Thank you."

Stunned by her offer of gratitude, he could only look at her puzzled as he questioned;

"Sweetheart, what in the world are you thanking me for?"

Seeing the look of sincerity, love, and appreciation in her eyes as she looked at him, Aaron couldn't help but feel a slight sadness as she answered;

"I'm thanking you because I never once saw in your eyes or heard in your voice, any doubts about me or our baby when it came to what they said."

Lowering himself to sit on his heels to put him on eye level with her, Aaron reached out to push her hair over her shoulder before taking her hands in his as he vowed;

"Jemma love, there are things that everybody has doubts about every day of their life; that's just human nature. But, there are some things that I NEVER doubt; I never doubt my love for you or your love for me and I never doubt our faithfulness to each other. Now, there some things that I know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, without question; the fact that marrying you was one of the smartest things that I've ever done and also one of the biggest blessings, falls into that category."

Placing his hand over her stomach, he couldn't help but shake his head and smile as he felt the movement against his palm before continuing;

"And, the fact that this is, without a doubt, my child, would be the other. Besides,"

Standing to lean over and place a kiss on her forehead, Aaron pointed out;

"I love you way too much to ever doubt you. Now, you stop worrying over those two silly gossips and get a little rest."

Seeing that she was much calmer than she had been earlier, he couldn't help but feel grateful that he had suggested she rest as he noticed the yawn she tried to hide behind her hand before closing her eyes. Pulling the drapes closed over the windows to block out the majority of the light, Aaron quietly left the bedroom to join his sister, Jason, and Candy downstairs.

Deciding to take Aaron up on his invitation to make their selves at home, the trio had made their way into the kitchen as Candy found a pitcher of lemonade chilling in the small cooler kept in the cellar. Pouring the glasses, she couldn't help but express her frustration as she turned to Jason to demand;

"Jason, what is it about Helen and Maude? I mean look at what they tried to do to Jeremy over that whole Toy Kwan business last year and then the night of Jemma and Aaron's engagement party, what they tried to do to poor Jemma."

Her curiosity aroused, Julie turned to her fiancee to demand;

"Jason, what happened at that party? I don't think I've ever heard, at least not from Aaron or Jemma."

Staring down into his glass, as if studying its contents, Jason sighed in resignation; he had decided, to take a page from his sister and brother in law's book when it came to marriage and to be completely honest with Julie, regardless as to the subject matter. Meeting her questioning look with a steady one of his own, he began relating the events that had taken place almost a year before;

"You know what happened with the Harmons, don't you?"

At her silent nod of affirmation, Jason continued explaining the events that had taken place;

"Aaron wanted to surprise Pixie, so we had another party, partly to celebrate the fact that Candy, Mollie, and Christopher had decided to remain in Seattle and partly because Aaron wanted to formally propose to Jemma and because Joshua, Jeremy, and I wanted to make it up to her for what she had been through by giving her our blessings just as publicly as I had voiced my objections. Anyway, just as she and Candy arrived, Maude and Helen set upon her, I know what they told Aaron, me, Joshua, and Jeremy, but not what she told Jemma."

Motioning towards Candy, he ventured;

"Candy, would you like to tell her that part?"

Shaking her head in disgusted frustration at the two matrons for just how vicious they had been to her best friend, Candy began;

"The second that we walked in the door, those two...women, made sure that they met Jemma before anyone else could have a chance. I won't repeat what they said because it was so horrible and, you know Jemma isn't one to pay attention to gossip but, the things that they said about her were just so horrible and cruel. They made her sound as if she was nothing but a Jezebel, Helen Dalton even told her that she was nothing more than a she-demon or some type of witch, just like her mother."

Shocked, Jason turned to focus on Candy, his eyes growing very serious as he demanded;

"Candy, are you sure about that? I mean that she used those EXACT words in reference to our mother?"

Her eyes wide, Candy nodded as she confirmed;

"Yes, Jason, I'm sure. When Jemma ran to keep from letting them see her cry, it was because of what they said in regards to your mother."

Shaking his head in sadness, Jason observed;

"Poor Pixie, no wonder she was so upset."

Seeing the looks of curiosity, Jason explained;

"I know that it may sound somewhat strange, especially given that she doesn't remember anything about our mother and very little about our father, but even when she was a little girl, Jemma has always been very sensitive when it comes to our mother and father, I suppose because all she has are the stories that we have told her of our parents."

Jason couldn't help but notice the look of sympathy as well as the sparks of anger in Julie's blue eyes at the audacity that the two women possessed to have attacked her sister in law in such a way. Although he detested what his sister had and was experiencing, he was grateful to know that the woman sitting next to him, who would be sharing his life, cared for his sister as much as she did. One thing that Jason had hoped and prayed for when he considered the idea of either he or his siblings marrying was that their spouses would accept and care for the siblings as if they were their own, and not simply their spouse's brothers or sister. He was thankful that, so far, that had proven the case with Candy and Julie; even Aaron had proven, before he and Jemma had married, that he was willing to stick his neck out to do whatever was necessary when the situation called for it where the Bolt brothers were concerned, and there were absolutely no doubts that he was more than willing to place his life on the line when it came Jemma.

Pushing down the anger that she felt at the two women for their attack on her sister in law, Julie speculated;

"So I'm guessing that knowing my brother, Aaron didn't let their act of 'concern' pass?"

They had been so engrossed in their conversation that none of them heard the kitchen door open, something that found them shocked as they heard the answer to Julie's inquiry;

"No, he didn't."

Motioning towards the pitcher on the table, Aaron asked;

"Candy, could I have a glass of that too please?"

Motioning for her to remain seated, Julie offered;

"I'll get it, Candy."

The concern that he held for his sister obvious in the tone of his voice, Jason asked;

"Aaron, is Pixie alright?"

Complying with her brother's request, Julie placed a glass in front of him and began pouring lemonade into it as he answered Jason's inquiry;

"Other than being upset, she's fine, Jason. But with everything that's happening today and with how upset she was earlier, thanks to our benevolent ladies' league, I convinced her to rest for a little while before time to get ready for the rehearsal and the party."

Shaking his head he admitted;

"I don't like seeing her so upset and especially not like she was thanks to those two harpies from Hell."

Her curiosity heightened after their earlier conversation regarding her brother's actions, Julie demanded;

"Alright, so tell me, what did you do the night of that party?"

Taking a long sip, he offered a slight shrug before describing the events to his sister;

"I didn't appreciate what they were trying to do to my wife's reputation, especially when there were no grounds for it., so I proposed to her in front of everyone."

Staring at him in disbelief of just how much he understated what he had done, Candy admonished;

"Aaron Stempel, you did much more than just 'propose' to Jemma in front of everyone, and you know it."

Pinning him with her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest in an all too familiar way that he recognized, Aaron glanced to Jason as he suggested;

"You may well want to pay attention to this, Jason. If nothing else you'll be able to recognize the warning signs of when she's about to dig her heels in."

Facing his sister, he conceded;

"Alright, Julie, fine. I didn't appreciate how they were trying to shred my wife's reputation to pieces. Not to mention, even though she's emotional at the moment, thanks to her condition, Jemma has never been one to cry easily, so the fact that I found her crying in the dark

in Lottie's back room that night, I knew that, whatever they said to her, was bad enough to reduce her to tears. And considering that the man or men that they were accusing her of carrying on with was me, not to mention that, even though we were unchaperoned, we never did anything more than hug, kiss and talk, I wasn't about to let them get out of there without looking as foolish as they REALLY were."

Even though Julie knew that her brother wasn't one to shirk doing what needed to be done when the situation called for it, she also knew that he wasn't really one to put his emotions out for public display either, something that found her even more intrigued with his story as she encouraged;

"So what did you do?"

Reaching into the jar that she kept on the table, Aaron pulled out one of his wife's sugar cookies as he took a bite before taking another sip from his glass before continuing;

"I decided that, rather than having all of Seattle talking about Jemma's mysterious suitor, I would solve the mystery for them and turn the talk to how romantic it was that, despite how it appeared that the Bolt brothers and I got along, Jemma and I had fallen in love and I had courted her secretly until I could win her brothers' approval and blessings to marry her. I had already made my mind up to propose to her publicly, I just made it a bit more dramatic for effect, of course, I couldn't have pulled it off without Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy's help."

Turning to Jason, Aaron queried;

"Jason, I know that Maude and Helen have always been busybodies and that they have always had a tendency to be particularly vicious towards Jemma when the chance presented itself, and normally she tends to get a little irritated and brushes it off, but that doesn't seem to be the case this time. I know she didn't care for their insinuations, neither did I, but even when I pointed out that, even if they try to spread such lies, they'll be proven false when the baby's born, she still didn't calm down very much. The thing is that her worry isn't about anyone believing it, her concern is that, when the baby gets older, if he or she were to hear such things they would be hurt by them."

Spreading his hands in a pleading manner, Aaron beseeched;

"Do you have any idea, aside from the obvious, why this is striking such a nerve with her. Believe me, the last thing that I would ever want is for anything those two malingers say to reach my child's ears and to upset them, but her concern is almost at a panic level to prevent something like that and there has to be some kind of reason. Do you have any ideas?"

Shaking his head, Jason admitted;

"No, Aaron, I don't. But, as you pointed out, those two, especially Helen, have always been vicious where Pixie is concerned, and I have no idea why. To be honest, that seemed to be the case since she was born, she had an intense dislike for our mother as well, although I've never understood the reason behind it."

His face becoming a mask of determination, Aaron vowed;

"Well, I don't care what reasons they think they may have to justify their behavior, Jemma doesn't deserve to be a target for their hatefulness. I don't like seeing her upset, regardless, but I refuse to allow anyone to upset her needlessly in her condition."

Nodding, Jason offered;

"I quite agree, Aaron."

Noticing the time, Jason suggested;

"Ladies, would you like me to escort you back to the dormitory? I think that, after the earlier excitement, we should leave Pixie and Aaron in peace for a little while."

Rising from his chair, Jason pulled Julie's chair out for her to stand as Aaron stood to do the same for Candy. Nodding towards the two, Aaron offered;

"By the way, thank you two for being there with her today, you know she thinks the world of you two."

Shaking her head in frustration, Candy ventured;

"That's not a problem, but I just wish we could have prevented her from getting so upset."

Putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, Julie speculated;

"I think that, if anything, our presence might have toned down what they said to Jemma. Can you imagine, if they said what they did in front of us, what would they have said if they had caught her alone?"

Turning to hug her brother, she tried to comfort;

"Don't worry, Aaron, no one is going to believe a word those two old dragons say against Jemma. And anyone with any sense knows that they are just filled with spite and probably jealous of her."

Holding the door open for Candy and Julie, Jason allowed them to precede him through the portal before turning to his brother in law to offer quietly;

"Aaron, try to get her not to worry about this, alright? I think that the one person who might have some type of answer would be Lottie, we'll try to talk to her tonight and see if she can't shed some light on this. Call me cynical, but I have a distinct feeling that those two's viciousness is about to spread once Julie and I are married and even more so once Candy and Jeremy settle down, so I think it's best if we try and nip this before it goes any further."

Nodding his agreement, Aaron bid;

"Alright, Jason, we'll see you at the church later."

Pulling the door closed behind him, Jason hurried to catch up as he took Julie's arm as Candy noticed Jeremy approaching and hurried to greet him. Taking the opportunity presented, Julie turned to Jason to demand;

"Sweetheart, you're not going to let those two worry you, are you?"

Shaking his head, Jason promised;

"I'm not going to let them worry me at the moment; is that fair enough?"

Nodding as she leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, she agreed;

"Yes, I think that's more than fair."

Reaching the dormitory's front porch, Jason placed a sound kiss on Julie's lips before bidding;

"I'll see you promptly at four-thirty, alright, darling?"

Accepting her silent nod of agreement, Jason waited until she pushed the door shut behind her before turning in the direction of the cabin he presently shared with his brothers; Joshua and Jeremy. Making his mind up that he and Aaron would find out the source of Helen and Maude's issues with the Bolts, he hurried home to begin getting ready for the last leg of the journey towards taking the biggest and most anticipated step of his life; marriage. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Joshua Bolt sat briskly buffing the polish that he had applied to his boots as he listened to Jason explaining the incident that had taken place with their sister earlier. Frustrated, Joshua shook his head as he pointed out;

"You know the only thing that saves those two magpies from being punched in the mouth is the fact that they're women."

Finishing with the one boot he had been polishing, Josh set it in the chair next to him as he picked up the other boot to begin working on it as he met Jason's look in the mirror as his brother was shaving before dressing for his wedding rehearsal. Even in the reflection, he could see the intensity of Josh's concern for their sister as he demanded;

"But you're sure that Pixie is going to be alright?"

Waiting until he had finished dragging the straight razor from the base of his neck up to his chin, Jason offered as he rinsed the blade in his shaving water;

"Physically, yes, although Aaron convinced her to rest before the rehearsal, something she needs to be doing anyway in her condition. But, Josh, the way she reacted to what those two said, it was a lot different from before, even from when they attacked her the night that Aaron proposed; Candy told Julie and me that Helen referred to Pixie and Mother as she-demons and witches."

His eyes widening in shock and anger at the slur against their sister and mother, Josh issued;

"Well, that would certainly explain why she ran to the back room crying, Pixie's never been able to stomach anyone saying anything against Mother or Father."

Pausing in his task for a moment as he considered, Josh demanded;

"But you said that her reaction was a lot different this time, what did you mean?"

Having finished shaving, Jason wiped the traces of lather from his face before explaining his earlier statement;

"Basically, Helen, not only insinuated that Pixie is due any day now, but she also hinted that Aaron isn't the father."

Staring at his brother in disbelief, Josh found his temper rising as well as his voice as he pointed out;

"Jason, Jemma didn't even find out she was expecting until she and Aaron had been married, right at, five months or more. I mean, they got married in September, and she's not due to have the baby until closer to August, any idiot who can count would know that Pixie was married, at least, a good two months before finding herself in the family way. Not to mention, who else does she think could possibly be the father? I mean, the only man that Pixie has ever known...well, you know what I mean."

Nodding, Jason offered;

"Which was what Aaron tried to impress upon our benevolent ladies' league, however, as usual, our sister beat him to the punch."

Somewhat puzzled, Josh asked;

"What do you mean; 'she beat him to it'?"

Taking a deep breath as he launched in, Jason turned a, somewhat, amused look on his younger brother as he relayed his sister's actions;

"Aaron told Helen that there were no doubts as to the fact that he knew the baby was his and that she needed to just take his word for it. Of course, you know how Helen is, she pushed the issue so Jemma took matters into her own hands and informed her, in front of God and everybody, I might add, that what Aaron was trying to tell her and Maude was that the reason he could be so sure that he is the father of her baby is because of the fact that he is the first and ONLY man that she has ever known, at least in the sense it would take to find her in her present condition."

Seeing his brother's eyes widen in disbelief as well as thinly veiled amusement, Jason continued;

"Mind you that was just before she advised the two of them that if one word of what they had insinuated were to ever reach her child's ears, she would validate the rumors that they had spread about how wild she is and she'd let the fish enjoy what was left when she was done with them."

Leaning back in his chair, Josh could only shake his head in astonishment as he questioned;

"What did Aaron say?"

Shrugging, Jason studied his reflection in the mirror as he dealt with his tie before continuing;

"He told them that they had asked for what they got, but they would be wise to take her seriously because if he heard of any more rumors about Pixie or if their child was ever hurt because of their gossip that he would make whatever she did look like a Sunday picnic."

Whistling low, Josh could only shake his head as he ventured;

"And we know just what Pixie is capable of, so that wasn't an idle threat."

Nodding, Jason observed;

"But what worries me, and, apparently, Aaron too, is that, usually, Pixie takes those two with a grain of salt. Oh, she may get frustrated but she usually brushes it off, but she's not doing that this time. Aaron says it's more 'intense' with her as if she's determined that she won't let those two harpies cause that child any pain."

Mulling his brother's statement, Josh spread his hands in question as he asked;

"Well, is that really so surprising, Jason? I mean, we know how protective Pixie's nature is anyway, so is it REALLY a surprise that she would be even more so when it comes to her own child?"

Shaking his head, Jason clarified his statement;

"You don't understand, Josh. This determination that she seems to have about this, it's more like someone who experienced such a thing and is determined not to see someone else, especially someone they love, have to deal with it?"

Bringing his hand up to stroke his chin in contemplation, Josh sat silent for a moment before turning to his brother to speculate aloud;

"Do you think that old 'witch' might have said or done something to Pixie when she was little? I mean something that we don't know about?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason shrugged;

"I don't know, I've never heard of anything, at least nothing that she's ever mentioned; have you?"

Shaking his head, Josh affirmed;

"No, but then again, you also know that she's never been one to run and tattle either, she's always been one to handle, what she considers, her problems herself. I mean, Jason, keep in mind, she kept the fact that Aaron had proposed to her a secret for a couple of years, not too many girls out there with that type of fortitude you know."

Shaking his head, Jason ventured;

"You know, this is one of those rare times that I wish Pixie was more like other girls."

Glancing at the mantle clock and noting the time as Josh finished with his boots, Jason inquired;

"Where's Jeremy? We've got to get going, I told Julie that I'd be there by four-thirty and I don't want to be late."

Before Josh could answer, Jeremy rushed through the door, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he rushed to explain;

"I'm sorry I'm running late, but Lottie needed me to help her with a beer barrel for the party tonight and every time I tried to leave so I could get ready there just seemed to be 'one more thing to do'."

Hurrying to remove his shirt so that he could wash up, he glanced at the clock before glancing over his shoulder to demand;

"By the way, what's this I heard from Candy about Helen and Maude at Pixie again?"

Approaching his youngest brother to offer him a towel, Jason shook his head;

"It's nothing to worry about at the moment, Jeremy. Besides, Jemma handled it, her way."

Chuckling as he hurried to dry off, Jeremy nodded;

"Oh, I can believe that especially considering the description that Candy gave of Pixie's reaction."

Turning serious, he couldn't help but express his concern as he demanded;

"But she's alright, isn't she? I mean, I know Candy said that she was VERY upset at what those two harpies said."

Holding his hands up in a placating manner, Jason offered;

"Aaron said that she was fine, he got her to calm down and rest before the rehearsal."

Glancing at the clock once more, Jason advised;

"Right now, let's take it one thing at a time. I have the feeling those two won't be causing too many more problems, at least not for a while, so let's focus on the wedding and then we'll tend to them."

Motioning towards his suit, Jason advised;

"You hurry and get dressed, I'm going to go ahead and pick up Julie and we'll meet you at the church and don't be late."

Fixing his brother with a cynical look, Jeremy demanded;

"What about Pixie; are you going to stop by and fuss at her and Aaron not to be late too?"

Stopping with his hand on the doorknob, Jason turned to give his youngest brother and amused look as he offered;

"No, but if it makes you feel better, Jeremy, I promise that, when you're six months heavy with a child in your belly, I won't rush you either. There, do you feel better now?"

Following behind as Jason left the cabin, Josh turned an amused grin to his younger brother before laughing;

"He's got you there, little brother."

Seeing Jeremy's intention, Josh hurried and closed the door as he heard the distinct sound of a wet towel hitting the portal on the other side.

Jemma slid the last pin in place in her hair to ensure the curling mass would stay in place before checking her image in the dressing table mirror to make certain that she looked presentable. Satisfied with her appearance, she grasped the edge of the dressing table with one hand as she placed her other hand on the seat of her chair before using the leverage to rise from her chair. Letting out a, somewhat, exasperated sigh, Jemma shook her head as she ventured aloud;

"That's going to get harder and harder to do before too much longer."

A small, tender, and loving smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she patted her swollen stomach before vowing quietly;

"But you are more than worth whatever amount of discomfort Mama has to go through to bring you into this world, Little One."

Making her way to the dresser, she began searching through her jewelry box to find the pair of emerald earrings that Aaron had given her for Christmas. She had tried to argue that, especially considering they matched her engagement ring exactly, it was much too extravagant of a gift; an argument that her husband wasn't willing to entertain as he stated adamantly;

"I happen to disagree, love. Besides considering how beautiful your engagement ring looks on your hand, I couldn't help but think just what you could do for these earrings."

Jemma found her thoughts brought back to the present as Aaron hurried into their bedroom as she was securing the last earring to hold out his hand with his tie laying in his palm before offering her a pleading look;

"Sweetheart, please? I can't seem to get it even."

Nodding, she took the thin piece of cloth and draped it under his collar before she began straightening and adjusting his collar and tie as she observed, an innocent look gracing her features;

"You know, love, I can't help but find myself a little puzzled."

Keeping his head lifted as she continued adjusting his tie, Aaron's eyes lowered slightly as he demanded;

"Puzzled about what?"

Maintaining her look of innocence, she pointed out;

"Well, as I recall, I can't ever seem to remember you having any problems before we were married with making sure that your tie was even. But is seems that, since we've been married, you tend to need my help in making sure that it's done properly."

Smoothing his collar down, Jemma nodded in satisfaction as she stated;

"There."

Lifting her eyes to meet his she offered a loving smile as she advised;

"Your tie is nice and straight, honey. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Nodding, he responded;

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is."

Placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin to lift her head slightly, he placed a sound kiss on her lips before offering;

"Thank you, it's been at least an hour since the last time I did that."

Shaking his head, as he reached into his dresser drawer for his watch, he explained;

"I'd hate to let too much time lapse you know, you might just forget me."

Giving a slight start as she felt the baby kick, she glanced down pointedly at her swollen stomach before lifting her eyes to meet her husband's, a mask of sarcasm in place as she shook her head before quipping;

"I hardly think that I'd ever be able to forget you, my darling husband."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at her statement as he kissed her forehead before advising;

"We better hurry up, if I know my sister and your brother they'll be at the church and chomping at the bit until the rest of us arrive."

Reaching into the drawer, Jemma pulled out the small lace veil that she wore for church. Fastening the piece in place she couldn't help but venture;

"I understand the reasons why we women wear these, but I can't lie and say I won't be glad when someone realizes that, just because I don't have a piece of cloth covering my hair, I have any less love or respect for my faith and belief in God and Christ."

Shaking his head at her statement, Aaron took her hand as he offered;

"Maybe someday, sweetheart, but in the meantime, we better get going."

Candy finished fastening the last hook on the back of Julie's dress as she offered;

"There, you're all set."

Scrutinizing her appearance in the full-length mirror, Julie nodded in satisfaction before turning to embrace her future sister in law as she expressed her gratitude;

"Thank you, Candy. I can't tell you just how much I appreciate everything that you, Jemma, Lottie, and all of the other girls have done to help with this wedding."

Hearing the last of her statement, Biddie approached the duo, her trusty clipboard in hand as she advised;

"Oh, Julie, why it was nothing, we're more than happy to help. I mean, considering the fact that no one ever thought any of us would live to see Jason Bolt walk down the aisle, why the least that we could all do was pitch in and help make your wedding just as special as possible."

Casting her friend a look of wry amusement, Candy couldn't help but remind her;

"Biddie, you said the same thing about Aaron Stempel too, remember?"

Casting a look of embarrassment at her friend, Biddie lightly admonished;

"Well, you have to admit, Candy that Aaron was just always so serious and he never REALLY showed any interest in any of the girls. Of course, now we know why since he and Jemma were secretly courting and waiting until they could get married."

Shaking her head Biddie defended;

"But you have to admit, that Jason just never seemed like he would EVER get married."

Glancing down at her clipboard, she smiled happily at Julie as she ventured;

"By the way, Julie, I'm so glad that you asked me to help with organizing your wedding. I promise that you'll be ever so glad that you did, you won't have a thing to worry about, I promise."

Nodding as she offered a slight embrace to the younger woman, Julie ventured;

"I'm sure I won't, Biddie, I'm just grateful that you agreed to help me out, I was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Jemma does so much as it is, but with the baby..."

Leaving the remainder of her statement unfinished for dramatic effect, Julie wasn't surprised when Biddie pointed out;

"Oh, my heaven's yes, the poor thing. I mean between her condition, her house, working at the mill when she's needed and the wedding, she is just running herself ragged."

Candy could see the wheels turning in Biddie's mind, she kept her fingers crossed that it was in the direction that she was hoping for and soon found her hopes rewarded as she noticed the familiar look in her friend's eyes before she inquired;

"Candy, Julie, do you think that Jemma would be insulted if I offered to help her get organized and make certain that everything is in order and ready for when the baby's born?"

Their eyes sliding towards each other as they realized their plan was falling into place for their friend, Julie and Candy communicated silently as Candy ventured;

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Biddie. This is Jemma's first baby so she may not be completely sure of just what she can expect, I think that she would be thrilled with the idea of your help."

Noticing a look of concern cross her face, Julie placed her arm around Biddie's shoulders as she offered;

"And don't you worry one whit about Aaron. Believe me, when he sees just how helpful you are to Jemma and how much easier things will be for her, I'm sure that he'll be every bit as grateful for your help as she will."

Seeing the happiness light her eyes as she grabbed her bag from the bed and her hat, she ventured brightly;

"Well, I'm going to go ahead to the church, don't be late."

Watching as she hurried downstairs after pinning her hat in place, Julie and Candy looked at each other as Candy nodded;

"I told you."

Both laughed in unison but didn't have a chance to say more as they heard Biddie call from below;

"Julie, Candy, Jason, and Jeremy are here."

Quickly both girls grabbed their bags and veils as they hurried downstairs.

Noticing Biddie with her, ever trusty, clip-board, as she rushed past him after letting Julie and Candy know that he and his brother were waiting for them, Jason furrowed his brow in puzzlement as Jeremy asked quietly;

"Jason, why was Biddie carrying that clip-board and why,"

Glancing out the window, he noticed her direction as he continued;

"is she heading for the church."

Before he could answer, both, his and Jeremy's fiancees appeared. Seeing the strange look on his face as he glanced in the direction of the church and assuming the reason, Julie glided up to him to place a warm kiss on his mouth as she greeted;

"Hello, my love, are you ready?"

Raising one eyebrow in question as he placed his hands on her upper arms in affection, Jason invited;

"Hello, darling, is there something that you might like to share with me? For example; would you care to explain why we just saw Biddie Cloom heading to the church with her ever-trusty clip-board?"

Glancing to Candy for support, Julie couldn't help but look at her fiancee pleadingly as she explained;

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about it first, but, well, Biddie just seemed so depressed this morning about everything. I mean, Corky seems to be keeping his distance from her, unless it's on his terms. She hasn't heard anything from Barnabas in quite some time and she just seemed upset when we were discussing the wedding; add to that, everything happening so quickly with Aaron and Jemma getting married, expecting a baby and now we're going to be married, well, Candy and I just thought that she needed something to occupy her time and her mind."

Nodding as he noticed the look of hopefulness in her eyes, Jason surmised;

"So you two thought that letting her oversee our wedding would be the best medicine for what ails her?"

Biting at her bottom lip, Candy ventured;

"Well, not just your wedding, Jason. Miss Essie is going to be asking her to help with the younger children as well as when the library is finally built and in the meantime, Jemma is going to let her help make sure that everything is organized for when the baby arrives."

Glancing to his younger brother, Jason shook his head;

"Now how on earth could I possibly say no to such a kind act, especially when it's requested in such a loving way."

Noticing Aaron and Jemma's approach, Jason suggested;

"Ladies, Jeremy, I think that we should head over to the church now, don't you?"

Taking Candy's hand to pull it through his arm, Jeremy offered;

"Shall we, Miss Pruitt?"

Nodding as she offered him a loving smile, Candy nodded;

"Let's Mister Bolt."

Watching as the couple hurried out the doorway, Jason shook his head in amusement at their play before turning to Julie;

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Nodding, Julie couldn't help but offer a slight giggle as she ventured;

"I've been ready for quite some time, darling."

Josh couldn't help but smile as he noticed his sister's approach as he waited on the steps of the church for the rest of his family. Shaking his head at the picture that she made, Josh offered;

"Pixie, if you glowed anymore than what you do right now, we could use you to light up the night sky."

Shaking her head at her brother's statement, Jemma offered wryly;

"Josh, I think you're just a bit biased."

Chuckling slightly, Aaron motioned towards Jemma as he advised his brother in law;

"I keep telling her how beautiful she looks, Josh but she won't take my word for it."

Rising from his seat on the steps, Josh came to stand next to his sister before offering her his arm as he suggested;

"How about if you let me help the prettiest mother to be in all of Seattle up the steps?"

Glancing over her head to his brother in law, Josh asked;

"You don't mind sharing that privilege in this case, do you, Aaron?"

Shaking his head, Aaron offered;

"No, Josh, not since it's you, but outside of Jeremy or Jason, you're the only other one who could get away with asking for such a favor."

Laughing at her husband and brother, Jemma suggested;

"Alright you two, I'm feeling more than flattered enough to satisfy my vanity, so why don't we head inside?"

Just as they reached the top step, Jason and Jeremy called out in greeting as Jeremy rushed up the steps to greet his sister with a kiss on her cheek as he demanded;

"How are you feeling, Pixie?"

Placing her hand on her brother's arm, she nodded;

"I'm fine, Jeremy, I promise, everything is just fine."

Opening the door as he reached the top step, Jason made a sweeping gesture with his hand as he invited;

"Ladies, after you."

Jemma stood back and couldn't help but notice the expectant looks on Candy and Julie's faces as she huffed before shaking her head as she reminded;

"You all know that I won't be in this condition forever and you are all spoiling me."

Taking her hand to pull her arm through his, Jason couldn't help but smile affectionately as he patted her hand before offering;

"I don't think a little spoiling, especially when we're doing it out of love, could be all that bad for you."

Stepping into the cool church, he held her arm for her as she lowered herself to sit on one of the benches as everyone else filed in. Glancing about, Jason was about to go in search of Reverend Adams when the door to his quarters opened as he and Biddie entered the church before Biddie exclaimed;

"Well, we were beginning to wonder where you all were."

Jason couldn't help but find himself amused as Biddie noticed Jemma and made a bee line towards her as she gushed excitedly;

"Oh, Jemma, I was going to wait until later but I just couldn't, I hope that you don't mind but I'm just so excited. I was thinking that with the baby and everything, that I would help you get everything organized for when the baby comes. I can even help you out if you need it at home."

Shocked by Biddie's declaration, Aaron's eyes widened as he muttered;

"Ye gods."

Seeing her intentions, Candy distracted Biddie for a moment as she pointed to the corner by the alter as Julie lifted her foot to swing it at her brother's shin, causing him to grunt in pain just as Biddie demanded;

"What was that, Aaron?"

Before she could turn around, Jemma grabbed her husband's hand to place over her stomach as she supplied;

"He was just referring to how amazed he is by how active the baby is, Biddie."

Glancing up with a look that was a combination of pleading as well as adamant, Jemma offered;

"I think that would be wonderful, Biddie, and it's also very generous of you. Isn't it, honey?"

Noting the intensity in the look he was receiving from his wife, Aaron simply nodded;

"Yes, that's a very generous thing for you to do, Biddie. Thank you."

Candy and Julie quickly joined Biddie to allay any suspicions that she might have had as Jason moved a bit closer to his brother in law to offer in a quiet tone, full of amusement;

"Aaron, if I can deal with her 'organizing' mine and Julie's wedding, then surely you can handle her 'help' as well."

Offering his brother in law a look of shocked disbelief and making certain that he wouldn't be overheard by the group at the front of the church, Aaron pointed out;

"Jason, your wedding is next week, that's seven days."

Motioning to his wife, he reminded;

"Jemma and I have close to, if not, three months to go until the baby is born. That's three months of Biddie's 'organizing' to get through."

Grabbing the back of the bench in front of her, Jemma pulled herself up from her seat before glancing at her brother. Interpreting the look and its meaning, Jason bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment as he joined the group at the alter to allow his sister and Aaron a bit of privacy. Seeing the look in her eyes as she placed her hands on his chest as if straightening his vest, Aaron tried to brace himself in his resolve as he advised quietly;

"Jemma love, don't."

Despite himself, Aaron found his resolve melting as she lifted her eyes to meet his and he saw the genuine concern and pleading that filled their emerald green depths before she offered;

"Aaron, honey, please. I know that it's a lot to ask, but Julie and Candy said that she's having a hard time right now and this helps divert her mind and keep her from becoming depressed."

Although he knew that he was fighting a losing battle, Aaron made one last attempt as he pointed out;

"Sweetheart, you realize that you're going to be the one spending the lion's share of time with her; are you sure that you can handle that? I like Biddie well enough and she's a nice enough girl, but I also know that she can tend to 'overwhelm' people with her personality. I know that your heart is in the right place and I love you for that, but I also don't want you getting upset, especially if it can be prevented."

Nodding, she offered;

"I know, love, and I promise that if I find myself getting too annoyed or frustrated I'll back away, but Biddie is my friend and if I can help her I want to."

What little resolve Aaron had left in the matter melted completely away as she pleaded softly;

"Please, for me?"

Shaking his head, he admitted;

"You know something, I don't know why I even bother trying to deny you anything, especially when you look at me like that, it's impossible."

Raising on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek, she confessed;

"Well, that works both ways, love, because I can't deny you anything either."

Noticing the couple, as if she were some type of shepherd and they were a couple of strays, Biddie chastised lightly;

"Alright, you two, we have a rehearsal to get through, so let's not dawdle."

Sarcastically rolling his eyes, Aaron glanced down at his wife in amusement as he advised;

"And so it begins."

Jemma couldn't help but giggle slightly behind her hand as Aaron took her arm before they approached the rest of the group. Noticing the amused look Jeremy wore, Aaron demanded;

"Alright, Jeremy, what's that look for."

Nodding towards his sister, Jeremy observed;

"Oh nothing, I just happened to notice that you're getting almost as good as your wife at sarcasm, Aaron."

Shaking his head in an attempt to change the subject Aaron turned to the minister to suggest;

"Should we go ahead and begin Reverend Adams?"

Putting everything else aside for the moment, everyone put their concentration and focus into following the minister's instruction to familiarize themselves with what to expect during the wedding ceremony. Julie couldn't help but find herself shocked by the realization of how such a simple ceremony could have such a powerful impact, especially when you realized that two simple words exchanged between two people before a minister or person with the authority to do so, resulted in joining the lives of two people together for a lifetime. She couldn't help finding herself amazed by the fact that, when she had considered this with Blake Anderson, she had felt a sense of panic at the idea of being trapped. However, when she thought about the same thing with Jason, she couldn't help but feel giddy anticipation at the thought of spending her life with the man now by her side.

Little did Julie, or anyone else who observed his demeanor, realize, but Jason was having thoughts that ran on similar lines to his fiancee's. While there could be no doubts of just how seriously he was taking the matter of his upcoming marriage, it wasn't for the normal reasons of anxiety or fear at the prospect of giving up his bachelorhood, rather, he felt a sense of heightened anticipation at the prospect of sharing his life with Julie. The sense of hesitation and ambivalence that he had usually felt when it came to contemplating marriage before seemed to have disappeared and was now replaced with a sense of happy excitement at the very thought of spending his life with the woman beside him.

Once the rehearsal was finished, to Biddie's satisfaction, Josh couldn't help but tease;

"Well, Biddie, do you think that we all know our parts well enough for next week now?"

Jotting a few notes on her clip-board, Biddie turned to him to admonish;

"You'll thank me, Joshua Bolt when everything goes perfectly smooth next week."

Turning to Jemma for validation, demanded;

"Wasn't your wedding just perfect, Jemma?"

Holding her husband's hand as she lowered herself to sit on the first bench, Jemma nodded her agreement as she offered;

"Well, yes, Biddie, it was. But, you forget, we didn't have a practice, remember?"

Glancing up to meet her Aaron's matching gaze of adoration as they both recalled that particular day, she theorized;

"I'd like to think that

ours was perfect because it was OUR day."

Offering her oldest brother and sister in law a warm smile, she ventured;

"Just like Jason and Julie's will be for them because it's THEIR day."

Turning to Biddie, she rushed to assure her;

"But I think that everything you're doing and going to be doing will certainly help to make it much more enjoyable since they won't have to worry about anything."

Nodding, Biddie ventured;

"Oh my heaven's yes, I just hope that I'm up to the task."

Glancing at her small pendent watch, she pointed out;

"Well, now that we've had our rehearsal, I suppose we should head to Lottie's for the party."

Casting a hopeful glance at her middle brother, Jemma was glad to see that he had interpreted correctly as he presented Biddie with his arm before suggesting;

"Biddie, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to Lottie's?"

Blushing slightly, and giggling as she took his arm Biddie gushed;

"Oh that's just so very sweet of you, Joshua, thank you."

Jason couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the pair leave before looking at his sister, fiancee, and Candy in turn to demand;

"Do you girls really think that you'll be able to keep Biddie occupied and her mind off her troubles?"

Noticing the trouble his sister was having in gaining leverage as she had nothing to grab onto, given that she had taken a seat on the very first bench, Jeremy rushed over to assist her as he turned to Candy to demand;

"I know that what you're saying makes some sense, Candy but, I'm with Jason, do you think your plan will work?"

Pulling herself up with her brother and husband's help, Jemma nodded as she answered;

"You see how focused she seems to be and she looks more than happy to have something to occupy her time."

Glancing between her brothers and her husband, she lightly chastised;

"Besides, we're the ones who will be doing most of the work when it comes to keeping her occupied, none of you have to exert any additional efforts where Biddie Cloom is concerned."

As if suddenly coming to the realization, Jemma ventured;

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's time we go to Lottie's and enjoy the party."

Unable to prevent the amusement he felt at his knowledge, Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he took her arm to pull through his before speculating;

"You're hungry aren't you?"

Placing her index finger and thumb together as she held her hand up, Jemma offered;

"Maybe just a little."

Shaking his head in amusement, Jason motioned towards the door;

"By all means, let's not keep our little mother waiting." 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Julie sat on the sofa, keeping her sister-in-law company, as she studied the list in her hands. Jemma glanced in her direction as she tied off the last stitch in the baby garment that she had just completed; seeing the look of concentration on Julie's face as well as how she had her finger up to the side of her mouth, as if the words written on the paper required every shred of her attention, she couldn't help but tease slightly as she pushed herself up from her chair;

"Just out of curiosity, Julie, does that piece of paper hold the secrets to the meaning of life?"

Finding herself somewhat startled, Julie couldn't help the look of slightly chagrined amusement as she offered an apologetic smile;

"I'm sorry, Jemma, I suppose I must be poor company today."

Shaking her head, Jemma offered;

"No, you just look as if you're so deep in thought you might drown. Is it anything that I can help with?"

Motioning towards the kitchen, she suggested;

"Since your niece or nephew seems determined that I want a couple of sugar cookies and milk, why don't we have a snack and discuss it in the kitchen."

After they had helped themselves to the cookie jar and a cool glass of milk, Jemma opened the door for Julie to explain her dilemma;

"Alright, so, what has got you so lost in thought?"

Laying the piece of paper that she had been studying so intently on the table in front of her sister in law, Julie sighed in frustration as she explained;

"I know this will sound silly, but I was trying to decide what I should or shouldn't try to have shipped here from the house in San Francisco."

Shaking her head, Jemma ventured;

"I don't happen to think that's silly. I mean, you've lived in that house just about your entire life and you've built a life under that roof, not to mention, I'm certain that the idea of leaving things you're attached too isn't an easy one."

Thankful that someone understood her concerns, Julie couldn't help but ask in curiosity;

"Jemma, could I ask you something?"

Nodding as she took a bite of cookie, she took a sip of milk to wash the bite down before shrugging;

"I don't see why not, Julie, go ahead."

Tilting her head to the side, she questioned;

"Didn't you want to visit San Francisco after you and Aaron were married? You would certainly have been welcomed and that house is more than large enough that having you and Aaron stay there would have been no problem."

Seeing a bit of concern in Julie's eyes that she might have been the reason that the couple had yet to visit the city together, Jemma rushed to assure her;

"Oh, Julie, it's not because of anything to do with you, I promise."

Shaking her head as she spread her hands in a pleading manner, Jemma tried to explain;

"To be honest, Julie, we had discussed taking a trip around this time, but with the baby due, it just didn't seem practical."

Julie couldn't help but worry as she asked;

"Do you think that I'm being selfish about all of this? I mean should I just leave the house as it is and not worry about bringing anything but my personal things back?"

Shaking her head as she offered her sister in law a sympathetic look, Jemma placed her hand over Julie's as she offered;

"Julie, you have to live with your decisions, not me. But, I will tell you this; just after Aaron and I were first married, he got aggravated with me because I worried over changing anything in this house. I was worried that, as organized as he is, I would upset his life if I changed anything."

Shocked by her admission, Julie demanded;

"What happened?"

Shrugging she finished the last of her milk before offering a slight laugh;

"He told me that I was the mistress of this house and not a visitor and that he would be much happier when he saw me lay claim to that position and make this OUR home."

Nodding, Julie admitted;

"That sounds like my brother."

Jemma couldn't help but smile as she agreed;

"Doesn't it though."

Turning somewhat serious, Jemma speculated;

"The reason I told you that is because I know that Jason will be the same way with you. And unless I'm mistaken, this trip was Jason's idea, now wasn't it?"

At her nod, Jemma continued;

"Then there you have it. Julie, there is nothing wrong with you wanting to bring your things back from San Francisco, believe me, Clancy will make sure there is more than enough room on his boat...excuse me, ship. So you just do what you think best and stop worrying, and if you're concerned over where to put things, don't be. There are plenty of places to store whatever you bring back until you and Jason build a cabin if you decide to."

Pushing herself up from the table, Jemma offered her sister in law an affectionate embrace as she offered her wishes;

"You're going to be getting married in just a couple of days, so you just worry about being happy and that will make my brother happy and the rest will take care of itself, I promise."

Grasping the younger woman's hand as she stood, Julie couldn't help but ask;

"Jemma, how did you get so smart?"

Jemma couldn't help but laugh in amusement as she demanded;

"Julie, I was raised by Jason, Joshua, Jeremy, and Lottie. Not to mention, I'm married to your brother, if I'm smart it's in self-defense so I could keep up with all of them."

Lottie sat at one of the empty tables in her saloon, going over the lists with Biddie of what had been done and what was left to be done for Jason and Julie's wedding. Noticing the last item to be completed, Lottie advised;

"Biddie, I want there to be plenty of help with the wedding cake. Jemma doesn't need to be reaching in and out of that oven all day long."

Nodding, Biddie agreed;

"Oh, I've already got that covered, Lottie. Lou Ann and Peggy are going to help her while me and the other girls decorate the church and here and gather the flowers."

Shaking her head with a look of exasperation on her face, she admitted;

"Although, I tried talking to Captain Clancy about letting us decorate the cabin for them, you know sort of a bridal suite type of thing to surprise them? Well, he just refused to allow it."

Her look changing to one of perplexity, Biddie confessed;

"And I even offered him a bottle of my best elderberry wine if he would agree."

Lifting her head in a decided manner, Lottie advised;

"You just leave it to me, Biddie, I'll deal with old Fish Face."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than they heard the weathered old sea captain's blustering Irish brogue;

"Lottie, me darlin, I'll be needin me breakfast now and make it a double ifin you wouldn't be mindin too much."

Glancing towards Biddie, Lottie exclaimed;

"Speak of the devil and he appears."

Rising from her chair, Lottie made her way quickly behind the bar to take a bottle and glass from the shelf as Clancy approached the bar, a big smile on his face as he greeted;

"Good morning, lovely Lottie me love."

Nodding, a sweet smile of affection on her face, Lottie offered;

"And good morning to you too. I suppose that you'd like your 'breakfast'?"

Smacking his lips together in anticipation, Clancy nodded as he agreed;

"Aye, that I would."

Not having seen Biddie as he entered, Lottie noticed how he scrunched up his face as she bid;

"Oh, Captain, I was hoping that I could talk to you about decorating the cabin again."

Huffing in agitation, Clancy turned to shake his head adamantly as he stated gruffly;

"I told you, Miss Cloom that I'll not have a bunch of froo-froo laces and flowers on me ship in me cabin. Why, taint it enough that I be giving up me own cabin to the couple on their voyage? And here ye be expecting me to let ye and them there brides trim up me vessel."

Puzzled, Biddie pointed out;

"Well, Captain, you've certainly had flowers on your ship before. I mean when Polly and the Reverend got married, and when Rachel and Sully got married, and of course when Jemma and Aaron got married."

Pushing his cap back on his head, Clancy placed his hands on his hips as he defended;

"Now that be a might different you see. I mean those flowers were on the deck of me ship and not in me ship. You sees, in the ship, well that just be a whole other thing, so's to speak, you see."

Glancing at each other, both women marveled at the man's logic as Lottie shrugged before venturing;

"Alright then, Clancy."

Turning to place the bottle back on the shelf, Lottie declared;

"No flowers, then no booze."

His eyes widening in disbelief as his expression became crestfallen, Clancy pleaded;

"But, Lottie, me love."

Shaking her head vehemently, Lottie declared;

"Don't 'oh Lottie my love' me, you old Fish Face."

Before either could say anything more Jemma entered the saloon and, noticing the scene in front of her, approached Biddie to ask;

"I know the what, I'm just not sure as to the why. So what did Clancy do to get cut off this time?"

Shaking her head, Biddie explained;

"It's not what he did, but what he didn't do."

Shrugging, Jemma conceded;  
"Alright, so what is it that he DIDN'T do to get cut off?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Biddie pursed her lips in a frustrated expression as she explained;

"Well, me and the other brides wanted to decorate the cabin on his ship for Julie and Jason, you know, like a bridal suite? But that mean old captain, he won't let us."

Nodding her understanding, Jemma ventured;

"Ah, I see."

Handing the dish that she was carrying to Biddie, she offered;

"Let me see what I can do."

Approaching the bar, Jemma greeted happily;

"Good morning, Lottie, Clancy."

Turning to the girl he thought of like a daughter, Clancy pleaded;

"Jemma, sweet, would ye please be explaining to Lottie here that withholding booze is a cruel and unusual punishment, especially when it's me breakfast."

Placing her hand on the grizzled old captain's arm,

Jemma cajoled;

"Captain Clancy, considering just how special a couple's wedding night, especially a couple who have waited as long as Jason and Julie have, truly is, would it REALLY be too much to let a few of the girls give the old cabin a little 'touch up' to make it special and memorable for the two of them?"

Giving her statement a bit of thought, Clancy became concerned as he noticed Jemma jerk slightly as her facial expression registered a slight shock. Reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder in worry, he demanded;

"What is it, Jemma girl; ye not be having any pains or anything amiss are ye?"

Laughing slightly, she shook her head as she decided that the best way to explain what was happening was to simply show him. Taking his hand she offered;

"There's nothing wrong, here, see for yourself."

Although she could see the trepidation in his eyes, she was soon rewarded for her insistence as she placed his hand over her stomach and saw the look of hesitation replaced by a look of amazement. Glancing towards Lottie, his hand still on her stomach, Clancy couldn't help but joke;

"No mistaken that this here little one be half Bolt, half Stempel, is there? This here babe moves more than me crew towards the saloons after six months at sea."

The group found themselves shocked as they heard Aaron's unmistakable voice demand from the doorway;

"Clancy, is there any particular reason why you're standing there with your hand over my wife's stomach?"

Snatching his hand away as if he had been burned Clancy became flustered as he tried explaining;

"Well, ye sees, Aaron, I was just comin in for me breakfast, but Lottie here says that no flowers no booze and then Jemma came in and we were discussin the matter and then, well, it seems that your little one here decided to start movin..."

Trying to help ease the tension of the situation, Biddie offered;

"That's right, Aaron, apparently the baby was moving more than Captain Clancy's crew when they head to the saloons after a six-month voyage."

Noticing the look on her husband's face, Jemma glanced over her shoulder as she shook her head before pleading;

"Biddie, please, don't help."

Despite the confusion that the statements were creating, Aaron couldn't help the amusement at the looks on everyone's face as he approached the bar and pulled out a chair before helping his wife settle herself as he suggested;

"Now, let's try this again and YOU tell me."

Glancing around at the group assembled, he ventured;

"Somehow I think that's the only way it will make any sense."

Once she finished her explanation, Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he turned to Clancy;  
"So all of this is about flowers in the cabin?"

Shaking his head as he turned to Lottie, Aaron questioned;

"Lottie, what's Clancy's tab?"

Shocked, Lottie demanded;

"What are you asking about that for, Aaron?"

Shaking his head, Aaron demanded;

"Does he have a tab, Lottie?"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Lottie stated sarcastically;

"Aaron, this is Clancy that we're talking about; OF COURSE HE HAS A TAB."

Turning to the sea captain Aaron offered;

"Alright, Clancy I'll make you a deal. You let Biddie and the other girls decorate that cabin to surprise my sister and Jason and I'll pay your tab in full right now, and, as a bonus, every month until mine and Jemma's baby is born."

Amazed, Clancy demanded;

"So what ye be saying, Mr. Stempel, is that you'll pay me bar bill now and every month until that little one your wife be carryin decides that he or she is ready to come into this world?"

At Aaron's nod and the smile of glee that lit Clancy's weathered features, Lottie's eyes widened as she leaned over to look around Aaron at Jemma in concern as Jemma rolled her eyes before patting her stomach to remark sarcastically;

"Well, there goes college."

Shaking his head in amusement, Clancy declared;

"I'll not be thinkin so."

Turning to Aaron, he suggested;

"That's a grand deal ye be offerin me, but I think that I'd like to be amendin that deal a bit ifin ye don't mind."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Aaron nodded;

"Alright, Clancy what do you want?"

Motioning to Lottie, he suggested;

"I'll be thinkin that if you was to pay me tab up current and then."

Turning to smile a warm and fatherly smile at Jemma, he continued;

"Ye be buying me a drink on the day that there babe is born, we'll just call it even and that can be me present to the newlyweds, so to speak."

Shocked by his reasonableness, Aaron glanced between Lottie and his wife as both shrugged, as shocked as he was by Clancy's offer. Reaching into his jacket to pull out his wallet, Aaron handed Lottie a few bills as he ordered;

"You heard the man, Lottie."

Seeing her about to argue that he had given her more than the actual amount owed, Aaron waved his hand and shook his head. Understanding his meaning, Lottie nodded before reaching to the shelf to grab the whiskey bottle and filling Clancy's glass as she offered;

"This one is on me as a thank you, Fish Face."

Giddy with excitement, Biddie clasped her hands together as she grabbed Jemma's arm to demand;

"Does this mean that we get to decorate the cabin after all?"

Nodding as he brought the whiskey glass to his lips, Clancy declared;

"Ye put all the flowers and fluff that your little hearts desires, Miss Cloom. I'll not be offerin up another word of objection to ye."

Turning to Jemma, Biddie ventured;

"We'll have to go gather some more wildflowers so we'll have enough."

Shaking his head as he took the beer mug that Lottie offered him, Aaron corrected;

"No, Biddie, YOU and the other girls will have to go gather some more wildflowers. I'm sorry but Jemma's already baking the cake for the wedding party, I just don't think her traipsing off in the woods is a good idea."

Jemma almost laughed as Biddie pursed her lips before shaking her head in disbelief as she lifted her hands before exclaiming;

"Oh, why in the world didn't I realize that I'm just such a silly goose sometimes."

Patting her shoulder, Biddie suggested;

"Jemma, I've got Lou Ann and Peggy coming to help you with the cake tomorrow and the rest of us girls will make sure that we have more than enough flowers. Oh, and Miss Essie is going to give us some of the roses from her garden for Julie's bouquet."

Grabbing her clipboard, Biddie bid;

"Well, if we're going to get everything done properly, I better go organize the girls."

Amazed by how one girl could have so much energy and all the details she seemed to thrive on organizing, Aaron shook his head before turning to his wife to demand;

"Sweetheart, tell me something, was there THIS much planning involved when we got married?"

Staring at him in disbelief, Jemma reminded him;

"I'm sure there was, considering how beautiful our wedding was, but it was all done for us, remember?"

Reaching out to take his hand, she pointed out;

"You just have to remember, Biddie thrives on detail and organization, so let's just let her enjoy herself."

Shaking his head as he contemplated the idea of Biddie's organizational 'help' while they waited for their baby to be born, Aaron couldn't help but joke;

"Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment behind letting her help out until the baby is born, but do you think it's wrong to hope that time flies and the baby decides to be born sooner as opposed to later?"

Taking another sip of his beer, Aaron failed to notice the change in Jemma's facial expression as she ventured;

"Do you mean that you wish the baby would be born ahead of time?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, he nodded;

"As long as he or she was born perfectly healthy and with no problems and you're fine, then, why not?"

Even though he wasn't certain as to the reason why Aaron knew the moment he caught sight of the look on his wife's face and in her eyes that his attempt at a joke had been a poor one. Bracing himself, certain that he was about to catch the sharp side of Jemma's anger and tongue, he found himself wishing that had been the case when her eyes became clouded with sadness just before she turned to Lottie to advise;

"Lottie, if it's alright with you since everything seems to be settled, I'm going to go home and rest a bit before starting the cake. I don't feel very well."

Aaron began to rise from his chair as he offered;

"Wait a minute, sweetheart I'll walk you..."

Before he could finish his statement, Jemma turned and, even though she narrowed her eyes, it wasn't hard to miss the slivers of ice that turned their, usually, warm and inviting depths into twin pools of green ice as she shook her head;

"No, you obviously felt the need for a beer so far be it for me to deprive you."

Finding himself surprised by her statement, he sought to explain;

"Jemma, what I felt the need for was to see you. I went home and when you weren't there it wasn't too hard to guess where you might be, that's why I came here."

Seeing her struggling to push herself up from her chair, Aaron attempted to grasp her arm to help her when she snatched her arm away before ordering;

"NO! I can do it myself, thank you very much."

As if to prove her point, she exerted a little extra force in her effort to rise and although she was able to rise from her chair unassisted, she had also managed to knock her chair backward. Trying to take a step, she managed to almost trip herself up in the chair leg and would have fallen backward, over the chair, had Aaron's reflexes not been so quick as he reached out to grab her and pull her to him as Lottie and Clancy surrounded them before Aaron ordered;

"JEMMA ELYSIA CALM DOWN!"

Once Clancy had moved the chair and it no longer presented an obstacle, Lottie demanded;

"Sweetie, are you alright; what's the matter?"

Seeing the combination of agitation, embarrassment,

anger and hurt written on her face and in her eyes, Aaron held her face in his hands as he demanded;

"Jemma, what is the matter with you? Don't you realize what could have happened to you and the baby if you had fallen over that chair?"

Everyone found themselves shocked as she lifted her head to pin her husband with her eyes as she replied angrily;

"Yes; you would have gotten your wish and the baby would have had to have been born early."

Aaron found himself, not only shocked by her accusation but, wishing he could have taken one of Jason's punches to his gut as opposed to seeing the look in his wife's eyes and what she had just accused him of. He was certain the pain would have been considerably less and much shorter than what he now felt. They were unaware of the fact that there were witnesses to their exchange and found themselves shocked to hear Jason's booming voice as he demanded;

"What in the world is going on here?"

Despite their surprise at Jason's appearance, Jemma and Aaron's eyes remained locked on each other; Jemma's in accusation and Aaron's in a combination of concern, pain, and perplexity. Jason and Julie exchanged looks of concern as did Candy and Jeremy while Josh pondered what could have happened. Having heard most of the exchange, Jason approached the couple as he asked quietly;

"Jemma Elysia Bolt Stempel, what has gotten into you?"

Turning her glare on her brother, Jemma nodded towards her husband before retorting;

"Ask your brother in law."

Shaking her head, Jemma moved to step away from her husband and brother when Jason blocked her path;

"Not so fast, young lady."

Seeing the rising frustration on Jemma's face, Candy whispered to Jeremy and Josh;

"Having her get any more upset than what she already is will not help anything."

Despite how his own emotions were running at the moment, Aaron shook his head, as he turned to Jason to suggest;

"No, Jason, it's really my fault, I didn't think before I made a bad joke and I should have known better."

Searching his brother in law's face, Jason could see the hurt reflected in the man's eyes as he began;

"Aaron."

Standing his ground, Aaron pointed out;

"Jason, she may be your sister, but she's also my wife and she happens to be carrying my child. She wants to go home and if she thinks that's for the best then we need to respect that."

Stepping closer to her, Aaron reached out to push her hair behind her shoulder as he placed a kiss on her forehead before declaring;

"I don't want her any more upset than what she already is, I'm just sorry that I'm the one who did it."

Knowing that this was the time to respect Aaron's opinion where Jemma was concerned, Jason glanced towards the door where Josh took the hint as he approached Jemma to offer;

"Pixie, why don't I walk you home?"

Despite the heat of her earlier anger, no matter how unjustified it might or might not have been, Aaron knew that as her anger faded her embarrassment and frustration with herself would increase. He found his theory validated as she looked up at him, her eyes bright with the tears that were threatening to fall. Placing his arm around her shoulders, he pushed her towards Josh as he offered quietly;

"It's alright, sweetheart, I promise. You go on with Josh and get some rest and we'll talk about this later when I get home; alright?"

Noticing her slight nod as she tried to swallow the lump of emotion that had risen in her throat back down and realizing that she didn't trust herself to speak without bursting into tears, Aaron kissed her cheek gently as he promised;

"Jemma love, I promise you, it's going to be alright."

Motioning towards Candy, Jeremy, and Julie, Jason suggested;

"Why don't you girls go with them and see if you can help Pixie."

Once the door had closed behind them, Jason turned to Aaron to demand sharply;

"What in heaven's name could you have possibly said for her to react that way?"

Having remained quiet up to that point, Lottie's usually bright disposition gave way to a more serious and sober demeanor, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jason, Aaron, or Clancy as she shook her head before defending;

"Jason, it wasn't Aaron's fault."

Confused, Aaron questioned;

"But what else could explain it, Lottie? I swear I didn't mean to upset her."

Motioning towards the door, Lottie ordered;

"Fish Face, go put up the closed sign."

Pointing towards a table, Lottie ordered;

"Have a seat, you two, I think there's something that we need to talk about."

Turning towards each other in question, both men could only shrug slightly in puzzlement as they complied with Lottie's dictate as she brought a bottle and glasses to the table. Noting the serious feel to the air about the table, Clancy asked quietly;

"Aaron, Jason, Lottie me darlin, would you like ole Captain Clancy to be leavin you's in peace to your discussion."

Seeing the worried look on the man's weathered face, and despite his moments of frustration with him in the past, Aaron knew the man's concern for Jemma was very real. Motioning towards the empty chair, he placed a glass in the space on the table as he issued;

"No, Clancy, you're family too. Have a seat."

Noting the bottle of Lottie's 'private stock' whiskey, Jason lifted an eyebrow in concern as he demanded;

"Lottie, considering that you broke out the 'private stock' whiskey, I'm guessing that whatever it is you're about to discuss must be extremely serious."

Pouring a liberal portion into each glass, Lottie nodded as she stated solemnly;

"It is, Jason, it's very serious, although I had hoped this wouldn't be a conversation that I would never have to have."

Concerned, Aaron couldn't help but speculate;

"I'm assuming that this is about Jemma?"

Nodding, Lottie took a sip of her drink as she confirmed;

"Yes, Aaron, it is."

Taking a deep breath to brace herself, Lottie shook her head as she lamented;

"I had hoped and prayed that she didn't overhear what was said that night and I was sure that my prayers had been answered. But, considering what Candy told me about that scene the day of your wedding rehearsal and then what just happened here, I don't think that's the case anymore."

Their concern evident in the looks of worry they wore, Jason and Aaron locked eyes in question before Jason demanded;

"Lottie, what are you talking about? What is it that Pixie overheard that could account for what's been going on with her lately?"

Staring down into her glass, Lottie turned to Jason to ask;

"Jason, how much do you remember about the time before your mother learned she was going to have Jemma?"

Tilting his head to the side, Jason concentrated as he searched his memory before shrugging;

"Quite a bit actually, Lottie. I remember that just a few months before Mother found out she was expecting, Father had been away on business in San Francisco."

Offering a slight laugh, he couldn't help but shake his head at the fond memory as he turned to his brother in law to remark;

"I remembered joking with Mother after she told us the news that Joshua, Jeremy, and I should be upset with Father since he obviously brought her back an extra present, she was just going to have to wait for it to be delivered in a few months."

Puzzled, he turned to Lottie to demand;

"But I don't understand, Lottie, why are you asking?"

Placing her hands on the table, Lottie sighed in frustrated resignation at the idea of repeating something that she found so distasteful;

"Jason, how long was your father gone?"

Shrugging, he ventured;

"I think it was a month, maybe two, at best."

Suspicion clouding his blue eyes, Jason questioned;

"Why do you ask that, Lottie?"

Pouring a bit more whiskey in her glass, Lottie clarified;

"Jason, your father was gone around eight weeks, two months. I remember it so well because the date he left, I had sent off for my liquor license and marked it on the calendar, your father returned the day before I received the license and that was two months."

Confused, Aaron, his tone full of frustration, demanded;

"What has this to do with Jemma, Lottie?"

Aaron couldn't fail to notice a combination of sadness and anger that rose in the woman's eyes as she stared them each down in turn before ordering;

"I want the three of you to swear to me that what is said at this table won't leave this table, not unless it becomes absolutely necessary. I thought I had managed to put it to a grinding halt, but that was also when I thought that Jemma didn't know anything about it either?"

His concern for his wife lending strength to his determination and his voice, Aaron ordered sharply;

"For the love of God, Lottie, what is it and what has it go to do with Jemma? If there's something you know that will help me to help my wife tell me, please."

Lifting her head to look pointedly at Jason, Lottie could see by the look in their blue depths that he had already guessed what she was about to confess, at least part of it. Placing her hand over Aaron's Lottie began;

"Aaron, do you remember the first time you saw Jemma?'

Uncertain as to why she was asking, Aaron turned to Jason to confirm;

"I think it was just after I took over the sawmill. If I remember right, I was about twenty-one or so and she was about, maybe, five years old. Jason brought her with him to discuss some contracts for his lumber."

Nodding, Jason confirmed;

"Yes, that would be about right, but why are you asking, Lottie?"

Deciding to confess all, she nodded towards Aaron before asking;

"Did you know that your wife was a miracle, Aaron?"

While he certainly considered her to be such, Aaron was somewhat surprised to hear Lottie refer to Jemma that way as he turned to Jason in curiosity, especially when he noticed the look of comprehension in his brother in law's eyes as well

as recollection. Furrowing his brow in question, Aaron asked;

"Jason, not that I disagree, but why..."

Motioning towards Lottie, Jason ventured;

"Let Lottie explain it to you."

Aside from the memories and realization that he noticed in Jason's eyes, Aaron couldn't help but notice the sadness lingering there as well as Jason lifted his glass of whiskey as Lottie spoke;

"Jemma was born early, Aaron. Julietta had at least another month or two before she was due, but, for whatever reason, her water broke, so there was no doubt that the baby was on her way."

Clasping her hands in front of her on the tabletop, Lottie continued;

"Anyway, the midwife who had delivered Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy, was away helping with another delivery."

Spreading her hands wide in a pleading manner, Lottie offered in the midwife's defense;

"You see, she had delivered Julietta's first three babies and she didn't see any indications that the fourth baby could be early. So when she was called away to Clearwater to help with a delivery, she didn't think anything about going."

Turning her eyes towards Jason, she offered quietly;

"Jason, you can tell him how it started."

Leaning forward as he emptied his glass, Jason began quietly;

"As I recall, Mother had just finished putting supper on the table. She had mentioned earlier that evening that she wasn't feeling very well and when she went to get up from the table she let out a groan of pain and asked Father to come into the bedroom with her, she asked Joshua, Jeremy and I to finish clearing the table."

Shaking his head, Jason couldn't help the flood of memories that were assailing him as he recalled the night his sister had come into the world. Pouring himself more whiskey, he continued;

"I noticed how the floor where Mother had stood was wet, but before I could really understand what that meant, Father came out of the bedroom, we could see how worried he was, he told us to stay with Mother. He said that her time had come early and he had to get someone to help her because the baby was so early."

Picking up the thread of the tale, Lottie described the events;

"There weren't many people in Seattle and even fewer women. Poor Johnathan had gone to every house where a woman lived and begged for help for Julietta, but no one would come. He even tried to get Helen Dalton to help, but our benevolent betterment society leader refused; Finally, he came to me for help."

Confused, Aaron admitted;

"I don't understand, Lottie, from what I've always been told, you and Julietta Bolt were good friends."

Nodding she rushed to assure him;

"Oh we were, but you see, Johnathan and the boys were up at the camp when I had time on my hands and would go spend time with her. So he didn't exactly know that we had become such good friends and considering that he had tried everyone else, he just wasn't sure what to expect. Anyway, as soon as he told me what was going on, I closed up and hurried back to the cabin with him."

Shaking her head, Lottie offered;

"Poor Julietta, she was in absolute agony and very frightened. She told me that knew something was wrong because she hadn't experienced anything like what she was going through with her boys and she wasn't sure what to do."

His tone subdued and hushed, Aaron asked;

"What was the matter?"

Taking a sip from her glass, Lottie replied;

"As far as why she went into labor early, I have no idea, but as far as the most pressing issue, aside from how early she was, it turned out the baby was in the wrong position."

Swallowing a lump of fear that, even the memory, brought up her throat, Lottie continued;

"I couldn't tell you to this day how that woman did it, but once we realized that the baby was turned wrong, she became so calm and just addressed it as if she was solving some minor problem. She told me just exactly what to do and I managed to turn the baby and before I knew it, I was holding this tiny little girl in my hands."

Smiling as she wiped a tear from her eyes at the memory, she described;

"You should have seen her when she was born, Aaron. If you think that she's stubborn now, you should have seen her then. Despite how small she was when I swatted her little bottom she let out a wail that let you know she was not happy to be welcomed into the world in such a way."

Aaron had always known, from the moment he first saw her, that Jemma was nothing if not determined and stubborn, so to learn just how hard-won those qualities were for his wife wasn't something that shocked him in the least. Looking between Lottie and Jason, he surmised;

"That's why you're so protective of her because you delivered her."

Nodding, Lottie heaved a sigh of anger as her eyes took on a chilling look as her memories began;

"Partly, but that's not the only reason."

Leaning forward, Jason explained;

"You see, Aaron, a few months after Jemma was born, Mother became very ill, there had been a very bad influenza outbreak and, trying to help nurse those who had it, Mother got it herself. Mother died just before Pixie's first birthday. It wasn't very long afterward, just before her second birthday, that Father passed away."

Shrugging, Aaron questioned;

"Lottie, Jason, not that I mind hearing about this, because I don't, but what has that got to do with what Jemma heard as a little girl and how it relates to how she's acting now?"

Pursing her lips, Lottie began;

"Do you remember the year that you took over at the mill and the rains came?"

Nodding Aaron remained silent as she continued;

"Well, everyone was here to help with the sandbags as well as for safety, that included Helen and Maude."

Clancy had known when Lottie had ordered him to lock the doors, that the ramifications of her discussion were going to be very serious. Seeing the look in her eyes now as well as the set grimness on her face, he had no doubts as to how on target he was; bearing that in mind, he poured a bit more liquor in her glass as he offered;

"Here you go, darlin. Just take your time."

Offering the man a look of sincere thanks, Lottie nodded as she offered softly;

"Thank you, Fish Face."

Downing the contents of the glass, Lottie braced herself as she launched back into her tale;

"I don't know just what brought the topic of conversation around to Johnathan and Julietta, I think that it started when someone had noticed Jemma. She was helping bring the bags to everyone to fill with sand, bless her heart, she was even trying to tug them to the door so they could be loaded, but considering that they were bigger than what she was, she didn't get very far. Anyway, someone commented on what a pretty little girl she was and how sweet and thoughtful, the next thing I knew the topic of conversation had turned to how everyone was amazed at just how well Jason seemed to be doing with raising Jemma, Jeremy, and Joshua."

Shivering somewhat as she shook her head at the memory of what she had seen in Helen Dalton's eyes that night, she continued;

"I looked around and noticed Jemma on the stairs, she was trying to stay awake but not doing a very good job of it, so I sent her upstairs to bed. Someone commented after she went upstairs about just how much Jemma reminded them of her mother, that seemed to set Helen off. Before I knew it she was going on about how it was no surprise that the child would look so much like her mother since it was doubtful as to who the father TRULY was and all anyone had to do was be able to count to nine to know the truth of it. As if that wasn't bad enough she went on to say that Jemma was Johnathan Bolt's punishment for marrying such a witch as Julietta, instead of a God-fearing woman who would have been faithful to him. She also said that Julietta dying and leaving him with the four children, especially one who wasn't his was another part of his punishment and that Julietta's death was her punishment since she was certain that giving birth to Jemma was what helped cause her death."

Lottie prepared herself mentally for what she knew was coming by the looks the two men wore as they turned to each other. Jason, although seeming as though he was perfectly calm, couldn't hide the fury that was burning in his eyes. Although remaining silent, Aaron's feelings on the matter were more evident as his eyes seemed to darken like burning coals and his jaw tightened with a set determination before he demanded in a low and dangerous tone;

"And Jemma heard her say that?"

Shaking her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes, Lottie lamented;

"I didn't know that she did, at least I had prayed that she didn't, and over the years I thought that had been the case, but now, I'm certain that she did. After Helen's little 'declaration', I ordered her to leave, storm or no storm, I wasn't going to have her spreading that malignant poison, especially not when there might be a chance it might hurt Jemma. Outside of that, I also told her that if I were to ever hear her make such a statement about Johnathan or Julietta again that I would be more than happy to let everyone in on the secret of just how she had earned her living before coming to Seattle, not to mention the REAL reason she was so hateful towards Julietta to the point that she refused to help her in what could have been a life or death situation the night that Jemma was born."

Taking a sip of her glass as Clancy poured a bit more whiskey in it, she continued;

"I wanted to check on Jemma and make certain that she was tucked in and alright, but I didn't find her in her room. I noticed her at the end up the hallway under the window on the little sofa, she was sound asleep and it looked like she had been crying, but I didn't want to wake her so I let her sleep there. When it would storm and she was here that was her favorite spot to go when there was thunder

and lightning, considering how much of it there was that night I hoped that was the reason for her tears and when she didn't ask me anything the next morning about what Helen had said, I prayed that was the case."

Having remained quiet, Jason turned to Aaron to declare;

"Not that I think it would matter to you one way or another Aaron, but I can assure you that Pixie is a Bolt, she, Jeremy, Joshua and I have the same mother AND father."

Feeling the need for a little bracing himself, Aaron drained his own glass as he shook his head vehemently before vowing;

"It wouldn't matter to me, Jason. I married Jemma for who SHE is, not for who her parents were."

Leaning back in his chair as he stroked his chin in deep thought, Jason surmised;

"So let me see if I have all of this straight; Helen's theory behind Mother's death was that it was her punishment for Jemma and that giving birth to her was what started that punishment, not influenza. And Father's death was punishment for marrying Mother and being left with Jemma was also a part of that punishment."

At her nod of agreement, Aaron found his anger escalating even more as he stood abruptly to lean against the bar before emitting a heavy sigh of anger and frustration as he berated himself;

"Me and my stupidity, if I had just left the subject of Biddie helping her out until the baby's born and not tried to make a stupid joke out of it."

Having remained quiet, Clancy shook his head before he offered;

"Aaron, you didn't know what poison that sea hag of a witch, Helen had been spoutin."

Rising from her chair, Lottie placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder as she pointed out;

"Aaron, we had no idea, until now, that Jemma had heard that. I suspected it when Candy and Julie told me what happened, but I thought that, just maybe, it was because Helen was openly challenged the fact that you're the baby's father. You need to stop blaming yourself if anything I'm more to blame than anyone here because I should have addressed it then instead of just hoping that she didn't hear what that hateful old harpie said."

Turning towards his brother in law, Aaron demanded;

"Jason, what do we do about this? You saw what happened today, she's probably been a nervous wreck since she started showing, worrying about people thinking that we HAD to get married, but not saying anything to anyone, and it's all thanks to Helen and Maude."

Shaking his head, Aaron declared;

"I can't let this go, Jason. I'm sorry, but I just can't, not given what it's, obviously, doing to Jemma."

Glancing from one to the other, Lottie suggested;

"Could I make a suggestion?"

Remaining silent, Jason nodded his encouragement as Lottie ventured;

"Your wedding is the day after tomorrow, Jason. I'm not saying let this go permanently, but if you and Aaron do something now and it upsets anything with the wedding, although I'm sure Julie would understand, Jemma would think it was because of her and she'd never forgive herself."

Frowning in an all too familiar way that he had, Aaron huffed as he nodded;

"She's right, Jason. And I can almost promise you that, when I get home, it's going to be to find that she's been crying and upset with herself for what happened earlier, I don't want to compound this."

Leaning back in this chair as he leaned his elbow on the arm and rested his chin in his hand, Jason sat silent, deep in thought for a few moments before his brother in law demanded;

"Jason? What are you thinking?"

Clasping his hands together in front of him, Jason explained;

"I'm thinking that what we should do is go talk with Pixie and let her know that we know what happened to cause this."

Turning to Lottie, he stated;

"WE need to assure her that what she heard wasn't right and that she is MOST DEFINITELY a Bolt. Then, we address all the other dribble that Helen Dalton spewed."

Casting him a knowing look, Lottie ventured;

"Jason, you do realize that, right now, Helen's venom is aimed at Jemma. But when she isn't the only female Bolt anymore..."

Understanding the unspoken portion of Lottie's observation, Aaron couldn't help but nod as he agreed;

"She's right, Jason, I'm willing to bet the minute Reverend Adams pronounces you and Julie man and wife that she's going to become a target too, and so will Candy, not to mention if Joshua ever takes a wife. That is, of course, unless we stop Helen and Maude."

Remembering something that she had said earlier, Aaron turned to Lottie to question;

"Lottie, you said something about 'telling everyone what she used to do for a living', what did you mean?"

Deciding that it was time to let them in on her confidence, Lottie motioned to the table and advised;

"I understand that you're going to have to discuss some of this with the others, but THIS is something that you two need to keep under your hats, especially considering that I have an idea on what the best way is to stop Helen Dalton and her vicious tongue; for good."

Pouring Clancy a double portion of whiskey, she pleaded;

"Fish Face, would you be willing to do an errand for me, for a good cause?"

Lifting one bushy eyebrow in suspicion, Clancy asked;

"Would it be somethin that would be helpin to shut those two magpies up for good, Lottie darlin?"

At her nod of affirmation, he quickly downed the drink before vowing;

"Then you just count ole Clancy in on this here scheme of yours, dear."

Turning to each other Jason and Aaron wore matching looks of shock on their faces as they found themselves intrigued as Aaron took his chair and everyone present gave Lottie their undivided attention. 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Entering his house, Aaron noticing Josh and Jeremy in the living room, demanded;

"Where are the girls?'

Jerking his thumb towards the kitchen, Josh explained;

"Julie and Candy are fixing some supper for all of us. They thought that Pixie probably wouldn't be up to cooking."

Taking off his jacket and removing his tie, Aaron questioned;

"And Jemma?"

Motioning towards the staircase, Jeremy shook his head as he offered quietly;

"She's in your bedroom. When we got home she just broke and ran up the stairs and muttered something about just wanting to be left alone for a while."

Letting his glance swing from his brother in law to his brother, his own concern evident in the look he wore, Josh pointed out;

"Aaron, she was crying when she ran upstairs. She wouldn't say a word from Lottie's until we got here and then it was just to tell us she wanted to be left alone."

Taking a deep sigh to brace himself for what he knew was about to come, Aaron shook his head before turning to Jason to admit;

"I really DON'T want to do this, but I also don't want her to suffer any more than what she already has. If we don't do this, she's liable to get worse, Jason and I refuse to let that happen."

Turning to each other, their faces reflecting their confusion at Aaron's statement as well as their concerns for their sister, Josh demanded sharply;

"What are you talking about, Aaron? What's wrong with our sister?"

Before either, Jason or Aaron could speak, Julie and Candy entered the room and, noticing her brother and fiancee, Julie demanded;

"Well, were you two able to find out anything?"

Meeting each other's look of inquiry, Jason nodded as Aaron advised;

"Have a seat, girls, there's something we need to discuss. But, it has to stay within these four walls, we promised Lottie."

Relaying the information that Lottie had given them earlier, they sat quietly for a moment to allow the rest of the group to absorb this new bit of knowledge. Something that they knew from first-hand experience would take a minute or two to process. Finally, Candy, being the first to recover, demanded quietly;

"Do you mean to say that Jemma has been carrying this around since she was a little girl?"

Offering a slight nod, Jason confirmed;

"If Lottie's theory is right, then yes. But considering the facts, I don't see how Lottie's theory isn't on the money."

Shaking her head sadly, Julie ventured;

"No wonder she was so irate that day at their innuendos."

Turning to face her fiancee, Julie demanded;

"Jason, how on earth has she put up with it for all of these years? I mean, I've only been in Seattle a few weeks now, but even in that short amount of time, those two women's spite towards her has been obvious."

Releasing a pent up sigh of frustration for what his sister had endured, Josh offered;

"Because, before, Pixie would just brush it off when it came to herself. But, now, that's no longer the case, what they were alluding to was something that triggered a dangerous nerve because it reminded her of how she felt to hear something like that about herself and it also threatened to put her child through the same thing at some point. We all know that there is no way she'd ever let anyone harm her child like that."

Perplexed over what he had heard, Jeremy shook his head vehemently as he demanded angrily;

"Jason, how could those two old witches say that? I mean we know good and well that Pixie belonged to Father and so did he, and we know that for a fact. Even if we didn't know it just because of the type of woman Mother was, we know it because we were always with her, especially me; I hadn't started school yet when Father was away and Mother and I would do lessons every day."

Raising his hands in a pleading manner, Jason offered;

"Jeremy, there's no rhyme or reason to Helen Dalton's twisted logic, but one thing is for certain; right now, we have a wedding coming up and if we let this interfere with that, Pixie will blame herself and we all know that."

Spreading her hands wide in a pleading gesture, Julie begged;

"Alright, so what should we do?"

Shaking his head, Aaron advised;

"Right now, where Helen and Maude are concerned; nothing."

Seeing the astonished looks on everyone's face, except Jason, Aaron rushed to explain;

"We're not letting this go, but it's safe to say that two wont be an issue for a little while. You know how they are, they'll lay low for a little while, but, in the meantime, we're going to talk to Jemma about this and see if we can't undo what they've done. Once Jason and Julie are married, then we're going to deal with those two on a more permanent basis, don't worry."

Glancing over his shoulder towards the staircase, Aaron turned back towards Jason as he asked;

"Are you ready?"

Her eyes wide with concern, Candy demanded;

"What are you going to do?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Aaron couldn't help but look at her in disbelief as he explained;

"We're going upstairs to talk to Jemma about all of this."

Shaking her head, the look of worry filling her eyes, Candy ventured;

"Aaron, Jason, she was very upset and she specifically said that she wanted to be left alone. Now, do you think going up there and confronting her like this is going to help anything?"

Huffing in frustration, Aaron turned to face Candy as he pointed out;

"Do I want to go upstairs and confront my wife, Candy? No, I don't. However, I also don't want to let something that she heard as a child continue causing her pain, not to mention the fear and worry it seems to be causing her because she's afraid that our child might well be put in a similar position to hear something like that as well. So tell me, which do you think I should do?"

Lowering her head in embarrassment, Candy muttered;

"I see your point."

Relenting somewhat, Aaron offered;

"Candy, I appreciate your concern, I really do, and I know that you don't want to see her any more upset than what she already has been. But I don't want to see her continue to let this eat away at her and explode like it did today whenever anyone says or does something that touches a nerve in her, then she shuts herself off like she's doing right this minute. And that will be what continues to happen if something isn't done. Do you understand?"

Facing his older brother and brother in law, Josh demanded;

"So what are you two going to do?"

Motioning for Jason to follow him towards the stairs, he advised;

"We're going to go talk to her, do you have any better suggestions?"

Shaking his head, Josh admitted;

"Unfortunately, outside of taking Helen and Maude's tongues and wrapping them around their necks before tying them in knots, I don't have any other ideas at the moment."

Jason turned and directed;

"Let's get this over with, the sooner started the sooner finished."

Jemma sat in the rocking chair, working on the baby blanket that she was knitting in an attempt to distract her mind from what had taken place earlier at Lottie's. She couldn't help but snatch at the knitting needles in frustration as she kicked herself mentally for what had happened and for what could well have happened had her husband's reflexes not been as quick as what they were. Noticing the mess that she was beginning to make out of the blanket, she set it aside before placing her hand over her stomach as she shook her head in self-recrimination as she promised aloud;

"I'm sorry, Little One, Mama will have to work on your blanket later; I don't want there to be anything connected with anger to touch you if it's at all possible to prevent it."

Resting her chin in her hand as she stared out the window, Jemma couldn't push down the aggravation that she felt at how she had been allowing Helen and Maude's viciousness to get next to her. She couldn't help but feel angry with herself at the thought that she had been blessed with more than what most women could possibly hope or ask for; a husband who was as much in love with her as she was with him, a baby on the way, and her friends and family, yet she was allowing two hateful shrews to rob her of her joy. Feeling the baby move, Jemma couldn't help but sigh in resignation as she shook her head before speculating aloud;

"I guess you don't like Mama's self-pity any more than she does, do you Little One?"

Hearing the sound of footsteps on the stairs and assuming the reason, she glanced at her stomach as she ventured;

"And I'm guessing that your daddy isn't too happy about it either. I sure hope that you like humble pie because I'm guessing Mama is about to have a rather large piece of it."

Stopping outside the bedroom door, Aaron turned to Jason to issue;

"I don't want to upset her any more than what she may already be, Jason, but I want to make sure that she understands that what those two said was nothing but nonsense."

Nodding, Jason offered;

"Agreed."

Bracing himself for the possibility of facing her agitation, Aaron was shocked when he opened the door to find her sitting in the rocking chair, calmly staring out the window, deep in thought. Turning towards them, he could see the look of repentance in her eyes as she pushed herself up from her chair to close the distance between them as she clasped her hands in front of her before lifting her head to meet his eyes as she offered;

"I owe you a very big apology; I know that you were only joking and that you would never wish for something harmful to happen to the baby. I also know that, if something had happened today, it would have been my fault for letting myself fly off the handle like I did, especially when there was no reason for it."

Shaking his head, Aaron couldn't help but admonish himself as he pointed out;

"Sweetheart, I shouldn't have tried to make such a bad joke, and certainly not about something as serious as our

baby being born early."

Placing a hand over her clasped ones, he reached up with his free hand to push her hair behind her shoulder as he suggested;

"I'll tell you what, how about if we just forgive each other and ourselves."

Seeing the slight smile as well as love in her eyes, he placed his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and held her, not just for the sake of offering her comfort but also for finding a bit of comfort for himself as well. Despite being glad that she had come to terms with what had taken place earlier, Aaron couldn't deny his reluctance at what he knew he and Jason had to do. Placing his arm around her shoulders, Aaron led her to the bed before stating;

"Jemma love, Jason and I want to talk to you about something."

Holding her hand, he helped her ease herself to sit on the side of the bed as he sat next to her as Jason pulled the rocking chair closer to the bed before settling himself in it to face her as he stated;

"Pixie, there's something that I want to ask you and I want you to be honest with me; alright?"

Uncertain as to what to make of the tone in her brother's voice, Jemma glanced up at her husband in confusion for some type of clarification. Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, Aaron nodded as he assured her;

"It's alright, darlin, I promise. It's just that, Jason and I feel that it's important for us to get to the bottom of something, for the sake of everybody."

Shrugging slightly as she turned to face her brother, she reminded him;

"Jason, I've never lied to you before, so why should I start now."

Nodding as he offered her a slight smile, Jason ventured;

"That's what I'm counting on now, baby sister."

Launching in, Jason demanded;

"Pixie, was there every ANYTHING that you heard from Helen Dalton when you were a little girl, that you probably shouldn't have heard?"

Jason could see by how she narrowed her eyes as well as the way she stiffened her shoulders, something that found Aaron meeting his brother in law's look with a knowing one of his own, that Lottie had been right in her concerns. Both men could see her frustration rising as she tried to push herself up from the edge of the bed as if trying to escape dealing with a subject that she found distasteful. Meeting each other's look of concern as she finally gained enough leverage to rise, Aaron took the initiative as he grasped her hand before shaking his head as he declared;

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but you aren't going anywhere, not until we have this all settled."

Jemma's eyes widened in shock as he pulled her down onto his lap before wrapping his arms around her as she demanded;

"Aaron, what in the world do you think you're doing? Let me up!"

Remaining adamant, he stated his position firmly;

"Jemma, I love you more than life itself, but this is one time I am not going to give in. This is something that needs to be dealt with, not just for your and our baby's sake but for the sake of this entire family."

Turning to her brother for backing, she demanded;

"Jason, are you just going to sit there?"

Leaning back in the chair and crossing his long legs, as if to make himself more comfortable, Jason laid his elbows on the arms of the chair before clasping his hands together across his middle as he nodded;

"Yes, Pixie, I most certainly am, because it just so happens that I agree with your husband. This is something that, unless I miss my guess, you've been holding in for quite some time and given your condition I don't think that should continue to be the case."

Jason knew by the look of defeat on her face as well as the way she closed her eyes as she sighed heavily that they were about to get to the heart of the issue. Any doubts that he might have had to the contrary were soon extinguished as her eyes went from her brother to her husband and then back as she asked quietly:

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

Leaning forward to brace his hands on his knees, Jason repeated;

"I want to know if there was anything that you heard from Helen Dalton when you were a child that you really shouldn't have heard."

It wasn't hard to miss the thinly veiled contempt that his sister had for the woman as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening to reveal sparks of anger as she turned to her brother to issue;

"As far as I'm concerned there is NOTHING that woman has to say that should ever be heard by ANY child."

Hearing the contempt in her voice, Jason and Aaron glanced at each other as Jason prompted;

"Pixie, what was it you heard?"

Neither Jason or Aaron could help but notice how her eyes clouded with the unpleasantness of her recollection, or how she seemed to withdraw into herself as she recalled;

"Do you remember, it was the year after Aaron took over the mill when the rains came so heavy?"

Nodding, Jason reminded her;

"Yes, you were about six years old as I recall. I remember having to convince you that it would be better if you helped out by staying at Lottie's, rather than trying to help us."

Offering a slight nod, she continued;

"Everyone, that wasn't able to help at the mill was at Lottie's, filling sandbags. I guess I must have gotten tired because Lottie told me that I had done enough and to go upstairs and go to bed. But, I could hear that the rain still hadn't let up any, so I thought that it would be better if I stayed nearby, so I decided that I would make a pallet on the floor near the stairs, just in case."

Her face became an impassive mask as she swallowed the emotions that the memory brought with it before relaying the events;

"I couldn't fall asleep with the thunder and lightning so I just laid there. I remember one of the ladies, I think it was Mrs. Johnston, commented that she thought I reminded her of Mother."

Seeing the hurt filling her eyes, Jason prompted gently;

"Go on, what happened next."

Quietly, she began again;

"Helen Dalton told Mrs. Johnston that she wasn't surprised that I looked like Mother since she was sure that no one REALLY knew who my father was, especially since Father had been away and all anyone needed to do was count to nine from the time he returned to figure that out."

Brushing the tears that had begun falling from her eyes, she went on;

"She said that I was Mother's punishment because, when I was born, I helped cause her death and that I was Father's punishment because she died and left him alone with the four of us to take care of and I wasn't even really his child. According to her, Father was also being punished for marrying, as she put it, a witch like Mother and not a God-fearing woman who would have been faithful to him. When Lottie got a hold of her, she told Lottie that I was nothing but a little witch who would be just like her mother."

Shaking her head as she offered a slight, humorless laugh, she admitted;

"I had almost forgotten, at least, most of what she said that night; I tried to, at any rate. But when she said what she did the other day and insinuated that the baby isn't Aaron's..."

Her tears falling unchecked there was no mistaking the pain that she had suffered, for longer than anyone had guessed, as she confessed;

"I don't want my child to ever cry their self to sleep at night because of some vicious banshee's gossip, especially when there isn't any basis for it. Even though the idea that, just maybe, there might be some grain of truth to it and that worry haunts them."

Jason, speechless by his sister's admission, could only sit and stare, stunned by the realization of just what she had been keeping to herself for so many years. Although her nature was, usually, a strong one, he wasn't surprised when she turned from him to bury her face against Aaron's chest as her small frame began to shake from the tears she was shedding. His anger with Helen and Maude only increased at the sight of his sister's pain becoming such a tangible thing.

Aaron's hold instinctively tightened as he cradled her against his chest and let her cry out the pain that she had been holding inside for so long. Turning to Jason, he shook his head before stating quietly;

"No more, Jason. I know that she needed to get it out and into the open, but I don't think that either of us realized just how much pain she was keeping bottled up inside for all this time."

Nodding his agreement, Jason rose from his chair to open the door where Joshua and Jeremy were waiting outside. Seeing the look their elder brother wore both remained silent as they entered the room, although their expressions were twin masks of concern, especially at the sight of their sister weeping, something that none of the men in the room could stand to witness. A few minutes later, when she had quieted somewhat, Aaron took his handkerchief to dry the tears from her eyes and cheeks as her brothers surrounded them as Jason reclaimed his place before reaching out touch his sister's shoulder as he bid;

"Jemma, Pixie, look at me, sweetie."

Jason had to steel himself for the sadness and pain he saw in her eyes as she turned to face him, not bothering to lift her head from Aaron's chest. Shaking his head he stated adamantly;

"I want you to listen and I want you to listen good; nothing that old she-demon said has the least bit of truth to it. Johnathan Bolt was your father just like he was mine, Joshua and Jeremy's father. I swear to you that Mother was just like you, she never knew ANY man outside of the one that she was married to; OUR father. As far as counting to nine, you were born early, Pixie and, quite frankly, it was a miracle that you survived, given just how small you were. Now, as far as what she said about 'you being a punishment'; no, you were and still are a blessing to our family."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Aaron couldn't help but declare;

"And to your husband."

Inwardly, Jason couldn't help but feel gratified that Aaron had married his sister, especially given the obvious love and adoration that he had for her. Reaching out, Jason pushed her hair behind her shoulder as he continued;

"Pixie, Mother died from an influenza epidemic; she had helped nurse some of those who were very sick and she got it herself. But, she wouldn't stop to rest or look out for herself and by the time Father realized how sick she was, it was simply too late. If anything, you were what kept Father going after Mother passed. I know that you've held this in for quite some time, but I don't want you to give it another thought or worry about what that woman said, do you understand me, Jemma, Elysia Bolt Stempel?"

Between her husband and her brothers, Jemma couldn't help but feel the love that surrounded her as well as the weight of pain that she had carried in her heart for so long lift. Offering her brothers a small smile she nodded as she promised;

"I understand, Jason."

Unable to deny the concern that she still felt over the possibility of what harm Helen's vicious tongue might still wreak when it came to her child, Jemma couldn't help but look from her brothers and her husband before admitting;

"I know that you all may think it's silly, but what about the baby? I know it's not something to worry about now, but..."

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron ordered;

"You let ME deal with that."

Pushing her away a bit so he could look into her eyes he vowed;

"Jemma Elysia, there isn't the first doubt in my mind that this is my child. Not only because I know FOR A FACT that I'm the first and only man you've ever been involved with, but also the fact that we're never far away from each other."

Placing his hand on her cheek before giving her a gentle kiss, he couldn't help the tender smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as he praised;

"But I also have no doubts because I know EXACTLY what kind of woman I married. Now, as far as Helen goes, if you believe nothing else I want you to believe this; Jason and I are going to be dealing with the Seattle Ladies' Betterment League on a more permanent basis to see to it that their malignant gossip doesn't hurt anyone else."

Seeing the slight doubt in her eyes, Jason pointed out;

"Come on now, Pixie, surely you can't have any doubts that we can do this. I mean you weren't sure that we could bring back one hundred brides from New England, but we did."

Nodding his agreement, Aaron reminded her;

"And you didn't think that I would be able to convince your brothers to give us their blessings to get married, but"

Placing his hand over her stomach, he couldn't help but laugh as he boasted;

"Obviously, I did."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he advised;

"Trust us, love."

Glancing to Josh and Jeremy, she surmised;

"I'm assuming that you two are in on, whatever, this scheme of theirs' is too?"

Turning to each other, both shrugged as Josh offered;

"Well, we haven't been formally invited, but we're more than willing to do whatever it takes to tie a knot in those two harpies' tongues."

Laughing at Josh's statement, Jemma brushed at her cheeks, she nodded;

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

Meeting each others' eyes, Jason and Aaron agreed silently as Aaron instructed;

"Two things; first, you go and wash your face and don't let me see you with tears in those beautiful eyes of yours that were caused by those two; understand?"

Nodding, she took a deep breath before asking;

"And the second thing?"

Placing his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his he advised;

"You let me and your brothers take care of this and you just sit back and take it easy. The only thing that I want you concentrating on is taking care of yourself and our baby; alright?"

Sighing in resignation, Jemma simply nodded as she admitted;

"Alright, I know when I'm outnumbered. Help me up and I'll, at least, take care of washing my face."

Helping her up from his lap, Aaron waited until she had closed the door behind her as he turned to Jason to vow;

"Jason, I don't ever want to see the hurt on her face and in her eyes like we saw today. Whatever it takes to bring those two and their viciousness towards her to a grinding halt, we do it. Because quite frankly, I think Lottie's right, this won't stop with Jemma if we don't."

Raising an eyebrow in question as he pinned his brother in law with his eyes, Jason demanded;

"You're sure?"

His jaw tightening in firm resolve, Aaron nodded as he ventured;

"If I wasn't before, all it took to make up my mind was the look on her face and in her eyes. Not to mention the amount of pain that she's been carrying for all of these years."

Shaking his head, Aaron speculated;

"Those two haven't left us any choice and we all know that, so yes, I'm sure."

Making a sweeping gesture with his hand, Jason complied;

"So be it. I'll see to it while Julie and I are gone."

Rising from his chair, Jason turned to Aaron;

"You realize that this is going to change quite a few things in Seattle, don't you?"

Nodding, Aaron offered;

"Yes, and hopefully for the better."

Candy and Julie were helping put the finishing touches on the decorations at Lottie's for the reception the next day when Julie found she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer as she addressed Lottie;

"Lottie, I know that it's not exactly my business, but just why does Helen Dalton have such animosity towards the Bolts, or is it just Jemma she directs it towards?"

Inspecting the garland of greenery that she had just placed around the stair railing, Lottie nodded in satisfaction before addressing Julie;

"Well, first of all, Julie, you are about to be a Bolt, so it is your business. As far as Helen."

Shaking her head, Lottie shrugged slightly before admitting;

"I really don't know. I mean, she never bothered to hide her contempt for Julietta, although she did seem more reserved in that regard when it came to the Bolt men. But Jemma, I don't know why but even before that girl was born, Helen just seemed to have it in for her."

Narrowing her eyes, Lottie shook her head as she speculated;

"It's almost as if she resented the fact that Jemma was born a girl more than anything else."

Tilting her head to the side inquisitively, Julie questioned;

"Do you think that if she had been a boy, Helen would have been so hateful?"

Letting a heavy sigh escape her lips, Lottie could only shake her head as she admitted;

"I don't know, Julie, maybe."

A humorous smile lifting the corners of her mouth as well as finding its way to her eyes, Lottie ventured;

"But just imagine how disappointed Aaron would have been if she had of been."

Julie couldn't help but laugh at the thought as they heard the subject of their discussion demand;

"Alright you two, what's so amusing?"

Approaching her, Lottie placed her arm around Jemma's shoulders as she shook her head;

"Nothing sweetie we're just wondering what would have happened if you had been born a boy instead of a girl."

Glancing down pointedly at her swollen stomach, Jemma quipped;

"Well, I'm pretty sure we know what WOULDN'T of happened."

Meeting each other's looks of amusement, all four burst out in laughter as they went about their work. Hearing the sound from outside as they approached, Jason motioned towards the doors before turning to Aaron to question;

"I wonder what that's about."

Recognizing the sound of his wife's laughter, Aaron shook his head as he offered;

"I don't know what it's about, Jason and, quite frankly, I don't care. I'd much rather hear her laughing than see her crying."

Stopping a moment, Jason asked;

"She hasn't gotten upset anymore since we talked to her about all of this with Helen, has she?"

Glancing towards the doors, Aaron lowered his voice as he confided;

"No, she's been throwing herself into working on, either, your wedding, or getting things ready for the baby."

His eyes showing his concern, he continued;

"I know that, after the talk we had with her, she's not letting what Helen said bother her anymore. She seems to be taking it for the nonsense that it was and is."

Folding his arms over his chest, Jason ventured;

"But let me guess, she's still worried about what Helen might say about your baby."

Nodding Aaron confirmed Jason's theory;

"She's trying not to show it, but yes. Her biggest fear is seeing our child go through what she did."

Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder, Jason vowed;

"I promise you, Aaron, THAT will not happen."

Shaking his head, Jason lamented;

"I just wish that I had known about all of this when she was little. I could have put a stop to it and she wouldn't have had to suffer for as long as she did."

Leaning closer, Aaron offered;

"Jason, you didn't know and Lottie didn't want to cause a problem since she didn't think Jemma knew what had been said, stop blaming yourself."

Sighing in resignation, Aaron ventured;

"Look, despite our differences, I have to admit; considering how good a job you did raising your brothers and sister, I'm hoping that I can be, at least, half as good a father to mine and Jemma's child as you were to them."

Shocked by the compliment, Jason couldn't help but reply;

"Aaron, I think that's the nicest compliment that you've ever paid me."

Motioning towards the saloon, he advised;

"Yeah, well, just don't get too used to it."

Jason shook his head as a laugh of amusement escaped him before following Aaron to the saloon. Both men stopped short at the sight that greeted them; Lottie, Candy, and Julie were laughing, somewhat hysterically, as they tried to help Jemma up from where she was trying her best to maneuver to gain enough leverage to get up from the floor next to the staircase by the bar. Both men wore puzzled looks which soon turned to amusement as they noticed the wry look Jemma wore as she quipped;

"You three are way too easily amused, you realize that don't you."

Although he found amusement as did the others, Aaron's concern was more prevalent as he hurried to her aid. He couldn't help but shake his head as he saw her dilemma; she had, somehow, managed to find herself sitting flat on the floor between the bar and the wall under the staircase with nothing to grab to help gain some leverage to pull herself up. Noticing Candy standing behind his wife, Aaron ventured;

"Let me guess, you three tried to help her and it ended up like this?"

Looking somewhat sheepish, Jemma admitted;

"Well, not exactly."

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, Jemma just shook her head as she pleaded;

"Would you please help me up? Believe me, it's a long story and my part isn't a particularly flattering one."

Finding just enough room between her and the wall, Aaron was able to lift her off the floor. Despite his earlier amusement, Aaron asked the question of utmost concern to him at the moment;

"Are you alright; you didn't fall or hurt anything, did you?"

Offering him a wry glance, she admitted;

"Just my pride."

Nodding, he questioned;

"Alright, so now that I know you're alright; would you care to tell me how in the world did you manage to find yourself on the floor between the bar and the stairs like that?"

Seeking to help her sister in law, Julie spoke up;

"It's my fault, Aaron, really, I'm the one who thought it was a good idea."

Candy, trying to help lessen the possible fallout offered;

"Well, Julie asked me, but well, Jemma has a better eye for that type of thing, but we had no idea that she would get stuck like that."

Turning to his brother in law, the confusion evident on his face, Aaron couldn't help but speculate;

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling that these three, combined, are going to give you, me, Jeremy, and even Josh, a run for our money?"

Jason couldn't help but laugh at Aaron's statement as he approached Julie to greet;

"Hello, my love."

Glancing about the saloon, he nodded his approval at the transformation that had been accomplished for his and Julie's special day as he praised;

"You ladies have done an amazing job here, this looks wonderful."

Turning to Julie, he couldn't help but cast a loving smile as he swept his hand over the area before asking;

"Are you happy with the results, darling?'

Nodding eagerly, Julie couldn't help but gush;

"Very, even more so because everything that has been done for us has been done out of love."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Jason nodded as he offered;

"Good."

Turning to his sister, he advised;

"Alright, Pixie, I'm just as curious as your husband; how on earth did you find yourself in that position on the floor?"

Leaning her elbow on the table in front of her as she rested her chin in her hand, Jemma shook her head as she ventured;

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

His curiosity pushed to its peak Aaron placed his finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his as he suggested;

"Try me."

Rolling her eyes as she huffed in agitation, Jemma issued;

"Alright, fine, if you two MUST know. We were trying to hang some of the garlands from the stair railing but we weren't sure it was even and since I was closest to the bottom I was trying to make sure that it was hanging even, so I tried leaning down to secure it so it wouldn't hang loosely."

Glancing over his shoulder at his brother in law, Aaron quickly realized that Jason was having the same problem he was at the moment as he was trying desperately hard not to laugh either as a mental image formed of just how it was that he and Jason had managed to find her in such a position. Tilting his head to the side in amusement, Jason speculated;

"Let me guess, you tried leaning down or over to secure the bottom of the garland."

Seeing the look of chagrin that crossed her face as a slight blush crept into her cheeks, Aaron realized how accurate Jason's theory was as he placed his hand over her stomach before venturing;

"And I'm guessing that you didn't think about just how 'off-balance' you might find yourself in that particular position, which found you..."

Nodding, she offered wryly;

"Landing flat on my rear end on the floor."

Despite the best attempts of all present not to do so, once Jason and Aaron made eye contact as well as Candy, Julie and Lottie, the group broke out in amused laughter. Tilting her head to the side in mock aggravation, Jemma admonished;

"Well, I'm certainly glad that I was able to give you all something to laugh at."

Crossing her arms over her swollen stomach, Jemma offered a slight pout as she lamented;

"I used to be able to climb to the top of a tree without a second thought. Now, I can't even lean over without finding myself on my backside on the floor."

Understanding her frustration, Lottie came up behind her to place her arms around her shoulders as she tried to comfort her;

"I know it's frustrating right now, sweetie. But just think, it won't be too long before you have a beautiful

baby to show for your efforts."

Shaking her head in frustration of her self-pity, Jemma sighed as she patted her stomach before declaring;

"I'm just feeling sorry for myself because I was clumsy. This little one is well worth whatever it takes, and much more, to bring he or she into this world."

Turning to Julie and Candy, she ventured;

"Besides, at least I know that I'm able to keep you all amused."

Leaning across the space, Aaron kissed her soundly as he offered;

"I promise you, sweetheart, you keep me amused, but not out of clumsiness."

Glancing at his watch, he turned to his sister to ask;

"Well, Julie, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Turning to wrap her arms around Jason's waist, she smiled as she offered him a loving glance before turning to answer her brother's inquiry;

"Actually, Aaron, I think that the question should be, is Jason ready for tomorrow? I've been ready since the moment I knew I was in love with him."

Noticing his sister bringing her hand up to hide a slight giggle, Jason demanded;

"Do you find something amusing, Jemma Elysia?"

Folding her hands primly in front of her, Jemma wore a look of innocence as she shook her head and answered in a demure voice;

"Why no, big brother, of course not."

Glancing to her husband, she offered;

"I was just thinking about how that seemed to have a very familiar ring to it, that's all."

Curious as to his answer, Candy couldn't help but demand;

"Well, Jason, are you ready."

Meeting the curious look in Julie's bright blue eyes with one of sincere and pure love, without breaking their gaze, he simply nodded slightly as he replied;

"Oh yes, Candy, I think I've been ready for this for a very long time. I just didn't realize that I was until I met Julie."

Hearing Joshua and Jeremy about to enter and noticing the time, Lottie hurried behind the bar as she offered;

"I think that with all the work we did to finish today and everything that will be happening tomorrow, not to mention the fact that I'm certain a certain mother to be must be starving, we should consider tending to supper."

Pouring out a round of drinks as Jeremy and Joshua entered the saloon, Lottie motioned for everyone to come closer to the bar before glancing to Jemma to order;

"You too, little miss Jemma."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle a bit as his wife glanced up at him entreatingly. Leaning over her, he offered;

"Come on, sweetheart put your arm around my neck."

Sliding his arm behind her, Aaron helped her up from her chair before joining the others at the bar as Lottie placed a glass of whiskey in front of Aaron and, offering a knowing smile, turned to fill a glass with lemonade as she stated;

"For you and the little one, we'll make an exception."

Before she could say anything, they heard a familiar bluster as the doors of the saloon opened;

"Hold up there, Lottie me darlin, you wasn't about to have a round of drinks without ole Clancy, now was ya dearie?"

Rolling her eyes as she poured another glass, Lottie ventured;

"You must have some type of sixth sense when it comes to knowing when someone's pouring a round of drinks, Fish Face."

Taking a moment to look at the four Bolt siblings that she had come to think of as if they were her own children, especially Jemma, Lottie couldn't help but remember something that their mother had confessed just after Jemma's birth. Studying them for a second longer, she couldn't help but notice how Jason and Julie had their arms around each other's waists as they stood as if joined at the hip. Glancing to Jeremy and Candy she noted how they stood close to each other with their hands intertwined, before turning her gaze to Jemma and Aaron as she noticed how Aaron stood at Jemma's back with his arm around her middle and his hand resting on the swell of her stomach, her hand covering his as she leaned against him. She couldn't help but find satisfaction that, at least, three of the four Bolt siblings had found love and happiness.

Offering a motherly smile, Lottie began;

"Jason, there's something that I want to say to you four. I debated doing it when Jemma and Aaron got married, but, well, it didn't seem quite the right time then. But now, with you getting married, Jemma and Aaron expecting a baby, and Candy and Jeremy planning for their future, I think it's time."

Turning to each in turn, Lottie asked;

"You four know that I was very close to your mother?"

At there nods of agreement, she reached into the lockbox she used to hold her daily receipts and withdrew an envelope that had yellowed with age, holding it up for the group's scrutiny, she explained;

"You know that I helped care for your mother when she became ill, she gave me this letter just a few days before she died."

Jemma couldn't help but ask, softly;

"Lottie, did Mother know she was dying?"

Lottie couldn't help but sigh sadly as she remembered the event before describing the details;

"Sweetie, I think that she came to realize that it was a possibility. When she gave me this, she made me promise that I would read this to you four when I thought the time was right. She told me that she didn't believe that she would be able to tell you all herself how she felt and she wanted to make certain that you knew."

Shaking her head as she offered a humorless chuckle, she recalled;

"I remember telling her that she would get better and have many years to tell you all how she felt at the right time. But..."

Glancing at Jemma, she pointed out;

"You had to get your stubbornness and determination somewhere, sweetie. Anyway, she insisted that I take the letter and she told me that if she got better then I would have the satisfaction of telling her 'I told you so', but if I wasn't then she knew I would make sure her wish was carried out."

Turning to Clancy she chastised;

"Fish Face, if you so much as sniff that glass of whiskey until I tell you, I'll cut you off indefinitely."

Shaking his head, Clancy decried;

"I'm ashamed of ya, Lottie, I truly am. I'd not be disrespectin a moment such as this for nothin in the world."

Satisfied, she opened the envelope, something that found Joshua asking;

"Lottie, do you mean to tell me that, in all these years, you never looked at what Mother wrote?"

Shaking her head, Lottie explained;

"No, Joshua. I won't deny that I wasn't tempted a time or two. But, I felt like what was in this envelope was between the four of you and Julietta and that, until it was time to do so, I wouldn't intrude on that by opening the envelope."

Talking the yellowed pages in her hands, Lottie began reciting the words on the paper in front of her;

_"My Dearest, Darling Children;_

_I do not doubt that if you're reading this that means that Lottie has become as, if not more, dear to you as she is to me. I don't think that she ever realized just how much I appreciated her friendship and how much I loved her for that, and for how she cares and, I'm sure, will continue to care for my precious blessings. Even though my life was not a very long one, it was no less wonderful, and I have your father and the four of you to thank for that miracle._

_You, no doubt, know that your father's and my marriage was an arranged one, but we were blessed enough that, when we were introduced, we found love, a love that helped bring the four of you into this world. I never want you to think that my life was a tragic one because, believe me, it was not, some people die at a very old age without having ever truly lived. I was fortunate enough to have lived a truly wonderful life, although it might not have been for as long as I might have wished it to have been. But still, I would rather have experienced a time of something extraordinary for a short time as opposed to a lifetime of nothing special, and thanks to your father and you children, I was blessed with that gift. However, for every up there must be a down, and I'm afraid the down to what I was blessed with is that I won't be able to see my children grown, or have the chance to see them find their own happiness. Despite that, I want you all to know just how special you are to me._

"

Lottie couldn't help but notice the revered quiet that fell over the group in front of her as she placed the page she had just completed reading on the bar before moving to the next page as she cleared her throat before she began reading;

"_To my firstborn and first loved child, Jason Johnathan Bolt;_

_You were not only my firstborn child but in a great many ways, you were my teacher as well. As you know, your father was several years older than I was, but there was no less love between us for that fact. When I learned that I was expecting you, I was, both, ecstatic and frightened, but if you believe nothing else in this life always believe that you, as were your brothers and sister, wanted more than anything else that your father or I had ever hoped for. You taught me that, as much love as I believed myself capable of, was nothing compared to the love I felt when you were placed in my arms just after your birth._

_Having watched you grow, I can't help but feel a sadness when I realize that my little boy is no longer that, he is now a man. Despite my sadness at the loss of my little boy, I find myself rewarded by the pride I feel as I see the man that you are becoming, something that brings me a great deal of relief because I know that you will help guide your brothers and sister as they grow. I have no doubts that, thanks to your help, your father will be able to care for the four of you just as if I were still with you, even Pixie._

_I want you to know that, although I won't be with you physically, I will always be a part of you. My greatest hope and prayer for you is that the promise of the man I see you becoming will be what you mature into. Selfishly, I pray that_

_you will find a wonderful woman to spend your life with and that, if she loves you at least half as much as I do your father, you will have a wonderful and full life with her. Given your boisterous nature, I imagine that she will be a quiet and, somewhat, serious girl, yet, you will be the one man who can easily bring a smile to her face and a light to her eyes. As a favor to me, please share the memories you have of me with my grandchildren that I have no doubt will result from your marriage_."

Placing the paper on the bar, Lottie wiped at her eyes as she glanced at the next page before turning to Joshua;

"_To my ever-patient Joshua Duncan;_

_You were an unexpected answer to a prayer; you see, your father and I wanted more than one child, but we resigned ourselves to the possibility of your brother being an only child. Given the nature of your father's work and the time it required in traveling, we simply placed our prayers in God's hands and you were the result of that faith. Just as your brother, you were a true gift from God and just as wanted and loved._

_While Jason taught me the lessons of boundless love, you taught me the lessons of patience. I could never help but marvel at the difference between you and Jason; while he was always ready to jump into whatever needed to be done, you were always the one to observe and plan before acting. I know that you, like your brother, will grow and mature into a wonderful man, especially given your brother's guiding hand, yet I also know that Jason will give you the room and time to grow into your own person. If the care and love that you lavish on your younger brother and sister are any indications, I see you as being a man of patience, kindness, and humor. I also know that you will help your father and brother make sure that your brother and sister are loved and cared for._

_Joshua, given your cautious and patient nature, I see you as being the one who will, more than likely, take your time about settling down. Never let anyone try to pressure you in that aspect of your life; your father waited until he was older and we were the happier for it. When you feel the time is right, you will do what your heart tells you is the right thing, and that's as it should be. Given your patient and studious nature, I have the feeling that the girl you settle down with will be one who tends to be somewhat outspoken and determined, although I believe it will be in a quiet and understated way. I ask the same thing of you that I did Jason; share your memories of me with your children._

"

Placing the paper on top of the others, Lottie swallowed the lump of emotions back as she noticed the slight glimmer in everyone's eyes before turning to Jeremy;

"_To my baby boy, Jeremy James;_

_Never doubt just how wanted and prayed for you were. When your father and I were first married, we hoped for a house filled with children and when you were born we couldn't help but imagine how our wish was being granted. Just as your brothers did, you taught me a lesson in life as well; you taught me how to find the magic in even the smallest things in life and how to have faith, even when it seems impossible. I can still hear you telling your brothers and father the night Pixie was born that she and I would be alright and not to worry to just believe it and have faith in the fact._

_You're such a quiet and thoughtful little boy, but I have no doubts that, with your brothers' and father's guidance and influence you will grow into a remarkable and wonderful man. Although I must confess, I don't think that you will ever lose the qualities of being quiet and thoughtful, nor will you ever give up the determination that I see in you. Even though your father and brothers possess the same quality, I believe that in you the fierce protector is even stronger because of your determination and faith. Jeremy, I ask that you watch over your baby sister and help your brothers and father look after her, and, Jeremy, please never let your brothers or father forget that she's a little girl._

_Jeremy, just as with your brothers, I have no doubts that you will find a girl who will steal your heart, and that's as it should be. However, given your quiet nature, I imagine that she will be someone who speaks her mind and makes you think in ways that you never considered before. I also believe that she will be someone who helps to draw you out of your shell and encourages you to say what you feel, and for that, I thank her. I only ask that you share your memories with whatever children you have and be hap_

py."

Placing the paper with its companions, Lottie glanced at Candy fondly before remaking;

"Maybe there was just a touch of the witch in Julietta after all."

Glancing up from the last page, Lottie couldn't help but notice how Jemma tightened her grip over the hand her husband has laying on the swell of her stomach, or how she swallowed hard before asking quietly;

"Mother left a letter for me too? I was just a baby."

Nodding in agreement of her statement, Lottie pointed out;

"Yes, you were just a baby, but you were HER baby."

Turning her attention back to the paper, Lottie took a deep breath as she launched in;

"_To my beautiful baby girl, Jemma Elysia ;_

_While you may find this strange my little Pixie, one of the gifts that a mother is given, aside from her children, is the capability to look at her child and envision what her children will become. Although I wasn't nearly as blessed in my time with you as I was with your brothers, never think that I count you any less of a blessing then what I do your brothers. Your father and I had no doubts of what a gift you were; your brothers were all wanted and hoped and prayed for, but I cannot deny that, when we learned you were expected, although we were eager to welcome whatever God chose to bless us with, we were in hopes of a little girl._

_Despite how young you are I can already see several qualities that tell me what a wonderful and beautiful woman you will mature and grow into. Despite how precarious and frightening your early entrance into this world might have been, I had no doubts that you would survive. The minute Lottie put you into my arms I could see the determination and stubbornness glowing in your beautiful green eyes, reminding your father and me of bright emeralds; so much so that the only name we felt would suit you would be Jemma since you eyes were like two glowing gems. As the days have passed I've come to realize that stubbornness and determination are ingrained in your nature, something that I'm grateful for._

_I do not doubt that you will be a beautiful woman when you mature, given how very much like a little porcelain doll you are now, but, more importantly, I know that your inner beauty will match, if not exceed your outer beauty. Despite your youth, you have such a bright and bubbly personality that just seems to draw out the best in everyone around you. Somehow, I have the feeling that you will overcome any challenge put in your way, something that may well intimidate other women, but never let anyone's jealousy or fear stop you in achieving what you set out to do my little Pixie._

_I know that your memories of me will only be what your father, brothers, and Lottie share with you, and for that my little angel I'm very sorry. Jemma, I do not doubt that you will be a very tempting prize for many men, however, knowing your father and brothers, the temptation won't outweigh their determination to ensure that you are settled with, who they might consider, the best possible choice in a husband for you. My darling daughter, my hope and prayer for you is that you will be blessed to find the love and adoration of a man who you love and adore just as much. And, Jemma, when you find that, for I have no doubts that you will, don't allow anyone, not even your father or brothers, to come between you and that type of love my little Pixie, because I have no doubts that the man who claims you as his wife will have to be one who can match your father and brothers in stubbornness, determination, and patience. Given the adoration that you have for your father and brothers and they for you, I know that you will want their blessings, something that may well take time and patience. However, the right man will realize just what a treasure you are and know that you are worth the wait._

_As with your brothers, I ask that, whatever children you have, you share whatever memories you may have with them. I also have the hope and prayer that you and your husband shall know the joy and blessing in your children that your father and I have known in you and your brothers. Above all else my little Pixie, if you believe nothing else, believe this; I love you more than words could ever express and I pray you will know happiness and love my little Pixie._

"

Silently, Lottie folded each letter and handed each sibling their intended letter as Aaron shook his head before muttering;

"She certainly knew her children."

Joshua, taking the letter that had been addressed to them all, glanced from Jason to Jeremy, both of whom understood the unspoken question as they nodded in unison of their agreement. Approaching Jemma, Joshua held the letter out to her as she looked at him in puzzlement before pointing out;

"But, Josh, Mother addressed that letter to all of us."

Nodding, he confirmed;

"You're right, Pixie she did, but Jason, Jeremy and I have memories of Mother; that's something that you don't have, so it's only right that you should have this letter."

Taking the piece of paper in her hands and holding it as if it were a fragile piece of crystal, Jemma held the letter against her chest as she met Josh's eyes with tears brimming in her own to offer her gratitude;

"Thank you."

Taking the glass that Lottie had poured for him earlier, Aaron

suggested;

"I think that it only appropriate that we drink a toast."

Waiting until everyone had taken up their glass, Aaron offered;

"To Johnathan and Julietta Bolt."

Aaron couldn't help but offer his wife a warm smile as he placed a kiss on her cheek before continuing;

"And to their amazing and wonderful children."

Patting his wife's stomach gently, he offered;

"And to the first of their grandchildren, may they all be happy and healthy."

Nodding his approval, Jason contributed;

"To Mother and Father, and to the hope that they're looking down on us in pride and happiness, especially considering that the hopes they held for us are coming true."

Raising their glassed everyone nodded before draining their glasses. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lottie advised;

"Now that I've kept THAT promise to your mother, I'll keep another one."

Tilting her head to the side in puzzlement, Candy demanded;

"And what promise would that be, Lottie?"

Motioning towards the kitchen, she dictated;

"Well, once you all sit down, I'm going to feed her children, especially considering just how busy we will all be, come the morning."

Jemma couldn't help but laugh at the speed with which the emotion over the room went from somber to genial as she motioned towards Candy and Julie before suggesting;

"Come on girls, let's help her."

Later that night as they were getting ready to turn in, Aaron noticed the far off look in Jemma's eyes as she held her mother's letters, just before placing them in her jewelry box. Coming to stand behind her as he wrapped his arms around her, he asked;

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Nodding as she clasped her hands over his she leaned against him as she responded;

"I'm fine, honey, I promise. I just can't help but be amazed at just how intuitive Mother must have been."

Turning to glance at him over her shoulder she offered a humorous smile before pointing out;

"It's like she knew you were going to come along and what we were going to have to deal with to marry. Not to mention she described Julie and Candy to the teeth."

Nodding his agreement, Aaron ventured;

"I know, but you can take comfort in the fact that she got her wish; you married a man who loves and adores you."

Noticing how his fingers had begun caressing the side of her neck just before sweeping her hair over the opposite shoulder as he placed his lips against the side of her neck. Raising her harm backward to place her hand against the back of his neck, Jemma closed her eyes as she leaned against him before reminding him;

"Darling, you realize that we have to be up early in the morning to get ready for the wedding, don't you?"

Lifting his head he met her eyes in the mirror over the dresser to suggest;

"Then it would seem a good idea that we move this 'conversation' to our bed, don't you?"

Turning in his embrace, she looped her arms about his neck before tilting her head to the side to smile warmly before venturing;

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, I rather happen to enjoy our 'conversations'."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Jason glanced in the mirror, for the hundredth time, to ensure that his appearance was satisfactory, especially given how long he had waited for this day to arrive. He couldn't help but marvel that, a year ago, one of the most common beliefs that the citizens of Seattle seemed to hold as a fact, was that Jason Bolt and Aaron Stempel would remain Seattle's most eligible bachelors; indefinitely. Jason couldn't help but laugh as he recalled having that same theory and realizing that the joke had been on him, especially considering that Aaron had taken steps more than a year before to bring his bachelor status to an end by proposing to Jemma.

The irony to the whole situation was that everyone thought that, both, Jason and Aaron were trying to avoid marriage like the plague, when the truth was that both were determined to only enter into that particular institution when they were sure of the partner they had chosen. Despite his unwillingness to ever admit to the fact, Jason had to concede that, at least in this regard, he and Aaron were very much alike. Although, the difference in their situations was that Aaron had known for quite some time who he wanted to spend his life with, and simply had to wait for the appropriate time to bring that wish into reality. Jason, on the other hand, had to wait to find the woman that stirred his desire and determination to go before the altar and enter into a lifetime partnership that would find him sharing his hopes, his dreams, and most importantly, the love he had waiting in his heart to shower upon the right woman, and he had no doubt that Julie was that woman.

Considering the implications of what was going to be taking place that day, Jason couldn't help but chuckle as he ventured aloud;

"Well, now Joshua will be the most eligible bachelor in Seattle."

No sooner had he spoken his name then Joshua knocked on the bedroom door before poking his head in to ask;

"Are you about ready, Jason? You've still got to stop by Pixie's first."

His eyes reflecting his puzzlement over his sister's insistence that she see him before the wedding, Jason couldn't help but shake his head as he pondered aloud;

"I know, I just wonder the reason she's being so insistent."

Shrugging, Josh pointed out;

"With Jemma, it's no telling, but given how important today is if she didn't think it was equally important, she wouldn't have insisted."

Nodding his agreement as he grabbed the bag he had packed, Jason asked;

"Where's Jeremy?"

Jerking his thumb towards the cabin door, Josh explained;

"He went on ahead to see if there was anything last minute that needed to be done."

Glancing about the room to make certain that he hadn't forgotten to pack anything he might need, Jason nodded before venturing;

"I think that I've remembered everything."

Casting a concerned glance at Josh, he queried;

"Are you sure that you and Jeremy can handle everything while I'm gone?"

Giving his brother a wry look of sarcasm, Josh pointed out;

"Jason, you know it's not as if you haven't left us on our own before, the only difference this time is that you're going on your honeymoon and not on a business trip. And before you ask, your cabin will be finished when you get back."

Taking a deep breath, Jason nodded as he grabbed his bag before heading out the door, as he passed by, Josh reached out to place his hand on his elder brother's shoulder before offering;

"Jason, I know that you sacrificed a lot for us, to take care of us after Mother and Father died, and if anyone deserves to be happy it's you. After seeing you and Julie together I have no doubt that you and she will be."

Shaking his head, Josh couldn't help but laugh, something that found Jason tilting his head in disbelief as he demanded;

"What's so funny?"

Gaining control of his mirth, Josh reminded him;

"Do you remember when we were trying to convince Aaron to give Julie her share of the inheritance?"

At Jason's silent nod, Josh continued;

"I remember telling Aaron how we needed to get along because he and I would be uncle to the same little nieces and nephews. I guess he really got the last laugh on that one."

Curious, Jason pondered;

"How do you figure that?"

Chuckling, Josh pointed out;

"Because, not only will that be the case with you and Julie getting married, but we're about to become uncles to Pixie's baby and Aaron's the father."

Jason couldn't help but laugh as he agreed;

"I suppose that Aaron really did get the last laugh on us in that aspect, didn't he?"

Reaching out and taking Jason's bag, Josh motioned towards the cabin door as he offered;

"Here, let me take this for you and let's get going."

Jemma sat in front of her dressing table mirror as Biddie helped her to finish arranging her hair, she had to admit that, next to Candy, Biddie had a real talent when it came to hairdressing. Inspecting her handiwork, Biddie nodded in satisfaction as she nodded;

"There, what do you think?"

Jemma had to admit that she couldn't find fault with Biddie's handiwork; she had coiled her hair towards the center of the back of Jemma's head with a fall of ringlets coming from the center of the coil to fall loose. Shaking her head, Jemma pushed herself up from her chair to hug Biddie as she praised;

"Biddie, you are amazing! I just feel guilty that I'm not over at the dorm helping Julie get ready."

Dismissively waving her hand, Biddie pointed out;

"Jemma, you baked the wedding cake and with all the cooking you did for the reception plus decorating the church and Lottie's, why you've done more than what you really should have done in your condition."

Jemma couldn't help but emit a slight laugh as she shook her head before sighing as she pointed out;

"I swear, everyone makes it sound like I'm sick with my 'condition'. I'm not sick, I'm just expecting a baby."

Seeing the slightly injured look on Biddie's face, Jemma placed her arm around her shoulders as she rushed to assure her;

"I didn't mean any offense, Biddie, I'm sorry, it's just that it's starting to get more and more difficult to do the things that I used to take for granted being able to do. To be honest, I really don't know what I'd do without all the help that you and the other girls have given me."

Offering her a reassuring smile, Biddie nodded eagerly;

"Oh, well, it's certainly been our pleasure to help, Jemma. I mean, a new baby is just so exciting, we just want to help you all we can."

Before she could say anything more there was a slight knock on the door as Aaron opened it. He was about to speak when he stopped to shake his head as he took in his wife's appearance, seeing the worry in her eyes Aaron rushed to assure her;

"Jemma love you look absolutely beautiful."

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he ventured;

"I think you're going to give Julie a run for her money."

Shaking her head, Jemma chastised;

"Although I thank you for the compliment, honey, today is all about Julie and Jason and no woman is any more beautiful than a bride on her wedding day."

Reaching up to straighten his tie, she lifted her eyes to meet his as she ventured softly;

"Especially when she loves the man she's marrying with all of her heart and soul."

Nodding towards Biddie, Jemma stated;

"But I have Biddie's talent to thank for how I look, she's a marvel."

Glancing towards Biddie, Aaron offered;

"Well, Biddie, you've outdone yourself."

Blushing at the compliment, Biddie gushed;

"Well, Aaron, it was really nothing. I mean, heavens, it's not hard to get these types of results when you have so much to work with to start with like what Jemma does."

Glancing at her pendant watch, Biddie advised;

"Well, I better head over to the dorm."

Turning to Jemma she asked;

"Are you coming?"

Nodding, Jemma advised;

"Yes, but I'll be just a few minutes, I'm waiting for Jason. And don't forget, I've got the something borrowed for Julie."

Stopping her before she could leave, Aaron advised;

"Speaking of Jason, he's downstairs. Biddie, would you ask him to come up before you leave?"

Hearing her rapid, slight footsteps on the staircase, Aaron took Jemma's hand in his as he studied her appearance. The dress that Julie had asked she wear as her matron of honor was a shade of teal blue with a sweetheart neckline trimmed in white and silver lace, the same lace trimmed the short, bell-shaped sleeves. Thanks to Miss Essie's skill with sewing the empire waistline was perfect given that it allowed room for her swollen stomach but once the baby was born it could still be worn. The skirt split in the front to allow for and underskirt that was covered with a panel of lace that matched the trim on the neckline and sleeves. Aaron couldn't help but exclaim, as he took the pearl necklace from her hand to fasten it around her neck;

"Sweetheart, I know that Julie is supposed to be the most beautiful woman today, but I'm sorry, you're every bit as beautiful."

Leaning closer to her ear as he heard Jason on the staircase, Aaron whispered;

"To me, you'll always be the most beautiful woman, no matter what the occasion."

Turning, she kissed him soundly as she offered;

"My pride and vanity thank you very much, my love."

Hearing the knock on the door, Jemma placed her hand against her husband's cheek as she requested;

"Could Jason and I have a moment alone, honey?"

Nodding, Aaron grabbed his jacket from the bed before opening the door to invite;

"Come on in, Jason."

Glancing to Jemma, Aaron offered;

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready, darlin."

When Aaron pulled the door closed behind him, Jason turned to praise;

"You look very pretty, Pixie."

Linking her arm through his, Jemma offered;

"Thank you. How about we sit for just a minute?"

Holding her arm, Jason helped his sister as she lowered herself into the

rocking chair before bringing the chair from her dressing table closer, Jason faced his sister as he questioned;

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Pixie?"

Taking the small box she held out to him, Jason opened it to stare in shock at the contents as he lifted his eyes, the shock and amazement registering as he met his sister's look of calm, deliberateness as he demanded;

"Pixie, sweetie, are you sure about this?"

Nodding in certainty, Jemma explained;

"Yes, Jason, I think that it's only right that you should give Julie Mother's wedding ring. I know that you gave it to me as a birthday present, but, I'd like to think that, Mother and Father would approve. I know that you probably have a wedding ring for Julie, but I don't see why you can't give her this one as well."

Shrugging slightly, Jason couldn't help but ask;

"Jemma, are you REALLY sure."

Leaning forward, Jemma placed her hand over her brother's as she sought to explain her actions;

"Jason, I know that ring is only a material possession, but it's what's behind it that's important. When I married Aaron, you gave me Mother's wedding dress and veil to wear, as silly as it may sound to you, that meant a great deal to me because it was a connection to Mother and Father and it gave me a sense that they were there with me, at least in spirit. Now, I know that you gave me the lion's share of Mother's jewelry, what there was of it, and I thank you for that, but I think that you should be able to have that same sense of Mother and Father's presence, just as I did."

A look of amusement crossing her features, she ventured;

"Of course if you think you can get that same sense I'll be more than happy to let you borrow Mother's wedding dress, although I'm not quite sure that it will suit you."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at the sarcastic smile his sister wore as he rose from his chair to lean over and place a kiss on her cheek before pleading;

"Pixie, promise me something."

Curious, she asked in puzzlement;

"What's that, Jason?"

Touching the tip of her nose with his finger, he asked;

"Promise me that you'll never lose that wonderful wit and sense of humor that you have."

Taking the hand that he offered her for assistance, Jemma pulled herself up from her chair as she laughed;

"I'll try not to, big brother."

Waving her hand towards the door, she suggested;

"So are you ready to get married?"

Nodding, Jason pulled her hand through his arm before patting her hand to advise;

"As my very wise and very lovely little sister said on her wedding day; 'I've been ready for this day for quite some time."

Julie stood in front of the full-length mirror before turning to Candy to offer her gratitude;

"Candy, you are a wonder."

Smoothing out a slight wrinkle in Julie's gown, Candy offered;

"Not as much of a wonder as you are. Julie, this dress is magnificent."

Julie couldn't help but blush at the compliment as she offered;

"It was my mother's."

Candy stood back a moment as she studied the dress. It was white silk with a square neckline that had been trimmed with pearls and clear glass beads, as well as puffed sleeves that ended at the elbow and trimmed with a fall of a lace ruffle. The skirt was a full hoop that had a fall of the same lace at the hem as the sleeves. Candy couldn't help but be reminded of the antebellum dresses that she had seen when she was younger. Given that the veil was a simple pearl and bead crown with the same fall of lace as the sleeves and hem attached to it, Candy had arranged Julie's hair by pulling half of it up and back and allowing the rest to simply fall down her back in golden waves. Shaking her head in amazement, she offered;

"Well, Julie it's beautiful."

Glancing about, Candy pondered;

"I wonder where Lottie and Jemma are?"

No sooner had she asked then she heard Lottie issue;

"I'm right here and our little mother to be will be here in a minute."

Taking in Julie's appearance, she couldn't help but smile as she offered;

"Julie, you are stunning, Jason is certainly a lucky man."

Blushing slightly, Julie ventured;

"No more than I am a lucky woman."

Hearing the sound of slow steps on the stairs, Candy couldn't help but venture in amusement;

"I think I hear your matron of honor."

Appearing at the top of the stairs, Jemma stopped a moment to catch her breath as she braced her back with her hands before demanding;

"Alright, who altered those stairs? I swear I don't remember them being so hard to climb before."

Glancing to each other, Candy, Lottie, and Julie couldn't help but laugh as Lottie motioned for Jemma to take a seat on the bed next to her as she put her arm around her shoulders to advise;

"Nobody altered those stairs, Jemma Elysia and you know it. Face it, sweetie, you're going to find it harder to do those little things until after that little angel is born."

Jemma couldn't help but offer Lottie a sarcastic look before laughing as she ventured;

"You are funny, Lottie. This child is half Bolt, half Stempel and you can actually call him or her an angel with a straight face?"

Her features transforming into a mask of haughtiness, Lottie lifted her head as she placed her hand over Jemma's stomach to proclaim;

"I'll have you know, Jemma Elysia Bolt Stempel, that I considered you to be a little angel when you were born and I'll have you know that I will see this baby the same way."

Rolling her eyes sarcastically, Jemma quipped;

"And heaven help me, probably spoil it more than any one person could possibly imagine."

Lifting her head as she pulled back her shoulders, Lottie challenged;

"And just who has a better right if not Grandma Lottie?"

Patting the hand over her stomach, Jemma smiled affectionately as she conceded;

"Nobody, Lottie. Just please do me a favor, don't spoil he or she TOO terribly bad, okay?"

Pushing herself up from the bed, Jemma approached her sister in law to praise;

"Julie, you look beautiful."

Julie couldn't help but smile at the compliment as she reached out to take Jemma's hand as she asked timidly;

"Do you really think so?"

Nodding eagerly, Jemma offered a knowing smile as she ventured;

"Yes I do and I happen to know a certain brother of mine who will think so too."

Turning to Lottie and Candy, Jemma asked;

"Well, there's just one more thing to do, ladies."

Surrounding Julie, Lottie explained;

"When Jemma and Aaron got married we made sure that we observed the tradition and we're not about to let you go down the aisle without doing the same."

Clasping her hands in front of her, Candy pointed out;

"Since your dress was your mother's that can be your something old, for your something new."

Candy reached into her night table drawer and pulled out a tissue-wrapped parcel which she handed to Julie, who took it and eagerly unfolded the tissue before gasping as she pulled out a linen handkerchief that had been embroidered and edged in fine lace. Inspecting the embroidery Julie found herself speechless as Candy pointed to the needlework to point out;

"See, we embroidered your and Jason's names on it and the date, so you'll have this to remember your wedding day."

Hugging Candy tightly, Jemma couldn't help but wipe at her eyes as she offered;

"Thank you so much, Candy."

Opening her bag, Jemma instructed;

"My turn, now turn around."

Complying with her sister in law's dictate, Julie did as told as Jemma fastened a necklace around her neck. Turning to the mirror, Julie couldn't help but stare in shock at the beautiful cameo locket as Jemma explained;

"That is your something borrowed. That locket belonged to our mother, when Aaron and I were married I wore it as well and I know that Mother would approve of you doing the same when you marry Jason."

Julie could only shake her head as she stated reverently;

"Jemma, I don't know what to say. I know that this means a great deal to you."

Stepping closer, she took Julie's hand as she acknowledged;

"Yes, it does, but, Julie, you're more than a sister in law to me, you've come to be a friend and a sister, just like Candy. What I'm trying to say is that just like that locket means a lot to me, so does your and Jason's happiness and I know that, when I wore it when I married your brother, I felt as if my parents were there with us and blessing us, and I want that same feeling for you and Jason."

Hugging her sister in law tightly, Julie whispered;

"Thank you, so much. I'm so grateful that Aaron married you, I can't imagine anyone else, except maybe Candy as my sister in law."

Shaking her head as she offered a tender smile, she corrected;

"I mean as my sister."

Glancing over her shoulder, Jemma advised;

"Okay, Lottie, your turn."

Offering an amused smile, Lottie observed;

"Alright, so we have something old, something new, something borrowed."

Holding a thin blue silk garter trimmed with lace, similar to the one Jemma had worn when she was married, Lottie continued;

"And THIS is your something blue. I insisted that Jemma have one and I'm insisting that you do too. Lift your dress and I'll help you put it on."

With Candy and Jemma's help, Julie lifted her dress to expose her leg as Lottie fastened the garter into place. Amused, Julie couldn't help but ask;

"Lottie, how on earth will I get that thing off?"

Jemma couldn't help but laugh as she instructed;

"Go ahead, Lottie, why don't you tell her the same thing that you told me when I asked that question."

Curiosity lighting her blue eyes, Julie demanded;

"What did she tell you?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Lottie lifted her head as she advised;

"I told her that figuring out how to get it off was Aaron's problem, just like getting yours off will be Jason's problem."

Despite her innocent blush, Julie couldn't help but laugh as she

ventured;

"Well, considering all of the other impossible feats that he has managed to pull off, I'm sure that this shouldn't be too difficult for him."

Lottie, noting the time, suggested;

"Julie, are you ready?"

A warm and loving smile lifting the corners of her mouth, Julie nodded as she confirmed;

"Yes, Lottie, I've been ready for quite some time."

Making their way to the stairs, Jemma suggested;

"Trust me, you three will want to go first, you'll get downstairs a lot sooner than if you go behind me."

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Julie found her brother seated on one of the benches in the dining hall, waiting to escort his sister down the aisle. Aaron couldn't help but marvel at the picture that his sister made in her wedding gown; he couldn't help but remember her as a little girl, all blond curls and smiles. Glancing at Candy, he realized that Miss Essie truly was a gifted dressmaker given the girl's dress was made to resemble his wife's gown except for the waistline and Candy's having a simple full skirt. Despite the fact, the dresses were the same color, if the two women chose to wear them at the same time they wouldn't be embarrassed over the idea of wearing the same dress. Directing his attention towards his sister, Aaron offered;

"Julie, you look beautiful."

Offering her older brother a warm and loving smile, Julie replied;

"Thank you, Aaron."

At that moment, Biddie rushed in, glancing at her pendant watch as she issued;

"Alright, ladies, it's time."

After she had handed Julie, Jemma, and Candy their bouquets, Lottie stated;

"I'll see you ladies at the church, center aisle, upfront."

With that, Lottie glided past Biddie at the door as Candy turned to Jemma to venture;

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and go on to the church."

Nodding her agreement, Jemma gave her sister in law a hug of encouragement as she offered;

"We'll be waiting for you."

Turning, she gave her husband a sound kiss as she joked;

"This is a little different than the last time we went up an aisle, isn't it, love?"

Unable to resist her good humor, Aaron chuckled as he patted her stomach to venture;

"I would say a good bit different, sweetheart."

Turning to squeeze Julie's hand she offered;

"Good luck, and just remember this is about you and Jason."

With that, she and Candy left, leaving Biddie standing at the doorway, expectantly;

Seeking to be as tactful as possible, Aaron asked;

"Biddie, isn't it about time to start?"

Nodding eagerly, Biddie confirmed;

"Why yes indeedie, that's why I came to get everybody."

Taking another approach, Aaron tried again;

"Biddie, don't you think that you should go ahead and make sure everything's going according to plan? Julie and I will be along in a minute."

Shaking her head, she defended;

"Why, Aaron, everything is just fine, it will be just like clockwork."

Sighing in defeat, Aaron finally declared;

"Biddie, I'd like to talk to my sister in private for a few minutes, if you don't mind."

As if a bolt of lightning had suddenly struck and illuminated the hints that she had been missing, Biddie's eyes widened as she stammered;

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aaron, I'll just go on over to the church and make certain that everything is going just fine with the wedding and I'll see you there."

Once Biddie had left, Aaron couldn't help but shake his head as he ventured his opinion;

"She's a nice enough girl, but sometimes Biddie can be a little oblivious to hints."

Motioning to the bench, Aaron took his sister's hand as he ordered;

"Julie, sit down a minute, would you please."

Complying with her brother's wishes, Julie waited patiently as Aaron paced for a minute or two before leaning against the wall to face his sister as he put his hands in his front pockets to begin;

"Julie, I have to ask this, despite what you may think, I love you and care about you a great deal and it's important to me that you're happy, are you sure that marrying Jason is REALLY what you want?"

Nodding her head solemnly, Julie vowed;

"Yes, Aaron, I do. Jason and I love each other very much and this is what we both want. Please don't tell me that you're going to object?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron confessed;

"No, Julie I'm not going to object, I just want to make certain that you're going to be happy, that's all."

Offering a rueful smile, he admitted;

"Besides, I have no desire to rile my wife's temper and I'm fairly certain that would do it."

Turning serious, Aaron sat next to his sister as he took her hand before confiding;

"I never should have given you such a hard time before, Julie. Despite our past, I know that Jason Bolt is a good man and I know he'll be a good husband to you. I just want you to be happy and have a good marriage; believe me, if your marriage is at least half as good as mine and Jemma's then you'll be very happy."

Offering her brother a knowing smile, Julie couldn't help but observe;

"You love her a great deal, don't you?"

Considering her question for a moment, Aaron couldn't help but smile as he admitted to his sister;

"Yes, Julie, I do, I knew for a long time that I did. But, admittedly, Jemma was young and I wanted her to have a chance to mature and know what love was before I told her how I felt."

Giving her brother's hand an encouraging squeeze, Julie pointed out;

"Although it didn't take us as long as it did you and Jemma, Jason and I had to come to the same realization, but we did come to it, Aaron. This is what we want, but I don't want a marriage like you and Jemma, that's what YOU TWO have, I want the type of marriage that Jason and I will build together."

Knowing the truth of Julie's statement, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he shook his head before offering;

"You know what, Julie? I said something similar to Jemma on our wedding night; she was talking about the different things that she had heard from the brides and I told her that everyone is different and each marriage is different because of that fact. You just proved my point, little sister."

Rising from the bench, he held his hand out to offer;

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Jason Bolt?"

Nodding eagerly, she took his hand as she stood and allowed him to pull her hand through his arm as she stated firmly;

"Yes, I'm very much ready, Aaron."

Opening the door for her, Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he ventured;

"I find it amusing; Miss Bolt became Mrs. Stempel and now Miss Stempel is becoming Mrs. Bolt."

Rolling her eyes sarcastically as she slapped at his arm in mock aggravation, Julie quipped;

"Just think of the time that you and Jason could have saved if you two had simply swapped out your sisters?"

Shaking his head, Aaron observed wryly;

"I see that you've been paying attention and taking lessons from my wife in sarcasm."

Laughing, Julie smiled;

"Come on, big brother, I have a groom waiting at the church."

Jason checked his tie in the mirror for, what Josh estimated to be, the millionth time as Jeremy joked;

"Jason, if you worry with that tie anymore, you're going to worry it to pieces."

Glaring as his youngest brother, Jason admonished;

"Jeremy, considering that you will be doing this before too much longer, you might want to take my example. Considering that I'll only be getting married once in my life and given that I know the beauty that will be walking down the aisle isn't something that I'll be able to come close to comparing to, the least I can do is ensure that I'll be, at least, presentable."

Before Jeremy could reply, Reverend Adams opened the door to the vestibule to advise;

"Jason, Joshua, Jeremy, we're ready to begin now."

Clapping his hand on Jason's shoulder, Jeremy expressed his hopes and his wishes for his brother:

"Jason, all joke aside, we really like Julie, a lot, and we know that you and she will be very happy together and that she's going to make a wonderful sister in law. I mean, anybody that Pixie likes as much as she does Julie, well, they're alright in our book."

Offering his brother an affectionate smile, Josh offered his input;

"Not to mention, I don't think I've ever seen you any happier than what I do with Julie, and that's what's important to us."

Jason couldn't help the tug of emotion at his heart as he embraced his brothers to him before promising;

"The only thing that my marrying Julie changes between any of us is that we have another person to add to our family. I mean, after all, nothing changed between any of us when Pixie married Aaron, well except we got along better with him, but still, we simply had a new member."

Nodding, Jeremy turned to the door to open it before venturing;

"Well, let's go and officially add the newest Bolt to the clan."

With that, the three Bolt brothers left the vestibule as Jason approached the altar, just as ready to approach the new chapter in his life that was about to begin.

Waiting at the steps for Aaron and Julie, Biddie demanded;

"Where in heaven's name are they?"

Placing her hand over Biddie's, Jemma offered;

"Calm down, Biddie, they'll be here in just a moment."

Seeing the dormitory door open, Candy pointed as she advised;

"See, Biddie, here they come."

Hurrying up the steps, she motioned for Candy and Jemma to follow her as Aaron and Julie reached the steps. Pursing her lips in slight annoyance, Biddie lightly chastised;

"Jemma, we must hurry, it's time to start."

Glaring at Biddie as she placed her hand on the handrail to begin her climb, Jemma retorted;

"Biddie, I won't be 'hurrying' anywhere for at least the next three months and even then, the first place I intend to hurry to will be to my bed to give birth."

Candy and Julie hid their amusement behind their hands as they tried to stifle their giggles. Seeing his wife's frustration, Aaron offered;

"Here, love let me help you."

Sweeping her up in his arms he climbed the remainder of the steps to set her on her feet at the top before returning to his sister to offer her his arm. Seeing the look on Biddie's face, Jemma offered;

"I'm sorry, Biddie, but hurrying anywhere isn't an option at the moment."

Nodding, Biddie acknowledged;

"It's alright, Jemma."

Opening the door as Miss Essie began playing the organ, Biddie motioned to Candy as she whispered loudly;

"Go ahead, Candy."

Allowing a gentle, sincere smile to lift the corners of her mouth, Candy couldn't help but notice the look of love that filled Jeremy's eyes as he watched her approach the alter to take her place on the opposite side of Reverend Adams from where he and his brothers stood. Once Biddie was assured that Candy was in place she turned to Jemma to advise;  
"It's your turn, Jemma."

Nodding, Jemma turned to take Julie's hand as she pressed her cheek against her sister in law's before stating her most fervent hop;

"I know that you and Jason love each other very much and I also know that you two will have a very happy and blessed marriage."

Seeing the look on her husband's face, Jemma gave him a quick kiss as she pointed out;

"You already have a happy and blessed marriage."

Turning she began making her way up the aisle to take her place next to Candy. Aaron couldn't help but shake his head at his wife as he smiled before turning to his sister to ask quietly;

"See one of the reasons why I fell in love with her?"

Julie couldn't help but giggle a bit as she nodded;

"Yes, and I must say she's done wonders for your stuffiness."

Before he could reply, Biddie motioned;

"Alright, Julie."

As she stepped up to the door, Biddie fussed about making certain her dress and veil were straight before nodding in satisfaction as she placed her hand on the doorknob before asking;

"Julie, are you ready?"

Nodding eagerly, Julie confirmed;

"Very much so, Biddie."

Waiting a moment as Miss Essie began the Wedding March, Biddie gave Julie a quick hug as she gushed;

"Oh, be happy, Julie."

Turning, she opened the door wide to allow Julie and Aaron to enter the church. Turning as he heard the door open, Jason's eyes widened at the sight of Julie as Aaron escorted her down the aisle towards him. In his eyes, no one's beauty could compare to that of his, soon to be, wife's, however, what he saw now far surpassed any expectations that he had previously held of what he would see on their wedding day. Jason eagerly held his hand out as Aaron placed Julie's hand in his as he praised;

"Darling, you're absolutely breathtaking."

Blushing at the compliment, Julie offered quietly;

"If I am, it's only because of how much I love you and your love for me."

Clearing his throat, Reverend Adams began the ceremony;

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of friends and family see Jason and Julie joined in lawfully wedded matrimony. If there is anyone present who can show sufficient cause why these two people should not be joined in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Aaron found himself the center of attention as everyone turned to look at him. Seeing her husband's chagrin and seeking to divert attention and save him some embarrassment, Jemma declared;

"I'm certain that we're all in agreement that there are no objections, Reverend Adams."

Jemma offered her husband a slight smile as his eyes conveyed his thanks for her interceding on his behalf. Continuing with the ceremony, Reverend Adams asked;

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Clearing his throat, Aaron nodded as he stated firmly;

"I do."

Motioning towards the benches to dismiss Aaron, Reverend Adams turned to the couple to address;

"Julie Victoria Stempel, do you take Jason Johnathan Bolt to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, obey, and cherish until death you do part and from this day forward do you pledge to plight your troth only onto thee?"

Her eyes never leaving Jason's, Julie smiled lovingly as she held his hands tightly before stating softly, yet, firmly;

"I do."

Turning to Jason, the reverend advised;

"Alright, Jason, it's your turn. Do you Jason Johnathan Bolt take Julie Victoria Stempel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish until death you do part and from this day forward do you pledge to plight your troth only onto thee?"

His voice full of certainty, Jason nodded as his eyes remained locked with his bride's as he declared in certainty;

"I do."

Motioning towards Josh, Reverend Adams requested;

"Do you have the ring?"

Nodding, Josh placed both wedding rings on Reverend Adams open Bible before the minister placed his hand over the small circles as he blessed the rings;

"The wedding ring is an outward symbol of an inward vow made between two people and God in the commitment to spend their lives together."

Taking her cue as Jason glanced at her, Jemma took Julie's bouquet from her as Reverend Adams motioned to Jason before indicating:

"Jason, please take the rings and place them on the third finger of your bride's left hand and repeat after me, 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

Taking the small, golden circles, Julie tilted her head questioningly as Jason slid the etched and decorated band that held several tiny diamonds onto her finger before sliding the one he had bought for her behind it, he recited;

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Glancing between the couple, Reverend Adams addressed the congregation as he requested;

"Please bow your heads."

Once everyone had complied, Reverend Adams led the closing prayer;

"Dear Lord, please bless this couple and their marriage and may their marriage be a happy and fruitful one. Amen."

Smiling indulgently, Reverend Adams advised;

"Well, Jason, by all means, kiss your bride."

Not waiting for further encouragement, Jason took Julie in his arms before kissing her deeply, an action which found him lost in the contact until he heard Clancy venture;

"I'm thinkin it's Aaron and Jemma's record that Jason be tryin to break."

Before Jason could break the kiss and lift his head, Lottie speculated;

"Yes, and I'm willing to bet that we'll be seeing the same results sooner as opposed to later."

Jason couldn't help but laugh as he noticed the blush creeping to his sister's cheeks at the reminder of her condition and just how she came to find herself in such a state. Taking Reverend Adams' cue as he took Julie's hand in his, he turned to face their family and friends as the reverend pronounced;

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Bolt."

At the announcement, Miss Essie played the exit of the Wedding March as Julie took her bouquet from Jemma before she and Jason made their exit down the aisle just before Josh offered his sister his arm to escort her as Jeremy did with Candy. Once they were outside, Candy and Jemma were eager to hug Julie and congratulate her as Josh and Jeremy took Jason's hand to do the same. Seeing the throng of well-wishers about to exit the church, Josh gently pushed his sister to the side of the door and ordered her;

"Stay there, trust me."

Jemma understood Josh's concern as a rush of people exited the church door to wish the newly married couple well. Thankfully, where Josh had insisted she stand was far enough out of the way to avoid any possible danger to her or the baby, something she was grateful for, especially when Aaron came out the door and noticed the crowd. Seeing the look on her husband's face as he pushed his way closer to her, she rushed to assure him;

"I'm fine, honey, I promise."

Despite her assurance, Aaron placed himself between his wife and the crowd as he declared;

"And I'm going to make certain that you stay that way."

Noticing Aaron at the corner of the railing by the church door, and the crowd of people, Jason, quickly realizing the concern at hand sought to ease the situation as he turned to Julie to suggest;

"Darling, why don't you throw your bouquet I'm sure there are quite a few girls eager for their chance to catch it."

Understanding his suggestion as she glanced to the top of the church steps, Julie nodded as she ventured;

"I think that would be a wonderful idea and then we can go to Lottie's for the reception."  
Taking the matter in hand, Jason raised his booming voice to advise;

"Everyone, could I have your attention, Julie is going to toss her bouquet and then we're going to Lottie's for the reception. So why don't all of the eligible young ladies gather here at the bottom of the steps."

Standing aside as everyone cleared the steps, Jason took Julie's arm to help her up to the top. Stepping back to stand next to his sister and brother in law, Jason asked;

"Is that better?"

Aaron couldn't help but offer Jason a look of slight admonishment as he defended his position;

"I just didn't want her to get stampeded by all of those people, I think that's a justified concern."

Nodding as he placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder, Jason confirmed;

"I would be angry with you if you hadn't of been concerned, Aaron."

Hearing the uproar from the gathering of brides at the bottom of the church steps, Jason addressed his bride;

"Julie, darling, I believe that they're a bit eager, don't you?"

Unable to contain her laughter at his comment or the joy of the moment, Julie nodded eagerly as she confirmed;

"Maybe just a bit, my love."

Turning to her sister in law, Julie raised one arched eyebrow in question as she asked;

"Any advice or suggestions?"

Shrugging slightly, Jemma offered;

"Well, I aimed for Biddie but that was me. Take your pick, there's certainly enough girls who will voluntarily become targets."

Giving her new husband a hopeful look, Julie couldn't help but giggle as she turned her back to the crowd below them before venturing;

"Well, here goes."

Tossing the bouquet over her shoulder with all of her might, Julie turned quickly, anxious to see who would catch the flowers. She couldn't help but laugh as the bouquet landed squarely in Clancy's grasp and the look of panic that crossed his features as Lottie turned to him in expectation. Shaking his head, Clancy declared;

"Oh, this here ain't somethin that's meant for the likes of me dearies."

With that, he tossed the bouquet into the air and found it landing right in Candy's grasp. Julie couldn't help but notice the surprise and hopefulness that filled Candy's face as she looked at the flowers before turning to Jeremy, a look filled with loving and longing on her face. She found her attention diverted as Clancy motioned towards the saloon to suggest rather adamantly;

"Well, I say that we should be getting on with this here reception since the bride and groom and me self will be settin sail with the tide this evenin."

With that the crowd followed him and Lottie to the saloon as Jason placed his arms about his new bride to ask;

"Well, Mrs. Bolt, are you ready to attend our reception?"

Laying her head against his shoulder, Julie replied;

"Very ready, Mr. Bolt."

Turning to glance over his shoulder at his sister and brother in law as he and Julie began down the church steps, Jason asked in concern;

"Pixie, are you alright? Do you need help down the steps?"

Knowing how much activity the past few days had entailed as well as having noticed the difficulty she had getting up and down the steps of the dormitory as well as the church, Aaron took matters into his own hands as he swept his wife up into his arms before shaking his head to answer for Jemma;

"You and Julie go on ahead, Jason. I'll make sure she gets down the step alright."

Glancing at her husband wryly, Jemma tried to protest;

"You do realize that you're going to kill your back if you keep doing this, don't you? I'm not exactly as light as a feather anymore and I can walk."

Chuckling slightly, Aaron argued;

"You really overestimate your size, sweetheart. Yes, you are pregnant, but you don't weigh much more now than you did when we got married and I've told you before; I like holding you in my arms like this, it happens to be just as true now as the day I married you."

Reaching the bottom of the steps and setting her on her feet, he nodded;

"There, NOW you can walk."

Shaking her head as she laughed in amusement, Jemma grabbed her husband's hand as she ordered;

"Come on, let's leave the newlyweds on their own for a moment."

Seeing the looks the couple were exchanging, Aaron quipped;

"Now you two don't do anything that we wouldn't do."

Shocked by his unusual show of humor, Jemma looked at her husband in amusement before glancing down at her stomach as she remarked;

"Darling, you do realize just how broad of a spectrum you've just given them; don't you?"

Laughing, Jason motioned towards Lottie's as he advised;

"We'll be along in a minute, you two go on ahead."

Watching as they hurried towards the saloon, Jason turned to Julie to ask;

"Happy, darling?"

Looking into Jason's eyes, Julie couldn't help but smile as she placed her hand against his cheek to affirm;

"I'm very happy, my love. But what about you? I mean, you held onto your bachelorhood for so long, are you sure?"

Holding her closer, Jason sought to assure her;

"No, Julie I wasn't fighting to hold onto my bachelorhood. What I was fighting for was the same thing your brother did, to find and settle down with the woman I wanted to spend my life with and who I love more than anything in this world."

Pushing her back slightly to look into her eyes, he offered a tender smile as he confirmed;

"In short, you."

Looping her arms about his neck, Julie raised up to kiss him deeply, however, their kiss was interrupted as Biddie burst through the doors of the saloon to chastise;

"Come on you two, I know it's your wedding day but we do have a schedule to keep to if we're going to get the two of you out of here in time for high tide."

Shaking his head in slight aggravation, Jason couldn't help but remark;

"Well, at least we know that we won't be disturbed tonight when we set sail."

Laughing at the statement, Julie supplied;

"Thank goodness."

Seeing the anxious look on Biddie's face, they hurried to join their reception. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Having helped to decorate Lottie's, Julie had an idea of what to expect when she and Jason entered. However, what she wasn't aware of was that Candy, Jemma, Biddie, Lottie, and a few of the other girls had gone back when she wasn't aware of it to add a few little finishing touches and the results were amazing. She had helped with some of the decorating and had thought that the greenery was exceptional, but with the flowers and ribbons that had been added the old saloon resembled an indoor Springtime garden. Her face reflecting her pleasure and surprise at the sight that greeted her, Jason couldn't help but smile broadly as he asked;

"What do you think, sweetheart?"

Her eyes widening in amazement, Julie demanded;

"Do you mean that you knew about this?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders as he pulled her arm through his, he leaned closer as he admitted;

"Well, not exactly. I knew the other women were up to something, but just exactly what, I wasn't sure, and when I asked Jemma and Candy about it all they would say was that unless I wanted to be sent into the woods to gather flowers just let them take care of it and enjoy the day. I decided to take their advice, especially Pixie's since she wasn't kidding."

Laughing, Julie shook her head as she ventured;

"I can only imagine how she would enforce that."

Shaking his head in seriousness, Jason advised;

"Trust me, you've never seen it, but you don't want to see Jemma lose that temper of hers; fireworks set off fewer sparks than what that young lady does when she's riled up good and proper."

Shocked by his statement Julie pondered;

"I find that amusing, not her temper mind you, but the fact that given Aaron's stubbornness they don't fight all the time."

Shrugging slightly, Jason offered;

"I can't explain it, darling, but it's as if she can get through to him when no one else can and when she shows her temper, he's the only one who seems able to reason with her."

Wrapping his arms around her, Jason looked into her eyes as he theorized;

"I suppose the old adage is true; everyone has that other half that makes them whole and your brother and my sister are that for each other just as you are that for me."

Noticing the couple standing by the door, Lottie greeted;

"Well, it's about time that you two joined your own party. We can't toast the bride and groom without the two of you here you know?"

Noticing Clancy easing his hand to the tray of drinks that she had poured to pass out to toast the bride and groom, Lottie reached over and slapped his hand as she decreed;

"Fish Face, so help me, if you take one sip, mind you, just one sip before the toast, I'll cut you off until Jason and Julie's child's first birthday."

Puzzled by her decree, Clancy pointed out;

"But, dearie, them two just got married, I mean they ain't even had time to THINK about havin a wee one, let alone do anything more substantial, so to speak, to work towards that goal."

Nodding as she crossed her arms over her chest to point out;

"EXACTLY! Get the idea?"

His eyes widening in shock and horror Clancy snatched his hand back as he declared;

"You know, it would be a shame if I was to disrespect such a solemn occasion as Jason's wedding day, thank you for pointin out me mistake."

Nodding in satisfaction, Lottie and a couple of the brides began passing out the glasses and once she was sure that everyone had a glass she encouraged;

"Go on, Josh, you're the best man, make the toast."

Raising his glass, Josh cleared his throat as he began;

"Well, as everyone knows, I'm not the spokesperson for the Bolt family, but since he and his beautiful bride are who we're here to celebrate, I guess I've got no choice."

Finding humor at Josh's observation, everyone couldn't help but laugh or chuckle just before Josh grew serious as he raised his glass towards his sister in law as he offered;

"Julie, Jason waited a long time to find the woman who he felt the type of love for that makes a marriage special and happy. I think part of the reason was that he wanted to make sure that the three of us were taken care of, but given that stubborn natures of his, something that, somehow, I don't think will give you a problem, he held out against getting married. But I don't think it was just because he wanted to make sure that we were taken care of as much as waiting for the right woman who he couldn't resist. Julie, considering just how happy you make my brother, I'm glad that you were the woman that he couldn't resist. Big brother, mine, Jeremy, Jemma and Aaron's hope and prayer for you is that you two will know all the happiness and love that's possible to know in your marriage."

With that, Josh lifted his glass as he toasted;

"Welcome to the Bolt clan, Julie."

Seeing his bride's slight blush of pleasure at such a public welcome from his siblings, Jason wrapped his arm around her as he offered quietly;

"You see? I told you, my love, the ENTIRE family loves you. But make no mistake, even if they didn't, I DO and that's what matters."

Seeing the tears brimming in her bright, blue eyes, Jason became slightly concerned as he asked;

"Julie darling, why are you crying?"

Brushing the tears from her cheeks, Jason found himself touched as she admitted;

"It's just that, I know how much your brothers and sister mean to you and knowing that they accept me means a lot to me. I mean they accept me for me and not just because I'm your wife."

Kissing her soundly, Jason couldn't help but offer, somewhat, jokingly;

"Trust me, darling people are probably going to accept you more for yourself than what they well may as my wife."

Seeing the pleasure in her eyes at his statement, Jason placed his hand on her cheek as he offered her a loving smile before venturing;

"And I think that accepting you for just you is the best gift that anyone can give to themselves."

Oblivious to the presence of others, Jason lowered his head to place a lingering kiss on Julie's soft lips before Biddie approached them to, not so, discreetly clear her throat before suggesting;

"Don't you two think that it's time you cut the cake?"

Despite his reluctance to do so, Jason relinquished his hold on Julie, but not before he leaned close to her ear to advise;

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we won't be disturbed once we're on the open water."

Nodding, Julie remained silent as Jason took her hand to lead her to the table that held their wedding cake. Both Julie and Jason stared wide-eyed at the confection with its elaborate white buttercream frosting and artistically created roses made of colored frosting. Both turned to Jemma to stare in amazement, a blasé look on her face as she simply offered;

"You're welcome, but be sure to thank Captain Clancy too, since he was good enough to scour San Francisco the last time he was there to find the food coloring for me."

Nodding towards the table, Clancy expressed;

"That there cost me a round of drinks with a baker it did."

The look on his weathered face softened to one of affection as he smiled warmly before venturing;

"But it be well worth it to help make this here day special for the two of ya's."

Shaking her head, Julie couldn't help but compliment;

"Jemma, this is beautiful, I had no doubts that, with you baking it, the cake would be delicious, but I never thought it possible for our wedding cake to look as beautiful as this one does. I don't think we could have asked for a more beautiful cake, even if one of those fancy bakeries in San Francisco had made our wedding cake, I don't believe that it could have topped what you did here."

Aaron, his back against one of the pillars and his arms wrapped around his wife as she leaned back against him, couldn't help but quip;

"It should look beautiful considering how much sleep she lost and how hard she worked on it."

Before he could say anything more, Aaron emitted a slightly painful grunt as he felt his wife's elbow make sharp contact with his stomach just before she looked over her shoulder at him to cast him a scathing look of admonishment before turning to assure her brother and sister in law;

"It was nothing, really, I loved every minute of it. You know how much I enjoy a challenge, and I wanted to make it extra special, that's my wedding present to you."

Motioning towards the cake, Jemma encouraged;

"But your niece or nephew and I happen to be hungry, so go ahead and cut it, would you please?"

Everyone laughed as Jason handed Julie the knife before placing his hand over the top of hers to cut the first slice of cake. Once they had shared the first piece, Julie approached Jemma and her brother as she took Jemma's hand in hers before expressing her gratitude;

"Jemma, Jason told me just how it was that I have two wedding rings; thank you so much."

Embracing her sister in law, Jemma offered;

"Julie, you are more than welcome, but don't thank me, I was just keeping it safe until Jason found the right woman to give it to."

Taking her sister in law's hand in hers, Jemma pointed out;

"And that's obviously you considering just how perfectly it fits your finger."

Squeezing her hand, Julie joined her husband, the pleasure and happiness at the prospect of spending her life with Jason and her acceptance into the Bolt clan evident on her face. Shocked by what he had heard, Aaron leaned a bit closer to his wife's ear as he demanded;

"Sweetheart, did I just hear right; you gave your mother's wedding ring to Jason to give to Julie?"

Nodding, Jemma confirmed;

"Yes, you did hear correctly."

Shrugging slightly, Aaron couldn't help but ask;

"But, darlin, why? I mean, I know that ring means a lot to you and Jason had already bought Julie a wedding ring so it wasn't like he needed it."

Hugging her arms over her husband's affectionately, Jemma nodded towards the couple

as she inquired;

"Darling, do you see how happy those two are?"

At his nod of agreement of her observation, Jemma continued;

"Do you remember how we felt when Jason gave me the deed to part of the mountain with the lake on it; as if that was a tangible sign of my brothers' acceptance of our marriage and you into the family?"

Turning slightly to look into her husband's eyes, Jemma explained;

"That's what I wanted for Julie. I know that she is more mature and more sophisticated than what I am, but I can also see that, for all of her beauty and her gifts, what she REALLY wants, aside from being Jason's wife, is to be accepted and a part of our family."

Seeing that he was about to argue that particular point, Jemma pointed out;

"I know, she's your sister so that automatically means she's accepted, but, honey, it's very different when you're a wife and hoping to be accepted into your husband's family. Don't you remember how nervous I was about how Julie would react to our being married, not to mention having a baby on the way?"

Offering a sigh of resignation, Jemma confided;

"Yes, Mother's ring did mean a lot to me, but it's not as if I don't have other pieces of her jewelry, and, quite frankly, by rights, Jason should have it to give to his bride. Besides, seeing how happy it made Julie and Jason means more to me than the ring itself and it isn't as if it's not in good hands."

Marveled by her logic, Aaron could only hold her somewhat closer, as he offered quietly;

"You know something, Jemma love? I hope that our child inherits your loving heart and warm and generous spirit."

With that, he kissed her cheek before turning to more practical matters as he lightly admonished;

"However, at the moment, considering the lack of rest you've had the last couple of days as well as how hard you've worked to help with everything why don't we find a table so you can sit down and rest, and I'll get you a plate and some punch."

Unable to deny feeling somewhat tired, she allowed Aaron to settle her at a table as he went to get them a couple of plates. Seeing his sister sitting in the corner Josh made his way over to ask;

"Would you mind some company, Pixie?"

Shaking her hand, Jemma waved to the empty chair across from her as she invited;

"No, by all means, please."

Offering her middle brother a fond smile she observed;

"With all of the wedding stuff going on, you and I haven't had much time to spend together, not to mention that 'special' project that you and Jeremy have been helping Jason with. By the way, I haven't bee able to get up there to check on it, how is it coming?"

Nodding as he took a bite of cake, Josh offered;

"Pretty good actually, but I have to tell you, little sister, I don't think we could have gotten it done as quickly as we have if it wasn't for that husband of yours helping us oversee everything."

Jemma couldn't help but chuckle as she ventured;

"What can I say, when Aaron becomes determined about something he's not going to give up until he sees it accomplished."

Offering a slight laugh, Josh nodded towards her left hand before glancing pointedly at her swollen stomach as he quipped;

"So I've noticed."

Noticing that she didn't have a plate, Josh offered;

"Pixie, I'm sure that you have to be a little hungry, would you like me to get you a plate?"

Shaking her head, she explained;

"No, Josh, thank you though. Aaron's already doing that."

Looking at his sister in concern, Josh demanded;

"By the way, Aaron made a comment about all the work and rest you missed making the cake, I thought that Lou Ann and Peggy were supposed to be helping you to make it easier for you."

Casting her brother a wry look of sarcasm, Jemma rolled her eyes as she related the events of the time spent with the two girls;

"Well, they started with good intentions, however, what our little baking session ended up becoming was a 'let's discuss Joshua Bolt' chat session."

His jaw dropping, Josh looked truly chagrined as he sighed heavily before pleading;

"Pixie, please tell me that you're just exercising your sense of humor."

Having heard the conversation as he approached, Aaron shook his head as he confirmed his wife's observation;

"She's not kidding, Josh."

Placing the plate and glass of punch in front of her, Aaron's tone softened;

"Here you go, sweetheart."

Jemma's eyes widened at the amount of food that her husband had piled on the plate before turning to offer Aaron a look of disbelief before demanding;

"Aaron, honey, surely you can't expect me to eat all of this."

Shaking her head, she speculated;

"You're not going to be happy until I'm as big as the side of a barn."

His mouth thinning in bemusement of her statement, Aaron defended;

"Sweetheart, you happen to be eating for two and you've been so busy the last few days that you haven't really been eating or resting as you should, which, by the way, will be coming to an end once Clancy sets sail tonight."

Lifting an eyebrow in question, Jemma shook her head as she pointed out;

"Darling, I realize I've been pushing myself, thank you very much, and I also realize that I'm eating for two."

Waving her hand over the plate, she quipped;

"However, there's enough food on this plate to feed a family of six."

Aaron tried to maintain his stern visage, but unable to keep from finding amusement at her observation all he could do was shake his head as a humorous smile crossed his face, taking Jemma's hand in his, he suggested;

"How about if you eat what you can and I'll be happy after Jason and Julie leave for their honeymoon tonight you can take some time and rest; fair enough?"

Nodding as she replaced her look of sarcasm with a sincere and loving smile, Jemma's tone softened as she conceded;

"More than fair, my love."

Turning back to her brother, Jemma related her 'baking' session with the two brides;

"To answer your earlier inquiry, big brother about the two ladies in question; everything started well enough and they managed to help me get about half the cake layers baked that I needed. However, at some point, things began taking a rather downward turn when they began asking questions about my favorite middle brother."

Seeing the look of disbelief on her brother's face, Jemma folded her hands in her lap in a serene manner as she tilted her head to the side to venture demurely;

"You see, Joshua, what you haven't quite realized but, apparently, the brides have, is that things have changed in Seattle quite rapidly since their arrival. Jeremy and Candy are engaged, Aaron married me and we have a child on the way, and now, Jason and Julie are married; you, my dear brother, are one of the most eligible bachelors in Seattle now."

Despite his outward smile, Joshua couldn't help but feel angst at his sister's statement, especially given just how true he knew it was. Although Josh had come to be a favorite among the brides for his sense of humor and gregarious nature, the truth was that the show he put on for everyone else wasn't necessarily his true nature; something that given the closeness of their relationship, his sister was more than aware of. Seeking to change the subject, Josh rose from his chair, a bright smile on his face as she leaned over his sister to place a sound kiss on her cheek before bragging;

"Well just think of how lucky you are, baby sister; when the brides got here you were related to three out of four of the top bachelors and you married the fourth one. You'll be popular just for all the girls wanting to get in line for my attention, especially since everyone knows you're my favorite baby sister."

With that, he hurried off towards a group of girls who were soon giggling as Josh joked with them. Shaking his head as he took a sip from his glass, Aaron ventured;

"I have a feeling that Josh wasn't unhappy by your observation, he's probably going to have the time of his life before he picks whichever lucky girl he decides to settle down with."

The look on her face and a slight sadness in her eyes conveying her concern for her middle brother, Jemma asked quietly;

"Do you really think so?"

Studying the look on his wife's face and in her eyes for a moment, Aaron sat his glass on the table as his own expression reflected the seriousness with which he took Jemma's concern as he questioned;

"Given the look on your face, love I'm not so certain now. But why do you seem to think differently?"

Turning to observe her middle brother for a moment, Jemma offered quietly;

"Honey, stop and think about something; in your experience with Josh, have you ever known him to be as frivolous as what he is acting with those girls right now?"

Casting a glance towards his brother in law, Aaron shrugged slightly;

"Well, sweetheart normally, no, Josh isn't frivolous like that, but when it comes to courting that can be a little different."

Puzzled, Jemma demanded;

"How so, you're no different now then what you were when you were courting me. Grant you, ours wasn't exactly a typical courtship, but still, I don't see any difference in how you acted then and how you act now."

Chuckling at her statement, Aaron couldn't help but ask sarcastically as he lowered his eyes to her stomach before bringing them back up to meet her look of puzzlement;

"So you don't think there's ANY difference in how I act with you now that we're married as opposed to how I acted with you when we were courting?"

A delicate blush creeping into her cheeks, Jemma admonished;

"Aaron Stempel, you know perfectly good and well what I mean."

Bringing the subject back to the topic at hand, Jemma turned serious once more as she explained;

"Darling, I'm telling you, Josh is acting the way he is now because he doesn't want to show what he's truly feeling. He's worried or frightened about something,

Aaron, I know my brother and when he acts this way it's because he's trying to hide how he REALLY feels."

Trying to ease her concern, Aaron offered;

"I'll tell you what, how about if I try to talk to Josh after Jason and Julie leave and things calm down, in a day or two, would that help put your mind at ease?"

Offering a slight nod, Jemma reached across the table to take her husband's hand;

"Yes, thank you."

Before they could discuss the matter further, they found themselves set upon by Jason and Julie as Julie admonished;

"Alright you two, there's one thing that we've both agreed on."

Noticing the determined glint in his sister's eyes, Aaron asked cautiously;

"And what would that be, Julie?"

Grabbing his hand, Julie stated in a tone that brooked no argument;

"I want a dance with my big brother."

Nodding, Jason offered Jemma his hand as he stated;

"And I want to dance with my little sister."

Looking somewhat uncertain, Jemma couldn't help but stammer somewhat;

"Jason, I'm not as light on my feet as I used to be and..."

Shaking his head in determination, Jason stated determinedly;

"Jemma Elysia, it's my wedding day and I want to have a dance with my baby sister, now, would you deny me that pleasure?"

Knowing that she wouldn't win the argument, Jemma sighed in resignation as she took her brother's hand to pull herself up from her chair. Shaking her head, she warned;

"You know, big brother, there's a lot more of me to dance with than what there use to be."

Laughing as he took her arm, Jason leaned a bit closer as he offered;

"Well, Pixie look at it this way, your baby is getting his or her first dancing lesson."

Navigating the dance floor as he led his sister, Aaron studied the look of peaceful happiness that graced his sister's features before observing;

"Julie, you look happier then I think I've seen you in a long time."

Offering her brother a warm smile, Julie confirmed his observation;

"I TRULY am, Aaron."

Offering her brother a look of sincere appreciation, Julie expressed her gratitude;

"I didn't really thank you for not making it 'difficult' on Jason and I to be married, Aaron. Thank you, I don't think you know just how much your support meant and means to me."

Shaking his head, Aaron corrected;

"You're more than welcome, Julie, but you're wrong; I DO understand. Besides, I'd like to think that I'm smart enough to learn from mistakes, especially my own, you and Jason love each other and, so help me if you repeat this I'll deny it, Jason is a good man and I know that you'll be well cared for."

Seeking to lighten the mood, Aaron shrugged slightly as he ventured, nonchalantly;

"Besides, my wife has grown rather fond of having you around and I'd hate to see her disappointed. Although, admittedly, I'm pretty sure that, between you, Jemma, and Candy, the Bolt brothers and I are about to get a run for our money when you three join forces."

Julie couldn't help but laugh heartily at her brother's speculation as they continued dancing, the sound catching her husband's attention as he danced with Jemma. Curiosity filling his blue eyes, Jason pondered aloud;

"I wonder what that was about, especially since your husband isn't exactly the humorous type."

Looking up at her brother, Jemma admonished;

"Jason."

Offering a slight chuckle, Jason shook his head as he pointed out;

"Pixie, you've always been protective over those you love, but I can only imagine just how much more so you might be when it comes to that little one in your belly."

The look on her face full of sarcasm, Jemma quipped;

"I've got news for you, Jason, this 'little one' doesn't exactly seem that little from where I'm sitting these days."

Studying the contented look her brother wore, Jemma couldn't help but point out;

"You know something, Jason? I don't think I've ever seen you look happy, not like you look today."

Shocked by her statement, Jason's eyes widened as he ventured softly;

"Jemma, I've been happy."

Shaking her head, Jemma pointed out;

"No, Jason, not TRULY happy, at least not like you are now. Oh, you've been happy for others and happy to see them happy, but really and truly happy yourself, no, not until now."

Jason couldn't help the rueful smile that lifted the corners of my mouth as he observed;

"You know something, Pixie? Ever since you were little no one has ever been able to fool you and I should have known better than to try; you're right, I'm very happy."

Lowering his voice slightly, Jason confided;

"Pixie, you know that everyone thought I was trying to avoid marriage. It wasn't marriage that I was trying to avoid it was marrying just for the sake of getting married. I didn't want that, I wanted to get married because there was that one special someone who I couldn't imagine not spending my life, my hopes, my dreams, and most importantly, my love with."

Motioning towards Julie, Jason stated decidedly;

"That was how I felt and feel about Julie; I can't imagine my life without her."

Offering a slight chuckle, Jason confessed;

"I have to admit, I envied Aaron for finding what he did with you and, when I realized how special what you two have between you was and is, I was jealous of him. But, if you ever tell him that, Jemma Elysia, I'll deny it till my dying breath."

Jason couldn't help but smile warmly at his sister as she laughed at his statement until she suddenly stopped and the happy expression she wore changed to one of concern as she inhaled sharply before placing her hand over her stomach. Concerned, Jason held her arm as he asked worriedly;

"Pixie, are you alright; is there something wrong?"

Taking a few deep breaths, she finally offered a slight shake of her head before offering a shaky laugh as she speculated;

"I don't think that your niece or nephew cares for dancing all that much."

Concern marring his features, Jason ventured;

"I think I should get Aaron and we should get you home."

Shaking her head vehemently, Jemma ordered;

"No, you will not get Aaron. I'm fine, Jason, I just need to sit down, that's all."

Seeing the determined look on her face, Jason led her to her chair to settle her as he pointed out;

"I still think that..."

Cutting off the remainder of his statement, Jemma reasoned;

"Jason, I've been moving around a lot, probably more than I really should have, grant you, but still. The baby just kicked with a bit more force than what I've gotten used to, Allyn told me that would happen in these last two or three months, that's all it is. I am not going to go home until after you and Julie have left for San Francisco on Clancy's ship in a bit and there is no sense in worrying Aaron when there's nothing for him to be worried about."

Offering a rueful chuckle, she pointed out;

"Besides, given just how much he worries anyway, I can assure you that I'm covered in spades on that end."

Hearing the music coming to an end, Jemma grabbed her brother's hand as she stated in a determined tone that brooked no argument;

"I mean it, Jason, not one word to Aaron. I promise you, if I even remotely thought that there was a problem with the baby, I would have insisted on going home and sending for Allyn. Promise me you won't say anything to him."

Reluctantly, Jason nodded as he issued;

"Alright, but only if you promise me that, once we're gone, you're going to rest and take it easy."

Nodding, she made an X over her heart as she vowed;

"I promise."

Despite his indecision, Jason quickly agreed as Julie and Aaron approached the table;

"Alright, Pixie, as long as you promise."

Despite the confident and easy smile that Jason wore as he wrapped his arms around his bride before kissing her soundly, Julie's gaze narrowed slightly as she studied Jason's expression for a moment. However, seeing the pleading look in her groom's eyes, Julie remained silent, understanding the unspoken request, something Jason soon discovered was an act of futility as he noticed Aaron stop short before narrowing his eyes as he studied Jemma before lowering himself to put him on eye level with his wife as he placed his hand on her cheek to question;

"Jemma love, you look a little pale; are you alright?"

Despite the look of calmness she wore, Jason knew his sister's concern and, as had been his habit since her birth, sought to come to the rescue as he offered;

"It's my fault, Aaron for insisting on having a dance with my sister. I suppose I just didn't consider that Pixie's too far along for that sort of activity at the moment."

Seeing her husband's irritation rising at the idea that Jason may have caused her physical exertion, Jemma took his hand as she offered, what she hoped was, a convincing smile as she calmly explained;

"Darling, it's really not Jason's fault. We were dancing and the baby just decided to kick with more force than what I'm used to, that's all."

Seeing the doubtful contemplation in his eyes, Jemma reminded;

"Remember what Allyn said when she gave me a checkup a few weeks ago about how I'd start noticing in the last two or three months how much stronger the baby's movements would seem to be?"

She could see by the look in his dark eyes that he accepted her explanation, but she wasn't surprised when he ventured;

"Maybe we should go home so you can get some rest."

Shaking his head, Aaron declared;

"I knew that I should have put my foot down about how much you were doing."

Offering him a wry look as she giggled slightly before quipping;

"And just how well has that worked out for you in the past?"

Seeing a familiar look of deadly seriousness that he recognized from his past experience with his brother in law, Jason looked at his sister, his eyes widening in silent warning. However, he realized the warning wasn't going to stop Aaron's determination as he stated his

position in a tone, that, despite its quietness, brooked no argument or doubt as to its seriousness or the fact that he wouldn't be challenged on his position as he issued;

"I think there's something you need to understand, Jemma Elysia Bolt Stempel."

Jemma's eyes widened as she blanched a bit, realizing that her stubbornness was going to be no match for her husband's determination, especially given the use of her full name as he continued;

"I'll never deny the fact that there's nothing I love in this world more than you, the only thing I love as much as you would be our child. And while I may well give in to that stubborn nature of yours and let you have your way, for the most part, when it comes to my concern for you and what may be good or bad for you, whether you're expecting or not, if I put my foot down I mean it and no amount of stubbornness on your part or cajoling is going to change my mind, not if I think it's what's best for you. Now, is any of that in any way unclear, Jemma love?"

Seeing the stubborn determination in her husband's eyes as well as the tone of this voice, Jemma realized that, while she may well have a stubborn and determined nature, in this instance, it wouldn't prove nearly as formidable as her husband's. Biting at her bottom lip she slowly nodded before replying quietly;

"Yes."

Satisfied that he had made his point, Aaron nodded as stood before placing a kiss on her forehead as he dictated;

"Good, that's my girl. Now, I know you want to see Jason and Julie off, just like I do, so, I'll make you a deal; definitely no more dancing for you, at least not today, I want you to sit and rest; if you agree then, unless you start to feel bad, we'll stay to see them off. Deal?"

Seeing the look of hesitation on her face, Aaron's tone softened as he pointed out;

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I sounded hard on you, but you mean more to me than you realize sometimes and I can't stand the idea of you suffering unnecessarily, especially not if I can prevent it."

Lifting her eyes to meet his, she offered a slight smile as she agreed;

"Deal. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did, I was wrong and I apologize."

Noticing her empty glass, Aaron offered;

"I know I'd like a beer, how about some punch?"

Without waiting for an answer he took her glass and turned to make his way to the bar. Noticing the looks on Jason and Julie's faces, Jemma ventured;

"I really was wrong for trying to be so sarcastic when he was so worried."

Shaking his head, Jason ventured;

"Oh I don't deny that you were wrong, Pixie, I'm just shocked to hear you admit it, that's all."

Rolling her eyes sarcastically, Jemma shook her head as she quipped;

"Very funny, big brother."

Having just finished a dance, Jeremy and Candy joined Jemma at the table as Candy fell into the chair that Jeremy held out for her as she fanned herself with her handkerchief before turning to Jemma to point out;

"Jemma, I'm shocked I thought that you would have at least danced a couple of dances."

Placing her hand over her stomach, Jemma explained;

"I think that my dancing days are over with, Candy, at least until this little one decides to make his or her appearance."

Puzzled, Jeremy couldn't help but ask;

"But I saw you dancing with Jason earlier, Pixie, everything's alright isn't it?"

Trying to reassure her brother, Jemma put her hand over his as she explained;

"Yes, Jeremy I'm fine, I promise. It's just that the baby has started kicking with a little more force, which Allyn told me would start happening pretty soon, that's all."

Returning with her punch, Aaron handed his wife her glass before turning to Jason and Julie to advise.

"Jason, Clancy just told me to let you know that he's about to get his crew to start getting the ship ready to sail and he'll be ready to lift anchor in an hour."

Nodding his understanding, Jason turned to his bride;

"Darling, were you planning on changing out of your gown before we sailed?"

Glancing towards Candy and Jemma hopefully, Julie ventured;

"Well, I was hoping that Candy and Jemma would help me change and pack my gown away so we could spend a few minutes together before we leave."

Candy rose immediately as Jemma met her husband's look with a pleading one of her own which found him shaking his head as he sat his glass on the table to offer her his hand as he helped her up from her chair before stating firmly;

"Just be careful and take your time."

Turning to his sister and Candy, Aaron asked;

"Will you two please make sure that she doesn't overdo things?"

Both nodded as all three left to help Julie prepare to sail for her and Jason's honeymoon. Noticing his brother in law's look of smug amusement, Aaron shook his head as he warned;

"Not a word, Jason Bolt, not one word."

His amusement evident, Jason chuckled as he pointed out;

"Now what could I possibly say, Aaron? Aside from the fact that you can no more deny your wife anything than you can to stop breathing."

Finding his own amusement in the statement Aaron offered a carefully measured laugh as he took his glass in hand before nodding;

"You know something, Jason, you're absolutely right; unless it's something dangerous to her, I really can't deny Jemma anything. However, you seem to have forgotten something, brother in law."

Crossing his arms over his chest Jason lifted his head arrogantly as he demanded;

"Oh really, Aaron and just what might that be?"

Glancing sideways at his brother in law, Aaron brought the mug of beer to his mouth as he remarked;

"You're about to learn that same lesson with your own wife."

With that Aaron took a long drink from his mug as Jeremy laughed and pointed before venturing;

"He's got you there, Jason."

Finishing his mug of beer, Aaron lifted one eyebrow in amusement as he turned to Jeremy to ask sarcastically;

"Why are you laughing, Jeremy? You're probably the next one heading down the aisle and from what I've seen, Candy's already given you a few lessons in that department BEFORE you've even married her."

Looking as if he was suddenly doused with a pail of ice water, Jeremy, abruptly, stopped laughing as he looked at his older brother in panic before pleading;

"Jason, is he joking?"

Approaching his youngest brother, Jason placed his arm around his shoulders as he offered glibly;

"No, Jeremy he isn't, but look at the bright side; imagine how much you'll enjoy the cajoling and the rewards of giving in."

Considering his brother's words for a moment, Jeremy's smile returned as he shrugged slightly before offering;

"Well, when you put it that way."

Meeting each other's looks of amusement, Jason, Aaron, and Jeremy couldn't help but laugh heartily.

Jemma finished buttoning the back of Julie's dress as she nodded in satisfaction before exclaiming;

"There! All done."

When Julie turned around, Candy spread her hands wide as she pointed out;

"You look beautiful, Julie."

Offering her soon to be sister in law a look that was a combination of sympathy and concern, Candy couldn't help but ask;

"Are you nervous?"

Taking a deep breath as her eyes darted about the room and made sure no one could hear their discussion, Julie confided;

"Yes, I am. Oh, don't misunderstand, I'm looking forward to being alone with Jason and what have you but it's just that, well I'm afraid that..."

Recognizing the look Julie now wore as being similar to the one that Jemma saw in her reflection in the washroom mirror on her wedding night, she offered;

"You'll disappoint him?"

Candy found herself shocked by Jemma's accuracy when Julie nodded her head in agreement with her speculation. Her eyes wide in disbelief, Candy couldn't help but demand;

"How on earth did you know that?"

Offering Candy a compassionate look, Jemma shrugged slightly as she admitted;

"Because it was the same thing that I felt on my wedding night. I'm not sure that there isn't a woman, or man for that matter, who hasn't."

Stunned, Julie pointed out;

"But, Jemma, Aaron waited for quite some time to marry you and I'm certain that he was anxious and excited."

Nodding, Jemma agreed;

"Yes, we both were, Julie, knowing that he had been so patient and waited to marry me, well, that made me that much more afraid and worried that I would disappoint him. I worried that I couldn't possibly live up to his anticipation."

Curious, Julie couldn't help but point out;

"But given how happy you two are, and..."

Lowering eyes towards Jemma's swollen stomach, she finished her statement;

"other considerations, you obviously must have met or exceeded his expectations and he yours."

Jemma couldn't help but tug at her bottom lip with her teeth in consideration. One of the things that she and Aaron held sacred in their marriage was the fact that what took place behind their bedroom door remained behind their bedroom door. It was to that end that, when she and Lottie discussed speaking with Julie before the wedding, Jemma had begged off that Lottie do it. Understanding Jemma's hesitation, Lottie had agreed to give Julie the talk regarding what she might expect on her wedding night, something Lottie had a great deal of practice in over the past year with the brides. Glancing between Candy and Julie, Jemma chose her words carefully as she ordered;

"What I am about to say stays between the three of us; agreed?"

Glancing to each other, knowing they were about to receive her confidences, both nodded as Jemma proceeded;

"Julie, I am going to give you a piece of advice that your brother gave me on our wedding night and I'm going to give you a piece of advice from something that I learned. First, Jason married you and fell in love with you for just being yourself, so don't be anything but yourself when you are alone with him tonight. Don't try to mold yourself to

what anybody has told you in regards to how you SHOULD or SHOULD NOT act, you react and respond to him however your heart and instincts tell you. Not to mention, every couple is different, so every marriage is different as well; don't try to base your marriage on anyone else's, you and Jason find what's right for you. Secondly, don't let what anyone has told you make you feel embarrassed or ashamed about what takes place between you and your husband when you make love. That is a time that is sacred between the two of you and not up for anyone else's public scrutiny."

Noting how adamant her sister in law was regarding the sanctity of marriage, especially her own, Julie couldn't help but ask;

"Jemma, I know it's rather personal, but may I ask you a question?"

At Jemma's silent nod of permission, Julie ventured;

"I know what Lottie told me earlier today, and I know that I'm older and should probably know more than what I do, but you've experienced what I haven't; I always thought that the intimacy between a husband and a wife was more for the husband's enjoyment and that it was the wife's duty to see to that."

Jemma couldn't help but shake her head as she sighed in a bit of frustration; this wasn't a discussion that she had intended to have with her sister in law, nor her future sister in law, however, she always knew that both trusted her opinion and she certainly didn't want them to have doubts or insecurities on one of the most important nights of their lives. Despite Lottie's assurances, Jemma had been full of anxiety on her wedding night, although, thanks to her husband's loving and patient nature where she was concerned, the anxiety had passed quickly. Making her decision, Jemma lowered herself to sit on the edge of one of the beds before explaining her answer to Julie's inquiry;

"First of all, this DEFINITELY stays between the three of us and there is to be no teasing or picking on Aaron about what I am about to say. Normally, I would NEVER discuss what I'm about to tell you two, but, I also know what you're going through, Julie. My wedding day was one of the happiest in my life, I think the only one that has compared, so far, was the day I learned I was carrying mine and Aaron's child. But, I also know that as happy as my wedding day was, my wedding night was filled with a lot of doubts and a lot of concern."

Folding her hands in her lap, Jemma took a deep breath as she glanced from Julie to Candy before venturing;

"Candy, you can take from this what you will. Now, before either of you wonder, Lottie had the same discussion with me that I'm sure she had with you, Julie and will probably, no doubt, have with you, Candy."

Turning her focus on Julie, Jemma explained;

"Julie, what takes place in the marriage bed isn't about just what pleases a husband, at least it shouldn't be. When a husband and a wife love each other and that's the reason they marry, that's when making love turns into something special and magical, at least as far as I'm concerned. Making love is when you want to be as close to the person you love as possible and when the two of you share a part of yourselves with each other. Does that make any sense to you two?"

Turning to each other, both, Candy and Julie could see that the explanation made perfect sense to each other. Shocked by the younger woman's explanation, especially given that she was surprised to realize her brother must hold a similar opinion, the depth, and sensitivity of which found her marveling at just how little credit she gave Aaron for his sensitivity. Her surprise reflected in her eyes, Julie asked softly;

"Jemma, is that how my brother feels as well?"

Unable to prevent the tender smile that found its way to her face, Jemma nodded as she replied;

"That's how we both feel on the subject, Julie, which is why I beg you two to keep this between us. You know how Aaron is and if he thought that anyone but me had even a glimpse of his more sensitive side he would be very angry."

Crossing her hands as she placed them over her heart, Candy's face was a mask of shocked emotion as she fought back tears just before declaring;

"Jemma, I promise I will never say a word, but that is the most beautiful thing that I think I've ever heard."

Taking her sister in law's hand in her own, Jemma offered her a warm smile as she pointed out;

"And if it's any consolation, I think I can almost promise you that Jason is going to be just as anxious and just as concerned about disappointing you as you are him."

Tilting her head to the side, Julie studied her sister in law in contemplation as she asked timidly;

"Jemma, I know it's personal, but, well, I have to ask; were you disappointed on your wedding night, I mean, even just a little, especially given what we women have to go through our fist time in the marriage bed?"

Jemma couldn't help but find humor in Julie's question as she giggled slightly before glancing down pointedly at her stomach before meeting her sister in law's look of inquiry with an amused one of her own as she demanded;

"Does it look as if I was disappointed?"

Blushing, Julie couldn't help the wide-eyed look of shock she wore as Jemma and Candy glanced between each other before laughing humorously which, in turn, soon found Julie following suit. Realizing that the time was getting away from them as they heard activity taking place outside, Candy pointed out;

"Well, it's getting close to the time for you to set sail, Julie."

Seeing her nervousness at the realization that the moment she had, both, been waiting for and dreading was almost upon her, Jemma offered her sister in law;

"Julie, I promise it's going to be alright. You and Jason love each other and, believe me when you have that all of those things that worry and concern you right now will work themselves out. By the time you two return you'll probably be laughing at the very idea that you were ever even worried in the first place."

Approaching her future sister in law, Candy hugged her tightly as she offered;

"I just know that you're going to be very happy and that you and Jason will have a wonderful honeymoon."

Grabbing her bag, Julie motioned towards the stairs as she stated firmly;

"Well, I suppose we need to get going."

With that she and Candy were about to head downstairs when Candy turned to where Jemma still sat on the side of the bed as she demanded;

"Jemma, don't you want to see Julie and Jason off?"

Offering the two women a wry look of amusement, Jemma pointed out;

"I would love to, Candy, but there seems to be something holding me back."

Somewhat puzzled, Julie asked;

"What on earth would hold you back from seeing us off?"

Sighing in frustration, Jemma's face took on a look of frustration as she admitted sheepishly;

"I can't get up without some help."

Looking at each other, Julie and Candy tried to keep from doing so but soon found themselves unable to resist the temptation as they broke out into amused laughter as they hurried to help Jemma up from where she sat before making their way toward the dock.

Jason stood waiting patiently for Julie as Clancy's men loaded the last of his and Julie's baggage. Despite his outward appearance of calmness, his brothers and Lottie knew that appearances were quite deceiving. Uncertain as to how to approach their elder brother, Josh and Jeremy glanced at Lottie for direction, noticing their looks of expectation and inquiry, Lottie sighed as she rolled her eyes before quipping;

"Alright you two, fine, I'll take care of it, as usual."

Gliding up to stand next to him, Lottie linked her arm through Jason's as she stated, more than asked;

"Nervous?"

Shaking his head in amazement of her perception, Jason offered a rueful smile as he demanded;

"Does it show that much?"

Shrugging, Lottie offered;

"Well, not to someone who doesn't know you quite so well. But given that I know just how long you've been waiting to find the right person to share this day with, I'd be a fool if I didn't think you were."

Patting her hand affectionately, Jason pointed out;

"And you, Lottie my dear, are by no means, a fool."

Offering the man a sincere smile of affection, Lottie leaned against him slightly as she lowered her voice and ventured;

"Well, given the fact that you're no fool either, Jason Bolt, it would seem to me that the wise thing might just be to talk to someone who has already been where you're about to head."

At that she glanced pointedly to where Aaron stood, smoking a cigar, before turning back to Jason with the unspoken suggestion. Pursing his lips in consideration, Jason nodded before releasing her hand and closing the distance to approach his brother in law. Clearing his throat to gain Aaron's attention, Jason waited until the man looked at him in question before holding his cigar up to offer;

"Would you care for one?"

Trying to ease his way into the topic, Jason observed;

"I've noticed that you don't seem to smoke those as much as you once did."

Chuckling slightly, Aaron admitted;

"Well, you can thank your little sister for that. She never insisted that I quit or slow down, mind you, but, bless her heart, every time I would light one I could see that the smell of the smoke from it would make her ill. So, I make it a point not to smoke them around her."

Jason couldn't help but notice how Aaron studied the smoldering cigar for a moment before looking him in the eye as he confessed;

"Quite frankly, if she wanted me to give them up altogether and it would make her happy, I'd gladly do so."

Sensing the other man's hesitancy, Aaron asked;

"Is there something you wanted to ask me about, Jason; I mean aside from my smoking habit?"

Bracing himself for possible ridicule, Jason nodded as he launched in;

"Aaron, I'm concerned that I might well not live

up to Julie's expectations, I'm worried I might disappoint her or even frighten her."

Aaron found himself staring at the man, shocked. Jason had never carried himself as anything but confident so the fact that he was now admitting to his doubts and concerns in his new status as a husband found Aaron demanding;

"Jason, are you telling me that you're worried about...tonight?"

Noticing how he avoided looking him in the eye, Aaron realized what Jason was silently asking as he shoved his hands in his pockets;

"Jason, I know for a fact, that you have as much experience as I did. Are you asking me what to expect?"

Nodding, Jason admitted;

"Aaron, I may well know about the physical aspect, but it's the emotional aspect that I'm concerned with."

Realizing Jason's true worry, Aaron ventured;

"You're wondering what to expect from Julie, aren't you?"

At the slight nod, Aaron took a few steps closer as he decided to confide in his brother in law for the sake of his sister before warning;

"Jason, so help me if you breathe one word of what I'm about to share with you, I'm going to make that fight we had before look like a Mayday celebration. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Jason vowed;

"I promise, Aaron, whatever you say will stay between the two of us."

Satisfied, Aaron offered;

"I can't tell you EXACTLY what to expect, Jason because, despite what we men like to think, not every woman is the same as every other woman. Believe me, there isn't any other woman in the world that is like Jemma, at least as far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure that you feel the same way about Julie. We both waited a long time to get married and, I know that in my case at least, it was because we were waiting for the person that we WANTED to spend our life with."

Taking a draw off his cigar before blowing a plume of smoke, Aaron continued;

"That being the case, what I experienced with Jemma can and probably will be very different then what you may experience with Julie. However, I can tell you that she will more than likely be having the same concerns that you are; that you'll be disappointed with her. The best advice that I can give you is, first off, don't compare your marriage to anyone else's, you're two totally different people and basing your expectations on what someone else experiences is foolish. When you find yourself alone with your bride, let your heart and your love for her dictate what you do and how you act, not the gossip that I know you've heard from others, and never be ashamed to admit how much you care or how much you love her. And I can't believe I'm offering you this bit of advice considering you're married to my sister..."

His eyes wide with shock, Jason pointed out;

"Well, you're married to my sister."

Shrugging, Aaron admitted;

"Point taken. Alright, you need to be as considerate of her and her feelings as you want her to be of yours and treat her like the blessing she truly is."

Tilting his head to the side, Jason asked;

"That's all there is to it?"

Nodding, Aaron took another draw from his cigar before tossing it into the water as he observed;

"I know that it seems simple, Jason. But the doing is harder than the knowing sometimes, not to mention, you and Julie will have to find the way that works for you two. But, given how much you love each other I'm pretty sure that by the time you return from San Francisco, you'll have it figured out. Speaking of which..."

Reaching into his inside pocket, Aaron withdrew a letter as he explained;

"That's a letter to the bank in San Francisco to take care of what we discussed. If you need anything outside of that, wire me and I'll take care of it."

Placing the letter in his own pocket, Jason asked;

"You're still sure?"

Raising an eyebrow in censure, Aaron demanded;

"Aren't you? Keep in mind that Julie is probably the next likely target for those two since you two are married, but I don't see them giving up on Jemma either, do you?"

Shaking his head, Jason admitted;

"No, history doesn't give us much hope that will be the case."

Patting the pocket with the letter, Jason promised;

"Alright, I'll be sure to take care of it."

Noticing the doorway to the dorm open, Aaron couldn't help but notice the smile light Jason's face as he excused himself to hurry towards the dorm. Noticing the same thing, Lottie came to stand next to Aaron as she ventured;

"What's the matter, Aaron, shocked that wonders never cease?"

Chuckling as he glanced down at her, Aaron shook his head;

"No, Lottie, quite frankly since marrying Jemma, I've found myself less and less shocked by that occurrence."

Laughing, Lottie handed him a small bag of rice as she reminded him;

"We can't forget to toss rice on them for good luck you know."

Leaning a bit closer she lowered her voice slightly as she remarked;

"Although, if those two have half of what you and Jemma do, I don't think they'll need that much of it."

Considering her statement, Aaron offered;

"Lottie, I think those two have just as much as my wife and I do, although what they have is probably different, but still. I think their good luck was in realizing it and doing something about it."

Noticing his wife's, rather careful, approach, given the scattered mud puddles, Aaron excused himself to hurry towards her to offer;

"Mind if I escort the prettiest mother to be in all of Seattle to the dock to see her brother and my sister off?"

Laughing at his playfulness, Jemma nodded as she accepted his invitation;

"Not at all, thank you, kind sir."

Noticing the large puddle at the point where the pier would have only been a slight step up and seeing her frustration as she realized that she would have to trudge through the puddle to get to the pier, Aaron shook his head as he offered;

"Don't fret, love."

With that he swept her up in his arms and carried her over the murky puddle of water before setting her on her feet on the pier as he ventured;

"There, and all without getting that pretty dress, or you, splashed with mud."

Hearing the sound of shouts of farewell and well wishes, Jemma took the pouch of rice and tossed it towards her brother and sister in law as they stepped up on the pier as they prepared to board the Shamus. Taking a moment, Julie and Jason made their way to their family to embrace each in turn as Jason addressed his brothers;

"I know that you two will take good care of the logging business while I'm gone, and if you run into any problems, don't hesitate to ask Aaron for help, and if you need to do so, send me a wire."

Both hugged Candy as Julie offered;

"Thank you, Candy, you were wonderful and I don't know how I could have managed without you, Jemma, and Biddie. Please tell her 'thank you' for us."

Candy nodded as Jason gave her a brief embrace before venturing;

"Candy, I can't ever thank you enough. I have the feeling that, before too much longer, you'll be the one who is the center of attention."

Turning to Lottie, both, Jason and Julie embraced her as Julie offered her gratitude;

"Lottie, thank you so much; for everything."

Returning the embrace, Lottie offered;

"Julie, you are more than welcome."

Pulling back slightly as she pushed the younger woman's hair over her shoulder, she acknowledged;

"Besides, I enjoyed every minute of it and I like having another woman in the family."

From behind them, they could hear Clancy bellowing;

"Avast, ye sentimental landlubbers, get your carcasses on me ship or it's to San Francisco I'll be sailin without ye."

Placing her hands on her hips, Lottie glared at the weathered sailor as she threatened;

"So help me Fish Face, if you pull away from this dock without these two on board, you might as well join the Temperance Society. Not only will I cut you off but I'll send word to every saloon, whiskey house, and rum joint between here and Timbucktoo to put you out as soon as you walk in and without letting you have one drop."

His face dropping at the threat, Clancy pleaded;

"Now, dearie, ye know I'd not be setting one inch from that there pier without the happy couple."

Nodding, Lottie chastised;

"Good, now let them say their farewells, you old barracuda breath."

Motioning towards the couple, Lottie's tone softened as she smiled lovingly before waving her hand;

"Go on."

Shaking his head, Jason turned to Jemma and Aaron as he offered Aaron his hand and his gratitude;

"Thank you, Aaron, for everything and I'll remember what you said."

Turning to his sister he hugged her tightly, although carefully, conscious of her condition as he kissed her forehead before offering;

"And thank you, Pixie for everything as well. I know you worked very hard, probably much harder than you had a right to, to help make this day as special as it truly has been for us."

Pushing her away from him a bit as he held her by her shoulders Jason ordered gently, yet firmly;

"And when I get back, Little Mother, I expect to find you well and rested. No overdoing and no pushing yourself; you've got plenty of people who love you and are only too happy to help you, understand?"

Shaking her head in amusement, Jemma quipped;

"Yes, sir."

Lifting his eyes in a manner that his siblings recognized as his way of brooking no argument, Jason reiterated;

"I mean it, Jemma Elysia. Now, whats the most important thing to remember while I'm gone?"

Tilting her head to the side as if contemplating his question, Jemma shook her head as she offered;

"Not to give birth until you get back?"

Shaking his head in frustration as he rolled his eyes, Jason admonished;

"No, take care of yourself."

With that he hugged her as Julie hugged Aaron to offer quietly;

"Thank you so much, Aaron."

Hugging him close she offered in a whisper;

"I love you, big brother."

Holding his sister to him for a moment,

Aaron whispered back;

"I love you too, little sister. Now, go be happy with your husband."

Turning to Jemma, Julie couldn't help but gush;

"Aside from your brother, getting you as a sister is the best wedding present and blessing I could have asked for."

Hugging her close, she offered in a hushed tone;

"And I won't forget what you told me; thank you."

Seeing Clancy's anxiousness not to miss the tide, Jason advised;

"Come on, darling, we can't miss the tide."

Taking her hand in his, he led her up the gangplank before descending to reach up and take her about her waist to lift her before setting her on her feet on the deck as Jeremy and Josh lifted the gangplank away. Both could only laugh as Clancy bellowed;

"Lottie, dear, do I have yer permission to raise anchor now?"

Making a wide sweeping gesture with her arm, Lottie offered;

"By all means, Fish Face. Safe and happy voyage."

Everyone stood on the dock waving until the ship was a small dot on the horizon as Candy ventured;

"Well, there they go. I still have a hard time believing they're really married."

Aaron couldn't help but find amusement in Candy's observation as he came up behind his wife to wrap his arms around her as he remarked;

"Sweetheart, do you remember when everyone said that same thing about us?"

Nodding as she clasped her hands over the top of his, Jemma pointed out;

"Some people still do say that, honey."

Patting her stomach, she ventured;

"Although I think this tends to make it a bit easier for them."

Noticing how the sky was beginning to lose its light, Lottie ventured;

"Well, I supposed we had better get busy with cleaning up."

Nodding, Jemma began;

"If we all pitch in, it shouldn't take long."

Noticing how Candy, Lottie, her brothers, and husband were all shaking their heads vehemently, Jemma demanded;

"What?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Lottie admonished;

"We've all discussed it and we've decided that you have done more than enough, little miss stubborn. We're all going to clean up the party and your husband is going to take you home so you can get some rest, and I don't want any arguments about it. Do you understand me, Jemma Elysia?"

Knowing when she was outnumbered, Jemma huffed in agitation as she raised her hands in a surrendering gesture before admitting;

"Alright, fine, I know when I'm beaten. I'll go home and I'll be lazy like you all seem to be insisting I become."

Shaking his head, Aaron chastised;

"You're not lazy and we're not suggesting you become that way. What you happen to be is a very expectant mother who has done much more in the past few days than what you probably should have been doing. Now, remember our deal earlier?"

At her silent nod of agreement, Aaron stepped off the pier before turning to lift her from the pier before setting her back on solid ground, clear of any puddles, as he remarked;

"Good, then let's head home so you can rest."

Jemma was about to take a step when her foot slipped in the mud slightly, throwing her off balance into her husband's side. Luckily, Aaron caught her and held her as he declared;

"That settles it."

With that, he swept her up in his arms amid her protests before stating;

"Sweetheart, if I had not been there, you would have fallen, so just stop your arguing because I'm not setting you back down until we're home."

Amused, Lottie kept silent until the couple were well around the corner of the dormitory as she shook her head causing Josh to demand;

"What is it, Lottie?"

Pointing in the direction of Aaron and Jemma's house, Lottie observed;

"Oh nothing, Josh, it's just that I never thought that I'd live to see the day that there would be someone who could take your sister's stubbornness or someone who could bring out a more caring side in Aaron. Ironically, they were both what each other was needing."

Making a sweeping gesture towards the saloon with her arms, Lottie ordered;

"Alright, let's get to work." 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

***DISCLAIMER: Fair warning, this chapter deals with Jason and Julie's wedding night and honeymoon, therefore, it's of an intimate nature. Just as I did before when dealing with Aaron and Jemma's wedding night, I plan on treating this as respectfully and delicately as possible. I hope that, while I want to convey the emotion and passion, I also want to treat this as reverently as possible, I hope that I don't disappoint anyone. **

Julie stood at the railing, watching the waves roll by as the ship prowled through the water. The sun had gone down and the play of the colors of the twilight sky against the blue-green surface of the Pacific made for a beautifully colored painting of nature that continuously changed with the ship's movements. Shivering a bit from the cool touch of the breeze that blew off the water's surface, Julie couldn't help the smile that formed as she felt two strong, familiar hands place a jacket over her shoulders as she joked;

"Not that I don't appreciate the thoughtfulness, my love, but you do realize that I could easily fit another person in your jacket with me, don't you?"

Wrapping his arms about her as he shared her appreciation of the changing scenery, Jason leaned closer to her ear as he asked;

"Well, darling, you looked a little chilled and I thought this would help keep you warm."  
Unaware of the impish smile that had lifted the corners of her mouth, Julie ventured;

"Actually, I can think of something much better to keep me warm."

Curious, Jason demanded;

"And just what might that be, sweetheart?"

Turning in his embrace, Julie wrapped her arms about his waist as she tilted her head back to look into his eyes as she offered;

"You."

Unable to resist the temptation she presented, Jason lowered his head to brush his lips against hers as he ventured;

"I don't know about you but I think that we should consider retiring to our cabin, it's getting dark and I think I feel a chill coming on myself."

Twirling a loose ringlet of her silvery blond hair about his finger, Jason inquired;

"What do you think of the idea, love?"

Her smile touching her eyes, Julie nodded as she offered;

"That sounds like a very good idea to me, my love."

Noticing Clancey, Jason excused himself for a moment, explaining that he needed to have a word with the captain. Seeing Jason approaching the wheelhouse as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, Clancey greeted;

"Ah, Jason, me bucko, shouldn't ye be attendin to more 'important' matters this night?"

With that, Clancey let out a bawdy laugh as Jason closed the gap between them to advise;

"THAT'S exactly what I want to talk to you about, you salty reprobate. Clancey, I understand the temptation to do so, but so help me, if you or any of your men make ANY jokes or comments that could embarrass my wife, in any way, I promise you that I'll keel haul every last mother's son of you. Now, do I make myself clear?"

Seeing the deadly earnest in the man's eyes, Clancey offered him a look of contrition as he vowed;

"Ah, Jason, ya wound me to the quick, ya do. I'd not be sayin anything out of the way or inappropriate to that bride of yours for nothin in the world. I never said nothin to Jemma or Aaron and believe me, bucko, the temptation was there, that I can promise ya, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt that girl's feelins and that ya know and I look at Julie the same as I be lookin at Jemma; like they be me own daughters."

His face a mask of sternness, the old sailor promised;

"And don't ya be worryin yourself about me men neither; I'll be making sure me self that they treat the new Mrs. Bolt with every bit of the respect she deserves or they'll be answerin to me, I can promise ya's that."

Seeing the sincerity in the old man's face, Jason slapped him on the back in thanks and was about to turn to go when Clancey offered;

"Jason, would ya be joinin me in a wee drink to toast yer new bride and this night?"

Offering Clancey a look of fond appreciation, Jason accepted the glass he was offered as Clancey toasted;

"Jason Bolt here's to ye and yer lovely new bride; may the two of ya's sail the smoothest of seas in yer new life together and may ya fill yer decks with many little shipmates in the future."

Touched by the man's heartfelt sentiment, Jason touched the side of his glass next to Clancey's as he nodded his appreciation;

"Clancy, thank you. I think that was one of the best toasts that I've ever heard."

Downing the contents of his glass, Jason offered;

"Goodnight, Clancey."

Offering the man a fatherly smile, Clancey informed him;

"Goodnight, Mr. Bolt, and don't ye and the lovely Mrs. be worrin over bein disturbed none, I'll see to it that yer left in privacy."

Clancey watched as Jason made his way to the deck to join his bride. The sea captain couldn't help but look at the couple affectionately as Jason swept his bride up in his arms and carried her to their cabin. Lifting his glass, Clancey offered quietly;

"Here's to ye and yer bride, Jason Bolt. May God bless yer union."

With that, he poured himself a mug of coffee before pouring a liberal portion of whiskey in it as he stood his post at the wheel for the night.

Julie couldn't help but smile at Jason's joyous mood as he approached her to lift his jacket from her shoulders before putting it on as he addressed;

"Mrs. Bolt, shall we retire for the night?"

Offering a slight giggle as he swept her off her feet into his arms to make his way to their cabin, Julie nodded eagerly as she replied;

"By all means, Mr. Bolt, let's"

Laughing good-naturedly, Jason hurried to their cabin where he stopped short as they opened the door and saw the work that had been done to transform Clancey's old cabin into a beautiful honeymoon suite for he and Julie. Turning to each other, their faces twin masks of amazement, Julie couldn't help the tender smile that curled her lips as she pondered;

"Do you think that we have Jemma, Candy, or Biddie to thank for this?"

Shaking his head, Jason speculated;

"I think that we have all three and several brides to thank for this, darling."

Entering the cabin, Jason set Julie back on her feet as he wrapped his arms about her to pull her close as he remembered his brother in law's advice before broaching the subject of their mutual anticipation. Clearing his throat slightly, Jason pushed Julie away from him a bit as he began;

"Julie, sweetheart, I know that this is an awkward moment for both of us."

Taking a deep breath, Julie brought her hand up to place her fingers against her husband's lips to hush the remainder of his statement as she shook her head;

"Jason, what I know is that I love you with all my heart and I've never wanted anything in my life as much as I want to be a good wife to you and to be as close to you as possible on this night, and for the rest of our lives."

Jason could only marvel at her declaration, he knew that his wife loved him with the same intensity that he returned the feeling where she was concerned, however, to hear her express her feelings in such a way found his heart swelling with emotion as he held her close to him before declaring;

"Julie, my love, do you have any idea just how much of a blessing and a miracle you are to me?"

Tilting her head back a bit to look into his eyes Julie lifted her arms to loop them about her husband's neck as the offered;

"No more than what you are to me my darling heart."

Glancing about the cabin, Julie couldn't help but shake her head in astonishment as she ventured;

"I still can't believe that, not only did Jemma, Candy, and Biddie manage to transform this old ship's cabin into a bridal suite, but they managed to convince the good captain to allow it."

Offering a slight chuckle of amusement, Jason observed;

"I have the feeling that between Candy's insistence and Biddie's 'logic' in the matter that he was already half-convinced, but I feel certain that the ace in the hole was Pixie's hand in the matter, especially since there doesn't seem to be anyone in Seattle these days who can deny her anything."

Glancing about the space, he admitted;

"They did do a magnificent job, but I'm afraid it just doesn't compare."

Puzzled by his statement Julie demanded;

"Jason, how can you say that after the work and love that they put into this for us? What in heaven's name could you think incomparable to this?"

A slight smile curling the corners of his mouth, Julie couldn't help but notice how the blue in his eyes darkened to an almost cobalt color as he gazed into her eyes before answering her query;

"You, Julie my love, there isn't anything that compares to just how beautiful you are."

Noticing the blush of pleasure that crept to her cheeks at his words, Jason found he couldn't resist the temptation as he pulled her to him before lowering his head to take possession of her mouth. Julie felt as if the kiss lasted, both, an eternity, yet it seemed to end in an instant as Jason lifted his head to stare into her eyes, which she was certain had darkened with desire as she opened them to meet Jason's heated gaze. Seeing that, as was his, Julie's desire was rising, Jason brought his hand up to brush the back of his fingers against his bride's cheek, noticing as he did so that she closed her eyes as if savoring the feel of his touch against her skin. Wrapping his arm about her waist, Jason offered;

"Darling, would you like me to help you with your gown?"

Her gaze never wavering, Julie nodded as she felt Jason's fingers brush against the nape of her neck as she felt him slip one of the tiny pearl buttons from its loop before moving to the next one. Gently, Jason turned her so that he faced her back, his arm still firmly around her waist as his free hand worked deftly to free the delicate fasteners, something that Julie couldn't help but marvel at given the speed with which her husband accomplished the task. However, her amazement soon gave way to a flood of feelings and sensations as she felt Jason's warm breath against her neck as his lips caressed the delicate skin at the side of her neck before gently grazing the soft flesh of her ear lobe with his teeth.

Jason could tell that his wife was enraptured in the heat of desire that he had lit within her being; however, he wasn't certain that Julie realized just how high the flame of desire was burning within his own center of gravity. A fact that astonished Jason given that the only fuel that had been used to ignite that particular fire had been his wife's responses to his touch. Placing his lips against her ear, his voice heavy with desire, Jason offered;

"Shall I help you out of your gown, dearest?"

At her slight nod of consent, Jason slowly pushed her gown down her shoulders as his mouth made a slow and deliberate path from just below her ear, down the side of her neck, and across her shoulder as her gown fell in a soft heap at her feet. Jason grasped just how enthralled his bride was by the passion that he had roused in her as he noticed how pliant she had seemed to become in his arms as he turned her to face him. Despite the strong current of desire that flowed between the two, Jason felt obligated to point out;

"Julie darling, I'm assuming that you know what can be expected between us tonight."

Shaking his head, he stated;

"Sweetheart, I know that, living in San Francisco and being more mature and sophisticated..."

Placing her fingers over his lips she shook her head as she volunteered;

"My darling love, admittedly, I've known the embrace and the kiss of other men, but that is ALL that's I've ever experienced, and even those experiences seem dim and faded compared to what I've felt in your arms. I can't imagine how I could have ever imagined the possibility of feeling with anyone else what I feel with you and for you."

Taking the hand against her mouth in his, Jason placed a kiss against her fingertips as he vowed;

"Julie, my sweet, I can't imagine how I let you get away from me before, but you can rest assured that will never be the case again."

Encircling his neck with her arms, Julie raised up to kiss him deeply before looking into his eyes as she reminded;

"Jason, I know what to expect from tonight, physically, but I also know that I want to be as close to you as possible and whatever is involved, so be it."

Stroking the nape of his neck, Julie offered a coy smile as she theorized;

"We just need to make certain that the pleasant completely overshadows the unpleasant."

Jason couldn't help but be astonished by his wife's attitude towards what they would be experiencing. His astonishment soon gave way to his desire as the feather-light touches of Julie's small, slim fingers brushed against the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine and raising goosebumps on his skin. His chest heaving with his rising ardor, he brought his hand up to the shoulder of the full shift that Julie wore before searching her eyes for her permission, seeing the unspoken consent reflected in the depths of her brilliant blue eyes, he allowed his fingers to slide under the lace straps of her shift as he pulled the material away from her skin and allowed the silken material to fall, as if in a puddle, at her feet. Jason felt as if he was caught up in some magical fantasy and his actions were being guided by instinct and desire as his hands moved of their own accord to remove the pins to release Julie's hair to fall in a curtain of silvery blond waves to her waist before running his fingers through the soft and silky strands. Slowly and deliberately, Jason bent to to take Julie's slender leg in one hand as he lifted it before using his other hand to grasp the top of one stocking to pull it slowly away from her leg to let it fall into the pool of clothing that had managed to puddle at her feet before removing her second stocking. Noticing the blue garter, Jason slid his finger under the thin strip of silk as he glanced up, his voice full of curiosity;

"And just what is this, love?"

Blushing, Julie explained;

"Lottie and Jemma said that was part of the tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

Amusement playing across his features, Jason chuckled slightly as he wondered aloud;

"So that would mean that Lottie insisted Pixie follow the same tradition."

Shaking his head slightly Jason couldn't help but laugh;

"I can only imagine the look of surprise on your brother's face."

His brow furrowing in puzzlement, Jason questioned;

"I don't suppose that either Lottie or my sister offered a clue as to how to remove this, did they?"

Giggling slightly, Julie quoted;

"Well, Lottie told me the same thing that Jemma said she told her on her wedding day."

Lifting one eyebrow in query, already suspecting the answer, Jason asked;

"Which was?"

Unable to contain her amusement, Julie laughed;

"That, just as it was Aaron's problem on their wedding night, it's your problem on ours."

Lowering his eyes to the thin piece of material, Jason hooked his finger under the fabric before dragging it down the length of her leg to remove the garter. Rising to his full height, Jason took a moment to admire his bride's beauty as she stood before him in a completely natural state. For the first time in his life, Jason found himself unable to find words adequate enough to offer his appreciation for the sight he was now beholding. Noticing her slight shivering as well as the look of uncertainty in her eyes, Jason took her hands in his as his concern was reflected in his voice;

"What is it, darling, are you cold?"

Offering a timid smile, Julie gave a slight shake of her head as she admitted;

"No, it's just that..."

Meeting his gaze, Julie bared her soul, just as she had bared her body to her husband as she admitted;

"You're so quiet, I'm afraid that you're disappointed."

Shocked by her admission, Jason held her face in his hands as he shook his head vehemently;

"Julie dearest, there is no way in this world that you could possibly disappoint me. I'm quite because, for the first time in my life, I can't find the words that would even come close to describing what I'm feeling at this moment or how beautiful you are. I remember reading once about Venus rising in all of her beauty and glory, and just how enchanting she was to anyone who cast their eyes upon her."

Jason chuckled ruefully;

"Believe me, my darling love, were Venus to see you, especially at this moment she wouldn't have made the effort because she would have known there was no way in Heaven or Earth she could have come close to comparing to you."

Between the emotions of pleasure and love at her husband's words, Julie felt as if the center of her being was melting into a warm pool of delight at the realization of just how pleased with her that her husband truly was. The light of the love and emotions she felt brightening her eyes until they reminded Jason of brilliant stars, she placed her hand over Jason's as she softly conveyed;

"For someone who didn't think that he would be able to find the words, you spoke quite eloquently, my love."

Meeting her gaze, Jason found himself happily drowning in the bright, brilliant sapphire pools of her eyes as he descended to meet her lips with his in a kiss that communicated his love, desire, and admiration. Feeling her hands on his chest, hesitant as they grasped the edges of his jacket, Jason pulled back slightly as he nodded encouragingly;

"Go ahead, darling. We're married and there's no shame in our enjoyment of each other."

He could see the slight trepidation in her eyes as she asked hesitantly;

"Jason, are you certain?"

Offering her a loving and indulgent smile, Jason could only nod;

"Yes, I'm very certain."

Julie couldn't help but find slight amusement at his play as a mischievous glint lit his eyes to match the devil may care grin that had managed to curl the corners of his mouth as he confessed;

"Besides, I've always had this fantasy of being undressed by an enchantress, little did I know that my dream would come true and I'd be lucky enough to have her as my wife."

Her eyes never leaving his, Julie, shyly at first, eased his jacket from his shoulders to let it fall to the floor before her fingers found their way to his tie as they made quick work of releasing the long, thin piece of silk as she pulled it from about his neck before releasing it to let it drift to the floor. Noticing how she took a deep bracing breath as her hands hovered over the top button of his shirt, Jason encouraged;

"Go on, love I promise that it's alright."

Although she began in shyness, Julie soon found herself growing more confident in the ability she possessed to raise her husband's passion as she felt a slight shiver of pleasure as her cool fingers brushed against the skin of his chest as she released each button of his shirt with calm deliberateness. Once the edges of Jason's shirt were separated, Julie spread her hands wide as she laid her palms against the flat of Jason's broad chest to slide them against his skin as she pushed the garment from his shoulders to send it to follow his jacket and tie. Noticing the heavy rise and fall of his chest, Julie's eyes reflected her concern as she worried;

"Did I do something wrong?"

Exhaling a deep breath as he shook his head, Jason denied;

"Hardly, darling, quite the contrary actually."

Although she had done so absentmindedly, as Julie's fingers ran feathery light touches across the skin of his chest, Jason found himself at the breaking point of passion and desire as he pulled her close against him before claiming her mouth in a kiss filled

with desire, longing, and passion. Jason felt gratified to realize that the same feelings were aroused in his bride as she responded with as much eagerness as he was initiating. Lifting his head slightly, his already deep voice lowered considerably in huskiness as he confessed ruefully;

"Julie, my love, I don't think I can control myself any longer."

Seeing the light of passion's fire in his eyes, Julie pressed herself closer as she gave a slight shake of her head before offering seductively;

"Then why are you?"

His eyes widening in thinly veiled surprise, Jason exclaimed;

"I'm not!"

With that, he swept her up in his arms and made his way to the double bed that Clancey had moved into the cabin for the couple. Placing her in the middle of the bed, Jason found himself puzzled at Julie's slight giggle before demanding;

"What could you possibly find so amusing at a time like this, my sweet?"

Lowering her eyes in a quick glance before her cheeks grew pink in slight embarrassment, Julie offered;

"It's not exactly amusing, my love, but it seems that in our 'anxiousness' we might have overlooked something rather vital that could well hinder our progress."

Following her glance Jason realized her point as he offered a slight chuckle as he shook his head;

"What can I say, love? Earthly concerns have no meaning when you're holding Heaven in your arms as I am now. However..."

In a swift movement, Jason swung himself from the bed to stand and quickly divest himself of the remainder of his clothing before rejoining his bride. Taking her in his arms he placed a kiss against her cheek as he inquired;

"Is that better, sweet?"

Lifting her arms to place them about his neck Julie offered a slight laugh as she smiled coyly;

"Much better."

Jason couldn't help but study her face, the serene smile that graced her features as well as the sparks of passion and love that filled the sapphire blue of her eyes. Gently, he brushed the silvery golden strands of her hair away from her face as he turned somewhat serious before venturing;

"Darling, you know that there is a part of our lovemaking that might prove 'uncomfortable' for you at first."

Pulling him closer, Julie silenced him with a deep kiss before responding;

"Sweetheart, I know what's to come, but I also know that it's a small price to pay for what we've shared so far and for what we'll share for the rest of our lives."

Remembering his brother in law's advice, Jason became even more resolved that his bride would find as much enjoyment and pleasure in the intimate aspect of their marriage as he intended to find for himself. Lowering his head he began tracing a slow, deliberate path from below her ear to the hollow of her throat before crossing from one side of her collarbone to the other, venturing lower with each path that his mouth made. Jason had no doubts as to his bride's pleasure given the pressure of the undulating pattern that he felt as she gripped his shoulders with her small hands.

Julie had closed her eyes, allowing the waves of ecstasy that Jason was creating as his mouth left trails of molten heat across her skin to pull her down further into an ocean of rapturous pleasure, more than content to allow herself to drown in its depths. She had known that she would feel the love they shared for each other as their intimacy grew, but she had never dreamed that she would experience the level of blissful pleasure that he was generating with his hands and mouth. With each caress of her husband's hands and mouth, Julie felt herself being pulled further down into a swirling vortex of bliss. Feeling her husband's mouth take possession of hers as he allowed his kiss to convey the passion and desire he was feeling, Julie was dimly aware as he broke the kiss before placing his lips near her ear to ask;

"Darling, are you sure? I mean positively certain?"

Jason could see by the bright fire blazing in her eyes that she was as tangled in the throes of their passion for each other as what he was, so it came as no great shock, her chest rising and falling heaving with her labored breathing, when she clung to him before pleading;

"Yes, please, don't stop."

Despite his own arousal, Jason's main focus was on trying to ensure that the level of pain his bride would suffer from their initial intimacy would be kept at as minimal a level as possible. Bracing himself, Jason held her close as he placed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss as he gently coaxed;

"It's alright, love. I promise this will only be unpleasant for you this one time, I swear to you."

Despite the uncomfortable pressure that Julie was beginning to experience, it still in no way rivaled the passion she felt at her husband's touch. Jason had been so caught up in making certain that his bride's pleasure was as heightened as his own that he found himself shocked by the realization that their passions were so heightened neither were aware that the most difficult part was now behind them until he felt Julie's body stiffen slightly as a loud whimper of pain escaped her lips. Other than pulling her closer, Jason froze, his voice full of concern as he demanded;

"Julie, love are you alright?

Jason couldn't help but marvel at the treasure he held in his arms as she opened her eyes to gaze into his. He had expected to find pain and even fear clouding their brilliant depths, yet what he saw was the glow of passion and love reflected back at him. His surprise grew even more as she offered him a somewhat shaky smile as she offered softly;

"I'm fine, my love."

Seeing the indecision in his eyes, Julie placed her hands aside her husband's face as she issued;

"No, I don't want you to stop, my darling heart. What just happened was simply a necessary evil."

Allowing her arms to slide provocatively over his shoulders to encircle his neck, Julie's fingers found their way into the thick waves of Jason's hair as she ventured;

"Besides, I don't want the last thing that I experience before I fall asleep in your arms tonight to be that; I want my thoughts to be centered on the pleasure and love that we found in each other's arms our first night as man and wife."

Closing his eyes to savor the enjoyment of his wife's touch, Jason sighed deeply in contentment as he brought his hand up to trace the line of her jaw to her mouth before agreeing;

"So do I, my sweet, so do I."

With that, he lowered his head to take possession of her mouth as his hands played over her body and their shared passion found them both swept up in a storm of pleasure until both cried out in mutual delight as they found themselves reaching the summit of their passions. Lying in each other's embrace as they floated back to reality in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Jason couldn't help but chuckle, something that found Julie lifting her eyes to search his face as she demanded;

"There's something you find humorous? At a time like this?"

Jason offered a slight nod as he lowered his eyes to meet his bride's;

"Not exactly humorous, darling. It's just that, I asked a bit of advice from your brother and it seems that, in this instance, he was spot on. I was concerned that I would disappoint you and, given your reaction, I'd like to think that wasn't the case."

Noticing her own giggle of amusement, Jason's eyes narrowed as he questioned;

"You think my concern over disappointing you is funny, love?"

Placing her hand against his chest, Julie couldn't help but marvel at the irony;

"Not humor, sweetheart, but definitely amusement at the irony. I was worried about the same thing and had a talk with your sister, her advice was also on target, at least I'd like to think so."

Jason couldn't help but laugh heartily as he observed;

"You know what's rather humorous about all of this? For two people who are adamantly opposed to matchmaking and giving any type of marital or romantic advice, Aaron and Jemma are really rather good at it, aren't they?"

Julie found herself laughing at her husband's observation before he reached up to the wall sconce to dim the lamp before pulling her closer into his embrace as he suggested;

"For the record, Julie, my love, I am by no means disappointed, quite the contrary. However, I think that, given the rather full day we had today, a bit of rest would be in order."

Settling herself against Jason's side, Julie snuggled closer as he settled the blankets around them before placing a kiss against her forehead as he bid softly;

"Goodnight, my darling wife."

Sighing in contentment, already feeling the truth of Jason's observation regarding the exhausting day that they had experienced, Julie couldn't help the smile that found its way to her lips as she closed her eyes to respond;

"Goodnight my darling husband."

It only took a short amount of time as both were soon lulled to sleep with the slight rise and fall of the ship and the sound of the waves splashing against the wood of the hull as the ship prowled through the darkened waters towards the port of San Francisco.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Julie scanned the interior of the cabin to make certain that she had packed everything as she heard Clancey's bellow;

"Make ready them ropes ya bunch of scurvy laden dogs, ya."

Shaking her head, Julie couldn't help but smile in amusement at the gruff old sailor's weathered voice as he issued orders to his deckhands. When she had first met the man she had not been quite certain what to make of him, however, the longer she was acquainted with him the more she understood the affection that many, especially Lottie, the Bolt brothers, Jemma, and her brother had for the blustery old sailor. Despite his affinity for strong drink and his grizzled appearance, Julie quickly realized that under the facade, hid a heart of gold that was full of love and admiration for those that he considered family, a group that he had informed her now included her in its ranks.

Securing the straps on the last bag, Julie gave another glance about the space, her eyes lingering on the bed as a blush of remembered pleasure darkened her cheeks as her mind recalled the past few days and nights spent in her husband's arms as they shared their passions for each other. She couldn't help but smile in warm pleasure as she recalled her husband's declaration from the night before; they were lying together in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Julie wrapped securely in Jason's arms when he pondered;

"Julie sweet, I don't know how I managed it."

Uncertain as to his meaning, she turned her head to glance over her shoulder;

"Do what, darling?"

Pulling her closer against him, he kissed her cheek;

"Managed to live before you; I knew that I was missing something vital, and when I held you, I knew what that something was; you."

Hearing the cabin door open, Julie's thoughts returned to the here and now as Jason entered to kiss her soundly;

"Ready, sweet? We're docking now."

Giving the cabin a final quick inspection, Julie nodded;

"I suppose so. I must confess, I'll miss our time here."

Turning she wrapped her arms about his waist as she tilted her head to meet his gaze;

"I rather enjoyed having you all to myself, I enjoyed being the center of your focus."

Brushing his lips against hers, Jason smiled warmly;

"Make no mistake, darling, you'll ALWAYS be the center of my focus."

Taking their bags, Jason allowed her to precede him from the cabin as the gangplank was lowered to the dock. Noticing Clancey near the steps, Julie closed the distance to offer the weathered and gruff teddy bear a hug before offering her gratitude;

"Thank you so much, Captain Clancey, the voyage was wonderful."

Clancey couldn't prevent the fatherly smile of affection that broke across his face as he placed a calloused hand against her cheek;

"Ah, Julie yer more than welcome, dearie."

Glancing over her shoulder as Jason approached, he couldn't help but speculate;

"Although I be thinking that it's the company ya's kept that made it that way for ya."

Noticing the glowing light of love in her eyes as she blushed delicately, Clancey patted her cheek;

"It's a lucky man, Jason is, Julie dear considering he has himself such a fine wife as yerself."

Handing the bags to one of the deckhands to set on the dock, Jason offered Clancey his hand;

"So you'll be back in ten days' time then to take us back to Seattle?"

Furrowing his brow in mock agitation, Clancey blustered;

"Now why would ya be askin me such a fool question for, Jason Bolt?"

Lifting the corners of his mouth as he turned to Julie, Clancey reminded;

"I promised Mrs. Bolt to get her things back to Seattle, didn't I? I never go back on me word, especially not to a lovely lady such as yer wife."

His lips thinning in sarcasm, Clancey shrugged;

"And since she's a wee bit fond of yerself, for whatever reason, I guess I'll have to be takin ya back with us too. I'll be back in port in ten days' time."

Lifting a bushy eyebrow in scrutiny, he ventured;

"And it's some business that you'll be tendin to while I'm gone I'm guessin."

At Jason's silent nod, Clancey advised;

"Good! I'll be sure we have room for an extra passenger."

Noticing the curious gleam in his wife's eyes, Jason sought to divert her attention;

"Darling, we had better hurry so we can get settled."

Hurrying up the gangplank, Jason reached for his wife's hand before descending the wooden walkway. Placing his hands about Julie's waist he swung her from the gangway to the set her firmly on the dock before offering her his arm;

"Are you ready, love?"

Offering a slight nod of consent, Julie decided to wait before voicing her query. Finally, when they reached the Stempel townhouse, she decided to broach the subject piquing her curiosity once they were settled. Jason felt somewhat awed by the size of the house as he placed his hand on Julie's arm as they approached the steps;

"Darling, just how big IS this house?"

Seeing his slight discomfort at the sight of her home, Julie patted his hand comfortingly as she pointed out;

"Sweetheart, it's just a pile of wood and brick, besides it's not as if we're going to be living here."

Wrapping her arms about his waist before reaching up to kiss him, Julie reminded;

"OUR home is in Seattle, this is just where we will stay while we're here, that's all."

Before he had time to go further into the subject, the front door opened as Julie greeted eagerly;

"MARTA!"

Jason realized that this woman played a vital part in his bride's life, especially given the, obviously, fond reception that she received from the older woman. As she embraced Julie, Jason took in the woman's appearance; he would have gauged her height to be somewhere between his sister's small stature and Julie's, and, although she wasn't, by any means, a large woman neither could she be considered petite either. While not as light as Julie's own silvery blond hair, the carefully pinned white tresses attested to the fact that the woman had been blond in her youth. Jason stood silently, allowing Julie and the woman to have their reunion when she finally glanced in his direction to order in an unmistakable Swedish accent;

"You can put de bags in de hallway, but please be careful of de carpet I only just cleaned it."

Glancing about, she demanded;

"Julie, vhere is Mr. Blake?"

Her eyes widening in embarrassment, Julie rushed to explain;

"Oh, Marta, I'm sorry. This is Jason Bolt, my husband."

The shock that filled the woman's grayish-blue eyes came as no surprise to Jason, nor the fact that she crossed her arms over her chest to stand and look him up and down as if sizing him up. Finally, she offered a slight nod of her head before turning to Julie to offer her stamp of approval;

"I suppose dat he vill do. Anyting is better dan dat udder vun."

Jason never even realized that he had been holding his breath in anticipation of her inspection until he exhaled slowly as she gave her stamp of approval. Placing her arm around Julie's shoulders she turned to lead her up the steps into the house as she threw over her shoulder;

"Come, I've baked your favorite, ve vill have some vith de tea."

Chuckling slightly, she remarked;

"Husband or no, I still say put de bags in de hallway and don't get de carpets dirty."

Dumbstruck for a moment as Julie offered him an apologetic glance as she was ushered into the house, Jason couldn't contain his laughter as he began gathering their luggage.

Once they had gotten settled Julie and Jason had joined Marta in the kitchen for one of her butter pound cakes, Julie's favorite since childhood. While they were freshening up in, what was now, their room, Julie had explained that Marta had been her mother's favorite cousin and had come to San Francisco to nurse her mother when she had been struck with pneumonia. After her death, Julie and Aaron's father, George Adam Stempel, had asked her to remain, especially given how attached his young daughter had become to the woman. Having no children or husband of her own, Marta had agreed and remained until Julie had been sent away to boarding school, at which time, Marta had agreed to marry a long-time suitor. Julie couldn't help but shake her head sadly at the memory;

"They were very happy and very in love, but Marta's husband and son were caught in the path of a runaway wagon and were run down; sadly, neither survived. When Father passed away I was sixteen and was attending finishing school here in the city. As you know, Aaron was left my guardian but with the mill, he couldn't very well leave Seattle, but he didn't want to disrupt my education either. He found Marta and asked her would she consider coming to live with me as a chaperone and companion, he knew that father trusted her and he liked her as well."

Lowering her voice slightly;

"And he knew about her husband and son and thought that this might be a good idea for her. To be honest with you, I suppose that Marta is to me as Lottie is to Jemma."

Watching the woman now as she fussed about the kitchen, he soon realized that Marta was nothing, if not direct, as she sat in a chair at the table before turning to Julie to demand;

"So how is your brudder; how is Aaron?"

Bringing her cup of tea to her lips, Julie took a sip before offering;

"Aaron is quite well, as a matter of fact, he's better than that, especially since he and his wife will be welcoming their first child sometime around the end of July into August."

Julie knew that news of the changes in Aaron's life would shock Marta; she had always liked Aaron well enough but had never been anything but blunt when it came to her opinions and her opinion, and Aaron was no exception to that rule. Marta shook her head;

"Vell, it's about time dat brudder of yours found himself a good vife; she is a good voman isn't she?"

Jason sat his fork on his plate before taking the cup of

coffee that Marta had poured for him;

"I'd certainly like to think so, considering that I raised her to be one."

Her eyes wide, Marta demanded;

"Aaron married your daughter?"

Julie couldn't help but laugh as she placed her hand over Marta's;

"Marta, Aaron is married to Jason's younger sister. You see, Jason has two younger brothers and his sister, Jemma; after their parents died Jason raised them."

Shocked by Julie's statement, Marta could only turn to stare at Jason as she asked in a voice full of respect;

"You did dat for your brudders and sister?"

Confused by her question, Jason shrugged;

"What else could I do? We were all that each other had for a very long time; they needed me and I needed them."

Studying the man in front of her, Marta couldn't help but find amusement that her first impression of Julie's husband had been on target. She couldn't help but compare Jason to a mountain, not only because of his height and the sense of strength that he seemed to wear about him, much like a piece of clothing, but now, she realized, it was also because he possessed an inner strength and determination, qualities that she had hoped the man that Julie married would possess. Remembering Julie's earlier words, Marta motioned towards Jason;

"So den you married Julie?"

Offering a slight nod as he finished his cup of coffee, Jason sat the cup on the table;

"That's right."

Jason couldn't help but find silent amusement as he noticed the look of contemplation in Marta's eyes before she continued;

"And Aaron, he married your sister and dey are expecting a baby?"

Again, Jason nodded;

"Yes, they were married last fall. I can assure you that Jemma is a wonderful girl and she and Aaron love each other very much."

Shrugging slightly, Marta chuckled;

"I do not doubt she is a vunderful girl. Aaron waited a long time to marry anyone, so I knew dat ven he did it vould have to be somevun very special."

Pinning Julie with her eyes, she demanded;

"Now, vould you like to tell me vhat happened dat you go to Seattle vith Blake Anderson and den return vith dis man as your husband, and vhere is Blake Anderson."

Jason narrowed his eyes in hatred;

"If I'm any judge of character, he's rotting in Hell for what he tried to do."

Shocked by the bluntness of Jason's statement, Marta turned to Julie;

"Vhat does he mean by vhat he tried to do?"

Lowering her eyes, Julie confessed to Marta what had taken place with Blake Anderson and his true motivation for asking her to marry him. Placing her hand over her heart to convey her sympathy, Marta turned to Jason;

"But your sister, Aaron's vife, she is alright and de baby she carries is fine?"

Although he understood that her concern was centered around Aaron, Jason couldn't help but find himself touched by her worry for Jemma, someone she didn't even know as of yet, and the child his sister was carrying, something that found him growing to like the older woman. Nodding, Jason assure her;

"Oh yes, she and the baby are both just fine. Pixie is determined that she is going to present Aaron with a healthy and happy baby in a couple of months and when my sister makes up her mind nothing will do except for her to accomplish what she sets out to do."

Julie found herself amused by the puzzled look that filled Marta's grayish eyes as she questioned;

"Pixie? But I tought dat her name vas Jemma."

As Jason and Julie's eyes met, both found themselves having difficulty in containing their amusement as Jason explained;

"I'm sorry, Marta, I supposed it could be confusing to someone who doesn't know it, but 'Pixie' is the nickname that our parents gave to Jemma when she was a baby and my brothers and I often call her that."

Comprehension dawning in her eyes, Marta's visage lit in understanding as she nodded;

"Oh, I see."

Shaking her head, she turned to Julie;

"I am glad dat you did not marry dat man. I did not like him and I know dat he vould not have made you happy."

Turning to Jason, she offered a slight smile;

"You, I tink vill make Julie very happy, especially judging by de light I see in her eyes vhen she looks at you and vhen you look at her."

Placing the flat of her hands on the table, Marta glanced from one to the other;

"Now dat I understand how you came to marry dis mountain of a man, vhen vill you be leaving to go back to Seattle?"

Widening in shock by the woman's directness, Julie couldn't help but ask;

"Marta, how did you know?"

Giving a slight shake of her head as she offered a motherly smile that left no doubt as to her ability of divination where her charge was concerned, Marta pointed out;

"Julie, I have known you since you vere a small girl. I could see dat your happiness vas not in returning to dis city but in dis man."

Facing Jason she ventured;

"And I do not tink dat he has any desire to leave the vilderness of Seattle. Dat being de case, it only makes sense dat you vill be making your home dere."

Marta spread her hands wide as she observed;

"Besides dat, it's only right dat you should be close to your brudder, especially now dat he vill have a family and you vill be starting one I'm sure."

Glancing about the room, Marta swept her hand about;

"But vhat vill you do vith dis house?"

Although she knew that she would never admit to concern for herself, especially if she thought it would stand in the way of her charge's happiness, Julie also knew that concern over her own circumstances would be something that could easily plague Marta's mind. Placing her hand over the older woman's, Julie assured her;

"Oh, Marta, don't worry. Aaron, Jemma, Jason, and I discussed everything and we've decided that, given that Aaron and Jason, both, have to come here for business sometimes, we are going to keep the house. And since we'll all be in Seattle it only makes sense to have someone here that we trust to make sure the house is properly maintained. So, unless you'd like to go back to Seattle with us, we see no reason why you shouldn't continue to make this house your home for as long as it pleases you to do so. And given that you would be doing us such a huge favor if you do stay, we'll be taking care of all the expenses."

Glancing from Jason to Julie, Marta spread her hands in gesture;

"Julie, Mr..."

Shaking his head, Jason corrected;

"Jason, Marta."

Offering a slight smile of appreciation, Marta nodded;

"Very vell, Jason. Dis is most generous of you all, but are you sure?"

Rising from her chair, Julie put her arms around the woman's shoulders;

"Marta, you are family and given that we would need someone to oversee the house in our absence anyway, this is the perfect solution. That is, of course, if you want to even remain in San Francisco, you are more than welcome to return to Seattle with us. Aaron and Jemma have already made it abundantly clear that you are welcome in their home until we can have one built for you."

Marta sat, dumbstruck, by the offer; she couldn't help but remember how more than ten years before she had thought her life empty and devoid of even the possibility of happiness, especially given the loss of her husband and young son. However, when Aaron had offered her the opportunity to chaperon Julie, she had felt she was receiving the answer to a prayer. Wiping a tear of happiness from her eyes, Marta swallowed back the lump of emotion before turning to the couple;

"Vould it be alright if I tink about dis a bit?"

Tilting his head to the side, Jason offered;

"Marta, take all the time you need, this is a standing offer. Even if you decide that you'd like to stay here for the moment and decide to come to Seattle later on, you're always welcome. We all want you to be happy."

Reaching across the table, Marta couldn't help the warm smile that graced her features as she grasped, both, Jason and Julie's hands before turning to Julie;

"I tink you vas very smart to marry dis one, Julie."

Later that night, after they had enjoyed a delicious dinner prepared by Marta, as Julie and Jason were getting ready to retire, Julie's patience regarding her curiosity over Clancey's statement as they had left the ship that morning was at an end. Glancing in the dressing table mirror as her husband entered their bedroom from the washroom, briskly drying his chest, Julie finished brushing her hair before rising from her chair to cross the space between them. Lifting her eyes to meet Jason's, she took the towel from him to finish drying his chest as she asked quietly;

"Jason, love, could I ask you a question?"

Enjoying his wife's attention, he offered a simple;

"Of course you can, sweet, what would you like to ask?"

Sensing her slight trepidation, Jason met the curious look she wore with his own look of intrigue as he encouraged;

"Julie, you're my wife, you have the right to ask me anything that you'd like to. What is it you'd like to know, sweetheart?"

Allowing the towel to drop to the floor, she placed her hands against his broad chest as her fingers began absently kneading the hair that covered his chest as she tilted her head to the side;

"Darling, what did Clancey mean this morning when he said that he would make sure there was room for an extra passenger?"

Jason had known that, given her quick wit, there was no way he could avoid telling his wife about his and Aaron's plan. At that moment, he felt envious of his brother in law, especially given the fact that quick wit and intelligence were qualities that both Julie and Jemma possessed in abundance; in Aaron's case, however, his part of their plan wasn't as obvious as what Jason's was, something that put his actions into plain view for his wife's scrutiny. Having taken a page from his sister's marriage, Jason had made up his mind that he would always be truthful and honest with his wife, so to

that end he placed his hands on her shoulders before offering his explanation;

"First of all, I need your promise that you will not say one word of what I tell you to Candy or Jemma, especially not to Jemma."

Nodding, Julie held up her left hand before vowing;

"I promise, love, I won't say one word."

Heaving a deep sigh, Jason outlined the plan he and Aaron had come up with, thanks to Lottie and Clancey's help. When he had finished with his explanation Jason sat silent, waiting for her reaction, he was afraid that she would try to insist that he and her brother discontinue their efforts. However, much to his surprise, the corners of her mouth curled in a grin of amusement before she laughed softly;

"I know that I should probably try to discourage you, but I think your and Aaron's plan is brilliant and completely justified. What can I do to help?"

Jason's eyes widened, shocked by his wife's ready acceptance and willingness to do whatever she could to aid the effort. Recovering, he ventured;

"There really isn't anything you can do, sweet, other than be understanding if I have to go a place or two where I would prefer you not accompany me, for the obvious reasons."

Lifting her hands to lace her fingers against the back of his neck, Julie lifted her eyes to meet his;

"Darling, I trust you and if that is what you need to do to solve this issue then so be it."

The matter settled, Jason found his thoughts and concerns centering on more pleasurable ideas as he allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of his wife as he shook his head;

"Sweetheart, I think that there's something wrong with this picture."

Curiosity wrinkling her smooth brow, Julie demanded;

"What's wrong?"

Pushing the nightgown she wore from her shoulders to allow it to fall in a shimmering cascade to the floor, Jason grinned suggestively as he swept her up in his arms;

"You're wearing far too much for what I have in mind for us this evening, my love."

Over the next few days, the newlyweds enjoyed their time together; although both were familiar with the city both felt as if they were seeing it all anew, for the first time as they found delight in pointing out their favorite aspects of the city to each other. Although Jason was enjoying the time spent with his new bride and their honeymoon, he couldn't help but grow anxious at the lack of information he had regarding the object of his search. However, his frustration soon turned to hopefulness as he sat in the kitchen one morning having a cup of coffee, thinking over his options.

Having had a late evening the night before thanks to Julie's surprise of tickets to a production of Shakespeare's Macbeth, Jason had decided to allow his bride the luxury of sleeping in; that being the case, he found himself keeping Marta company in the kitchen as she cooked. One aspect of the woman's character that Jason had recognized from his first encounter with her was her directness, that being the case, Jason was nonplussed when she turned to him, her hands on her hips;

"Now just vhat is de matter vith you dis morning? I vas sure dat, given how much Julie said you liked his works, you vould have enjoyed de play last night. You don't seem like someone dat enjoyed dem selves."

Waving his hand, Jason offered;

"I enjoyed the play very much, Marta. It's not that, it's just that there was something I needed to take care of while Julie and I are here and I haven't had very much luck in being able to find someone who plays an important part in my succeeding."

Just as Jason had learned to gauge certain aspects of her character, Marta had been learning how to size the man up as well. One of the things that she came to appreciate in his character was that he seemed to have an eagerness to enjoy the simple things in life and not allow himself to become mired down in worry. She couldn't help but notice how he sat with his long legs crossed over one another and his elbow braced on the arm of the chair with his chin resting in his hand and the slight scowl he wore. Taking a cup from the cupboard, she brought the coffee pot to the table and refreshed his cup before pouring herself some of the bracing liquid before taking her seat;

"You might as vell tell me vhat it is dat is boddering you so much."

Jason thought for a moment and then, shrugging, decided that he trusted the woman enough to do so, began explaining the situation with Helen and Maude and how it had affected his sister, as well as the worry that he and Aaron had regarding what more damage it would do and how it could affect Julie and Candy as well. When he finished explaining the situation, he also outlined his and Aaron's plans on how to put a halt to the problem. Once he had finished his explanations, Jason took a long sip from his cup as Marta absorbed all of the information before venturing;

"So, dese vomen, dey have been causing your sister such grief as dis since she vas a girl?"

Nodding, Jason confirmed;

"Apparently so, only I had no idea until very recently. You see we didn't know that Pixie had overheard what Helen had said that night."

Shaking her head sadly, Marta couldn't help but explain;

"De poor ting, and she kept dat inside for all dese years. Den to question about de baby."

Curiosity filling her eyes, Marta demanded;

"And vhat does Aaron say about vhat they said about de baby?"

Shaking his head, Jason confirmed what Marta was already certain of;

"He's furious about it, not only because of the implication those two have made regarding Pixie's virtue, something that he knows, without a doubt, is false, but also the worry that it's causing Jemma because she doesn't ever want their child to suffer the way she did if they were to hear such a thing."

Furrowing her brow in consideration, Marta ventured;

"So, if you could find dis man, den dat vould help you and Aaron vhere dese vomen are concerned?"

Jason nodded;

"Yes, but considering I don't know the city that well and I've had no luck where I've been told to check, I'm not sure where to go from here."

Placing the flat of her hands on the table, she ordered;

"Vhere you go is to give me de name of de man and I vill talk to some of de fishermen dat my husband vas friends vith and see vhat information I can get for you."

Shocked, Jason could only stammer;

"You would do that; especially considering the 'nature' of the man's business?"

Placing her hands on her hips, she offered him a scathing look;

"Now you listen to me, Jason Bolt, I vill not let anyone cause harm to anyone in dis family, dat includes Aaron's vife and child and you and, definitely, Julie. If finding dis man vill help see dat dis stops de cruelty dat dese vomen seem to enjoy, and keep dem from hurting Jemma any furder, not to mention keep dem from possibly causing Julie de same problems den if I have to go to dat place myself I vill. Now, no more arguments, you go and vake up Julie so she can have breakfast."

Chuckling as he rose, Jason could only shake his head as he offered;

"Yes, ma'am."

Although he had no doubts that, if she had her way, Marta would come through with the information that Jason desperately needed, Jason couldn't help but marvel at the woman's determination and tenacity. When he and Julie returned that afternoon from their shopping excursion, Marta met them at the door to help take several of the packages before turning to Jason;

"I hope dat you do not have any plans for dis evening, you need to be at de Glass Slipper near de docks dis evening. De man dat you vish to speak vith vill be dere."

The look on his face reflecting his surprise, Jason could only stammer;

"But, but how did you manage this, Marta."

Chuckling, amused by his shock, Marta shrugged;

"Is not a problem vith all de people my husband knew. I just sent vord and it vas taken care of."

A fixed look of determination on her face, she reminded him;

"I told you dis morning, Jason Bolt, dat I vould do vhatever I could to help."

Jason turned to Julie;

"You know something, darling? That woman is a marvel."

Offering a slight laugh at her husband's observation as she removed her hat, Julie nodded;

"Yes, when she makes up her mind to something absolutely nothing will do until she's accomplished it."

Julie tilted her head to the side in curiosity;

"But what was she talking about?"

Placing the packages he had been carrying on the table next to the stack that Marta had placed there earlier, Jason approached his wife to wrap his arms about her;

"Marta and I were discussing the 'issues' we've had with Helen and Maude and the man that I told you about, she got the information I was looking for to find him."

Brushing his knuckles against her cheek, he asked;

"Would you be very disappointed if I left you and Marta to keep each other company this evening? I know it's not fair considering that it's our honeymoon, but..."

Placing her fingers against his lips, she shook her head;

"I understand, darling, I promise you. I know that you have to find this man to make your and Aaron's plan work, but I have to ask, do you think that you'll be able to talk him into returning to Seattle with us?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Jason could only shrug;

"I hope so, sweet. I mean considering the 'incentive' that I can offer him, thanks to your brother, I'm certainly optimistic that will be the case."

Glancing at the grandfather clock, Jason noted the time before turning back to his bride to observe suggestively;

"Darling, you do realize that I have a good bit of time before I need to meet with Reuben Givens and..."

Reaching up to remove the clasp holding her hair in place before spreading his fingers through the silvery-golden length, he reminded;

"It is, after all, our honeymoon."

A coy smile gracing her features, Julie ventured in a husky tone;

"I take it that you have a suggestion as to how we might pass a pleasant afternoon?"

Wrapping his arms about her to pull her closer, Jason smiled broadly as he expounded on her statement;

"VERY pleasant and VERY enjoyable."

With that, he lowered his mouth to claim hers in a passionate kiss, as if he were a man thirsting and couldn't seem to get his fill to drink. Finally, Jason shook his head as he smiled ruefully before admitting;

"Julie, sweet, you have no idea how you affect me, I think we could be married a hundred years and I could still never get my fill of you."

Giggling softly, Julie lifted her hands to release her husband's tie before slipping the top buttons of his shirt free as she admitted;

"Oh, I think I have some idea, love. Especially considering that I feel the same way about you."

Taking a slight step back as she placed her hands against his chest, she smiled impishly;

"There is just one slight catch though to your suggestion for our afternoon, my love."

Narrowing his eyes in speculation of his bride's playful mood, Jason demanded;

"Really, and just what might that be, sweetheart?"

Taking a step backward she turned and threw over her shoulder;

"You just have to catch me first."

With that, she sprinted towards the staircase and had made it to the landing when she felt herself being swept up into her husband's arms as he demanded eagerly;

"And what would my reward be for catching you?"

Wrapping her arms about his neck to pull his head down, she kissed him deeply before offering;

"What would you like?"

Tightening his hold on her, Jason's laughter boomed as he declared;

"Exactly what I'm holding; you."

With that, he hurried to their bedroom to claim his reward.

Jason sat at a corner table, nursing a glass of whiskey, as he waited for the object of his trip to the Glass Slipper to appear; Reuben Givens. Marta had assured him that the person she had used to gather her information, her husband's nephew, was trustworthy and had managed to broker a meeting with the man for Jason. Taking a sip of his drink, Jason noticed a man in his sixties as he entered the saloon; it wasn't hard to see that the man had been used to some of the finer things that money could provide, especially judging by the look of the clothes he wore and his carefully groomed appearance.

Despite having no clue as to what Givens looked like, or even a basic description of the man, Jason couldn't shake the feeling as the man from the doorway approached his table, that he was about to make the man's acquaintance. The theory became reality as the man asked in a formal tone;

"Jason Bolt, I believe?"

Nodding, Jason affirmed;

"I am, sir, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Removing his hat, the stranger offered a slight bow of courtesy as he introduced himself;

"Reuben Givens at your service, sir."

Motioning towards the empty chair across from Jason, he inquired;

"Might I sit down and join you for a libation?"

Waving his hand towards the vacant seat, Jason offered;

"Please do."

Jason gave the man a moment to settle himself in the chair as he took the time to study his 'guest'. He would have placed the man, somewhere, in his sixties, especially given his full head of silvery-white hair. Although his age was apparent, so too was the fact that he had taken care of himself, despite the trappings of what, Jason assumed, was, and could easily still possibly be, his line of work, there was no evidence of too many nights of liquor evident in the man's clear brown eyes. Motioning for the waitress, Jason offered;

"What is your pleasure, sir?"

Turning to the girl as she approached their table, Givens ordered;

"Bourbon."

Once the waitress had brought his drink, Jason lifted his glass to offer;

"To your health, sir."

Lifting his glass to take a sip of his drink, Givens placed the glass on the table as he folded his hands on the tabletop;

"I understand, Mr. Bolt that you have a certain 'lady' that you wish to discuss that you believe I may have been acquainted with some years ago."

Nodding, Jason explained;

"That I do, sir."

With that, Jason described the 'lady' in question and waited for Given's response, his patience was rewarded as the man lifted his glass to his lips as he nodded;

"I know who you're talking about, Mr. Bolt. I'm well acquainted with her, or at least I was until she decided to venture from San Francisco some years ago. In fact, in a way, I owe her for the comfortable lifestyle that I now enjoy, had it not been for her 'talents' my establishment wouldn't have become as popular as it did and I wouldn't be able to live as I do now."

Noticing the odd look of satisfaction that his host seemed to be wearing, Givens found his curiosity piqued;

"Sir, would you care to satisfy my curiosity?"

At Jason's silent nod as he took a sip of his whiskey, Givens asked;

"From what I understood from what Lars told me, this meeting was urgent given your limited time here in San Francisco because you are on your honeymoon. I can't help but be curious as to what would entice a newly married man to leave his bride for such an errand; unless of course the bride in question isn't what one might consider 'fetching'."

Shaking his head vehemently, Jason rushed to assure the man;

"Quite the contrary, sir. I can promise you that my wife is a good deal more than 'fetching', she could have given Helen of Troy a run for her money and probably come out ahead in THAT contest."

Leaning back in his chair to cross his arms across his middle, Givens narrowed his gaze in speculation;

"Then tell me, Mr. Bolt, what could possibly be so vital that you would leave such a creature to meet with a man of my 'reputation', something that I'm sure would concern your wife."

Meeting the man's inquisitive look with a level one of his own, Jason stated;

"My wife knows about our meeting, Mr. Givens and the reason for it as well."

Seeing the man's sincerity, Givens nodded as he considered a moment. He had met with Jason Bolt because he owed a favor to Lars Holstrum and Lars had asked for THIS favor. Having been given a description of the man, Givens knew Bolt the minute his eyes had found him in the saloon and, despite the nature of his work, one of the things that had set him apart and found him maintaining success was his reputation for honesty, not only in being honest but expecting it in return. He could see that, whatever the man's motives in his errand, he was not out to cause a problem, but rather he was trying to settle one. Waving his hand towards the younger man, Givens offered;

"Why don't you tell me what's going on Mr. Bolt."

Once Jason has explained his and Aaron's intentions to Givens, the man sat, contemplating Jason's tale for a moment, before summing up the situation as he saw it;

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, Mr. Bolt; you wish for me to accompany you back to Seattle to deal with this 'situation' and for my time and trouble you and your brother in law are willing to pay me five thousand dollars for my time and trouble in doing so. Am I correct?"

Taking a drink from his glass, Jason nodded as Givens continued;

"That's a great deal of money, Mr. Bolt, doing this must mean a great deal to your brother in law, and to you."

Leaning back in his chair as he steepled his fingers together in consideration as he admitted;

"Doing 'this' per se, no, Mr. Givens that doesn't mean that much to us. However, it means a great deal to my brother in law that my sister no longer suffer or their child suffer as she did. Admittedly, that means a great deal to me as well; I raised my sister after our parents' deaths and I take great exception to seeing her mistreated by anyone or in any fashion."

Narrowing his eyes to study Jason closer, Givens found nothing but sincerity and honesty in his companion's eyes. Lifting his glass in a toast, Givens chuckled slightly;

"Curiously enough, Mr. Bolt, I've always had a desire to see the great Northwest. When do we depart, sir?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Standing at the ship's wheel, Roland Francis Clancey glanced at his companion, Jason, to demand;

"Jason, this here scheme of yers and Aaron's are ya's sure that it'll work as yer hopin?"

Taking a sip from his coffee mug, Jason shrugged;

"I'm not sure, Clancey but if THIS doesn't do it then I'm not sure if even Ole Nick himself coming to escort those two to the gates of Hell would discourage them."

Clancey motioned out the wheelhouse window;

"Seattle up ahead, bucko."

Jason set his cup aside;

"I better go and see if Julie needs any help and let Givens know."

Turning a warning glance in the sailor's direction, Jason warned;

"Clancey, not a word about our 'guest'. The only ones who know about him are you, me, Julie, Aaron, and Lottie, not even Jeremy or Joshua know about him yet."

Clancey's eyes narrowed in suspicion;

"And what about our darlin little mother?"

His eyes widening in warning, Jason glared;

"NO! Aaron doesn't want her to know, at least now just yet, she's been through a great deal and he doesn't want her feeling guilty about this, she'll know, but not just yet. Besides, if this works it's also for Julie, Candy's, and heaven only knows who else will benefit."

Huffing indignantly, Clancey muttered;

"Anybody that's ever had to listen to those two eels, that's who."

At that, Clancey began bellowing orders to prepare the ship to dock as Jason shook his head in amusement of the captain's opinion. Making his way to the small cabin that Givens had occupied during their voyage, Jason rapped on the door and waited until he heard;

"Come in."

Entering the small cabin Jason offered;

"Mr. Givens, is there anything that I can do to help you? We're about to dock."

Securing his bag, Givens shook his head;

"No, Mr. Bolt, I have everything well in hand, but thank you for your offer just the same."

Jason took the man's bag as he held the door open to allow him to precede him to the deck. Givens turned before venturing out the portal;

"Mr. Bolt there's something that I must confess; the night that we discussed the matter of my accompanying you here to Seattle when you described your wife, I thought you a besotted fool, sir. However, after having spent these last days on the seas with you and your charming bride, I realize that, while you may well be besotted, you are certainly no fool; she definitely rivals Helen of Troy."

Jason couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the man's compliment as he followed him to the deck. Despite how the man had made his fortune, Jason, and even Julie had developed a liking for Givens, especially considering Clancey's description of the man's character, having been acquainted with him from his frequent trips into San Francisco's port over the years. Setting his bag next to the man, Jason explained;

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Mr. Givens. I need to see about dealing with mine and my wife's bags."

Hurrying to their cabin, Jason was relieved to see that Julie had everything packed and ready as he opened the door to ask;

"Are you ready, sweet? We're about to dock now."

Giving the space a final inspection, she nodded before turning to her husband worriedly;

"Jason, do you think that this will work? I mean, what if this backfires somehow?"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Jason rationalized;

"Darling, I know this seems extreme, truly I do, but it's not as if we're doing anything besides telling the truth. I don't see how the truth can backfire, and you know how cautious Aaron is, you know that he would NEVER do anything that could cause any of us trouble, especially Jemma or you."

Feeling a bit more secure in her concerns, Julie nodded;

"You're right, love I'm just being silly."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Jason shook his head;

"You're not being silly, you're just concerned for those you love."

Taking their bags he followed in her wake as she left the cabin to join Givens on deck just as Clancey was maneuvering the ship into the slip at the dock. Noticing his brothers on the dock, Jason reminded Givens;

"Mr. Givens, please remember, my sister has no idea of why you're really here and her husband and I would like to keep it that way for the moment."

Glancing about, what he could see of the town, Givens asked;

"Where shall I be staying, Mr. Bolt?"

Giving the question some consideration for a moment, Jason shook his head;

"At this moment, I'm not exactly certain, Mr. Givens. But, rest assured that you will have a place to stay during your time here, we're just hoping to keep you a secret until the appropriate moment."

Nodding, Givens offered;

"I understand, and given what you've told me, I don't blame you."

Noticing Josh and Jeremy's hurry as they helped secure the gangplank in place, Julie's smooth brow wrinkled in concern as she motioned towards them;

"Jason, is it just me or does it seem as if Joshua and Jeremy are awfully anxious to you?"

Studying his brothers for a moment Jason understood his wife's concern, both wore looks of intense concern as they waited impatiently. Jason shook his head;

"I don't know, darling, but given how worried they look, let's find out."

Once the ship was secured and moored at the dock, Clancey joined them on deck as Josh and Jeremy rushed on board. He started good-naturedly;

"Now see here you two's..."

Before he could say much more, Josh cut him off;

"Jason, it's Pixie."

Turning to Julie, Jason could see the panic in her face that matched what he felt. His face became a grim mask as he turned to grip his brother's shoulders before demanding sharply;

"What about Pixie? What happened?"

Jeremy took a deep breath and willed himself to calmness;

"She and the baby seem to be alright, but she had an accident, she fell."

Motioning to Givens, Jason ordered;

"Josh, will you see about the luggage and bring Mr. Givens to Aaron and Jemma's when you're done, but keep him out of sight if possible; understand?"

Nodding, Josh promised;

"I'll take care of it, Jason."

Hurrying up the steps to the gangplank, Jason turned to help his wife as both hurried and made a direct path for Aaron and Jemma's home.

Aaron was sitting at his desk in his study when he heard a knock on the door. Assuming that it was Candy, Lottie, or one of his brothers in law, he rushed to the door and found himself, both, relieved and shocked to find Jason and Julie standing in the threshold. Embracing his sister, Aaron turned to Jason;

"I'm assuming that Josh and Jeremy met Clancey's ship when it docked and told you?"

Seeing the grim look her husband wore, Julie answered;

"They just told us that Jemma had some sort of accident and fell, but that she and the baby seemed to be alright."

His voice gruff with concern, Jason demanded;

"Is she REALLY alright?"

Waving his hand towards the living room, Aaron invited;

"Let's have a seat."

Filling two glasses with a liberal portion of whiskey Aaron offered one to Jason;

"Here, I know I could use it and you may well need it too."

Settling himself in his chair, Aaron took a bracing sip before offering;

"Allyn examined her and she seems to be okay, she said the baby is fine as well and that he or she has a good healthy heartbeat and Jemma said there hasn't been any change in how much the baby moves."

Motioning towards the bedroom, he explained;

"She's upstairs resting, I checked on her just before you got here and she was asleep."

Puzzled, Jason furrowed his brow;

"What happened?"

Holding his glass as if studying its contents, Aaron narrowed his gaze;

"Do you mean as in what I was told happened, or as in what my wife tells me happened?"

Jason tilted his head to the side, shocked;

"There's a difference?"

Downing the rest of his drink, Aaron nodded;

"In this particular case; yes. Jemma told me she was leaving Ben's store and she turned around and tripped just as she was about to step off the porch and fell off of it Luckily, she fell backward and it was soft where she landed."

Leaning forward to brace his arms across his knees, Jason asked;

"And what were you told and by whom?"

Aaron couldn't help but heave a sigh of aggravation as he related the events;

"Candy had been keeping Jemma company and they had been working on some blankets and things for the baby when they decided to go to Ben's to see about some thread and what have you. Candy said that she got held up by Biddie and Jemma had gone on ahead to get out of the heat, well before Candy could get away from Biddie, Helen and Maude went into Ben's behind Jemma."

Closing her eyes as she shook her head, already envisioning what had happened, Julie muttered;

"Oh no."

Nodding, Aaron confirmed;

"Exactly; according to Ben, Jemma simply remained quiet but Helen, being Helen, wasn't content with that. Ben said that she congratulated Jemma on the fact that we have been married for more than nine months and then proceeded to tell her that, if her luck holds, MAYBE the baby would look, at least, a little like me. Ben said that she just asked him to hold what she had picked out and she'd be back for it later, turned around and left without a word to either one, but they followed her out the door and the next thing he knew he heard a commotion and rushed out to find Jemma laying on the ground. Candy said that when Jemma came out of the store and they followed, Helen called out to her, causing her to turn around and when she did she took a step backward and fell."

Her worry for her sister in law evident, Julie couldn't help but exclaim;

"Those two won't be satisfied until something tragic happens, will they?"

Slamming his fist on the arm of his chair, Aaron seethed;

"Then they won't be satisfied, because I refuse to let something like that happen, especially where my wife and child are concerned."

His gaze swinging to his brother in law, Aaron demanded;

"Were you able to take care of what we discussed?"

Lifting his glass to take a sip, Jason motioned towards Julie;

"It's alright, Aaron, Julie knows."

Somewhat shocked, Aaron demanded;

"You told her?!"

Lifting one eyebrow sarcastically, Jason quipped;

"Aaron, I could hardly go to the saloons in the Red Light district of San Francisco on my honeymoon without explaining why to my wife."

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Aaron nodded his understanding;

"I'm sorry, Jason, you're right."

Hearing a knock at the door, Jason rose as he ventured;

"And yes, I did take care of it, and unless I miss my guess that is the object of our discussion on your doorstep now."

Jason quickly ushered everyone in before hurriedly introducing Givens and Aaron. Once the formalities were out of the way, Aaron turned to Givens;

"Mr. Givens, I assume that Jason explained our situation to you?"

Accepting the drink that Jason had just poured for him, Givens nodded;

"Yes, Mr. Stempel, your brother in law told me of the problems that you, or more specifically, your wife has been dealing with. I understand your concern, but I have to ask, sir; what right do you have to dredge up another person's past?"

Doing his best to remain as calm as possible Aaron gave himself a moment before answering;

"The same right as she has in trying to tarnish my wife's character by questioning her faithfulness to our marriage and hinting that the child she carries isn't mine."

Glancing about to study the group gathered, Givens remained calm as he took a sip from his glass before challenging;

"Tell me, Mr. Stempel, just how can you be so sure that she is faithful and that the child she carries is yours?"

Although all present were incensed by the man's question, Aaron's ire was the first to explode as he shot out of his chair to face the man seething;

"I should break your neck for that, Givens! That's my wife you're talking about!"

There was no denying the waves of anger flowing in his direction as Givens noticed the three Bolt brothers slowly rising as Joshua issued in a dangerously calm tone;

"Mr. Givens, we don't appreciate ANYONE implying what you just did about our sister, especially when you don't even know her."

Before anything more could be said, they heard Jemma calling from the stairs. Glaring at the man, Aaron ordered;

"Not one word, Givens. I swear if you upset her you'll find out just how deep the Puget Sound is when I toss you in it."

Turning, Aaron hurried to the door just as Jemma entered the room. Seeing the surprised look she wore to find their living room full of company, he hastened to explain as he took her arm to help settle her in a chair;

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that Jason and Julie would be returning today."

Motioning towards Givens, Aaron offered;

"This is Reuben Givens, love, he's a business acquaintance of mine and Jason's."

Turning towards Givens and making certain that his wife wasn't able to see his expression, Aaron glared his silent warning as he offered;

"Mr. Givens this is my wife, Jemma."

Givens sat a moment, studying Jemma, he couldn't help but notice that, despite her obvious condition, she was an extremely beautiful woman. He could easily understand the sentiment of an expectant mother 'glowing', especially one as attractive and appealing as the woman sitting in front of him now. Despite how closely he was being watched by her husband and brothers, Givens rose from his chair to approach Jemma. Taking the hand she offered in greeting he bent and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, noticing as he did so how her husband seemed to stiffen as well as her own trepidation as he offered;

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stempel."

Releasing her hand, Givens noticed how she instinctively reached for her husband's hand and how he automatically sat on the arm of her chair before protectively placing his arm about her shoulders, actions that seemed second nature to the couple. Glancing from Julie to Jemma, Givens observed;

"I must say that this family is one that is truly blessed to have managed to have two such beautiful angels as its members."

Addressing Jemma, he offered;

"Mrs. Stempel, I'm confident that, even if your baby looks just a little like you, that will be a beautiful baby indeed."

Blushing at the compliment, Jemma blushed at the compliment as she returned;

"Thank you, Mr. Givens."

Noticing the slight grimace that crossed her face, Jason demanded;

"Pixie, are you alright?"

Placing her hand protectively over her stomach, Jemma nodded;

"I'm just fine, Jason, the baby's just gotten a lot more active since you've been gone."

Tilting his head to the side in contemplation, Jason couldn't help but laugh;

"And so it would seem, a bit bigger as well."

Casting her brother a wry look, Jemma offered sarcastically;

"Tell you what, big brother, when you're almost eight months along with a baby inside of you, THEN you can talk to me about how big I am."

Placing his hand over hers, Jason apologized;

"I'm sorry, baby sister, I was only teasing. Actually, other than it being obvious that you're expecting, you're not much bigger than what you were before."

Closing her eyes for a moment before slowly exhaling, Jemma nodded acknowledgment of her brother's statement as Julie ventured;

"Jemma, maybe you shouldn't be up and about right now."

Everyone, save Givens, found themselves shocked as she nodded her agreement;

"I think you may be right, Julie."

Turning to Givens she apologized;

"Mr. Givens, please forgive me, but.."

Holding his hand up to halt the remainder of her statement, Givens offered;

"Please, Mrs. Stempel there is no need for an apology, especially given your condition."

Deciding to kill two birds with one stone Aaron offered;

"Sweetheart, put your arm around my neck."

Helping her up from her chair, he offered;

"I'll be back in a moment, Mr. Givens."

Noticing the difficulty that she was having with the stairs, Aaron decided to take the direct approach and lifted her in his arms to climb the remainder of the steps to their bedroom. He quickly realized that the fact she didn't offer, even a token attempt, to resist his gesture meant that she was feeling worse than she was willing to admit to. Settling her in their bed, he sat on the edge;

"Jemma love, I'm sorry but I have to discuss some things with Mr. Givens, but you know that if it weren't important I wouldn't just leave you up here to yourself."

Jemma couldn't help but look at him strangely;

"Darling, it's fine really. I promise I don't expect you to stop everything for me just because I'm a little 'limited' at the moment."

Shaking his head, Aaron observed ruefully;

"If I had my way that would be just exactly what I would do."

Placing his hand against her cheek, Jemma could feel his dark eyes searching hers as his brow furrowed in concern. Touched by the amount of love she knew her husband possessed for, both, she and their child, Jemma placed her arms about her husband's neck before glancing down pointedly at her swollen stomach as she offered ruefully;

"I can't seem to get very close to you these days, can I, honey?"

Wrapping his arms around her, Aaron pulled her across his lap before challenging;

"You wanna bet?"

Jemma couldn't help but giggle;

"You always have liked a challenge, love."

Brushing her lips against his, Jemma chastised;

"Aaron, please stop worrying, you heard what Allyn said, the baby and I are both fine. I've just gotten off balance and clumsy these last couple of months, I just have to be more careful until the baby's born, that's all."

Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, he admonished;

"I expect you to be careful AFTER the baby is born too, young lady."

Although he would have been content to hold her as he was indefinitely, Aaron knew he had pressing business downstairs that needed to be addressed. Giving her a sound kiss, he shifted her from his lap to the bed before ordering sternly;

"Now, I want you to rest. I know Allyn said that you and the baby seem to be fine, but she also said she would prefer you to stay in a bed a day or two to be on the safe side, especially if the baby is being active."

Placing his hand on her stomach, he couldn't help but chuckle as he observed;

"Which he or she most definitely is being at the moment. I suspect that this baby is going to hit the ground running when they take their first steps."

Placing his arm behind her back, he placed a pillow behind her to help make her more comfortable before pulling the quilt from the end of their bed to cover her as he issued;

"Now you, Jemma love, are going to remain in this bed until, at least, tomorrow, resting. I'll send Julie up to keep you company for a bit; alright?"

Heaving a resigned sigh, Jemma crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly as she demanded;

"If I agree to stay in this bed, will that help put your mind at ease?"

Leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, Aaron nodded;

"Yes, darlin, it would greatly put my mind at ease if you stayed in bed to rest."

Taking his hand in hers, Jemma offered softly;

"Alright, darling I'll stay in bed until, at least, tomorrow and rest."

Aaron squeezed her hand gently;

"I love you very much, you know that don't you?"

Aaron could see the answer reflected in her eyes, even before she spoke;

"I know that, love. If anything that's the ONE piece of knowledge that I've never doubted or questioned."

Jemma waved towards the door;

"I'll be just fine, love, if Julie would like to keep me company while you see to our guest that would be nice."

Turning as he opened the door, Aaron offered;

"Is there anything else that you would like, sweetheart?"

Biting at her bottom lip in contemplation, her eyes widened as she nodded;

"Actually, yes. Could you send my book up and if it's not too much trouble could I have a little milk and a couple of cookies from the jar?"

Chuckling slightly, Aaron nodded as he pulled the door closed behind him before making his way back to the living room. Seeing the concerned looks on everyone's faces, he hurried to explain;

"She's alright, but Allyn wants her resting, especially if the baby was being very active, which they are at the moment."

Aaron turned to address his sister;

"Julie, would you mind very much keeping Jemma company while we discuss some things with Mr. Givens?"

Rising from the sofa, Julie offered;

"No, Aaron I'd be very happy to spend some time with Jemma."

Remembering his wife's requests, Aaron took the newest novel that she had been reading to hand it to his sister as he advised her;

"She asked for her book, in case she feels up to reading later, and would you mind taking her a glass of milk and a few cookies?"

Offering a slight laugh, Julie ventured;

"She must be craving sugar cookies again."

Excusing herself, Julie made her way to the kitchen to leave the men to their business. Turning to Givens, Aaron narrowed his eyes;

"Givens, I haven't forgotten that little comment you made earlier..."

Holding his hand up to stall the remainder of, what he was sure would be, Aaron's tirade over what he considered an insult towards his wife, Givens offered;

"Mr. Stempel, I apologize for my earlier comment, you see, in my business, you tend to become a bit jaded about a person's character, especially that of the fairer sex. However, I confess, your family is one that has shown me that honorable women do still exist."

Motioning towards Jason, he admitted;

"The night I met with Mr. Bolt, he told me of his bride and I felt he was nothing more than a besotted fool, however, when I met the lady herself, I discovered that his description of her was a most accurate one."

Lifting his eyes towards the ceiling, he continued;

"When he told me of your plan and the lengths that you were willing to go to for your wife's sake, I had similar thoughts about you, sir. But, yet again, I was shocked by the lady herself."

Leaning back in his chair as he crossed his legs to clasp his hands in his lap, Givens observed;

"When I referred to her and Mrs. Bolt as angels, I was not simply trying to flatter them. Obviously, I've not seen very many women of virtue and natural innocence in my time, however, those two women possess both qualities."

Turning, he addressed Josh and Jeremy to decree;

"And I'm willing to bet that, if you two are married, your wives fall into that category as well. And, if you're not, when you do marry, they will."

Givens glanced from Jason to Aaron as he ventured;

"Shall we discuss our next course of action, gentlemen? Quite frankly, I think allowing anyone to besmirch the character of a woman like your wife, Mr. Stempel should be a crime and I have no wish to allow such a travesty to continue if I can help prevent it."

Jason and Aaron could only stare at each other in astonishment before Jason turned to his brothers;

"Josh, could you please see to Clancey's cargo for me? I'm assuming that we can stay at the house?"

Joshua nodded;

"Yes, everything's finished. Pixie even got the curtains hung for you."

Turning to Jeremy, Jason suggested;

"Why don't you go and see about keeping Candy occupied and we'll tell you two what's going on later; alright?"

With that, Aaron motioned towards the cabinet that held the liquor decanters to offer;

"Would you like another drink, Mr. Givens?"

Chuckling slightly, Givens nodded;

"Somehow, Mr. Stempel, I think that this discussion is going to call for one."

Noticing his brother's heavy silence as they made their way back to the center of Seattle Josh couldn't help but ask;

"Something bothering you, Jeremy?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the youngest Bolt brother halted in his tracks;

"Josh, could I ask you for a favor?"

Worry furrowing his brow, Josh placed his hand on his brother's shoulder;

"Jeremy, you know you can ask me anything. What's the problem?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Jeremy launched in;

"Would you be sore if I asked you to share the cabin?"

Puzzled, Josh pointed out;

"I thought that was what we agreed to with Jason and Julie having their own house now."

Shaking his head, Jeremy explained;

"No, Josh, I mean would you mind sharing the cabin with me, Candy, Christopher, and Molly?"

His eyes widening, Josh demanded;

"You're ready to set the date? Jeremy, are you sure?"

Nodding, Jeremy took his brother into his confidence;

"I've been sure for a while, Josh, but with everything that's happened and trying to let Molly and Christopher adjust to everything it just never seemed like the right time. But now that Pixie's married and about to have a baby, and now with Jason married and he and Julie having their own house, I feel like it's the right time. There's enough room in the cabin for all of us and I don't want to wait anymore."

Josh couldn't help but smile warmly;

"So when were you planning on asking her?"

Taking a deep breath, Jeremy rushed;

"I was thinking about, once everything with Helen and Maude is taken care of, asking her then and getting married as soon as possible. I know that Candy wants Pixie as her matron of honor and if we don't do it fairly soon, we'll have to wait until the baby's born."

Josh smiled knowingly;

"And you don't want to wait."

Shaking his head, Jeremy admitted;

"No, I don't"

Nodding his understanding, Josh offered;

"Jeremy, I say that if you feel that you and Candy are ready, you should ask her sooner as opposed to later."

Motioning towards the square, Josh issued;

"Come on, brother, I've got some cargo to take care of and you've got a girl you need to see."

With that, they quickly covered the rest of the distance to their appointed destinations.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Julie finished dressing as Jason hurried in to grab his brown jacket before asking;

"Are you about ready, darling?"

Nodding as she checked her hair once more to make certain it was secure, she couldn't help but offer her husband a cynical look;

"Yes, but, Jason, how on earth do you think that you and Aaron are going to convince Jemma to go to this 'town council' meeting? You know that the moment those two 'witches' walk into Lottie's she's going to leave. Quite frankly, I'm amazed that Mr. Givens has been here more than a week and you've managed to keep that AND the reason he's really here a secret, something, I might add, that she is not going to be thrilled with when she finds out you kept her in the dark."

Placing his arms across her shoulders to lace his fingers behind her neck, Jason confessed;

"I know that she might well be a bit, 'irritated' by this, but this isn't just for her benefit. And as far as managing to keep a secret..."

Glancing about their bedroom, he pointed out;

"Considering that I had this house built and waiting to move in when we got back from our honeymoon and you were never the wiser, love, keeping Mr. Givens' true purpose in coming to Seattle isn't that much of a stretch."

Julie couldn't help but admit that he had a point, despite their concern over the issues at hand, she had been astonished and delighted to have been surprised by the new house. Although they had spent the first night in the old cabin, Josh and Jeremy had gone to the camp to give them privacy, the next morning when she had addressed the issue of the things that she had brought back from San Francisco she had found herself the recipient of a huge surprise. Jason couldn't help but noticed the look of concern his wife wore as she glanced about the room, finally, once he had finished breakfast as he was finishing his coffee he asked;

"Is there a problem, sweet?"

Offering a frustrated sigh, she finally nodded;

"Yes, but it's one of my own creation. I shouldn't have brought so much back with me. I don't know where we can put it all."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Jason offered;

"Well, love we'll just have to store some of it until we build a house of our own."

Trying to maintain a casual air, Jason offered;

"Julie, love, I have an idea."

Rising from the table, he took her hand;

"Let's take a walk. I think I know just the place for us to store everything."

Although she was somewhat puzzled, Julie wasn't surprised at the idea that her husband had a plan in mind. She had learned early that she had married a man who was as inventive as he was adventurous and handsome, so the idea that he could produce a suitable place to store what she had brought back from San Francisco wasn't something that she thought to question. Stopping short as they came to a clearing at the end of the pathway, Julie's eyes widened as she stopped short before pulling her husband to a stop as well as she demanded in a loud whisper;

"Jason, I don't think that whoever owns this house would be very thrilled with our asking them to babysit the things we brought back. Surely they wouldn't want our things cluttering up their home."

Julie could only stare at the structure in amazement; it was two stories with a wrap-around porch that held a swing that overlooked the view that led to the river. Shrugging carelessly, Jason pulled her into motion as he threw over his shoulder;

"Well, darling we'll never know until we ask, now will we?"

Somewhat panicked, Julie tried to reason;

"Jason, sweetheart, we can't just..."

Before she could stop him, Jason had pushed the door open to poke his head through the entrance as he glanced about, as if searching for someone. Glancing back towards his wife, Jason shook his head;

"No one seems to be at home. But I have an idea."

With that, he turned and lifted Julie in his arms as her eyes widened in shock as he entered the house. Thinking that she had managed to marry a madman, Julie demanded;

"Jason, what in the world are you doing?"

Unable to prevent the smile that that found its way to curl the corners of his mouth, Jason laughed heartily;

"I'm carrying my bride across the threshold of our new home, darling."

Growing very still in her husband's arms, Julie glanced slowly about and noticed that the furniture and everything she saw were the things that she had brought back from San Francisco. Shocked, she couldn't help but ask in a quiet voice;

"But, how? How did you manage this?"

Chuckling slightly, he confessed;

"Well, you can thank your brother, brothers in law, and sister in law, as well as Lottie and Clancey, they all helped and made certain it was finished when we returned from our honeymoon. Josh, Jeremy, and Clancey had everything brought here so that we could surprise you."

Wrapping her arms about his neck, Julie couldn't help but exclaim;

"Oh, Jason, I love you."

Laughing heartily, he pondered;

"So I take it then that you like your new home?"

Wiping a tear of happiness from her eyes, Julie could only offer;

"Like it? No, I love it."

His smile turning mischievous Jason suggested;

"Well, if you like the downstairs that much, why don't we see if you enjoy the upstairs as much. There's a particular room that I'm interested in showing you."

With that, he hurried up the staircase as Julie offered a giggle of amusement. Julie found her thoughts returned to the present as Jason offered her his arm;

"Are you ready to go, love?"

Nodding, she grabbed her bag before sighing;

"Yes, but sweetheart I still say that I don't see how my brother is going to manage to talk your sister into going to the 'meeting'."

Opening the door to let his wife precede him, Jason ventured;

"Julie, darling managing to talk my sister into going or doing anything ceased to be my responsibility the day she and your brother said 'I do'. However, given that, when he puts his foot down, she gives him very little argument, I don't really see Aaron having very many problems in that department; do you, sweet?"

Although Jason was certain that his brother in law would have no trouble convincing Jemma to attend the meeting, at that moment, Aaron was wishing that he had a portion of Jason's gift of gab as he tried to convince his wife of the necessity of her presence at the meeting as she argued;

"Aaron, honey, why is it so important that I go to this council meeting?"

The last thing that Aaron wanted to do was mislead or lie to his wife but he knew that if she had any idea of what was about to take place she would, more than likely, refuse to go just to avoid contact with certain people. Fastening the back of her gown as she presented her back to him, Aaron gave her question some serious consideration as he carefully offered;

"Sweetheart, like I told you, this particular meeting is dealing with something that's for the good of all of Seattle and, given your condition, if I didn't think that it was important I wouldn't be so insistent that you go."

Heaving a resigned sigh, Jemma nodded;

"Alright, love. If you think that it's that important then I'll go to the meeting with you."

Patting her swollen stomach affectionately, she offered ruefully;

"That is of course provided that you don't mind being seen with a woman who's as big as the side of a barn."

Placing his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his, Aaron chided;

"What I don't mind is being seen with my extremely beautiful wife, who just so happens to be carrying my child, something that makes her even more beautiful to me. As far as your size, darlin, it's obvious that you're pregnant and due anytime now, but you're not that much bigger than what you were before."

Giving her a sound kiss, Aaron offered her his arm;

"Mind if I escort the prettiest mother to be in all of Washington territory?"

Offering a slight giggle, Jemma shook her head;

"I think that you're just a bit biased, darling."

Shaking his head as he took her arm, Aaron corrected;

"No, sweetheart, I'm just telling it like it is. Let's go."

Seeing his brother in law enter Lottie's with his sister on his arm, Jason turned to his wife to point out;

"See, I told you that Aaron would get her here."

Her eyes locking with his, Julie couldn't help but shake her head;

"Jason, love, getting her here and keeping her here when she finds out will be two totally different things. You, of all people, should know that when she digs her heels in that's all there is to it, and I'm telling you, Jemma has made no bones about her feelings where those two are concerned. The only reason that she hasn't said anything more than what she has about it is because, after what happened with her falling at Ben's, she's afraid of what Aaron might do if she did."

Having heard the last of the conversation as she approached the couple, Lottie advised quietly;

"Don't you worry about her staying, Julie. She'll stay if I have to sit on her to make sure that she does."

Joining the trio, Clancey rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Lottie observed wryly;

"I don't know why you're so anxious, Fish Face, there isn't going to be any booze served, it's a town council meeting, remember?"

Nodding eagerly, Clancey remarked;

"Oh, I know that, dearie. I'm just a wee bit anxious for this particular meeting to begin, I am. I've been waiting a good bit to see this here thing done."

Noticing Jemma and Aaron's approach Lottie turned to Clancey to warn;

"Not a word, Fish Face and I mean it, or I'll..."

Nodding, Clancey quipped;

"I know, I know, Lottie me, love, you'll cut me off."

Turning his attention towards Jemma, Clancey smiled warmly as he greeted;

"And just how's me favorite mother to be?"

Returning Clancey's smile, Jemma offered;

"I'm just fine, Clancey. Although..."

Turning to her husband she offered

him a hopeful look;

"I really would like to sit down."

Chagrined that he didn't think of getting her settled and comfortable sooner, Aaron held a chair for her;

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, here, sit down."

Helping her as she lowered herself into the chair, he knew what was taking place even before he saw Helen Dalton and Maude Burns walk into the saloon, as his wife's posture stiffened. Any doubts that he had to the contrary were soon eliminated as she turned her head very slowly to look into his eyes, despite the calm look she wore, the bright emerald sparks flaring in her eyes told him that she was definitely not happy as she issued in a deceptively calm and quiet voice;

"Aaron Stempel, you lied to me."

Shaking his head, Aaron leaned closer to her ear as he denied;

"Jemma love, I did not lie to you. I told you that this meeting is very important and it is, please just trust me; alright?"

Her eyes narrowing, she braced her hands on the sides of her chair to issue;

"I'm going home."

Before she could look as if she were trying to rise, Lottie motioned to Julie as each took a place on either side of Jemma to link her arms through their own as Lottie challenged quietly;

"Jemma Elysia Bolt Stempel, you are going to sit here quietly with us until this meeting is over with. The ONLY way that you are going to get up out of this chair is if you go into labor; do you understand me, young lady?"

Huffing a frustrated sigh, Jemma issued;

"Fine, I'll stay for the meeting."

Lifting her eyes to meet her husband's she challenged;

"And afterward, when we get home, you and I are going to have a VERY serious discussion."

Oblivious to anyone else's presence, Aaron bent to place a kiss on her cheek as he whispered;

"You'll just have to trust me, love, but you know that I wouldn't do this if it weren't important and for a good reason."

Relenting somewhat, Jemma nodded slightly;

"Alright, I'll trust you, but I'm still not happy about having to be in the same room with those two."

Motioning towards Jason and the other council members, Aaron advised;

"I think it's time we started our meeting."

Once everyone had taken their place at the table used for the council meetings, as head of the council, Aaron brought the meeting to order. Having advised Ben of what would be taking place and after having witnessed for himself what had taken place with Jemma and knowing just how tragic the results could have been, especially after the losses that he and his wife, Emily had suffered, Ben was more than happy to play a part in the event about to take place. Once the routine matters of the meeting had been dealt with, Aaron glanced towards each member of the council; Jason, Ben, and Clancey and receiving their slight nods of consent began;

"Now on to some new business."

Motioning to Helen and Maude, he offered;

"Ladies."

As they approached, Ben offered;

"Helen, Maude the council understands that you have a matter that you'd like to discuss."

Helen held her head aloft in a haughty manner;

"Indeed we do, Ben. Maude and I feel that the Seattle Ladies' Betterment League should be taken much more seriously. After all, our only TRUE concern is that the reputation of Seattle and its citizens..."

Sparing a derisive look in Jemma's direction, she continued;

"reflect a high moral fiber. We wouldn't want our growing town to attract those of loose or questionable morals."

Maintaining a stoic visage, Aaron questioned;

"Are you saying that those who are PROVEN to have questionable morals, past and or present, should be dealt with?"

Offering a slight nod, Helen confirmed;

"Yes, at the very least made to answer for their behavior. And..."

Allowing her eyes to slide suggestively, once more, in Jemma's direction, Helen ventured;

"If there are any suspicions of improprieties, the party should be investigated and made to answer publicly, just to clear up any misunderstandings, you understand."

Aaron shook his head in amusement;

"Helen, you have no idea just how happy I am that you brought this up."

Jason met his brother in law's look and took that as his cue as he rose from his chair to disappear into the back room of the saloon. A look of insult crossing her features, Helen demanded;

"And just where is he going in the middle of a town council meeting? That was very rude, Aaron."

Resting his elbow on the arm of his chair as he rested his chin in his hand, Aaron offered;

"He'll be back in a moment, Helen. Believe me, he's just as interested in your concern as myself and the rest of the council are."

A moment later Jason reappeared with Givens, Aaron couldn't help but notice the look of puzzlement that crossed Helen's face, as though the man was somewhat familiar to her, but she just couldn't seem to place where she knew him. Taking his seat, Jason offered;

"Mr. Givens, I believe that you're familiar with a member of the Seattle Ladies' Betterment League; are you not?"

Chuckling slight, Givens nodded as he approached Helen to grasp her arms in a slight embrace as he greeted;

"Yes, Mr. Bolt, I am, although I must confess that it's been many years since the last time that I saw her, I'd recognize Lena anywhere, she was my best girl. Why men came all from all over just to spend an hour of their time and money with Limber Lena."

Glancing to each other, Jason and Aaron asked at the same time;

"Limber Lena?"

Her eyes widening in embarrassment amidst the gasps of shock and, in some cases, amusement, Helen stammered;

"I have no idea what's going on here, but I've never seen this man before."

Narrowing her eyes, she turned to Aaron and Jason to accuse;

"This is some trick of yours, Jason Bolt."

Pinning Aaron with her look of accusation, Helen fumed;

"You used to be level headed and impartial, Aaron Stempel until you married that she-devil, she's a witch just like her mother was. Mark my words she'll mean nothing to you but trouble, just like her mother was to Jonathan Bolt."

Glaring at the woman, Aaron challenged;

"Well, Helen, or Lena, whichever the case may be, if the 'trouble' she's going to bring me is anything like what I've experienced with her so far, then I can easily do with a hundred years of it."

Shaking his head, Givens lamented;

"Lena, even after all these years, you're still carrying a torch for that logger, tell me what has it gotten you."

Furious, Helen glowered;

"Would you stop calling me Lena, I haven't used that name since I left San Francisco to come to Seattle."

Realizing what she had just admitted to, Helen turned a deep shade of red before clamping both hands over her mouth, as if trying to prevent herself from saying anything more incriminating. Her eyes wide in disbelief, Candy asked quietly;

"Do you mean to say that Helen Dalton was a...a?"

Nodding, Clancey answered Candy's question as he observed;

"A strumpet, a trollop, a harlot, a paid companion, yes dearie, I believe that's the case."

Jeremy, his eyes reflecting his concern, demanded;

"Are you saying that our father.."

Holding his hand up to stall the remainder of Jeremy's inquiry, Givens rushed to assure him;

"Oh no, son. Please rest assured that this wasn't the case. You see, I had contacted your father to see about securing the lumber I would need to enlarge my place and Lena became infatuated with him. He made it abundantly clear that he was not interested in her and that he had a wife and children waiting for him back here in Seattle. It wasn't very long after he returned before Lena left. I learned on a return trip he made to accompany the last shipment of lumber that she had settled here and was going by Helen."

Turning to Jason, Aaron theorized;

"It all makes sense now; she realized that Johnathan Bolt would never return her affection, let alone leave his wife for her and she blamed Julietta for keeping his affection from her and she began to resent him because he knew what she had been in San Francisco."

Lottie could see by the look on her face that Jemma was in utter shock, however, the shock gave way to a determination as she struggled to rise from her chair. Determination giving strength to her purpose, Jemma stood to glare at the woman who had been her tormentor for a large part of her life to demand;

"Do you mean to tell me, you have the nerve to speak of my mother, a woman who never did anything to you, the way that you do because you became infatuated with my father and faulted my mother, his wife, for not returning those feelings? Tell me something, Helen, just out of curiosity are you harboring some secret passion for my husband? I mean I'm only asking since you've hinted about my virtue, or lack thereof before my marriage tried to insinuate that we HAD to get married, and then had the nerve to question whether or not my husband is the father of this child. So tell me, what is it about me that continues to drive your hatred?"

Glaring at the younger woman, Helen admitted;

"Do you have any idea just how much like your mother you are? She had everybody in Seattle fooled into thinking she was a sweet and innocent woman, just like you, when the whole time she was just spinning webs of deceit. You're living proof of that, you were born a few months after Johnathan returned and I had come to Seattle. She trapped your father, just the way you trapped your husband."

Incensed by the woman's accusation, Aaron shot up from his chair to slam his fist on the top of the table to fume;

"SHE TRAPPED ME?! JUST HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU FIGURE THAT WHEN IT TOOK ME OVER TWO YEARS TO GET HER TO MARRY ME?!

The disbelief showing in her face, Jemma demanded;

"Let me see if I understand this; you pursued a man who you knew was married and had a family and even when he told you that he was uninterested, you STILL followed him from San Francisco

to Seattle. Now, on top of all of this, you have the nerve to create rumors for your own amusement and to malign a person's reputation."

Shaking her head in sadness, Jemma could only offer the woman a pitying look as she observed;

"Everyone has the right to try and improve and change their circumstances, Helen, but no one has the right to do so at the expense of others."

Placing her hand protectively over the swell of her stomach, Jemma continued;

"Especially not at the expense of an innocent child."

Having remained silent up to that point, Maude exclaimed;

"Well, I for one, am shocked. I had no idea of Helen's deception."

Offering a sarcastic look, Jemma ventured;

"I'm sure that you didn't, Maude. To your credit, you need the illusion of a high moral ground to stand on when you spread gossip, especially malicious gossip."

Turning red with indignant embarrassment, Maude huffed;

"Why I never!"

Shaking her head, Jemma chuckled slightly as she ventured;

"You know something, Maude? I remember Helen saying that same thing not very long ago and I remember telling her it was obvious; well, as we now know, I was obviously wrong in that assumption. Taking that into consideration, I'm leery of making that same observation with you."

Turning on her heel Maude left abruptly, leaving Helen to face her accusers alone. Glaring at Givens, Helen demanded;

"Why did you have to come here and ruin my life?"

Waving his hand about, Given's demanded;

"What would you call what you are trying to do to these people, Lena, especially this young woman?"

Before Helen could answer, Jemma suddenly realized that what she had been experiencing since earlier that morning had not merely been the baby kicking with more force than normal. As she felt her stomach tighten followed closely by a spasm of pain strong enough to cause her to grip the back of a nearby chair, for support, with one hand as she placed the other one across her stomach, her eyes widening in shock and fear as she sucked in a sharp breath. Seeing the fear in his wife's eyes, Aaron was at her side in a heartbeat as he placed his arm across her back before asking in concern, although he was fairly certain that he already knew the answer;

"Jemma, love, what's wrong?"

Having quickly developed her own theory, Lottie was at Jemma's other side to demand;

"Sweetie, is this the first one, or have you had others?"

Waiting until the spasm passed and the tightening in her stomach eased, Jemma swallowed hard as she tried to catch her breath before admitting;

"I think I've had a couple of others since this morning, but I didn't realize just what it was until this one."

Laughing shakily, she turned to Lottie;

"I just thought the baby was kicking with a bit more force than usual."

Lottie nodded in understanding as Aaron asked hopefully;

"Could it be possible that this is just a false alarm? I mean that happens sometimes, doesn't it, Lottie?"

Before Lottie could answer, Jemma's eyes widened just before she felt a rush of liquid run down her legs as another spasm of pain erupted. Bending over, she tried breathing through the pain as she ground out;

"I don't think so considering my water just broke. I'm pretty sure this baby is ready to come into this world."

Lifting her head to face a shocked and fearful Helen, Jemma glared at her;

"Mind you, we were married in September and this is the middle of June. I hope that satisfies your sense of 'propriety', Lena."

Glancing over her shoulder, Lottie took charge of the situation as she ordered;

"Julie, Candy, you two come with me. Biddie, you go to Dr. Wright's office and see if she's there, if not come back here and get Josh and Jeremy."

Directing her gaze at the two brothers she ordered;

"You two, if needs be, find Allyn."

Turning to Jason she waved her hand about before directing;

"You, finish up with this."

His worry evident on his face, Aaron demanded;

"What do I need to do, Lottie?"

Finding a slight bit of amusement at the question, Lottie couldn't help but quip sarcastically;

"You've already done it, Aaron."

Seeing the look of contrition on his face, Lottie relented as she suggested;

"I think we should get her upstairs..."

Shaking her head vehemently, Jemma demanded;

"No! I love you dearly, Lottie, but I want our baby born in our home."

Uncertain as to what to do, Aaron was debating on his next course of action as Jemma pleaded quietly;

"Honey, please, I want our baby born in our home. Everyone knows everyone else's business as it is, I don't want all of Seattle a witness to this."

Understanding her logic, Lottie ventured softly;

"Aaron, it's not that far and she has a point."

Placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, Lottie asked quietly;

"Jemma, sweetie, do you think that you can make it from here to your house?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron lifted her in his arms as he declared;

"She doesn't have to."

Tightening his hold on her, Aaron advised;

"I've got her, you go ahead and get whatever you need ready, Lottie."

Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder, Jason offered;

"Aaron, do you need me to help you carry her?"

Aaron shook his head;

"No, Jason, I've got her, you finish with all of this, I've got something more important that needs my attention."

Hurrying carefully in Lottie's wake, Aaron kept trying to reassure his wife;

"Sweetheart, it's alright, everything is going to be just fine. Remember what Allyn said; the baby had a good healthy heartbeat and you're not that early, you and the baby will be just fine."

Lifting her head slightly from his shoulder, Jemma asked quietly;

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? And if everything is going to be just fine then why do you look so worried?"

Holding her a bit closer Aaron admitted;

"Because I don't like seeing you hurting let alone when I'm the cause of it."

Shaking her head, Jemma chided;

"There you go again with your arrogance, thinking that EVERYTHING is your fault. As I recall, I'm just as much at fault as you are and I don't think it's either of our faults. How can you place fault on a blessing?"

Noticing her grimace of pain as well as the death grip she seemed to have on the fistful of his jacket at the moment as another contraction began. Flinching inwardly at the sight of his wife in so much distress, Aaron hurried into their house and up the stairs as Lottie ordered sternly;

"Alright, set her down and let us get her dress off and a gown on her."

Setting Jemma back on her feet, Aaron held her for support while Lottie and Julie made quick work of exchanging the dress she was wearing for a loose and cool nightgown. Once they were finished and Candy had finished making the bed ready, Lottie motioned towards it;

"Alright, young lady you are getting into that bed and I want no arguments from you; is that understood?"

Feeling the onset of another pain, Jemma ground out between clenched teeth;

"Trust me, you're not going to get one, especially not at this moment."

His worry evident on his face and in his eyes, Aaron held her until the pain passed before turning to Lottie;

"Lottie, she had another pain between here and your place and now this one, is it normal for them to be this close?"

Motioning towards him, Lottie issued;

"Aaron, give Julie or Candy your watch so we can time her pains."

Jerking his watch from his vest pocket, Aaron tossed it to his sister, something that showed just how concerned he was about his wife given the store he set in the watch that belonged to his father, before helping Jemma to bed. Noting the time and doing a quick estimation, Lottie offered;

"I'd say the pains are about ten minutes or less apart and considering that her water broke, that's perfectly normal, Aaron."

Lottie waved her hand towards the door;

"You can go on now, Aaron, we'll take care of her until Allyn gets here."

Her eyes widening in panic, Jemma grabbed her husband's hand as she shook her head vehemently before meeting her husband's look of concern with her own look, full of fear, to plead;

"Please don't leave me yet, please."

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Aaron leaned over to kiss her forehead before placing his hand against her cheek;

"Sweetheart, I'm going to talk to Lottie for a moment and I promise I will be right back, alright?"

Motioning for Julie to take his place, Aaron grasped Lottie's elbow to lead her over to the far corner of the room to demand in a whisper;

"Lottie, would it really hurt anything for me to stay with her for a while? You and I both know that she's scared and if me staying with her will help keep her calm then, surely, that can't be a bad thing, can it?"

Glancing past his shoulder to study Jemma for a moment, Lottie crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest as she issued sternly;

"Alright, you're right, if it will keep her calm then, yes, that would help. But, when Allyn gets here and says that it's time to leave, it's time to leave, and I expect you to drop that worried look off of your face. She has enough of her own fear and worries at the moment and if she sees that you're worried and frightened it won't do anything to help her."

Lowering her voice as she placed her hand on his arm, Lottie offered;

"Aaron, I know EXACTLY why you're worried, but you have to remember something; your mother's unfortunate fate is not necessarily going to be the same for your wife."

Trying to lighten the mood a bit, she offered him a quiet smile as she nodded towards the bed before pointing out;

"Besides, you forget, you married a Bolt and on top of it, you married the most stubborn of the Bolts. Given how she dug her heels in when it came to her decision to marry you, do you seriously think she's going to be any less so when it comes to making certain that

her child has a mother, especially after having grown up without her own?"

Sighing heavily, Aaron offered a slight nod;

"Alright, Lottie, I know that you're right, Jemma's as tough as you are."

Satisfied, Lottie issued;

"Good! Now, I want you to open these windows, she needs as much fresh air and breeze as she can get right now."

Once he had done as told, Lottie motioned towards his jacket and vest as she suggested;

"Aaron, trust me if you plan on staying, you're going to want to lose your jacket and vest, this could take a while."

Noticing that she was beginning to breathe, somewhat, heavier and guessing the reason, Aaron hurried out of his jacket and vest before rushing to the bedside to sit on the edge as he slid his arm behind her before taking her hand to offer;

"It's alright sweetheart, just hold onto me when it gets bad, I'm right here."

Gritting her teeth as she held his hand and waited for the wave of pain to pass, Jemma ground out;

"I'm glad that you think it's 'alright because from where I'm sitting I'm not exactly enthusiastic about that right this second.'"

Although it was only a minute or so, Aaron couldn't help but feel as if it had been an eternity as her body relaxed and her grip on his hand slackened as she breathed out a relieved sigh. Turning to Julie, Lottie demanded;

"Julie, how far apart?"

Noting the time on her brother's watch, Julie's eyes widened;

"Lottie, that pain started four minutes after the one before ended."

Her eyes reflecting her concern, Candy asked quietly;

"Where's Dr. Wright?"

A rapid knock sounded on the bedroom door just before Biddie burst open the door, a look of sheer panic on her face, her eyes wide with frustration as she lamented;

"Oh, Lottie, this is terrible. Dr. Wright isn't in her office, she had to go out to Balter's Mill to see about an accident, Josh and Jeremy have gone after her, but who knows if they can get back here in time."

Biddie knew the moment she saw the daggers aimed at her from Lottie's, Candy's, Julie's, and most especially, Aaron's eyes, that she should have thought before she spoke. Seeing his wife's wide-eyed look of panic, Aaron demanded sharply;

"Biddie, do you have any idea what's bigger than that mouth of yours?"

Lowering her head apologetically, Biddie mumbled;

"Nothing?"

Gripping her husband's hand with a strength that surprised him, Jemma shook her head as she ground out between breaths;

"Not this time, Biddie. I think this labor pain has you beat out."

Turning to Candy, a silent plea in his eyes, Aaron nodded towards Jemma, who was obviously agitated, before motioning towards the source of the agitation. Understanding his silent plea, Candy offered a slight nod as she approached Biddie to take her arm before suggesting;

"Come on, Biddie, why don't we see about starting some water to boil and what have you."

Sparing Candy a look full of gratitude, Lottie offered;

"Thank you, Candy. I think that's a good idea."

Turning to Biddie, Lottie grasped her shoulders to suggest;

"Biddie, I think that, once you and Candy get the water going good, it would be a good idea if you keep the water going and see about preparing some food. This could take a good while and I'm sure that Aaron, Jason, Josh, and Jeremy may get hungry. Do you think that you can do that for us."

The wave of pain ebbing away once more, Jemma caught her breath before offering;

"Biddie, I know that it's a lot to ask, but I'd be very grateful to you if you would take charge of my kitchen if you wouldn't mind doing such a favor for me."

Placing both hands over her heart, Biddie shook her head;

"Oh my heavens, I should say that I don't mind at the very least. Why I'd be ever so happy, it's the least that I can do."

Turning she left the room and bounded down the staircase, leaving an amazed Candy to follow a bit more slowly after she turned to Jemma;

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me just how you do that."

Once Candy pulled the bedroom door closed behind her, Aaron noticed Jemma trying to wet her lips before swallowing hard, as if her throat were dry, turning to Lottie he motioned towards the pitcher of water on the bedside table as he asked;

"Lottie, would it be alright?"

Offering a slight nod Lottie poured some water in the glass before offering;

"Jemma, sweetie, are you thirsty?"

Nodding eagerly as Aaron raised her to sit up a bit more as he took the glass from Lottie to bring to Jemma's lips as she grasped the glass in both hands to take a large gulp of water before Aaron eased the glass from her grip as he warned;

"Easy, sweetheart, you'll make yourself sick on your stomach and that's the last thing you need right now."

Setting the glass back on the table before taking her hand once more, he knew what was coming when her grip tightened considerably and her breathing became more labored as a look of intense pain crossed her face. Concern lighting Lottie's features, she turned to Julie who reflected her own concerns as she shook her head;

"Lottie, that pain was a minute closer than the last one and it lasted longer than the last one."

Handing Julie the basin of cool water she had just poured as well as a rag, Lottie suggested;

"Jemma, Julie's going to see about cooling you off a little, alright? I need Aaron's help for a minute."

Easing his arm from behind her, Aaron pushed the few stray curls from her face as he offered;

"I'll be right back, Jemma love."

Already knowing what would be the center of the topic of their conversation, Aaron came to the point;

"Lottie, what are we going to do if Allyn doesn't get here in time? Her pains are getting closer together and they seem to be getting much stronger."

Lottie pursed her lips in concern as she ventured;

"Aaron, the only thing that we can do; if Allyn doesn't get here in time then me, Candy, and Julie will have to deliver the baby."

Seeing the worry and fear in his eyes, Lottie reminded;

"Aaron, this is certainly not the first baby I delivered. I mean I did deliver Jemma, you know, so I'd like to think my handiwork speaks for itself since you were obviously satisfied with THOSE results enough to marry her."

Raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, Aaron offered;

"I'm sorry, Lottie, I didn't mean any offense, truly, I didn't."

Glancing over his shoulder to study his wife as his sister tried to make her more comfortable, Lottie couldn't help but notice the pleading look in his eyes as he gave a slight shake of his head;

"It's just that, I know that pain is a natural part of bringing a child into the world, but, Lottie, does she have to suffer THIS much?"

Lowering her voice, Lottie offered;

"Aaron, there isn't any way to avoid this and you know that."

Wringing out the rag, Julie wiped Jemma's face and arms with the cool water, in the hopes of giving her some type of comfort and relief from the pain that she was enduring. Noticing her sister in law inhaling sharply as she closed her eyes and began breathing heavily before rolling to her side as if trying to curl herself into a ball as she clutched the pillow beside her in a death grip. Julie glanced at the watch before calling in concern;

"Aaron, Lottie."

Hurrying to his wife's side, Aaron was about to turn her towards him, when Lottie ordered;

"No, don't do that right now, just rub her lower back."

Seeing the doubt on his face, Lottie issued;

"Aaron, would you just trust me."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he wasn't surprised when she reached up to take hold of it, as he began rubbing her back in slow circles until he felt her begin to relax once more. Helping her regain her position, he couldn't help but find himself amazed as she offered a shaky laugh;

"Somehow, my love, I have the feeling that our child wants to make his or her entrance into this world as dramatic as possible."

Taking the rag from Julie to wipe his wife's face, Aaron offered a slight nod as he agreed;

"I think you may well be right, sweetheart."

Swallowing hard, Jemma chided;

"Stop worrying, honey, Allyn will get here in time."

Taking a deep breath to will himself to calmness, Aaron offered;

"I'm sure you're right, darlin."

Silently, Aaron couldn't stop the thought; _'I just pray that you're right._' 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Candy was busy, keeping Biddie busy in Jemma's kitchen; she knew that Biddie's actions were never meant to cause problems or done out of spite. However, the problem was that Biddie just never thought before she acted and, more often then not, the results had a tendency towards disaster. The truth was that Biddie was a very sweet and kind-hearted girl once you got to know her, but there weren't very many of the men in Seattle who gave her that chance. Although she seemed to have an understanding with Corky, the only time he seemed to pay attention to that agreement was when it seemed to benefit him, otherwise, Biddie found herself left to her own ends. Candy had hoped that something more substantial would develop from Biddie's brief romance with Barnabas Smith, the attorney who had stayed in Seattle last year, especially given that he seemed to, truly, appreciate Biddie's sweet nature and personality. However, it had been a good while since Biddie had any word from the man so the destiny of that particular relationship was, at best, questionable. Candy found her musing brought to a halt as Jeremy rushed in the kitchen door, stopping to catch his breath, having, obviously, ran without stopping. Candy quickly poured him a glass of water as she offered;

"Here, drink this and catch your breath."

Taking a few quick gulps from the glass his fiancee handed him, Jeremy took a few deep breaths as Candy waved her hands excitedly;

"Did you and Josh find Dr. Wright?"

Nodding, Jeremy offered between breaths;

"Yes, she was setting a broken leg. Josh is coming back with her now, she had to stop at her office to get some things. How's Pixie?"

Offering him a towel to wipe the sweat and grime from his face from his marathon through the woods, Biddie shook her head;

"Terrible, just terrible, she's in a lot of pain."

Seeing the panic in Jeremy's eyes, Candy cut her eyes at Biddie to issue a scathing look, warning her to silence before taking the towel from Jeremy's hand to wet it and wipe the perspiration and dirt from his face as she explained;

"Her pains are getting much closer together. When I came down here to help Biddie get the water boiling, Julie said that they were three minutes apart now and that one lasted for more than a minute."

Shaking her head, Candy admitted;

"I don't think that this baby is going to take as long to be born as we all thought would be the case."

Before Jeremy could ask any more questions, Jason rushed in to demand;

"How's Pixie?"

Candy was about to repeat her earlier explanation when she heard the front door open and close with a slam as Josh and Dr. Allyn Wright rushed in as Josh followed his brothers' example to demand;

"How's Pixie?"

Crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, Candy huffed slightly in frustration;

"Well, now that everyone is here, I'll explain what's going on; again. The last labor pain that she had before I came down here to help Biddie get the water going was three minutes apart and it lasted for at least a minute and that was about fifteen minutes or so ago."

Glancing about the room, Josh demanded;

"Where's Aaron?"

Biddie pointed towards the ceiling;

"He's with Jemma."

Candy couldn't help but find some amusement as the three brothers' eyes widened in shocked disbelief as Jason demanded;

"Do you mean to tell me that Aaron Stempel is helping Jemma, while she's in labor?"

Nodding, Candy offered a slight shrug as her eyes reflected her own amazement;

"Believe it or not, Jason, yes he is. Having him with her seems to have helped keep Jemma calm, which is important."

Having listened carefully to Candy's explanation of what had taken place up to that point, Allyn became all business as she asked;

"Alright, so let me understand all of this; Jemma's pains are, at least, three minutes apart and lasting a minute, as of the last count. That means that they are probably at about two minutes apart now and lasting much longer, and her water broke; correct?"

At everyone's nod of agreement, Allyn grabbed her bag and ordered;

"Alright, Candy, you come with me, Biddie, you keep the water on boiling and in good supply."

Turning to the Bolt brothers she directed;

"Jeremy, I want you ready to fetch the boiling water whenever needed; understand?"

At his nod of agreement and before anyone could say anything more, Clancey burst through the kitchen door;

"I ain't missed it has I. Why, I'd never forgive meself ifin I was to miss the birth of this here wee one."

Ignoring Clancey for the moment, Jason motioned towards Josh as he offered;

"What can we do to help, Allyn?"

Waving towards the weathered sea captain, Allyn ordered fondly;

"Find the whiskey bottle and be prepared to start pouring since I'm about to send Aaron out of the room and I'm sure he's going to need it."

With that she motioned towards Candy and Jeremy;

"Grab a kettle of water and follow me."

Jemma breathed a sigh of relief as the latest pain passed and she was able to relax somewhat. Turning her eyes to Julie she stated rather than asked;

"Let me guess, that one lasted longer than the one before, didn't it?"

Nodding, Julie confirmed;

"They're two minutes apart now and lasting about a minute and a half."

Jemma closed her eyes in relief as she felt the cooling touch of the wet clothe that Aaron used to wipe her face and neck in his efforts to keep her as cool and comfortable as possible. Despite his best efforts to the contrary, she could see her husband's concern reflected in his eyes as he asked;

"Is that any better, love?"

Taking a small sip of water from the glass that he offered, she nodded;

"Yes, honey, thank you."

Seeing the look that Lottie wore, Jemma ventured;

"Should I be worried since you are?"

Shocked by her words, Lottie came closer to push a stray curl away from Jemma's face, as she asked nonchalantly;

"Now why on earth would I be worried? You're doing just fine."

Taking the woman she considered a mother's hand, Jemma pointed out;

"You got me here safe and sound and I didn't have nearly as good a chance as this baby does. I know my child is in good hands if those hands are yours, Lottie."

Touched by her words, Lottie placed a kiss on Jemma's forehead as she promised;

"This is going to a healthy, happy, loved, spoiled, and stubborn baby."

Noticing the look on her face changing to reflect the onset of another labor pain, any doubts Lottie had to the contrary were soon eliminated as Jemma gripped her husband's hand before groaning;

"Here we go again."

Despite her preoccupation at that moment, Jemma breathed a sigh of relief as the bedroom door opened and Dr. Allyn Wright followed by Candy and Jeremy entered. Despite her relief at seeing Allyn, as soon as she saw the look of fear and worry on her brother's face, Jemma ordered sharply;

"JEREMY BOLT, I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM; NOW!"

Falling back on the pillows as she let out a sigh of relief as the pain passed, Jemma lifted her head, and seeing the stricken look on her brother's face, rushed to apologize;

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I just don't want you seeing me like this, please."

Efficient as ever, Allyn took charge and began ordering;

"Alright, time to get down to business. Lottie, you make sure we have enough linens, Candy, you are in charge of the water, I know that it would be more convenient if you used the pump in the washroom up here but I also know that it would heat this room up to light the stove and, this way, we keep Biddie busy in the bargain. Julie, you go and make sure that we have the baby blankets, diapers and what have you ready."

Everyone set about their assigned tasks as Allyn turned to Jeremy to offer softly;

"Jeremy, she didn't mean that she's in a lot of pain."

Crossing her arms as she took in Jemma's appearance, Allyn fussed;

"Now you know that you weren't supposed to do this for at least another month yet. What are you trying to do, give me a bad reputation?"

Jemma couldn't help but offer a shaky laugh;

"I'm not exactly the one calling the shots right now, Allyn."

Becoming serious, the physician demanded;

"So how long has this been going on?"

Casting a look of trepidation towards her husband, already knowing what was coming, Jemma admitted;

"Since earlier this morning."

His eyes widening in disbelief, Aaron demanded;

"Jemma Elysia, define 'earlier'."

Biting at her bottom lip in hesitation, she offered quietly;

"Before you left for the mill this morning."

Glancing at the mantle clock and noting the time, Aaron fussed;

"Sweetheart, that was at seven o'clock this morning, the meeting was at one and it's after three. That means that you were in labor for, at least, six hours and you didn't say anything?"

Shrugging slightly, Jemma defended;

"I didn't realize that I was in labor, I just thought the baby was kicking with a little more force than usual or shifting. It wasn't until that pain that happened right before my water broke that I realized..."

Seeing the grimace of pain that crossed her face as well as the tight grip that she had on his hand, Aaron understood the reason for the interruption in her statement. However, he wasn't surprised, given her determined nature, when she finished her explanation between tightly clenched teeth;

"That...I...was...in...labor."

Waiting until the wave eased once more, she exhaled heavily as she observed;

"Oh boy, am I ever in labor."

Placing her hand on Aaron's shoulder, Allyn ordered;

"Mr. Stempel, I certainly admire you for having stayed with Jemma so long, but it would be better if you were to go downstairs and wait."

Seeing the look of disappointment in her eyes, Allyn touched Jemma's hand as she offered softly;

"It'll be alright, Jemma, I promise."

Although he wasn't happy about it, Aaron understood the necessity, at

least as Allyn saw it. Normally, he wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near his wife from the time her pains started until she had delivered the baby, but seeing Jemma's fear and concern, he wasn't concerned with what was considered normal as much as he was with what was best for her. Accepting the doctor's dictate, Aaron rose from the bedside to face his wife as he promised;

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be just downstairs and, I promise, just as soon as she says I can, I'll be right back up here."

Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, he placed his hand on her cheek as he smiled warmly;

"Just think about it, love, the next time that I see you, you'll be a mommy."

Placing her hand over his, Jemma returned the smile as she returned;

"And you'll be a daddy."

Ignoring everyone else presence Aaron kissed her soundly before vowing;

"If you don't remember anything else, just remember how much I love you, Jemma darlin."

Jemma found herself unable to respond as another wave of pain swept her up in its wake. Seeing her distress, Allyn ordered;

"That's it, time for you to go."

Pushing him towards the door and Jeremy, Allyn waved her hand;

"OUT! You two wait downstairs, Jeremy you be ready to fetch more water."

Once she heard the door close, Allyn's tone softened as she explained;

"Alright, Jemma, I need to see just how close you are."

Lifting her head slightly, Jemma ground out;

"Allyn, I don't care if you bring a donkey motor in, just so long as this baby is delivered safe and healthy."

Once Allyn had completed her examination she offered;

"Alright, Jemma, you're just about there. Are you about ready to meet your baby?"

Nodding as the pain eased, Jemma ventured;

"I've been ready to meet this child since you told me he or she was on their way."

Glancing about as everyone attended to their assigned task, Allyn advised;

"Alright, ladies, let's help bring a baby into the world."

Aaron sat at the kitchen table his elbows on the tabletop holding his head in his hands, the worry evident on his face. Shaking his head in sympathy for the man Clancey poured a liberal portion of whiskey in a glass and pushed it towards Aaron as he offered;

"Here ya go, Aaron, this should help ease the situation, so to speak."

Pushing the glass away, Aaron shook his head vehemently as he growled;

"Clancey, just how in the hell is my drinking a glass of whiskey going to ease what my wife is going through upstairs?"

Shoving the glass roughly away from him, Aaron huffed;

"I don't need a drink, thank you just the same."

Leaning forward, Jason eased the glass back in Aaron's direction as he ventured softly;

"Aaron, having a drink doesn't mean that you love Jemma any less, or are any less concerned about what's taking place upstairs. Now you know good and well that this is nature's way and just how things are, just as Pixie does."

Tilting his head to the side, Josh demanded;

"Aaron, if you were to go upstairs right now, what do you think Pixie would tell you?"

Sighing in resignation as he shook his head and chuckled slightly at the idea, Aaron speculated;

"I know exactly what she'd say; 'Aaron, go downstairs and have a good stiff drink and let me concentrate on what I'm doing.' You know that just as well as I do, Josh."

Nodding toward the glass, Josh ventured;

"Then stop beating yourself up and thinking that you could do anything more than what you've already done to help her."

Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder, Josh offered;

"You got Pixie to the finish line, Aaron, but she's the only one who can cross it."

Offering his brothers in law and Clancey a wry look as he pursed his lips in frustration, he soon found himself smiling warmly as he considered Josh's words. Lifting his glass before glancing to the others in the expectation that they follow suit before glancing over his shoulder to offer;

"Come on, Biddie, you might as well join in too."

Pouring a glass for the, strangely, quiet girl, Aaron couldn't help the hopeful smile that found its way to his mouth as he held his glass up;

"Here's to the amazing woman I married."

A mask of seriousness and pleading replacing his smile, Aaron couldn't help but offer a thinly veiled prayer;

"Lord, please don't let her suffer more than necessary and please let her and our baby come through this healthy and happy."

Nodding, Jason uttered;

"Amen."

As did Josh, Jeremy, Clancey, and Biddie as they all drained their glasses.

Just as they sat their glasses on the table, Jeremy heard Candy calling from the top of the stairs;

'JEREMY, BIDDIE, MORE WATER NOW!"

Quickly, Biddie filled the kettle she had at the ready as Jeremy hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Noticing Aaron's look of intense worry, Josh offered quietly;

"Aaron, she's going to be fine, you, of all people, know just how tough and stubborn she is."

Aaron could only nod in silent agreement; he knew that Jemma was tough and stubborn, but after seeing how she had suffered earlier and knowing that would only increase before she finally gave birth to their child, he couldn't push his fears and concerns for her and their child completely to the back of his mind.

Jemma leaned back against the pillows, exhausted, she had been pushing for, what seemed to her, an eternity; however, in actuality, she had only been doing so for almost half an hour. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as Allyn advised;

"Alright, Jemma, you're doing just fine. Rest a minute because I think that one, maybe, two more pushes and we'll be meeting your child, especially since I can see their head."

Turning to her sister in law to cast her a grateful look as she bathed her face and neck in cool water, Jemma couldn't help but quip;

"I could swear that she said that same thing four or five pushes ago, didn't she Julie?"

Hearing the slight moan escape her sister in law's lips and knowing that was an indication of the onset of another wave of pain and pushing, Julie dropped the rag in the basin as she took one of Jemma's hands while Candy positioned herself on her other side to take her other hand as Lottie stood at the ready while Allyn directed;

"Alright, Jemma, one, two, three; PUSH!"

Doing as told, Jemma gave her all into bringing her child into the world despite the pain and the feeling that she was being torn in two. Just as she thought her energy was about to completely give out, Allyn glanced up excitedly to offer;

"We're at the baby's head, hun, one more good push and Seattle will officially have a new citizen. Take a minute and get your breath and when the next pain hits I want you to push and push hard; alright?"

Nodding, Jemma laid back on the pillows for a moment as Candy offered;

"Just hold onto us, Jemma, and you squeeze just as hard as you need to, we're here for you."

Giving Candy's hand and Julie's an affectionate squeeze as she glanced from one to the other as well as Lottie, she acknowledged;

"I know that Candy, and I thank God that you are."

Feeling the onset of the next pain, Jemma readied herself as Allyn directed;

"Alright, Jemma, this should be the last one. Now, PUSH!"

Seeing the tears of frustration and pain on her adopted daughter's face, Lottie offered;

"Sweetie, a good healthy cry, yell, or scream couldn't hurt and it might help."

Despite her previous determination that she wouldn't give in to the pain, Jemma found she could no longer hold out as she gave in and found herself screaming just as Allyn exclaimed;

"I GOT HIM!"

Falling back on the pillows in exhaustion Jemma felt panic until she heard the unmistakable sound of Allyn giving her child's backside a gentle pat just before she heard a good loud healthy cry as Allyn handed the baby to Lottie so she could prepare him to meet his mother. Jemma found herself flooded with relief for her child's safe delivery as Lottie placed the baby in her eager arms as her relief was replaced with the love and awe that she felt at coming face to face with the child that she and Aaron had created through their love for each other. Letting the tears fall from her eyes, unchecked, Jemma held her child close before gently kissing her son's head as she gushed;

"Well, hello, little boy. Your daddy and I have been waiting to meet you, and judging by that cry you are most assuredly your father's son."

Wiping tears of happiness from her eyes as she stared lovingly at her nephew, Julie offered;

"Should I go tell your husband that he has a son?"

Unwilling to take her eyes off her child, Jemma nodded as Julie hurried from the room. Despite the earlier pain that she had endured Jemma found that, looking into her child's face as he waved his tiny fists about, that the pain was a distant memory. Offering a slight laugh, she couldn't help but remark;

"You really do take after your daddy, don't you, my little darling heart?"

Lottie couldn't help but smile as she wiped an uncharacteristic tear from her eyes as she found herself comparing Jemma holding her newborn child to the image she remembered of Jemma being held by her mother just after her entrance into the world. Her smile soon turned to a sharp frown as a look of fear soon replaced the look of love that Jemma wore. Motioning to Candy, Lottie ordered;

"Candy, take the baby!"

Lottie realized that Candy had taken the baby just in time as a scream of pain escaped Jemma's lips. Rushing to the door, Lottie jerked it open to call loudly;

"JULIE! GET UP HERE! NOW!"

Jason watched as Aaron paced back and forth, he had begun to wonder which was more of a record; the number of passes that Aaron had made in his pacing, or the fact that Biddie had remained silent for so long. Leaning back in his chair with his elbow resting on the arm as he rested his chin on his fist,

Jason ventured;

"Aaron, you're only succeeding in two things; making yourself a nervous wreck, and ensuring that Pixie is going to have your hide for wearing a groove in her clean floor."

Facing his brother in law a look of censure on his face, Aaron was about to offer a scathing retort when everyone froze as they heard the sound of Jemma's scream from upstairs followed by Clancey's offered prayer;

"Oh Lord bless the little darlin."

Jason could see by the looks on his brothers' faces that their hearts had felt a stab at the sound of their sister's distress, but the one most obviously affected was Aaron as he sank into a chair, as if Jemma's scream of pain had drained all of his strength. His heart went out to his brother in law as he braced his elbows on his knees before hanging his head, Josh placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder as they heard the more promising sound of an infant's cry. Lifting his head, Aaron wore a look of shock as he realized just what the sound meant. Hearing the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs, everyone rose from their chairs in anticipation as they noticed Julie hurriedly descending the steps, her face alight with a bright and happy smile. However, Julie's smile soon faded and was replaced with concern and fear as they heard Jemma's scream and Lottie's demand for Julie's return; something that found her doing a quick about-face to return to her sister in law's bedside. But not before her eyes met her brother's and she realized that they were both wondering if history was about to repeat itself for the Stempel family.

Closing his eyes in an attempt to shut out the images his worried mind was conjuring of what could be taking place upstairs, and without a word, Aaron poured himself a glass of whiskey as he downed it quickly before leaving the kitchen. Irritated with their brother in law's actions, Josh and Jeremy turned to Jason as Josh demanded;

"Jason, what the hell...?"

Shaking his head, Jason defended;

"Josh, don't. He's scared, Aaron's mother died in childbirth and he's afraid of what's going on upstairs."

Shocked, Josh and Jeremy turned to each other as Jeremy admitted;

"Candy mentioned something about that, I didn't think about it until you just mentioned it."

Knowing the close relationship that their sister and Josh shared, Jason wasn't surprised when Josh begged;

"Jason, isn't there anything that we can do?"

Sighing heavily as he crossed his arms over his wide chest, Jason offered his brothers a look of frustrated worry that matched theirs as he ventured;

"Yes, we pray."

With that Jason advised;

"You all stay here, I'll go talk to him."

Jason didn't have far to look as he found Aaron standing in front of one of the living room windows, staring out but not seeing anything. Noticing his approach, Aaron shook his head as Jason entered the room;

"Jason, I don't want to lose her."

Closing the distance, Jason placed his hand on his brother in law's shoulder as he ventured softly;

"Aaron, there's nothing to say that you're going to lose her. We don't know what's going on upstairs and until we know for sure, let's not borrow trouble by making assumptions."  
Considering his words, Aaron couldn't help but offer a slight chuckle as he observed;

"She definitely has the Bolt stubbornness and, heaven knows, that's served all of you well in difficult situations; hasn't it?"

Finding a bit of humor, Jason offered him a wry look as he replied sarcastically;

"I've got news for you, Aaron, you should be thankful for that Bolt stubbornness, especially since you have that trait in Pixie to thank for the fact you were able to marry her. She was determined and wasn't willing to give up or to give in and I'm confident in saying that will apply to whatever is going on upstairs as well."

Hearing the sound of footsteps on the stairs, both turned to find Lottie standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, studying the two of them.

Once Lottie had summoned Julie back to the bedroom, she hurried back to Allyn's side as she demanded;

"What is it, Allyn, what's the matter?"

Allyn's brow furrowed as she examined Jemma before her eyes widened as she stated reverently;

"I don't believe this, I've never had this happen before."

Beyond exhausted from the ordeal of childbirth and the pain that she was still suffering, Jemma swallowed hard as she asked weakly;

"Can you fix it, Allyn?"

Nodding, she offered;

"Yes, but not without your help, but I think you're going to need some help yourself."

Motioning to Lottie, Allyn asked;

"Lottie, do you know what to do?"

Nodding as she moved to Jemma's side, Lottie offered;

"Just tell me what to do and when to do it."

Following Allyn's instructions to the letter, Lottie soon found her efforts and diligence rewarded and hurried to assure everyone waiting downstairs that everything was just fine. Hearing voices in the living room she sought out Aaron and Jason and found herself studying the two, as she found her heart going out to the two men, the concern each possessed for the woman upstairs obvious in the twin looks of worry and concern that filled each man's eyes. She was about to speak when Josh, Jeremy, Clancey, and Biddie, having heard someone approaching, entered the living room and waited for Lottie to speak;

"First of all, Jemma is fine."

Seeing the hope in his eyes, a lump of emotion lodged in Lottie's chest as Aaron begged;  
"Do you promise? She's really alright?"

Cocking her head to the side, Lottie demanded;

"Aaron Stempel, do you REALLY think that if she weren't I would be down here? I promise, she is fine; she's tired, obviously, but she is fine."

Somewhat hesitant, Aaron ventured;

"And the baby?"

Her expression remaining neutral, Lottie nodded;

"Is just fine."

Excitedly, Josh asked;

"Is it a boy?"

While Jeremy echoed at the same time;

"Is it a girl?"

Turning to the two, Lottie nodded;

"Yes."

Confusion lighting everyone's features, Clancey shook his head in puzzlement;

"Lottie, dearie, which is it; a boy or a girl?"

Maintaining her visage, Lottie repeated;

"Yes, Clancey."

Confused, Aaron demanded;

"Lottie, that doesn't make any sense, it has to be one or the other."

A light dawning in Jason's eyes, he turned to Aaron to speculate;

"That is unless..."

His eyes widening at the unspoken suggestion, Aaron bolted from the room and took the stairs two at a time to hurry into the bedroom. Turning as he threw the door open, Allyn greeted;

"We were wondering when you'd be up."

Aaron could only stare in shock at his wife as she sat, propped up in their bed, holding a baby in each arm as she offered him a tired smile of happiness;

"Would you like to meet your son and daughter?"

Turning to Allyn, Aaron asked quietly;

"Twins?"

At the physician's nod, Aaron suddenly realized;

"That's why she felt the baby moving so much, there were two of them and even if one wasn't moving, the other one was."

The most pressing concern coming forward after adjusting to his initial shock, Aaron asked;

"Are they..."

Nodding, a happy smile on her face, Allyn explained;

"All three are just fine. The babies are very healthy and breathing just fine and Jemma, other than being tired, something understandable given that she just gave birth to twins, did just fine and she's going to fully recover."

Motioning towards the bed, Allyn ventured;

"Now, why don't you go and meet your son and your daughter?"

Turning to Candy and Julie, she suggested;

"Ladies, I think we should give them a little time alone, especially since we all know that this room will be full of visitors eager to meet their niece and nephew."

Hanging back slightly after Candy and Allyn left the room, Julie offered her brother a warm hug and loving smile as she offered;

"I'm very happy for you, Aaron, I know that you waited and hoped for this for a long time."

Turning a fond smile on her sister in law, Julie couldn't help but venture;

"And I think you were smart to hold out considering what a wonderful sister in law she is."

Hurrying out of the room and pulling the door closed behind her, Julie stopped just outside to whisper her thanks;

"Thank you, Lord."

Wiping a tear of happiness from her eyes, Julie hurried downstairs to join everyone else. Although they were alone, Aaron found himself nervous as he stared in awe at the sight his wife made; she had been propped up with pillows and was holding a baby in each arm. Despite the pain and stress of her labor and the double birth, the tender smile she wore as she gazed lovingly at the infants in her arms had erased all traces of the ordeal and left her looking young and beautiful. He noticed that she had been dressed in a fresh nightgown, and her hair had been brushed and tied to fall down her back. Jemma couldn't help but laugh in amusement as she pointed out;

"You know, love, the look that you're wearing is how we ended up with these two."

Seeing his nervousness, Jemma encouraged;

"Aaron, darling, you can come closer you know? I promise you that they won't bite, at least not until they start teething."

Hesitantly, Aaron lowered himself to sit next to her on the bed as he looked into her eyes to ask in worry;

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

Jemma couldn't help but feel her heart swell with the love she felt for her husband as he displayed his worry and concern. Despite having her arms full, she shifted her hand to grasp his as she nodded;

"Honey, I'm just fine, I promise."

Tenderly, he placed his hand against her cheek as he shook his head and admitted;

"Sweetheart, I have to tell you, you scared the living daylights out of me. When I heard you scream..."

Blushing slightly, Jemma looked somewhat chagrined as she offered wryly;

"I'm sorry that I scared you, love. But all I can

say is that our son takes after you, he has very broad shoulders, at least from my point of view and at that point in time."

Lifting an eyebrow quizzically, he demanded;

"And the second scream?"

Sighing heavily, Jemma confessed as she nodded towards their daughter;

"Our daughter took me by surprise."

Noticing the air of worry and hesitancy that seemed to be enveloping her husband at the moment, Jemma decided to bring it to an end as she demanded, her tone of voice leaving no room for objection;

"So would you like to hold your son or your daughter first?"

As she expected, Aaron met her look of determination with a look of slight panic as he stammered slightly;

"But, sweetheart, they're so..."

Tilting her head to the side in amusement, she finished his statement;

"Small?"

At his worried nod, she offered sarcastically;

"Believe me, love, you wouldn't have said that if you had been me a short time ago."

Relenting a bit, Jemma asked softly;

"Aaron, be honest, do you plan on being involved in every aspect of their lives?"

Somewhat taken aback by her question, Aaron couldn't help but look stricken;

"Jemma, sweetheart, you know I do."

Seeing the pleading look full of hope in her eyes, Aaron knew he couldn't argue or resist as she declared;

"Then I think it's about time that you were properly introduced to our children."

Offering a slight chuckle, Aaron nodded as determination replaced his trepidation before positioning his arm as she had;

"Alright, let me have him."

Carefully, Jemma shifted their son from the crook of her arm to her husband's as she reminded;

"Just make certain that you support his head and his neck and you'll do fine."

Satisfied that he had the baby securely in his hold, she nodded her approval;

"You see, it's not nearly as scary once they're in your arms as you thought it was going to be, is it?"

Shaking his head as he studied their son's sleeping face, he couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride, especially when the infant opened his eyes, which mirrored the dark color of Aaron's to meet his father's adoring gaze as if studying him intently. Gently, Aaron pulled the blanket back and found himself shocked as his son waved his small fist before grasping his finger. Lifting his head in surprise as he met his wife's knowing look, Aaron exclaimed;

"For such a little fella and only just born, he sure seems to be strong."

Lowering his gaze to study his son once more, Jemma noticed the look of pride and love that lit her husband's face as he remarked softly;

"I thought all babies were born with blue eyes, but, sweetheart, he has my eyes."

Aaron couldn't help but find amusement at the Cheshire cat smile that graced his wife's face as she nodded;

"I know, he is most definitely your son, my love."

Careful of the bundle in his arms, Aaron leaned closer to kiss her soundly before praising;

"Jemma darlin, you did good. Not to mention, you have no idea how much I love you or just how happy you've made me."

Nodding towards their daughter, Aaron ventured;

"How about letting me hold our daughter?"

Holding her arm, as if to take their son, Jemma found herself shocked as Aaron shook his head;

"No, sweetheart, I want to hold them both."

A bit hesitant at first Jemma asked'

"Honey, are you...?"

Placing his fingers against her lips to halt the remainder of her question, Aaron shook his head;

"Were you, or were you not, the one who asked did I intend to be involved in our children's lives?"

At her nod, he continued;

"Alright then, that means there will be times that BOTH will need my attention. I never want our son to think that I favor our daughter, or our daughter to think that I favor our son. Besides, you got to hold them both at the same time."

Offering a slight shrug, Jemma capitulated;

"Alright, honey."

Placing their daughter in his waiting arm, Jemma found herself cooing to the infant;

"Would you like to meet your daddy, baby girl?"

Holding their children in his arms Aaron couldn't help the overwhelming sense of pride and enormity of love that swelled his chest even more as he gazed lovingly at his daughter. As had been the case with their son, their daughter had been sleeping until she realized that her mother was no longer the one holding her and, the curiosity evident as she opened them, Aaron found himself amazed as he met his daughter's eyes, which mirrored her mother's in color. Aaron couldn't help but remark;

"Sweetheart, just like he's definitely my son, she is definitely your daughter; her eyes are the spitting image of yours."

Seeing his desire to inspect their daughter as he had their son, Jemma offered;

"Why don't you let me take him now, love?"

Taking their son into her arms, Jemma watched as her husband smiled and cooed at their daughter;

"I think that you're going to be your mommy's little twin, angel."

Pulling the blanket away to study her a bit more closely, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as his daughter reached out with both hands, hesitating for a moment before wrapping both of her tiny fists around her father's finger as if trying to hug him in her own way. Moved by the gesture, Aaron brought his daughter closer as he lowered his head to place a kiss on his daughter's small forehead. Both parents were moved as the child continued to study her father before reaching her small arm up to place her tiny hand against her father's cheek, as if giving it an affectionate pat before yawning and allowing a small sigh of contentment to escape as she closed her eyes, secure enough to go back to sleep.

Jemma couldn't help but smile serenely as she realized that their daughter had just completely captured her father's heart and secured her position as 'Daddy's girl'. She knew that Aaron was experiencing a rush of emotions by the ever-changing look in his eyes. One of the very first things that Jemma had come to realize about Aaron was that, if ever there was one man who could pull off a poker face, it was her husband. Even as a young girl she quickly realized that, if she REALLY wanted to know what he was thinking, never judge his facial expressions but his eyes. Studying the dark depths now, she stated rather than asked;

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it, love?"

Jemma found herself even more grateful as he met her searching gaze without trying to mask what he was feeling. One aspect of their marriage that she treasured was the fact that, while he might well never let anyone else see the more sensitive side of his personality, he never hesitated to show that side of himself to her. Given those factors, she wasn't surprised when he did not attempt to hide his feelings as he looked at her, puzzled;

"What's overwhelming, sweetheart?"

Glancing from their son to their daughter, she couldn't help but smile lovingly as she reached out to gently caress their daughter's cheek with the back of her finger before meeting her husband's searching gaze;

"Realizing that, no matter how much love we imagined we would have for our child, well children, it doesn't even come close to how much love we actually have in our hearts for them."

Touched by her observation, Aaron brought his free hand up to place against her cheek as he admitted;

"Yes, but you know another thing that I find amazing, sweetheart?"

At the slight tilt of her head and the puzzled look in her eyes, Aaron smiled a genuine smile full of love as he answered his own question;

"The fact that, considering I never thought there would ever be any way to measure just how much I love you, after seeing, some, of what you went through to bring our children into the world, without complaint I might add, I love you even more."

Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it gently before admitting;

"Do you remember the first time that you told me you were in love with me?"

Nodding, he allowed her to continue;

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

Aaron didn't have far in his memory to search as he recalled the day by the lake after he had told Jemma that he loved her she had asked that they take a walk and she showed him her special spot. He couldn't help but smile with the memory;

"Yes, you told me that you were relieved to find out that I loved you because you were afraid that you had managed to fall in love with someone who didn't love you in return. Why?"

Wiping at her eyes to stop her tears of happiness, Jemma confessed;

"Because I was afraid that I was the only one who felt that way."

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron promised;

"Not hardly, Jemma love."

Hearing the sounds of anxiousness downstairs, Aaron sighed in resignation as he observed;

"I don't guess we can hold them back any longer, do you?"

Shaking her head, she agreed;

"No, I guess we should let them come in."

Shifting their daughter from his arms to his wife's, Aaron rose from the side of the bed before turning to lean down as he gave his wife a lingering kiss;

"I love you very much."

Returning the gesture, Jemma returned;

"And I love you very much."

Bracing herself, she advised;

"Okay, let them come up, but so help me if they scare these babies, I'm going to strangle them."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as he hurried downstairs. 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Lottie sat in her chair, her arms folded stubbornly across her chest as she maintained her stubborn visage before shaking her head vehemently;

"I've told you, it's not up to me, Candy, Julie, or Allyn to tell you men anything until Jemma and Aaron decide they're ready to share whatever you need to know with you."

Hearing the bedroom door open and Aaron's heavy footsteps as he descended the stairs, everyone turned to the doorway as Aaron crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame a broad grin on his face as Josh demanded;

"Aaron, would you please tell us, do we have a niece or a nephew? Lottie and the girls refuse to tell us anything."

Shaking his head in amusement, Aaron offered;

"Well, Josh, as usual, your sister has outdone herself. She gave me a son AND a daughter."

Having recovered from his earlier case of shock at the news that Jemma had given birth to twins, Aaron couldn't help but find amusement in Josh and Jeremy's matching looks of astonishment. Turning towards Jason, he wasn't surprised in the least to find his brother in law wearing a knowing smile as he nodded in silent acknowledgment that his earlier guess had been correct when he realized what Lottie's earlier riddle had meant. Clancey, recovering from his shock, turned to Lottie before pointing his finger accusingly;

"Ya know somethin, Lottie me, dear?"

Turning to Candy, Julie, and Allyn in turn before turning his attention back to Lottie, he shook his finger at her as he fussed;

"You four are the sneakiest pack of females I think I've ever laid me eyes on in me life. Why, what would that little darlin upstairs say ifin she knew what the four of ya's done by havin us poor men sittin here on pins and needles worryin about her and those wee little ones?

Aaron had to clear his throat to hide his chuckle of amusement;

"Clancey, the 'little darlin' said to make certain to tell you gentlemen that if you scare our son and daughter when you go upstairs to meet them, she will get up out of the bed and strangle you with her bare hands."

Shaking his head, Jason couldn't help but laugh;

"That sounds about right for Pixie."

Everyone found themselves shocked when the look of amusement on Aaron's face was quickly replaced with a look of utter seriousness as he declared;

"All joking aside, I don't want Jemma or the babies upset; do I make myself clear?"

Aaron hurried back up the stairs to his bedroom as Lottie rose from her chair to make a sweeping gesture with her hands as she ordered;

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's go."

After Aaron had left the room, Jemma noticed their son looking at her as if he was studying her intently. She couldn't help the tender smile that curled the corners of her lips as she observed;

"You really are like your father, little boy, not even a day old and you're determined to take in everything and everyone around you."

Noticing a small cooing sound from her daughter, Jemma turned to find the infant following her brother's example as she stared intently at her mother. Finding amusement in the look her daughter wore, Jemma couldn't help but giggle as she ventured;

"And you, little miss. I can already tell that you're going to have your daddy wrapped around your little finger, I'm going to have to fight to keep him from spoiling you."

Shaking her head in amusement, she confessed;

"But then again, he's going to have to fight to keep me from doing the same thing."

Feeling she was being watched, she looked up to find her husband watching her from the doorway, a contented and happy smile on his face as he asked;

"Jemma love, do you have any idea of the picture you make lying there like that, holding our children?"

Considering his question, she offered;

"I would assume that it's the same picture to you that seeing you holding our children is to me, my love."

Aaron motioned towards the staircase;

"So, do you think you and our babies are ready?"

Glancing between the two infants that she held, Jemma ventured;

"Well, they're wide awake so I'm guessing they're as eager to meet their family as their family is to meet them."

Opening the bedroom door, Aaron motioned for the group which, for the most part, consisted of the Bolt brothers and Clancey, the women having already made their initial acquaintance with the infants, stood back a bit to give the men the opportunity to do the same, save Biddie, who had been busy downstairs. Jemma couldn't help but find amusement at the looks on her brothers' and Clancey's face as they looked at the babies. With amusement in her voice, she chided affectionately;

"I don't believe the four of you; three big, burly loggers and a sea captain and you're intimidated by these two little ones."

His eyes widening in embarrassment, Jason became incensed at his sister's statement as he pointed wildly at his brother in law before huffing;

"Well, it's been a long time since you were a baby and I bet that Aaron's going to have to get used to handling them too."

Hearing the sound of her uncle's deep voice booming for the first time, Jemma and Aaron's daughter let her displeasure be known as her little face scrunched up and she began waving her tiny fists in frustration before opening her small mouth to let out a loud wail of displeasure at having been frightened. Despite her aggravation at her brother and the scathing glare she sent his way, Jemma couldn't help but find amusement as she turned to her husband;

"Sweetheart, she may look like me, but when she is aggravated, she definitely sounds like you."

Even though he found amusement at his wife's observation, Aaron glared at his brother in law as he growled;

"Bolt, what did I say downstairs?"

Jason's embarrassment soon turned to shock as he watched Aaron hurry to Jemma's bedside to take their daughter, as if he had been handling newborns his entire life, into his arms as he sought to comfort her. Oblivious to everyone else's presence, Aaron gazed lovingly at his daughter as he lulled softly;

"It's alright, angel, Uncle Jason didn't mean to scare you."

Lifting his eyes to challenge his brother in law, Aaron demanded;

"Did you, Uncle Jason?"

Still shocked by the tenderness that he never thought he would see in this man, Jason could only shake his head as Aaron ventured;

"And he promises that he won't EVER scare you again. Don't you, Uncle Jason?"

Chagrined, Jason found himself nodding as he motioned towards the infant to ask softly;  
"Could I?"

Glancing towards his wife and seeing her slight nod of consent, Aaron stepped closer;

"Hold your arms like mine."

When he had complied, Aaron gently shifted his daughter from his arms to her uncle's waiting arms. He couldn't help but find amusement as Jason's gruff expression changed to one of tender adoration as he looked into his niece's small, cherubic face as Josh and Jeremy gathered closer around him to study their niece as well. Glancing up, a look of amused pleasure reflected in his broad smile, Josh observed;

"She looks just like Pixie did when she was born."

Having remained silent, reflecting on her own thoughts, Lottie lovingly offered;

"Doesn't she though?"

Motioning towards Jemma as she held her son, Lottie issued;

"Wait until you see your nephew."

Taking her statement as a hint, Aaron took his son in his arms before turning to face the group gathered. Staring in amazement as their nephew, Jeremy couldn't help but shake his head as she exclaimed;

"I don't believe it; she looks just like Pixie and he looks just like Aaron."

As if he suddenly realized the fact, Jason chuckled softly as he pointed out;

"Do you know what's just occurred to me? He hasn't uttered one complaint, even when his sister was crying earlier."

Shaking her head, Allyn corrected;

"Oh, trust me, he let his displeasure over having his bottom smacked be known, but he seems to be a quiet baby. So does she, unless something disturbs her."

Having remained quiet, something that amazed everyone when they realized the fact, Biddie stepped forward to ask softly;

"Aaron, Jemma, would it be alright if I held one of them?"

Glancing to his wife, Aaron could see that, like his own, her heart went out to her as they both saw the same thing in Biddie Cloom; her longing and hope that she would someday have a husband and children of her own. Unable to refuse the simple request, especially when it could ease the sadness that could be seen in her eyes, Aaron nodded as he offered;

"Of course you can, Biddie. Here, I'm sure you know how to hold a newborn."

Placing his son in her waiting arms, Aaron couldn't help but feel gratified as he saw the flicker of happiness that lit the young woman's eyes. Seeing the look of approval in Jemma's eyes, he found himself realizing that their children were, more than likely, going to bring a great deal of happiness to more than just he and their mother. Although the look of happiness she wore was unmistakable, Aaron soon noticed the ever-practical look that was Biddie's usual expression slip back into place as she thinned her lips in that Biddie like way of hers to look up and demand;

"Well, what in heaven's name are you going to name them? I mean, gracious me, we certainly can't call them 'he' and 'she', now can we?"

Jemma and Aaron looked at each other, the sudden realization that this small detail had been overlooked, at least at that moment. Somewhat embarrassed, Jemma admitted;

"We haven't exactly picked out any names because, to be honest, we thought we had a little more time left before we had to make a choice."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Aaron glanced from their children to his wife;

"Sweetheart, any ideas?"

Her brow wrinkling in consideration, Jemma thought for a moment before returning;

"I'm not sure, what about you?"

Sighing heavily, he admitted;

"Well, I know that George was my grandfather's name and Father was named after him and that's my middle name; I think three generations of 'George' is more than sufficient. I'm open to suggestions, love."

Jemma's eyes lit up as a smile slowly spread across her face as she suggested;

"Would you have any objections to my father's name?"

Jason shook his head as he reminded;

"Pixie, not that I mind, but you know that 'Johnathan' is my middle name."

Shaking her head, Jemma clarified;

"Not 'Johnathan', I want to name our son, Jacob Aaron."

Aaron found himself, both shocked and flattered as he sat on the side of the bed to take his wife's hand;

"Jemma love, I thought that we said we weren't going to name our son after me."

Lifting her eyes to meet his, she stood her ground;

"We're not naming our son after you. Your name is Aaron George, and our son is Jacob Aaron."

Aaron was about to offer an argument when the determined look in his wife's eyes changed to one of pleading as she issued softly;

"Please."

Unable to refuse her anything, especially something that seemed to mean so much to her, Aaron relented as he nodded before glancing towards their daughter as he reminded;  
"Alright, what about our baby girl?"

Holding her arms out eagerly as Jason laid her daughter in her arms she studied the baby intently before noticing;

"Aaron, look at her eyes."

Studying their daughter's eyes, Aaron could see what she was referring to; although they mirrored Jemma's in color, he realized that there were tiny golden flecks mixed in their emerald green depths. Noticing the look of nostalgia that her husband wore, Jemma placed her hand over his as she asked;

"Darling, what is it?"

Brushing the back of his finger gently across their daughter's small cheek, Aaron sighed contentedly as he confided;

"There's only been one other lady in my life who's eyes had those little flecks of gold like hers does."

Remembering just how many times she had seen those same flecks in his eyes, Jemma realized just who the lady was as she placed her free hand against his cheek before nodding;

"I think that would be a wonderful name for our daughter."

Noticing the quiet thoughtful look that Lottie wore, Jemma ventured;

"And I think I know the perfect middle name for her."

His curiosity peaked, Clancey demanded;

"Alright, dearie, so what's the little darlin's name going to be then?"

Gazing lovingly at her daughter, Jemma offered;

"I'd like to present; Miss Amelia Carleecia Stempel."

Her curiosity piqued, Candy asked quietly;

"What made you think of that name, Jemma?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Aaron explained;

"Because 'Amelia' was my mother's name, and 'Carleecia' is for Lottie, Julietta, and Jemma."

Touched by the gesture, Lottie came to Jemma's side to kiss her cheek, her eyes bright with tears;

"Thank you, sweetie."

Shaking her head, Jemma pointed out;

"There's no need for you to thank me, Lottie. After all, I think it's important that she knows something about her grandmothers."

Looking knowingly into Lottie's eyes, she declared;

"ALL of her grandmothers."

Seeing that the two infants were beginning to get fussy, Allyn took charge as she issued;

"Alright, I think that these two and their mother have had more than enough excitement for one day. I want everyone out of here except the babies, Jemma..."

Seeing the pleading look in Aaron's eyes, Allyn huffed in resignation as she relented her in her earlier decision;

"Aaron and Lottie. The rest of you head downstairs so that we can get these three settled so they can get some rest."

Once everyone had returned to the living room, Julie turned to Candy and Biddie as she suggested;

"Ladies; why don't we see about fixing some supper for everyone."

Turning towards Jason, Julie reminded;

"Darling, do you happen to remember that particular item that I insisted we bring back from San Francisco?"

Understanding lighting his eyes, Jason nodded as he turned to the other men;

"Boys, Clancey, come on, there's something we need to go take care of."

Puzzled, Candy demanded;

"Where are they going?"

Wearing a secretive smile, Julie turned to make her way to the kitchen as she tossed over her shoulder;

"You'll see."

Although they were highly curious, Candy and Biddie had come to know Julie well enough to know that the Stempel stubbornness was a trait that she possessed and that being the case, she wouldn't divulge anything until she was good and ready to do so. Giving a slight shake of her head, Candy ventured;

"Well, I guess we'll know when the time is right, Biddie. Come on, let's go help Julie fix some supper for everybody."

Once Allyn and Lottie had helped Jemma get through her first feeding, glad to see just how well her maternal instincts seemed to serve her as she finished with her son's feeding. Lottie was about to take the infant from his mother when Aaron rose from the rocking chair where he had been holding their daughter to shake his head as he stated;

"No, let me."

Eyes wide with shock, both women found their jaws dropping in amazement as Aaron efficiently took their son in is free arm before placing their daughter in his wife's arms. Allyn found herself impressed as she demanded;

"Alright, but you realize that we still need to take him so that we can change his diaper, don't you?"

Crossing to the dresser, where Lottie had cleared it to cover it with a blanket and towel as well as having organized the items needed, Aaron nodded;

"Yes, I'm very well aware that my son needs a diaper, and you ladies are about to teach me how to change one."

Both women looked at each other in bewilderment before turning to Jemma who was busy with her daughter's feeding as Lottie placed her hands on her hips;

"Jemma Elysia, do you believe this?"

Glancing up Jemma shrugged nonchalantly;

"Lottie, you know as well as I do that when my husband puts his mind to something, absolutely nothing will do until he accomplishes his goal."

Holding up her left hand as well as nodding towards the child she held in her arms, Jemma quipped;

"Case in point."

Heaving a sigh of mild aggravation tinged with amusement, Lottie rolled her eyes as she threw her hands up in the air before exclaiming;

"Alright, let me show you how to do this the right way before you develop your own system. I want my grandson to be diapered properly."

Seeing the stubborn set to his jaw as well as the determination in his eyes, Lottie wasn't surprised when he challenged;

"Alright then, so TELL me what to do."

Chuckling slightly, Lottie gave in as she set about giving the new father instructions on how to properly change a baby's diaper. Allowing her glance to slide covertly from time to time from their daughter to her husband and son, Jemma couldn't help but find herself impressed with just how efficiently Aaron was accomplishing the task. She could see the pride he felt at his accomplishment by the satisfied grin he wore as he addressed their son;

"See, son, your grandma Lottie and Dr. Allyn didn't think that your father could do this, but we showed them, didn't we, boy?"

While Lottie certainly couldn't find fault with how he had made certain that the baby was dry and clean, as well as having made sure that the diaper was positioned correctly, she had failed to realize one very vital component until Aaron slid one hand underneath his son's back to support his neck and head before lifting the child to boast;

"Jemma love, look, I did it!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the infant's diaper, which had not been pinned snugly enough, slid down the child's legs to the floor. Cradling his son against him as he moved to retrieve the diaper, Aaron realized that he had changed his son's diaper a bit too prematurely as he found the front of his shirt soaked. Lottie covered her mouth with both hands in an attempt to stifle her giggles as Allyn placed her hands on her hips to shake her head;

"I wouldn't let it discourage you, Aaron, after all, it was bound to happen sooner or later, just remember to pin the diaper more securely next time."

Turning to his wife, he couldn't help but find the humor in the situation as she met his look of chagrin with her own look of amusement as she held their daughter against her shoulder, burping her. He could see that she was trying her best not to do so, but despite her best efforts she couldn't stop herself from laughing softly which found Aaron chuckling in amusement as he ventured;

"Well, it's not like I can blame you for doing what comes naturally, son, now can I? Thank you for the lesson in making sure your diapers secure."

Seeing Lottie's intentions as she reached for his son, Aaron shook his head;

"No, Lottie, I meant what I said; I want to learn how to do this; properly."

After his second attempt, Lottie inspected Aaron's handiwork before nodding her approval;

"Perfect! Congratulations, Aaron, you have just successfully changed your son's diaper."

Motioning towards Jemma and his daughter, Lottie challenged;

"Do you think that you can manage to do the same thing with your daughter?"

Glancing towards the bed, Aaron nodded;

"I know I can manage it, Lottie."

All three women were impressed to see that his confidence had not been unfounded as he had his daughter cleaned, dried and in a dry diaper, the feat accomplished much quicker than what it had taken in his first attempt with his son. Glancing to Lottie when he had finished she nodded as she praised;

"Not bad, Aaron. I think you'll get the hang of this father business yet. Now, why don't you go put on a dry shirt, you know, so you're ready for their next diaper change."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly as he took a shirt from his dresser drawer before disappearing into

the washroom.

When Aaron rejoined them, Allyn nodded her approval as she turned to Jemma;

"I will certainly feel better knowing that you have capable and willing help with the twins."

Gathering her bag, she ventured;

"I think that you're in good hands, but Candy and Julie are going to take turns while Aaron's at work staying with you. I want you to get some rest and I don't want you being stubborn either; you gave birth to twins and you need some rest to fully recover. I'm going to check on you tomorrow, but if anything comes up don't hesitate to send for me."

Once she pulled the door closed behind her as she left and noticing that both babies were yawning as was their mother, Lottie decreed;

"I think it's time that you take a page from your children's book, young lady, and take a nap yourself."

Before she could offer an argument, the door opened as Jason, Josh, Jeremy, and Clancey filed into the room, carrying a sheet-covered object between them. Seeing just how bulky the item was, Aaron marveled at just how quiet they had been coming up the stairs with whatever was under the sheet. Julie followed behind them as she pointed to the wall next to Jemma's side of the bed as she ordered;

"That's the perfect spot for it, right there."

Puzzled, Aaron demanded;

"Julie, what in the world is that thing?"

Waiting until the men had moved, Julie whisked the sheet away to reveal a beautiful, over-sized crib. Her eyes wide as she studied the large crib, Jemma could only stammer;  
"Julie, this is just...this is too much."

Shaking her head, Julie offered;

"No, Jemma, this is just as it should be."

Before she could offer an argument, Aaron touched her shoulder as he explained;

"Sweetheart, Julie didn't buy that crib, that was mine when I was a baby."

Julie went on to elaborate;

"When Jason and I were settling things in San Francisco, we found this in the attic, I remembered Father telling me one time that it had been Aaron's mother's and then Aaron's; we thought it only right to bring it back for you. To be honest, we were going to surprise you with it and have it in the nursery waiting before you had the baby, but it seems that you and the twins decided to surprise us instead. Given just how big this thing is, I thought it would be perfect, at least for right now, for the twins."

Lottie, determined, ordered;

"Alright, since we've solved the matter of WHERE they're going to sleep, why don't we solve the issue of LETTING them get some sleep. They've had a very stressful day and all three need some rest."

Shooing everyone out of the room, Lottie helped Aaron settle the twins in the crib before issuing;

"I'm giving you five minutes to tuck her in and then I'll be back up here to take the first turn while you have your dinner."

Turning towards Jemma she advised;

"And I'll expect you to eat a good meal when you wake up, miss stubborn."

Once they were alone and having made certain that both babies were content and sleeping, Aaron sat next to his wife on their bed before taking her in his arms to hold her close as he praised;

"Sweetheart, you truly outdid yourself."

Jemma sighed contentedly at being held in her husband's arms as she laid her head against his chest before pointing out;

"Honey, you act like I did this all by myself; I did have a little help you know."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Aaron had to offer a soft chuckle;

"You might have had some help, love, but you did the hard part all by yourself."

Just as Lottie entered their room, Aaron noticed the steady pace of Jemma's breathing as well as how she seemed much more relaxed in his arms. Quietly, he asked as Lottie came around to the side of the bed;

"I'm guessing that..."

Nodding, Lottie finished his statement;

"She's sound asleep."

Once she had situated the pillows, Aaron eased his wife to a reclining position and was gratified that she didn't wake up as Lottie pointed out;

"Well, given the day that she's had, I'm not surprised that she fell asleep."

Waving her hand towards the door, she ordered;

"Alright, she and the babies are all sleeping, which they need, and YOU need to go downstairs and have some supper since your sister, Candy, and Biddie were nice enough to fix such a wonderful meal."

Knowing just how useless it would be to try and argue with her, Aaron leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek before rising to turn and hug Lottie as he offered;

"Lottie, thank you for everything."

Nodding towards Jemma, Lottie ventured;

"I didn't do anything, Aaron, she did all the hard work."

Kissing the woman's cheek, Aaron held her by her shoulders as he stated;

"Yes she did, but she couldn't have done it without you helping her. I know she was scared and I know that you helped make that much easier on her when I couldn't. Thank you."

Fighting to keep the tears from falling that were swimming in her eyes, Lottie waved her hands towards the door as she fussed;

"Go get your supper; I'm not in the mood to hear your wife fuss because we didn't make you eat."

After Aaron had pulled the bedroom door closed behind him, Lottie sank into the rocking chair, feeling the weariness of the day herself, and pulled out her knitting to occupy her time. Glancing towards the bed and, despite the fact she was a grown, married woman with children of her own now, Lottie couldn't help but still see the little girl that she had helped raise. Shaking her head in amazement at just how different things were in the girl's life as opposed to what they were a year prior, Lottie couldn't help but remark softly;

"You've certainly gone through a lot in a year, haven't you, sweetie? But you've definitely been blessed through it all."

Satisfied that her charges were resting and comfortable, Lottie leaned back in the rocker and tended to her knitting.

Despite his initial reluctance to do so, once Aaron sat down to the plate his sister had fixed for him he soon found he was famished, something evident in the two helpings he had enjoyed. Turning to the three females, he offered;

"Ladies, that was wonderful, thank you. I didn't think I was even hungry but considering the last thing I remember eating was breakfast, I guess I was."

Offering a slight chuckle of amusement, Candy reminded him;

"Well, Aaron, considering what took place today, I 'm not really surprised that the thought of food was the last thought on your mind."

Aaron agreed;

"You're right about that, Candy. And by the way, thank all of you for what you did for Jemma and the babies today."

Rising from his chair, he hugged his sister before offering;

"And thank you for bringing back that crib, little sister. I had forgotten all about it until you brought it in, but I'm grateful to you and Jason for bringing it back with you."

Placing a kiss on her brother's cheek, Julie nodded;

"When I found it and realized what it was I thought it only right that we bring it back with us. Given just how much bigger it is then a regular cradle or crib and since you have twins, I'm glad we did."

Laughing, Jeremy joked;

"Oh there twins alright, but instead of being twins to each other, Jacob is Aaron's twin and Amelia is Jemma's twin."

Accepting another cup of coffee from Biddie, Josh quipped;

"I wonder if we'll find her at the top of a tree when she's fourteen?"

His eyes widening at the thought, Aaron shook his head vehemently as he declared;

"I better not find my daughter topping a tree, and so help me, if any of you three teach her to do that I'm going to hang you from that same tree if your sister doesn't do it first."

The thoughts suddenly occurring to him, Aaron turned to Jason;

"By the way, what happened with our benevolent ladies' league. I'm afraid I left you with a mess."

Chuckling as he handed his empty plate to his wife, Jason related the events that took place after Aaron and Jemma had left;

"Well, Mr. Givens saved us the problem of taking Helen to task over her behavior, especially towards Jemma."

Narrowing his eyes in contemplation, Jason ventured;

"It's funny, but I think that something happened in Helen when Pixie went into labor."

Glancing down at his coffee cup, Jason admitted;

"And I'm not sure just how you're going to like this next bit of information, but she wants to talk to Jemma."

Slamming his own cup on the table as he shook his head vehemently, Aaron decreed;

"NO! Jemma has suffered enough at that woman's hands, and just because she's not pregnant anymore doesn't mean I'm going to allow anyone to upset her any more than necessary. Especially not Helen Dalton."

Jason sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair to offer;

"Aaron, I'm no more thrilled with the idea of seeing Pixie upset than what you are. However, I think that what Helen wants is to confess and apologize and if that's the case then I think it would help Pixie to hear that."

Seeing that his brother in law was mulling over his theory, Jason continued;

"I told her that she would have to discuss it with you first because outside of Pixie, you would have the final say in whether or not she would be able to do so."

Deciding to steer the subject in a slightly different direction, Jason offered;

"However, I had a slightly different talk with Maude Burns, she came back to the saloon as I was leaving and, believe it or not, she apologized and when she found out what had happened with Pixie, she began apologizing profusely for her part in Helen's schemes. She told me that she had been asked by her sister to come to live with her in Olympia and she decided to take her up on her offer since her sister needs help with her children since her husband's death."

Aaron pursed his mouth as he ventured sarcastically;

"I don't suppose that we could be so lucky that Helen might have had a similar offer."

Jason shook his head;

"Her plans, those I don't know. She hasn't said anything at t his point, but I'm sure that she'll tell us sooner or later, especially if you agree to talk to her."

Knowing that he was right, Aaron caved;

"Alright, dammit, I'll talk to the woman."

Rising from the table, Aaron issued;

"Tell her I'll talk to her tomorrow since I'm staying home with Jemma."

Leaning over the table, Aaron advised;

"But, Jason, you need to let her know that just because I agree to talk to her doesn't mean that Jemma will."

Watching as her brother left the room, Julie came to stand behind her husband as she placed her hands on his shoulders before asking quietly;

"Darling, do you think that it would really be a good idea to let Helen talk to Jemma? I mean, wouldn't that just upset her more?"

Reaching up to take his wife's hand in his, Jason tilted his head back to look at his wife;

"Sweetheart, Pixie has spent a good deal of her life in pain over that woman's words, now that Helen's been made to face up to what she did, and if she's genuine in her sincerity to make amends, then it will help both of them to heal."

Lacing her fingers through his, Julie offered;

"I hope you're right, love, I hope so."

After his brothers, Julie, and Biddie had left, Jeremy and Candy opted to stay behind for a bit longer, just in case there was anything they could do to help the new parents or Lottie should they need it. Having volunteered to clean the kitchen, Candy and Jeremy were finishing with the dishes when Jeremy decided to broach the subject that had been on his mind for quite a while;

"Candy?"'

Focusing on the pot that she was busily scrubbing, Candy mumbled;

"Hmm?"

Taking a deep bracing breath as he sat the dishtowel on the counter, Jeremy launched in;

"Candy, I've been thinking about it, and, well..."

Exhaling deeply Jeremy dropped to one knee before a shocked Candy and reached into his pocket to take the ring that he had been holding onto for close to a year out before opening the box;

"Candy Pruitt, would you do me the honor of..."

Before Jeremy could finish his statement, Aaron pushed the kitchen door open and stopped, shocked, at the scene in front of him before offering Candy a matter of fact look as he suggested;

"Based on my experience being married to a Bolt, Candy, I encourage you to accept."

Entering the room, he took the tray that Julie had set aside for Jemma before offering;

"I apologize for the interruption, but my children's mother happens to be awake and hungry. Carry on."

With that, he left them to their privacy as Jeremy rolled his eyes before Candy placed her hand on his shoulder. Glancing into her eyes and seeing the encouragement filling the blue pools, he felt himself bolstered as she reminded;

"I believe there was something you wanted to ask me, Mr. Bolt?"

Swallowing back his nervousness, Jeremy nodded slowly as he measured his words carefully;

"Candy Pruitt, would you do me the honor of marrying me, and doing so fairly soon?"

Biting at her bottom lip as she clasped her hands together in excitement, Candy's head bobbed up and down excitedly as she offered a definite;

"YES! Just as soon as you'd like to."

Jeremy was on his feet in a heartbeat as he took Candy in his arms and kissed her deeply, just as Lottie opened the kitchen door to stand there staring at the couple in curiosity. Shaking his head in frustration at, yet, another interruption, Jeremy turned to Lottie to demand sharply;

"Given all of the interruptions that's taken place in the last few minutes, could one of you please explain to me just how Pixie and Aaron managed to have their babies?"

Patting his cheek, Candy turned to Lottie to eagerly share;

"Lottie, Jeremy just asked me to marry him; soon."

Her smile almost meeting her eyes, Lottie nodded approvingly;

"That's wonderful you two, and you're going to let me throw your reception. I mean we can't break the tradition; I did Aaron and Jemma's reception and Jason and Julie's, so I insist on doing the same for you two. Now, when are you going to set the date?"

Ever practical, Candy ventured;

"Jeremy, not that my answer will change, but what about where we'll live, especially with Molly and Christopher?"

Jeremy nodded;

"Already taken care of, remember? Now that Jason and Julie have their own house there's more than enough room in the cabin. Josh has already said that he plans on spending most of his time at the camp, so we'll live in the cabin until we can build a house of our own."

Lottie couldn't help but giggle as she ventured her theory;

"Well, let's see, Jemma got married and the next thing you know she's expecting, and then Jason got married and Jemma has her babies. Now you two are getting married; would anyone care to start a betting pool on how soon before Jason and Julie are expecting?"

When Aaron returned to their bedroom to bring Jemma her supper, Lottie took the opportunity to see about her own meal, having decided to stay the night in case the new parents should find themselves needing a little help with their newborns. Once he had Jemma settled with her tray, Aaron took up Lottie's place in the rocker as he took his cup of coffee from his wife's tray. Noticing the look of amusement that her husband wore, Jemma demanded;

"Darling, would you mind telling me what you find so amusing?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Aaron lifted an eyebrow as he warned;

"If I tell you, you have to promise to remain calm and not wake the babies."

Worried that it was something somewhat ominous, Jemma, a look of trepidation in her eyes, nodded slowly as she offered;

"I promise."

Setting his cup on the bedside table, he leaned forward;

"When I went downstairs for your tray, Jeremy was on one knee in our kitchen proposing to Candy."

Her eyes widening in surprise as her jaw dropped slightly before bringing both hands up to cover her mouth in shock, Jemma quickly set her tray aside as she threw back the covers before bolting from the bed for the door. Aaron stared after her for a moment, shocked by how fast she had moved before he realized just how foolish what she had just done truly was. Shaking his head in frustration, Aaron swore;

"Damn that impetuous nature of hers sometimes."

Hurrying in her wake, he reached her just in time to hear Lottie fuss as she entered the kitchen;

"JEMMA BOLT STEMPEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THAT BED?!"

Shrugging, Jemma offered;

"Finding out what Candy's answer to my brother's proposal is going to be?"

Shaking his head in a cross between amusement at her answer and frustration with her actions, especially as he noticed her grab for the back of one of the kitchen chairs for support, Aaron chastised;

"Jemma Elysia, do you happen to remember what you did earlier today?"

Casting a puzzled glanced over her shoulder, Jemma quipped;

"I don't think it's very likely that I would forget, do you, love?"

Sighing in exasperation, Aaron simply swept her off her feet into his arms as she reminded;

"Then I would think you would have realized just how foolish what you just did is; especially considering what Allyn said about making sure you got plenty of rest. I'm taking you back to bed and that will be the last time that you get up until Allyn says otherwise; do I make myself clear?"

Lowering her head slightly, she mumbled repentantly;

"Yes, honey. I'm sorry, you're right."

Jemma lifted her eyes in pleading;

"But can I at least find out Candy's answer before I go back upstairs?"

Rolling his eyes in amused aggravation, Aaron exclaimed;

"Ye Gods!"

Turning to Candy, he demanded;

"Miss Pruitt, would you please satisfy my wife's curiosity so I can take her upstairs and get her settled back in bed, where she belongs."

Glancing at Jeremy lovingly before turning to face Jemma and Aaron she smiled brightly;

"I said yes, we haven't set the date but it will be soon."

Offering a slight nod of his head in acknowledgment, Aaron demanded;

"There! Now are you satisfied, Miss Curious; can I please take you upstairs and get you settled back in bed?"

Feeling the foolishness of her spontaneity, Jemma nodded as Lottie crossed her arms over her chest before stating knowingly;

"You're hurting, aren't you, young lady?"

Laying her head on her husband's shoulder, Jemma nodded slightly;

"Maybe just a little."

Turning to the young couple, Lottie suggested;

"You two go ahead and go on, I'm staying with the new parents to help out tonight and we'll see you tomorrow."

Turning back to Jemma and Aaron, she admonished;

"Well, Aaron, what are you going to do; stand there holding her all night, or are you going to take her back upstairs and get her settled?"

Slightly chagrined that he had delayed, Aaron hurried upstairs and settled Jemma in their bed before crossing his arms over his chest to order sternly;

"I mean it, Jemma love, that is where you are to stay until Allyn says otherwise. You just gave birth to twins and I could see by the way that you had to hold onto a chair downstairs that you're still tired and weak, not to mention the energy that you had to exert to do that little marathon dash of yours into the kitchen."

Holding her head down in embarrassment, Jemma offered;

"You're right, I wasn't thinking. I was just so happy for Candy and Jeremy that I had to know."

Lowering himself to sit on the side of the bed next to her, Aaron shook his head as he realized that he couldn't possibly remain irritated with her as he placed his hand against her cheek to ponder;

"What am I going to do with you, Jemma love?"

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled impishly before venturing;

"Love me?"

Chuckling slightly, he confessed;

"I already do that, sweetheart, that will never stop."

Taking a hold of her tray, Aaron ordered;

"Alright,

now that we have that settled, you need to eat a little something."

Having settled the matter Jemma did as her husband suggested and finished her tray before they sought their rest until time for their children's next feeding. After Aaron had joined her in their bed and made certain she was comfortable, he laid awake for a bit after he realized that she had drifted off, wondering just what he might expect from his upcoming conversation with Helen Dalton. 


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Aaron sat in his study, going over the paperwork that Harve had brought him from the mill as well as a box of cigars for himself in congratulations on the birth of the twins, flowers for Jemma, and carved wooden rattles for the babies. Despite his knowledge of just how fast news traveled in Seattle, Aaron couldn't help but find himself amazed by the fact that, not even twenty-four hours after doing so, all of Seattle knew that Jemma had given birth to twins. Although he knew to expect it, especially after Jason's visit earlier that morning to check on his sister, niece, and nephew, he had to brace himself when Candy tapped on his study door before peeking her head around the portal;

"Aaron, Mr. Givens, and Helen Dalton are here."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Aaron nodded;

"Alright, Candy, ask them to join me in here, please."

Before she could turn, he asked;

"And, Candy, until I've finished my 'discussion' with Helen, could you keep my lovely wife occupied, please?"

Understanding his unspoken meaning, Candy assured him;

"Don't worry, Aaron, I'll keep her from getting too nosy."

Gathering the papers on his desk, Aaron placed them in the drawer before rising from his chair as the door opened to allow Helen Dalton and Givens entrance into his study. Motioning to the chairs in front of his desk, Aaron offered;

"Have a seat, Mr. Givens, Helen."

Trying to maintain a look of neutrality, Aaron leveled his gaze at Helen as he stated bluntly;

"I'm going to be really honest with you here, Helen, I'm not exactly thrilled by this meeting. Quite frankly, if I had my way; there would be no way in Hell that I would let you near my wife, not after the hurt that you caused her, not to mention what almost happened at Ben's store, thanks to you and Maude. Believe me, if it wasn't for the fact that our son and daughter are happy and healthy babies, despite arriving a few weeks early, and had my wife not come through labor and delivery safely, woman or not, you and I would be having a VERY different conversation then what we are having now."

Aaron, noticing how she shamefully lowered her head, pushed his point;

"There are some things that I have to say to you before you speak, Helen. As Jemma's husband, I feel that I have the right and, quite frankly, given that you're the one who requested this meeting, I feel I'm justified in insisting on it. First of all, do you have any idea how much pain you caused Jemma? That little tirade of yours all those years ago at Lottie's, during the rains, Jemma heard every word of it and has lived with that for almost sixteen years. She's spent all that time wondering if it was her fault that her mother and father died, thanks to your poisoned tongue, and considering that no one was aware that she had heard what you said until recently, which, by the way, I'd like to thank you for getting her as upset as you did during a time when she REALLY needed to be as calm as possible."

Her lip quivering, Helen began to stammer;

"Aaron, I..."

Holding his hand up to stall her, Aaron issued;

"No, Helen, I'm not finished; I want you to understand EXACTLY, what your betterment league accomplished. Not only did your little 'rant' hurt an innocent little girl, but you tried to rob her of what few memories she had of her father and what she had been told of her mother by trying to make them into monsters by muddying their characters, something that, you, of all people, had no right even trying to judge given your own, rather, curious past."

Taking a moment to calm his rising ire as he released the anger he had been holding in towards the woman since learning of just how malignant her actions truly were, Aaron paused to rein in his temper before continuing;

"Even that wasn't enough for you, the night that I proposed, what should have been one of the happiest in her life, you had to make sure you got a dig in at her and made sure you did it in front of a crowd to make it more enjoyable for you. However, that wasn't nearly enough, especially since Jemma just overlooked and proved your slanderous rumors to be the lies everyone knew they were, you weren't satisfied until you hit that one nerve in her that you knew would get her wound up; our child, as it turned out our children."

Leaning forward to rest his arms on his desktop, Aaron pinned the woman with his eyes, noticing as he did so the guilt, humiliation, and sorrow in their faded blue depths, as he challenged;

"And just so YOU know, Helen. The girl whose reputation you tried to tarnish, especially when you, of all people, had no right, the girl I married had never known a man until our wedding night, and, as you can clearly see since we've been married since September of last year and it's almost July, I married Jemma because I love her and I WANTED to, not because I HAD to."

Leaning back in his chair, Aaron advised;

"There, now that I've had my say and gotten it off my chest, say whatever is it that you've come here to say, but I'm not promising that I'm going to agree to let you see, let alone talk to my wife."

Aaron sat silent and listened as Helen poured her heart and soul out, although he couldn't completely let go of his animosity towards the woman for the pain she had caused Jemma and for what her viciousness might well have caused them both where their children were concerned, he also couldn't help but feel sympathy for the woman. It was more for the waste that she had made of her life, especially given the look that he saw on Given's face as she made her confessions. He could see that the man, despite the years and what had taken place, still harbored a spot in his heart for the woman, and, despite everything, Aaron hoped that, for her sake, she realized that fact before it was too late. Mulling over Helen's confession, Aaron rose abruptly from his chair before shaking his head;

"I must be out of my mind for this."

Jerking the door open, he glanced over his shoulder to Helen;

"Follow me."

Leading them up the stairs, he stopped outside of the bedroom and turned to Helen to warn;

"Helen, I don't want to see her upset, she's had far too much of that and I'll be damned if I'll let it happen if I can stop it."

Relenting a bit, he ventured;

"But, I think she needs to hear what you just told me, for her own sake, and I think that she needs to hear it from you. Stay here for a minute."

Opening the bedroom door, Aaron braced himself as he closed the door to lean against it as he studied his wife. Jemma had just finished nursing their daughter and had her on her shoulder, burping her while Candy was busy changing their son. Noticing Candy's sideways glance of curiosity, Aaron offered a slight nod in response to her unasked question as he made his way to the sit on the side of the bed just as his daughter gave a small hiccup of a burp. Holding his arms out eagerly, Aaron happily took the infant as he asked;

"And how's my little Amie this morning?"

Amused curiosity lighting her eyes, Jemma asked;

"Amie?"

Offering a loving smile as he watched their daughter grasp his finger, Aaron explained;

"Well, Amelia is an awfully big name for such a little girl."

Looking into her eyes, he offered quietly;

"Besides, my mother preferred being called Amie to Amelia when she was a little girl, I remember her saying that it was less formal and that you had to grow into being called 'Amelia'. Do you mind?"

A loving, serene smile curving the corners of her lips, Jemma shook her head;

"No, I think that Amie suits her."

Noticing the way she was scrunching her face, Jemma ventured;

"Darling, you might want to be careful, it looks as if our daughter may need a fresh diaper."

Hearing Jemma's statement, Candy approached the couple to offer;

"Aaron, why don't we trade?"

Shifting the infants, Candy took Amie from her father's arms as Aaron took Jacob from her. Returning to the dresser to see about Amie's diaper change, Candy busied herself as Aaron began in trepidation;

"Sweetheart, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

Noticing the serious look he wore, Jemma braced herself, wondering what had happened to dim the happiness that had been so evident in him since learning that their son and daughter were healthy, despite being early, and that she had come through the delivery safely. Nodding, she encouraged;

"Alright, honey, go ahead."

Deciding that the best way to deal with the issue at hand was to meet it head-on, Aaron launched in;

"Jemma love, we haven't really had time to talk about it, nor have we really wanted to, but I don't think that we can avoid the subject anymore. Things have been settled with Helen and Maude; Jason told me that Maude came back to the Lottie's to offer her apologies for her part in Helen's schemes and that she was accepting her sister's invitation to live with her in Olympia. Apparently, her sister's husband died and she needs help with her children and Maude feels that it would be for the best if she accepts the offer."

Maintaining a look of neutrality, Jemma nodded;

"I certainly hope that Maude finds happiness and can start a new and more meaningful life in Olympia."

Jemma suspected that his explanation regarding Helen was going to be much more involved, little did she know just how right she was as he continued;

"Darlin, there isn't an easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it; Helen is waiting outside. I've talked with her and listened to what she had to say and I think that you need to hear what she has to say, not for her sake but for your own."

Silently, she reached out to take their son in her arms and focus her attention on the child. Knowing all too well what the defiant look in her eyes meant as she looked down into their son's face, Aaron reached out to hook his finger under her chin to lift her

eyes to meet his as he stood his ground;

"Sweetheart, I'm serious. You know good and well that I wouldn't even have suggested this, especially with everything that's taken place, if I didn't believe it was important."

Closing her eyes for a moment to push down her agitation, especially given that she knew Aaron would never have made the suggestion, not unless he felt it was truly important and certainly not without having interrogated Helen before even considering such a thing. Finally, she opened her eyes as she offered a curt nod;

"Alright, if you think that it's important then it must be. I know that you'd never intentionally do anything that you thought might hurt me."

Having finished with Amie's diaper change Candy placed her in her father's arms as Aaron asked;

"Candy would you please ask Helen and Mr. Givens to come in?"

Once she had opened the door and motioned the visitors inside the room, Candy, noticing the pleading look in Jemma's eyes, stood quietly by the door as Helen drew closer to the bed. Aaron didn't think it was possible, but he couldn't help but notice as Helen studied their children that his wife's eyes grew even more chilled when Helen observed;

"Your daughter looks just like you and your son looks just like Aaron."

Despite the neutral look that Jemma wore, there was no mistaking her feelings as she stated;

"I'm sure that the latter observation is one that disappoints you greatly, just as the fact that we've been married well over nine months does."

Jemma found herself shocked as Helen bowed her head in shame as she admitted;

"I deserved that for everything I've done."

Noticing that the babies were yawning, Jemma suggested;

"Darling, why don't you and Candy settle the babies in their crib, I think they're ready to go back to sleep."

Once the babies had been settled, Candy turned to Jemma;

"Is there anything else I can do right now?"

Shaking his head, Aaron ventured;

"No, Candy, thank you, I think we'll be fine for the moment."

Once Candy had left and closed the door, Helen motioned to the rocking chair to ask;

"May I?"

At Jemma's nod, she settled herself in the chair and, hanging her head, stared at her folded hands as she began;

"First of all, I am truly sorry for how I've treated you since you were little. What you said at the meeting; you were right about why I was being such a hateful witch. When I first met your father, he showed me a bit of kindness and I wanted to believe that it was because he felt something for me; the truth was that he was simply being a decent man, something that I didn't think existed. You see there was a 'companion' who became violent and your father saved me from being abused; he had come to the saloon to talk to Reuben about a lumber contract and was waiting to see him when it happened."

Glancing up timidly, Helen confessed;

"Other than Reuben, no man had ever tried to protect me so I thought that, if he was trying to do so, it meant that he must care about me. Even when I learned he was a married man with children here in Seattle, I deluded myself into believing, especially when I learned that your parents' marriage had been an arranged one, that he had feelings for me. When he left, after accompanying the last lumber shipment, to come back here, I followed, but I kept it a secret until I had settled in and once I established myself as a respectable woman I decided to approach him. However, when I did, he made it clear that he was uninterested in me, he made no bones about how much he loved your mother, that was when I learned that your mother was expecting you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes that had begun to fall unchecked, Helen continued;

"The night that you were born, when your father came to ask for my help, I gloated that I hoped your mother would die trying to have you, I even told him that it would serve her right because you probably weren't even his child. He told me that night that, even had he met me before having met your mother, he would NEVER have wanted anything to do with such a hateful and cruel woman. I can't offer anything except my deepest apologies for what I've said and done, I didn't realize until I saw Reuben that, no matter what I might have been in the past, it was no comparison to the monster I had become. I was so intent on hurting your father for not returning my feelings that I was willing to wish that a woman and an innocent child die. But I couldn't let anything go, even when your father died, I still needed revenge and I took that out on you."

Jemma swallowed hard as she demanded;

"What was my great sin, Helen?"

Her shoulders slumping, Helen confessed;

"In my eyes? I felt like you were salt in my wound; you came into this world after I poured my heart out to your father and he rejected me, I tried convincing myself that it was because he was honor-bound and there was nothing between him and your mother, but you were proof that I was deluding myself."

Helen couldn't help but shake her head;

"I became determined to make you pay for, what I considered, your father's sin in not returning my feelings."

Gathering her thoughts for a moment, Helen admitted;

"Even when I came to realize that what I felt for your father wasn't love, but obsession, I was still determined to make you suffer."

Spreading her hands in a pleading gesture, Jemma demanded sharply;

"But why? Even when you insisted on Jeremy being jailed over the whole Toy Kwan issue you never did it with the 'enthusiasm' that you seemed to want to show when it came to me."

Lifting her eyes to meet the young woman's, Helen confessed;

"Because I wanted to make you pay for being the one that made me realize that I didn't truly love your father."

Confused, Jemma placed her hand over her chest before exclaiming;

"I did that? How in the world could I have possibly done that?"

Taking a deep breath, Helen explained;

"I became so determined to find anything that would justify my accusations of your character, I began following you. I know that Lottie Hatfield suspected about you and Aaron, however, I knew what was taking place and I knew that what was taking place was true love. And, admittedly, I was very jealous over the fact that he loved you so much he was willing to be patient and wait for two years to be able to marry you and spend his life with you."

Jemma turned to her husband, a knowing look on her face as she ventured;

"Hence, the rumors about my reputation, because if everyone believed that I was a 'loose' woman then you wouldn't have wanted to marry me. Even knowing that the 'number' of men I was accused of being seen with was always you, she figured that you would have caved to the pressure and backed out of your proposal."

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron vowed;

"THAT wasn't even an option, at least not as far as I was concerned."

Helen nodded;

"I soon realized that fact, Aaron. But I planned that you would have rejected Jemma, the way her father rejected me, but you made it obvious that wasn't going to be the case. But when it became obvious that Jemma was expecting a baby..."

Jemma crossed her arms over her middle as she guessed;

"You decided that you were going to try to plant seeds of doubt that Aaron was the father and, barring that, you wanted everyone to believe that Aaron and I HAD to get married."

Turning to Aaron, she pointed out;

"Just like Mother and Father, except she wanted to try and punish you for loving me and not abandoning me. Although in your case, it wasn't because she was thinking herself in love with you, it was because you weren't fitting into the mold she thought she had cast for you and I wasn't being punished as she believed I should have been."

Facing Helen, she asked;

"Am I close?"

The shame evident on her face, Helen nodded;

"Yes"

Aaron could tell by the tight set of her mouth as she closed her eyes for a moment that Jemma was trying to push her anger down and any doubts that he might have had to contrary were soon quelled as she asked quietly;

"Helen, let me ask you something; the day at Ben's store, what if I had not fallen on my back but my stomach, would that have satisfied you then? Because you do realize that if I had not just happened to turn when I did, that would have been exactly what would have happened."

Biting at her bottom lip, Helen offered;

"I know you may not believe this, but I swear to you, I had no idea that would happen. Jemma, I can't do anything except beg your and Aaron's forgiveness and swear to you that nothing like this will ever happen again."

Helen motioned towards Givens to explain;

"I know that it will never make up for everything that I've done, but I've spent the last couple of days making the rounds and apologizing to everyone for what I've done. I've also admitted that everything I've said about you and your mother was nothing but lies. I've decided that I'm going to go back to San Francisco with Reuben and leave Seattle, and, most especially, you in peace."

Meeting Jemma's eyes with a hopeful look in her own, Helen pleaded softly;

"I know that I don't deserve it, but I ask you for your forgiveness. Although, I can't blame you if you refuse."

Jemma sat for a moment, considering the woman's words, before glancing over to Aaron, who was leaning against the wall next to the crib with his arms crossed over his chest, for some type of indication of what she should do. She couldn't help but feel frustrated as he offered a non-committal shrug to her silent inquiry; rolling her eyes Jemma quipped sarcastically;

"That's not exactly very helpful, darling."

Aaron glanced at the twins to make sure they were still resting peacefully before sitting on the side of the bed as he took her hand;

"Sweetheart, only you know how you feel about all of this. I

can't tell you to forgive her or not to forgive her, but what I CAN tell you is that I know that, with the type of heart you have, I can guess what you'll ultimately decide."

He could see by the look in her eyes that she was wrestling with herself, but he could also see that she had also made her decision just before she turned to Helen;

"Helen, I'm not going to lie and say that what you did didn't hurt me, I've spent most of my life thinking that I was a curse of some sort and that I was the one who, ultimately, killed my parents."

Offering him a loving glance, she continued;

"Thankfully, I never doubted Aaron's love for me, despite your best attempts to the contrary."

Glancing towards the crib and her sleeping children;

"To be honest, had my babies not been alright, I don't know if I could have even found it in me to consider it, but, thank God, they are alright. I'm sorry that your life has been such a miserable one, had you opened yourself up to find love instead of wasting your time and energy on hate and revenge, you might well have had a much happier life. I hope that, in the future, you'll find just that, Helen, so, for what it's worth, I forgive you. But I want you to understand something; I'm not forgiving you for you, I'm forgiving you for mine and my family's sake. I've lived with your malignancy long enough and I refuse to live with it one more day and I refuse to let it hold any effect over my family."

Motioning to the door as he stood, Aaron observed;

"I think that should more than satisfy you Helen, and I also think my wife needs to get some rest."

Standing, Helen turned to Jemma;

"Jemma, thank you for hearing me out and thank you for your wishes, even though I deserved neither. I know that coming from me, it probably means nothing, but I sincerely congratulate you and Aaron on your children, they're beautiful babies and I'm sure that, between the two of you, they'll grow up to be wonderful people."

Before she could recover from the unexpected compliment, Givens approached the bed to place a kiss on the back of Jemma's hand as he offered quietly;

"Your children are truly beautiful, Mrs. Stempel, but then with you as their mother, I had no doubts to the contrary."

Motioning towards the door as Aaron opened it for them, Givens ventured;

"I think that we should leave them in peace now, Helen dear. Besides we need to go make our arrangements to leave tomorrow."

Allowing her to precede him out the door, Givens turned to Aaron and handed him an envelope. Curious, he opened it and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the money it held, Aaron exclaimed;

"I don't understand, this is what we agreed to; for your time and trouble in coming here."  
Shaking his head, Givens admitted;

"I never had any intentions of keeping the money, Mr. Stempel. But I knew that, given my former line of business, you and your brother in law might not believe that my true motivation was to help right a wrong."

Nodding towards where Helen waited for him downstairs, he confided;

"I'm taking her back to San Francisco after we pay a visit to the good Reverend here in Seattle."

Seeing the shocked look on Aaron's face, Givens chuckled;

"Don't look so shocked Mr. Stempel, after all, I understand that you waited, at least, two years to claim your bride. I simply took a good deal more time to do the same. In my case and given the circumstances, the wait is rather understandable. However in your case, sir..."

Glancing past Aaron's shoulder to Jemma, he shook his head in amusement as he quipped;

"You either have an iron clad will or you were a fool."

Tipping his hat, Givens hurried down the stairs and out the door, leaving a speechless Aaron staring after him.

Although neither she or the town of Seattle gave much more thought to Helen Dalton, once she left, Jemma was thankful that she had forgiven the woman, especially given that she felt as if she had been freed from a weighty burden. Within a week, Allyn had declared her amazement and relief that Jemma had recovered from the double birth and no longer need be confined to her bed, much to everyone's relief given the work it took to keep her there. Despite her worry over how in the world she would handle taking care of two babies at once, Jemma soon found herself relieved to find that she was more capable than what she had thought possible. Although, admittedly, with the more than willing help that she received from Aaron and, of course, the numerous visits from everyone who just 'happened' to decide to stop by to check on the new mother and her children.

Jemma found herself grateful that she and Aaron had been able to settle into their roles as parents as easily as they did, especially once the news of Jeremy's proposal and Candy's acceptance became common knowledge. Once the couple had made their decision on their wedding date, Jemma, Julie, and Lottie were determined to give the couple an engagement party, something that Jemma knew she could never have been able to contribute her time and attention to if it weren't for her husband's help where their children were concerned.

Gathered around the Stempel kitchen table, Jemma, Julie, Lottie, Biddie, and Candy were gathered to discuss the plans for the upcoming events, Biddie couldn't help but shake her head as she observed;

"My word, but this family certainly has a lot going on."

Tilting her head to the side in puzzlement, Julie couldn't help but ponder;

"What do you mean, Biddie?"

Waving her hands about excitedly, Biddie listed her examples;

"Well my heavens, Julie, just look at the past year; Jemma and Aaron got married, then you and Jason, then Jemma has, not one baby, but twins, and now, Candy and Jeremy are getting married."

Holding up her trusty notebook to emphasize her point, she offered;

"Why, just look, in under a month we'll be having Candy and Jeremy's engagement party, the twins christening, and then, of course, the wedding. Not to mention it won't be long before Jemma and Aaron's anniversary."

Shrugging slightly as she threw her hands up, Lottie ventured;

"Well, Biddie, what can we say? I guess Seattle is becoming a party town."

Thinning her lips in a familiar way, Biddie couldn't help but point out;

"Well that may well be, Lottie, but the thing is that, so far, all the parties seem to be centering around this family."

Jemma, Julie, and Candy all glanced to each other as Jemma quipped;

"Well, what can we say, Biddie, we're just a fun-loving group."

Meeting each other's eyes, everyone couldn't help but laugh as there was a knock on the kitchen door. Glancing worriedly to the bassinet to make certain her children were still sleeping, Jemma hurried to the door to find Ben Perkins standing there holding a telegram. Surprised, Jemma greeted;

"Hi, Ben, would you like to come in? I'm afraid that Aaron's still up at the mill, he hasn't come home for lunch yet."

Holding out the envelope, Ben explained;

"Well, this isn't exactly for Aaron, Jemma. It was addressed to 'The Bolts', and I know that your brothers are on the other side of the mountain today, so I thought I'd bring it to you."

Taking the envelope, Jemma offered;

"Thank you, Ben, would you like some lemonade?"

Shaking his head, Ben explained;

"Thank you but no, Jemma, I've got to get back to the store. The baby was a little fussy today so Emily stayed at home with him; he's teething."

Glancing past her to where the twins slept, Ben couldn't help but grin as he ventured;

"But you'll find out all about that for yourself pretty soon, I guess."

Ben saw himself out as Jemma glanced at the envelope before shrugging;

"Well, it isn't specific and I am a Bolt."

Everyone watched as she ripped open the envelope to pull out the telegram as her eyes scanned the contents before widening as she muttered;

"Uh oh.''

Placing her hand on Jemma's arm, Lottie pleaded;

"Jemma, is everything alright?"

Jemma bit at her bottom lip as she looked up from the telegram;

"Well, it's not bad news, but I'm not exactly sure just what to expect. It seems that Uncle Duncan has decided that he needs to check up on his niece and three nephews."

Tilting her head to the side in curiosity, Julie ventured;

"Well, wouldn't that be a good thing, I mean he can be here for the christening and, if not the engagement party, at least the wedding."

Folding the paper and sliding it back in the envelope, Jemma sighed heavily as she placed her elbow on the table before resting her chin in her hand as she pointed out;

"Julie, it's not that it's not a good thing, but the last time that Uncle Duncan was here for a visit he was aware that Candy and Jeremy were engaged, so attending there wedding is something he may well be anticipating."

Shrugging slightly, Julie couldn't help but ask;

"But, he knows Aaron, at least, doesn't he?"

Understanding Jemma's trepidation, Lottie observed;

"He knows Aaron, Julie, but he knows Aaron Stempel; mill owner and business associate to the Bolt brothers, but he doesn't know Aaron Stempel, his niece's husband."

Lottie waved her hand towards the bassinet;

"Or, that his niece has two children, or that his oldest nephew has a wife."

The realization of Lottie's statement fully sinking in, Julie understood her sister in law's reaction, even more so when she noticed the mask of worry that replaced Candy's earlier look of happiness. Noticing the same thing, Jemma reached across the table to place her hand over Candy's as she offered;

"Oh, Candy, don't worry, Uncle Duncan already gave his blessings to you and Jeremy, remember? It's the rest of us that will never hear the end of it; or more specifically, Aaron and I will never hear the end of it."

Turning to Julie, she ventured;

"Jason is the oldest, outside of Uncle Duncan, so I can almost

promise that you that nothing will be said to you and Jason over your marriage."

Biddie couldn't help but look perplexed as she demanded;

"But gracious me, Jemma, surely you don't think that he wouldn't be the same way over your and Aaron's marriage."

Offering the naive woman a disbelieving look, Lottie reminded;

"Biddie, have you forgotten that Jemma isn't just the youngest, but also the only girl in the Bolt family? He may well put up a fuss over her and Aaron's marriage."

Having failed to hear the front door open or close, they found themselves somewhat shocked when they heard Aaron demand;

"Considering that we have two babies, Lottie, don't you think it's a bit late to offer objections; and just exactly who might put up a fuss?"

Without a word Jemma held out the telegram to her husband and watched as he scanned the piece of paper for himself, trying to gauge his reaction. She couldn't help but find herself somewhat shocked as he folded the missive and slipped it back inside the envelope before leaning down to kiss her cheek as he chastised lightly;

"You worry too much, sweetheart."

Tossing the telegram on the kitchen counter, Aaron approached the bassinet and was rewarded to find his children looking up at him as they waved their tiny fists in greeting. Disbelief lighting her features, Jemma rose from her chair to approach her husband;

"Honey, you do remember Uncle Duncan's last visit, don't you?"

Laying his arms over her shoulders to clasp his hands together behind her neck, Aaron met her worried gaze with a confident one of his own as he theorized;

"Jemma love, even if Duncan fusses, will that mean that you and I are any less married?"

Offering a slight shrug, she answered;

"Well, no, of course not."

Giving a slight nod of his head, Aaron continued;

"Exactly; and if he fusses, is that going to mean that you and I love each other any less or our children any less, or are we going to end our marriage to make him happy?"

Aaron seeing the stricken look on her face at, even, the thought of such a thing, knew her answer before she spoke;

"NO! You know better than that."

Shrugging slightly as he placed a kiss on her forehead, Aaron observed;

"Alright then, so the worst old Duncan can do it fuss and if he does, then I'll take the brunt of it."

Jemma couldn't help but notice the tender smile that he wore as he looked down into the bassinet before venturing;

"Not to mention, how on earth could anyone look at those two little angels and not think that my marrying you was a good thing?"

Before she could offer an answer the kitchen door opened as Jason, Jeremy, and Josh entered. Noticing their sister and brother in law, near the bassinet, Josh couldn't help but joke;

"You know, you two, those close conversations is what helps contribute to the contents of what's in that bassinet."

Aaron couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother in law as he replied sarcastically;

"It just so happens, Joshua, that I was pointing out to my wife that there's no way anyone could look at these two and not think just how good of an idea it was that I married her."

Approaching this bassinet, Josh couldn't help but smile as he agreed;

"Well, considering how happy you make my sister and how adorable these two are, I have to agree with you, Aaron."

Grabbing the telegram off the counter, Jemma handed it to her middle brother as she suggested;

"Good, then maybe you can help convince him of that."

Puzzled, Josh took out the paper and read it as Jason demanded;

"What is it, Pixie?"

Josh handed the paper to his older brother;

"Read it for yourself."

Doing as Josh suggested, Jason scanned the paper as Jeremy asked frustrated;

"Alright, so what's the big mystery?"

Leaning back in his chair, Jason ventured;

"Well, Jeremy, it's good news, and it's bad news. The good news is that Uncle Duncan is going to be here in time for your wedding, possibly even the engagement party, that will give him the chance to meet Julie."

Not having fully comprehended the possible full impact of the telegram, Jeremy offered a slight shrug;

"Well, that is good news, so what could the bad news possibly be?"

Motioning towards their sister, Aaron, and their children, Jason ventured;

"The fact that he had no idea that not only has the youngest Bolt married without his knowledge or blessing, but the only female Bolt married without his knowledge or blessing."

Taking the hand that he had placed on her shoulder in her own, Julie glanced up into her husband's face as she demanded;

"Jason, surely he couldn't raise that much of a fuss, I mean, we did the same thing and you don't seem worried about how he's going to take the news that we're married."

Taking the chair next to her, Jason squeezed her hand as he tried to explain;

"Darling, it's a little different in our case. You see, for one, I'm not just a man, but, after Uncle Duncan, I'm the oldest living Bolt and given my age, he'll be pleased that I married. But since she's the last female Bolt, and given his tendency towards tradition, Uncle Duncan may be a bit put out by the fact that Pixie married without his blessing or even knowledge."

Aaron, although not worried over the man's opinion regarding their marriage himself, was concerned, knowing her feelings when it came to family, how a negative opinion from her uncle might affect Jemma. Deciding that the more blasé he was about the matter the better, Aaron ventured;

"Well, regardless of his opinion, Jemma and I are married and THAT'S not going to change, not to mention the fact that we have two children. Duncan will just have to reconcile himself to our marriage; that's all there is to it."

Deciding that there would be time enough to worry over the possibilities of what Duncan Bolt's visit might mean, everyone agreed to table the topic for discussion at a later point as the topic turned to Jeremy and Candy's upcoming engagement party. Once lunch was finished, Aaron surprised everyone by rising to clear the table as he turned to his brothers in law to order;

"Alright, men, fair is fair, the ladies fixed us a wonderful meal and they're busy working on the details for the engagement party, and unless I miss my guess..."

Hearing the beginning of his children's agitation in their anticipation of their own meal, Aaron ventured;

"Jacob and Amie are ready for their lunch as well."

Motioning towards the sink, Aaron suggested;

"I'm sure that you three can handle this while I help see to my son and daughter."

Aaron picked up their son as Jemma picked up their daughter to hurry from the room to see to the twins' feedings and diapers. Nodding towards the door, Jason confessed;

"You know something, brothers? I never thought there would come a day when I would see Aaron Stempel so eager to help take care of a child, even his own."

Concerned for his sister, Josh couldn't help but ask;

"Jason, what do we do if Uncle Duncan does raise a fuss over Pixie and Aaron being married?"

Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, Jason issued;

"Josh, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then, let's just focus on getting Jeremy and Candy married and Jacob and Amie christened. The rest shall take care of itself."

Focusing his attention on the task before him, Jason just hoped that the upcoming weeks would prove his hopes and prayers true. Since having married Julie, he had come to understand his brother in law's attitude of determination and protectiveness when it came to seeing his wife safe and happy; that being the case, Jason knew that if it came down to it, he couldn't and wouldn't blame Aaron if he lost his temper with Duncan. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Jason decided to take his own advice and focus on the immediate issues at hand and hope and pray that everything else would work itself out. Yet, despite his determination, Jason still couldn't help but wonder just what the next few weeks might bring to the Bolt/Stempel family. 


End file.
